Lonely angels
by choup37
Summary: Nous ne sommes tous que des histoires au final... Il était une fois celle d'un Seigneur et d'un Agent, chacun maîtres du temps. Tous deux ont pris des chemins différents avant de se rencontrer. L'un s'est perdu dans les ténèbres, alors que l'autre demeure brisé par la perte des siens. Rien n'aurait pu prédire qu'une amitié naîtrait entre les deux et pourtant ... (post 1x10)
1. Chapter 1

**_Hé bien voilà, c'est fait.. Cette histoire me hante littéralement depuis que j'ai commencé la série : la rencontre entre le Docteur et Jack m'a juste retournée, ce double épisode était grandiose, et l'alchimie entre ces deux abrutis des sentiments en est une grande raison ^^ Je suis toujours restée sur ma faim concernant leur relation, qui demeure effleurée jusqu'au final de la saison 1. Je me suis toujours demandée ce qu'on nous cachait, hé bien voici ma version ^^_**

 ** _Un léger (ok gros) (Jack tais-toi) avertissement avant que vous ne commenciez votre lecture. Ok, plusieurs._**

 ** _C'est ma version des choses. Cela veut dire qu'on peut ne pas être d'accord. C'est la base d'une fanfic. On raconte tous notre propre vision (ou on lache un fantasme et ça nous libère, cela sera plusieurs fois le cas ici mais bref), et je les ai toujours toutes respectées (pas forcément accepté mais là encore, avis personnel). Vous n'aimez pas? Rien ne vous retient. Je réponds aux insultes par la froideur du vent d'hiver à l'Himalaya._**

 ** _La seconde chose, c'est que cette fic se centre, vous l'aurez compris, surtout sur Jack. Pas le type le plus puritain de l'univers^^ alors les mineurs, ou les timides, ne venez pas hurler sur certains passages. C'est jack, merde, si on ne peut pas s'amuser ^^.._**

 ** _Ma vision de Jack est plus complexe que le dragueur débile de base amarouché du Doc. Il y aura des moments droles comme très sombres. Parce qu'on ne construit pas une relation en deux jours trois mouvements. Etant autant fan de DW que Torchwood, il y aura des références aux deux séries. Je fais tout pur que ceux qui n'aient pas vu TW s'y retrouvent :)  
_**

 ** _Voilà voilà, je pense que j'ai tout dit.. ah oui, si: je ne connais pas encore toutes les étapes, mais je sais où je veux aller. Cette fic aura une fin. Elles en ont toutes avec moi. Pas d'arrêt soudain, promis!_**

 ** _Et oui, Rose sera présente, évidemment, mais je la maitrise moins alors désolée si parfois elle se perd dans le Tardis, je ne veux pas mal la rendre :)_**

 ** _Merci à ma maman de coeur et ma sestra de m'avoir poussée à oser enfin écrire ce pavé qui dormait dans ma tête!_**

* * *

 _ **Lonely angels**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

* * *

La musique résonnait dans la pièce, en envahissant avec gaieté chaque centimètre alors que le Docteur et Rose dansaient. Les yeux de Jack suivaient chacun de leur pas, admirant leur grâce et symbiose évidente. Il retint un roulement de yeux amusé en entendant l'autre homme s'exclamer qu'il savait danser: pour quelqu'un sensé être rouillé, il avait bien vite retrouvé ses aises. C'était à se demander s'il n'avait pas fait exprès de se tromper afin de passer plus de temps avec la jeune fille. Une technique tellement basique, Jack se serait attendu à mieux de sa part.

Mais bien que Rose soit magnifique, ce n'était pas sur elle que son regard s'attardait le plus: les mouvements du Docteur étaient fluides, à la fois enfantins et sensuels. Jack le fixait, fasciné, ses yeux dévorant la manière dont ses muscles se contractaient alors qu'il évoluait, remontant le long de son torse pour mieux descendre ensuite sur sa colonne vertébrale, relevant la façon dont son dos se redressait lorsqu'il levait les bras pour faire pivoter Rose. Le sourire du Docteur illuminait son visage alors qu'il faisait tourner sa compagne sur elle-même, sa propre veste de cuir tournoyant au passage en même temps que ses prunelles pétillaient, faisant se retrousser les petites commissures au coin de ses yeux. Splendide. Il était juste splendide. Et cela ne rendait sa nature que plus cruelle encore.

Le nouveau venu se tendit à cette pensée, et ses yeux se détachèrent du propriétaire des lieux pour aller observer son vaisseau, en analysant chaque détail pour mieux ensuite les enregistrer, peinant toujours à croire ce qu'il voyait. Il avait toujours pensé que les TARDIS n'étaient qu'une légende, il venait de découvrir le contraire. Mais comment était-ce possible? Le peuple qui les naviguait n'était-il pas sensé avoir disparu? Il pouvait sentir quelque chose humer dans un coin de sa tête, le chatouillant et tentant de passer outre ses barrières télépathiques. Le visage toujours souriant, il augmenta davantage ces dernières, se protégeant au maximum de ses capacités. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais il le laisserait pas pénétrer ainsi son esprit.

Bien trop tôt à son goût, la musique mourut, et les deux danseurs s'immobilisèrent dans une dernière pose, se fixant un temps indéterminé avant de se redresser lentement. Un sourire aux lèvres, Rose leur lança:

 _-Je vais me coucher, vous venez?_

 _-Pas tout de suite, non, j'ai encore du travail. Bonne nuit, Rose,_ sourit le Docteur.

Celle-ci hocha la tête, leur faisant un signe de la main avant de partir, ses pieds bondissant gaiement sur le sol. Dès qu'elle eut disparu, l'ambiance changea du tout au tout, les deux hommes se tendant presque instantanément. La défiance qui existait entre eux depuis un certain temps sembla se cristalliser dans les airs alors que le Docteur se tournait vers Jack. Celui-ci le fixa, les bras croisés, et ouvrit les hostilités en lançant froidement:

 _-Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé?_

Le Docteur haussa un sourcil, et répliqua avec cynisme:

 _-Vous auriez préférer mourir?_

 _-Depuis quand votre race sauve les gens? Il y a eu un changement de politique?_

La neige aurait pu recouvrir les murs du TARDIS juste au ton glacial de Jack, qui ne faisait rien pour cacher son animosité envers son interlocuteur. Cette tension existait depuis leur rencontre, et avait empiré quand Jack avait révélé avoir travaillé pour l'Agence du temps, le Docteur ne goûtant que très peu l'aveu. À présent, elle était à son comble, chacun se fixant avec une dureté qui n'aurait pas dépareillé en plein conflit diplomatique.

Et c'était bien ce dont il s'agissait, au fond, la rencontre de deux êtres dont les groupes s'étaient toujours méprisés et haï cordialement: un Seigneur du temps face à un ancien Agent du temps, chacun symbolisant deux manières radicalement opposées d'appréhender l'univers. Si le terme d'ennemi était toujours prudemment repoussé, il était clair que l'Agence et Gallifrey ne se supportaient pas et s'évitaient le plus possible: c'était une des raisons pour laquelle le Docteur avait hésité à accueillir Jack à bord. Ce dernier n'était pas un voyageur néophyte comme pouvaient l'être Rose ou plusieurs de ses anciens compagnons. Son ancienne .. appartenance .. le rendait imprévisible, et il n'aimait pas cela.

L'attaque du jeune homme l'avait blessé plus qu'il n'avait voulu le montrer, lui rappelant l'attitude de Cass, une jeune pilote rencontrée il y avait maintenant si longtemps pendant la Guerre du temps. C'était la même hargne, le même mélange de mépris et colère froide qu'il lisait dans ces yeux bleus et qu'il avait déjà dû affronter face à la pilote, qui avait refusé d'être sauvée en apprenant ses origines gallifreyiennes. Il n'aurait pas dû être étonné, cependant: Jack avait travaillé pour l'Agence, ses connaissances étaient bien différentes de celles de simples humains. Piqué au vif, il ne put se retenir et lança, son ton claquant:

 _-Je n'ai pas de leçon à recevoir de la part de quelqu'un comme vous. Tout le monde connait vos méthodes violentes._

Les prunelles de Jack lancèrent des éclairs:

 _-Au moins, on n'a pas mis l'univers entier en danger._

 _-Ça reste encore à prouver, mais vous avez bien commencé le boulot avec la Terre._

Son interlocuteur pâlit légèrement, et répliqua:

 _-Je n'ai jamais voulu.. Je ne savais pas, je ne pensais pas.._

 _-C'est bien ça le problème,_ le coupa le Docteur d'une voix cassante.

Il avait clairement marqué un point, au vu de l'expression de l'autre homme qui lutta pour cacher sa culpabilité. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, Jack avait toujours su se maitriser et contenir ses émotions quand c'était nécessaire, mais ce type semblait parvenir à briser ses murs sans aucune difficulté, et il détestait cela. Alors il fit ce qu'il savait le mieux, et continua à répondre par l'attaque, sifflant, les poings serrés:

 _-Vous vous pensez toujours le plus intelligent?_

 _-C'est généralement parce que je le suis,_ renifla l'intéressé avec un mépris évident.

 _-C'est pour cela que vous êtes là et pas eux?,_ claqua Jack.

La gouaille du Docteur tomba aussi vite que le masque sur son visage alors qu'il se figeait, le sang refluant soudainement de ses veines pour laisser une peau blême. Une lueur indéfinissable apparut dans son regard, et lorsqu'il parla, c'était d'une voix à peine perceptible:

 _-Je n'étais pas sensé survivre._

Un silence lourd tomba, les deux hommes se fixant sans mot dire. Le cerveau de Jack tournait à toute allure, tentant de décrypter tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre et voir: les Seigneurs du temps sensés avoir disparu mais l'un d'eux se tenant devant lui, avec comme seule compagne une humaine... Son attitude bravache, comme s'il voulait cacher ou ignorer quelque chose. Pas sensé survivre.. Est-ce que.. Est-ce qu'il.. Est-ce qu'il était le dernier? Le seul survivant? Oh quelle horreur. Il ne parvenait même pas à imaginer ce que cela devait être. Avoir perdu tous les siens, toute sa planète.. Mais comment ... Et comment avait-il pu survivre? Est-ce qu'il s'était enfui? Les questions tourbillonnaient dans son esprit, sans qu'il n'ose les poser.

Sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, ses pensées se tournèrent vers Gray, le replongeant dans ses propres souvenirs et culpabilité. Il secoua la tête, fermant les yeux, il ne voulait pas se rappeler de cela. Jack tenta de repousser le malaise qui le dévorait, en vain. Il finit par se détourner en soupirant, exaspéré: il ne savait pas comment agir avec lui et cela le perturbait, il était habitué à lire facilement les gens et les séduire au gré de ses besoins et envies. Un murmure le tira de ses pensées:

 _-Je vous ai sauvé car Rose me l'a demandé. Elle pense que vous avez un meilleur fond que vous ne le montrez._

L'explication toucha une corde sensible chez Jack, qui répliqua avant même de réfléchir, se protégeant instinctivement par l'ironie:

 _\- Incapable de résister aux yeux de la belle blonde, hein? Je peux comprendre, en même temps. Qui tiendrait devant un si joli minois?_

La colère saisit le Docteur en entendant ces mots:

 _-Ne parlez pas d'elle de cette manière!_

Un sourire moqueur déforma les lèvres de son adversaire:

 _-Et après vous allez venir me dire que vous n'êtes qu'amis, hein? C'est **tellement** crédible, Doc._

 _-Ne m'appelez pas ainsi!_

 _-Quoi, vous préfèreriez beauté?,_ rétorqua Jack en se rapprochant, une lueur brûlante dans le regard.

 _-Non, je préfèrerais ne pas vous voir ici,_ cracha l'intéressé, avec tout le mépris dont il était capable.

L'autre homme se figea, toute trace de drague coléreuse disparue de son visage.

 _\- Vous avez mis une planète entière en danger juste pour une escroquerie minable. Vos connaissances d'Agent du temps ne vous ont en rien servi, vous n'avez vu que le profit du moment. C'est bas, c'est méprisable, et votre belle gueule n'y change rien._

Jack aurait voulu se défendre, dire qu'il ne savait pas, mais à quoi cela aurait-il servi? Le Docteur avait raison, comme il avait eu raison depuis le début de leur rencontre. Il avait agi trop vite, sans réfléchir, pris dans les feux de l'argent facile et a priori sans danger. Son inconscience avait couté cher à beaucoup de personnes et aurait pu provoquer bien pire encore sans l'arrivée de cet homme... Seigneur du temps. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à se faire à l'idée qu'un membre de cette race hautaine et méprisante soit encore en vie, et soit assez descendu de son piédestal pour venir aider des êtres minuscules comme les Terriens. Mais le Docteur ne correspondait en rien aux descriptions qu'il avait pu avoir des habitants de Gallifrey.

 _-Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé, alors? Si je suis une telle pourriture, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir laissé mourir?,_ souffla-t-il, plus affecté par l'attaque qu'il ne l'aurait désiré.

 _-Rose y tenait tellement..._ Le regard céruléen s'adoucit légèrement alors que le Docteur le fixait, les bras croisés. _Et elle a raison, vous nous avez sauvés en stoppant cette bombe, et en l'emmenant dans votre vaisseau. Même sans cela, vous avez cherché à nous aider tout le long de cette galère, alors que vous ne saviez pas encore que c'était votre faute._

C'était sans aucun doute les mots les plus gentils qu'on ait pu lui dire depuis longtemps, lui réchauffant doucement le cœur et laissant sans réponse pour la première fois depuis des lustres. Le fait que le Doc le fixe de ces yeux pénétrants ne l'aidait pas à se concentrer – il avait un regard _vraiment_ puissant. Le même regard qui le fixait avec une froideur digne des Géants de glace il y avait encore quelques instants, et qui semblait à présent l'étudier sous toutes les coutures. Et Jack n'aimait pas cela, il avait la sensation d'être mis à nu, lui qui se cachait depuis si longtemps maintenant. Il avait de très bonnes raisons pour cela, et n'avait aucune envie de voir ses secrets révélés. Instinctivement, il maintint le plus élevé possible ses défenses mentales.

 _-Je n'essayerai pas de les passer, vous savez._

Il sursauta.

 _-Quoi_?

Ce type le mettait réellement sur les nerfs, c'était insupportable. Il ne savait jamais sur quel pied danser avec lui.

 _-Vos barrières_ , expliqua le Seigneur du temps. _Je n'ai pas pour habitude de rentrer dans l'esprit de quelqu'un sans son autorisation._

 _-Menteur,_ claqua-t-il, faisant hausser les sourcils de son interlocuteur. _Qui essaye de les pénétrer depuis tout à l'heure?_

 _-Personne,_ fit le Docteur en fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant visiblement pas la colère de Jack.

 _-Alors pourquoi je sens quelque chose me gratter l'arrière de la tête en essayant d'y faire un trou?!_

 _-Oh! Ce doit être le Tardis!_

Et le type sourit soudainement, un sourire large, étincelant, qui fit manquer un battement de cœur à Jack, avant qu'à son tour, il fronce les sourcils.

 _-Le Tardis?_

 _-Son esprit,_ expliqua le propriétaire des lieux, soudainement excité comme une puce (comment pouvait-on changer d'humeur si vite?! C'était effrayant) _Elle doit sentir votre télépathie et essayer de communiquer avec vous._

 _-Com.. elle vit?!_ Jack crut s'étouffer sur place. _Cette cabine vit?!_

 _-Bien sûr!_ , s'exclama son voleur d'un ton outré, clairement blessé devant la remarque.

 _-Je.. oh! Je croyais que c'était une légende! Un conte un... Mais c'est extraordinaire! Comment est-ce possible?!_

Et ses yeux s'étaient mis à briller soudainement, alors qu'il regardait frénétiquement autour de lui, dévorant d'un regard neuf la beauté l'entourant. Tant de légendes couraient au sujet de ces vaisseaux, il n'en avait jamais cru un dixième, alors apprendre que l'un des plus grands délires de ses profs était vrai..

Le Doc le regarda faire, surpris par sa réaction: la plupart des gens le prenaient pour un fou quand il expliquait que le TARDIS était un être vivant. Rose avait ri au départ, pendant à une plaisanterie de sa part. Mais Jack, Jack était clairement surexcité, son attitude se métamorphosant de défiante à celle d'un petit garçon découvrant un phénomène merveilleux. Le changement était inattendu, résumant ses sentiments vis-à-vis du nouveau venu qu'il ne parvenait décidément pas à cerner. Il agissait à l'opposé de ce qu'il s'attendait de la part d'un Agent du Temps. Le peu qu'il avait pu apercevoir lors de ses voyages étaient froids, durs, méprisants. À cela s'ajoutaient une bonne violence, voire une certaine cruauté pour certains. Des personnes charmantes, dont il se passait gaiement de la présence. Mais bien que Jack se soit montré manipulateur, il ne semblait pas avoir de mauvais fond: en tout cas, cela lui était difficile à concevoir alors qu'il l'observait étudier avec excitation les murs du vaisseau et tendre une main timide -oui timide- vers l'un d'eux devant lui.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux à son toucher, et le Docteur le sentit abaisser légèrement ses boucliers. Il le vit frémir au contact avec le TARDIS, ses lèvres s'entrouvrant légèrement. Un souffle presque imperceptible en sortit, un souffle que le Docteur discerna pourtant parfaitement, ses pupilles se rivant sans le vouloir sur cette bouche aux contours parfaits d'un visage sans défaut. Il entendit la joie de sa dame lorsque les deux esprits se rencontrèrent, et ses cœurs firent un bond en voyant un lien incongru se former entre les deux dernières personnes auxquelles il aurait pu penser.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

Jack haleta, les yeux fermés. Le contact avec le TARDIS était indescriptible: un mélange de chaleur, douceur, et oh, cette musique qui chantait dans son esprit.. cette musique qui lui parlait, et qu'il comprenait, malgré l'absence de mots. Comment était-ce possible? Il n'avait jamais rien vu de pareil malgré toutes ses années à voyager dans les confins de l'univers et du temps. La musique lui parlait de confiance, et d'assurance. Elle lui expliquait que sous des abords sauvages, son voleur – pourquoi l'appelait-elle voleur – n'était pas méchant. Il déglutit, et parvint avec difficulté à murmurer, le regard encore dans le vague:

 _-Et maintenant?_

 _-A vous de voir. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de rester. C'est votre choix. Mais si vous décidez de rester... Mon Tardis, mes règles._

Sa voix se voulait bourrue, mais Jack s'en tint aux mots. Il pouvait rester s'il le voulait. L'esprit toujours empli du contact avec le vaisseau, il hocha silencieusement la tête, trop perturbé pour parler. Le Docteur l'observa un instant, avant de suggérer, de ce même ton faussement grognon:

 _-Allez vous coucher, on parlera demain. La journée a été mouvementée pour tout le monde._

Cela eut le mérite de sortir Jack de ses pensées.

 _-Dormir? Où?_

Il suivit le maitre des lieux dans les couloirs, tournant à quelques intersections avant d'arriver devant une porte. L'ex-Agent du temps écarquilla les yeux en découvrant la chambre, aux tons jaune-orangé chaleureux au milieu duquel se tenait un lit suffisamment grand pour accueillir aisément deux personnes. Il était recouvert d'une épaisse couverture blanche, et orné d'un traversin et de nombreux oreillers, comme Jack l'aimait. Une armoire et une commode cachait le mur gauche, et une petite étagère en forme d'escalier décorait la partie droite de la salle, attendant d'être remplie. Les meubles étaient en bois, comme c'était de coutume il y avait de nombreux siècles sur Terre. Comme Boeshane en avait conservé la tradition. Le jeune homme ne sut que dire, dévorant les lieux du regard: l'endroit était simple, mais agréable, émettant une sensation d'intimité troublante. Jack n'avait pas connu de tel endroit depuis longtemps.

Le Docteur lui jeta un regard en coin: il avait suivi les instructions de sa dame le long du chemin, et découvrait lui aussi la nouvelle apparence de la chambre. Clairement, elle avait été créée pour Jack, et au vu des expressions conflictuelles sur le visage de ce dernier, le Tardis avait bien visé. Il le quitta sans un mot, ne sachant guère quoi lui dire, le laissant seul perdu dans ses pensées.

Malgré cet accueil chaleureux du vaisseau, Jack dormit difficilement: était-ce les derniers évènements? Le rappel indirect de sa planète natale? Toujours est-il qu'il passa une partie de la nuit à se battre contre des cauchemars, la figure de Gray le hantant pour la première fois depuis des années. Il se réveilla dans un sursaut, le corps couvert de sueurs, sans reconnaitre les lieux. La panique le saisit et il se redressa brusquement, cherchant le poignard posé instinctivement sous son oreiller. Où était-il? Ce n'est pas la petite couchette de son vaisseau.. Et puis les évènements de la veille lui revinrent à l'esprit, apparaissant par flash: un grognement sortit de sa gorge, et il se laissa retomber sur un des oreillers.

Shit.

Dans quoi est-ce qu'il s'était fourré?

Comment diable avait-il réussi à tomber sur un Seigneur du temps? Et le dernier d'entre eux, en plus, visiblement. Son cœur se tordit étrangement à ce souvenir: cela avait été l'un des seuls moments où il avait vu l'armure se fendiller. En dehors de ce bref éclair, le Docteur était toujours demeuré fort, assuré, et constamment maitre de la situation (à peu près), le tout avec un humour vif et un sens de la répartie qui avaient agréablement rafraichi Jack des coutumes de l'époque où il se trouvait alors. Si celle-ci était parfaite pour se cacher de ses anciens collègues, et les bals des endroits idéaux pour rencontrer de potentiels partenaires, elle était néanmoins encombrée de nombreuses conventions bien difficiles pour lui et son éducation du 51ème siècle. Le Docteur avait été une bourrasque autant inattendue que bienvenue, et bien que souvent insupportable avec ses remarques, il n'en était pas demeuré terriblement attractif et fascinant.

Jack secoua la tête, et se força à se lever: il eut la surprise de découvrir des vêtements frais posés sur la commode. Un jean noir et une chemise bleue, parfaitement pliés et n'attendant que lui. Il fronça les sourcils, est-ce qu'on les lui avait amenés quand il dormait? Un humement dans le coin de son esprit lui donna la réponse.

 _-Oh? C'est de toi?_

Le humement satisfait s'intensifia, faisant sourire Jack.

 _-Merci ma belle._

Le dit humement se métamorphosa en ronronnement, faisant pouffer l'humain qui explora un instant la chambre avant de découvrir une petite porte à coté de l'étagère: une large salle de bain se cachait derrière, pour sa plus grande joie. Il prit le temps de savourer une très longue douche, jouant avec les bulles de savon qui volaient autour de lui au lieu de disparaitre comme elles l'auraient fait sur Terre, et se délectant du contact de l'eau sur sa peau. L'eau chaude était rare en temps de guerre, et il ne pouvait pas toujours revenir sur son vaisseau se laver.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il erra quelques instants dans les couloirs, avant de finalement apercevoir Rose au détour d'un tournant. Cette dernière se retourna en l'entendant, et l'accueillit d'un large sourire qu'il lui rendit, découvrant avec plaisir une nouvelle tenue. Elle était vêtue d'une courte robe rouge remontant par dessus ses genoux, agrémentée d'une fine ceinture de cuir à boucle de métal mettant en valeur sa taille. Ses cheveux tombaient en boucles sauvages sur ses épaules, une mèche rabattue en arrière par une barrette noire, aérant son visage. Elle était juste splendide, et Jack lui aurait bien sauté dessus. Un monde de fantasmes dans lequel chair, robe rouge et murs se mêlaient jusqu'à ne plus former qu'un s'abattit sur lui.

 _-Bien dormi?_

La question le tira brusquement de ses pensées lubriques.

 _-Très bien, merci,_ mentit-il, avant d'ajouter: _Vous avez d'autres robes de ce type?_

Rose haussa un sourcil, avant de baisser les yeux vers sa tenue:

 _-Pas mal, oui, pourquoi? Vous n'aimez pas?_

 _-Ah si si, au contraire, j'adore,_ répliqua-t-il en haussant un sourcil, laissant ses yeux dériver sans aucune honte.

La jeune femme rougit légèrement sous son regard -ce n'était pas Mickey qui se serait permis d'être si clair- avant de se reprendre -elle n'avait plus 16 ans- et croiser les bras, s'accoudant au mur pour lui faire face :

 _-Je me demandais comment s'était passée votre conversation avec le Docteur hier? Il n'a pas été trop rude avec vous?_ Voulut-elle savoir, révélant par là-même qu'elle n'était pas aveugle sur la nature du _'travail'_ qui attendait son ami.

Jack força difficilement ses yeux à ne pas dériver sur les seins de la blonde, scandaleusement mis en valeur par cette nouvelle position, et répliqua de sa voix chaude, les deux sourcils haussés cette fois:

 _-Pourquoi? Vous vous inquiétez pour moi?_

Et il lui décocha un sourire de plusieurs milliers de watts, qui n'aurait pas fait tâche dans une publicité du XXIème siècle. Son interlocutrice lui en rendit un, mais pas aussi poussé que celui qu'elle lui avait donné un instant plus tôt. Cette version-ci était davantage tendue, voilée:

 _-Je me demandais ... Il n'est pas toujours tendre avec ceux qu'il ne connait pas..._

 _-J'avais cru remarquer,_ _mais merci de le souligner,_ ironisa Jack.

Cette fois, le sourire de la blonde disparut complètement alors qu'elle murmurait:

 _-Il a ses raisons .. et c'est en partie ma faute._

 _-C'est à dire?,_ demanda Jack en fronçant les sourcils.

Rose détourna le regard, clairement mal à l'aise:

 _-Vous n'êtes pas le premier qu'on accueille ici.. Il y a quelques temps ... On... enfin surtout moi... Pendant un ... voyage, en Utah, j'ai rencontré un jeune homme, Adam. Un scientifique, un brin imbu de lui-même, mais un génie. Il rêvait de voir l'espace, et son boulot venait littéralement d'exploser, alors.. j'ai proposé au Docteur de l'emmener avec nous._

 _-Huhu.. mignon?_

Rose rougit violemment, faisant sourire moqueusement Jack.

 _-Ce n'était pas la question!_

 _-Ah, Rosie, c'est souvent la question. Il était mignon, un petit génie dans son domaine, et visiblement de votre âge, alors vous l'avez emmené voir les étoiles._ Il joua suggestivement de ses sourcils, renforçant l'expression boudeuse absolument adorable de la cadette. _Qu'est-ce que le Doc en a dit?_

Rose roula des yeux:

 _-Il n'était pas d'accord, et j'aurai dû l'écouter. Adam était un génie, mais aussi et surtout un sale égoiste: dès le premier voyage où on l'a emmené, il a essayé de voler des informations du futur pour devenir riche. Autant dire que le Docteur l'a viré tout de suite._

 _-Compréhensible,_ commenta Jack en tentant de ne pas faire de parallèle avec certaines de ses missions pour l'Agence.

 _-Ce que je veux dire, Jack, c'est que cela fait deux fois que je lui demande de laisser sa chance à quelqu'un... contre son gré ... Vu comment cela s'est passé la dernière fois, c'est logique qu'il soit réticent à accueillir de nouveau quelqu'un ... surtout vu comment on s'est rencontré,_ expliqua-t-elle en soupirant.

 _-Je vois,_ fit-il, les lèvres pincées.

Cela expliquait pas mal de choses, en effet, comme son agressivité à son encontre, qui avait dû être empirée par sa drague avec Rose. Jack n'était pas aveugle, le Doc s'était clairement amouraché de la petite, et il était jaloux, très jaloux. Lui-même était prêt à parier qu'il avait dû y avoir au moins un début de flirt entre Rose et Adam, et que cela avait rendu le Seigneur du temps dingue. La manière dont il avait revendiqué la blonde la veille pour danser ne laissait aucun doute quant à sa possessivité à son égard, et si Jack avait assez d'expérience pour savoir jouer sur ce terrain, il n'était pas certain que c'était le cas du geek.

* * *

Tous deux rejoignirent le Docteur dans la cuisine: celui-ci était occupé à dévorer un plat de cheesakes à la banane, une tasse de café fumante devant lui. Rose grimaça et se servit un thé, imitée par Jack qui avait pris goût au breuvage pendant ces quelques mois en plongée sous-marine anglaise.

 _-Bien dormi?_

 _-Yep,_ répondirent-ils en chœur.

Jack tournait le dos au Docteur à ce moment, aussi ne vit-il pas le long regard que lui lança ce dernier: le Seigneur du temps était au courant de ses cauchemars, transmis gracieusement par le Tardis. Pourquoi avait-elle fait cela? Il ne comprenait pas. Qu'est-ce que cet homme avait de si particulier pour que sa belle se montre si chaleureuse à son égard et lui fasse parvenir à _lui_ ses émotions? Il pouvait voir à quel point Jack était déstabilisé, se tenant constamment sur ses gardes, clairement à l'opposé de son élément: malgré son sourire, ses épaules étaient légèrement tendues et son dos raide, révélant sa tension interne. Ses prunelles détaillaient tout autour de lui, comme s'il craignait d'être attaqué, et en même temps – _et c'était là que commençaient les choses intéressantes-_ elles étaient clairement fascinées, comme le seraient celles d'un enfant. Comme tous ses compagnons qui débarquaient à bord du Tardis l'étaient toujours. Il était difficile d'associer cette image à celle qu'il se faisait des Agents du temps.

* * *

Jack savait reconnaitre une analyse quand il en voyait une, et encore plus quand il en était le sujet. Il se savait observé, étudié, testé par le Docteur. Ses sentiments étaient partagés à ce sujet: bien qu'il en comprenait à présent davantage les causes, cela ne l'en agaçait pourtant pas moins prodigieusement. Il n'avait rien à lui prouver, merde! Il n'était pas un gamin de quinze ans découvrant l'univers, il n'avait pas besoin d'une main lui tenant l'épaule. Il était un grand garçon, parfaitement capable de se gérer tout seul ... bien que les derniers évènements allaient plutôt à l'encontre de cette affirmation. Mais justement, ils n'en rendaient les choses que plus claires entre lui et le pilote, qui lui avait affirmé sans ambiguïté que rien ne le retenait à bord s'il voulait partir.

Il aurait pu partir. Il aurait même sûrement dû. Il n'avait rien à faire là, après tout. Un type comme lui face à un Seigneur du temps? L'univers devait pleurer de rire. Alors pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait? Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qui l'avait retenu à bord? La fatigue? Le Tardis aurait pu le déposer à n'importe quel hôtel. Le Tardis ... Il frissonna en se rappelant leur échange. Il en était toujours secoué. C'était sans aucun doute une des raisons qui l'avait fait demeurer: cette conversation entre lui et l'être vivant dans ces murs. Comment aurait-il pu s'éloigner d'un tel trésor?

Il réalisa presque aussitôt l'ambiguïté de la formule, et un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres: oui, les termes s'appliquaient aussi au Docteur. Cet homme ... alien ... être avait touché quelque chose en lui, et il réalisa perturbé que ses attaques de la veille l'avaient peut-être davantage heurté qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre. Personne n'avait été si honnête avec lui depuis bien longtemps, le jugeant avec une franchise autant décapante que blessante. Et Jack, Jack n'avait pas du tout aimé ce qu'il avait entendu. Lâche. Égoïste. Stupide. Ignorant. Tels étaient les qualificatifs qui ressortaient de ce jugement. Était-ce vraiment lui? Était-il réellement devenu ce que le Docteur décrivait? Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il avait été forcé de prendre un miroir et se regarder en face, et la vérité était que oui, c'était ce qu'il était à présent.

Il pouvait faire mieux que cela. Il le savait. Il le pouvait. N'est-ce pas? Il avait commencé en les sauvant cette nuit-là, le Docteur l'avait reconnu lui-même. C'était même pour cela qu'il l'avait secouru à son tour. Le Docteur. Il voulait lui prouver qu'il valait mieux que ce qu'il avait vu. Mais pourquoi? Pourquoi? Pourquoi l'avis de ce type comptait-il autant pour lui? Jack ne comprenait pas. Il ne le connaissait pas, après tout: ils ne s'étaient rencontrés que la veille, et oui, certes, ils avaient sauvé le monde ensemble, mais en dehors de cela, l'alien lui cassait royalement les pieds, le critiquant constamment et étalant ses connaissances comme un lauréat ...

Ok, s'il était réellement honnête avec lui-même, ce dernier point ne le dérangeait pas tellement: en fait, c'était même fascinant, tant l'esprit du Docteur était vif et extraordinaire. Ses connaissances étaient plus poussées que toutes les personnes qu'il avait pu rencontrer, et Jack mourrait d'envie d'en apprendre davantage de sa part. Mais son orgueil l'agaçait: il semblait toujours mieux savoir que tout le monde, c'en était exaspérant. Oh, qui essayait-il de leurrer? S'il était totalement, complètement sincère avec lui-même, il lui fallait reconnaitre que oui, peut-être bien qu'une petite partie stupide en lui était aussi vexée, sa vanité avalant mal le fait qu'il ne soit plus le centre de l'attention. Il l'avait presque toujours été, à cause de son intelligence et sa beauté, et voilà que quelqu'un lui volait la vedette, le reléguant au rôle de l'observateur.

 _-Jack?_

L'homme sursauta, tiré brusquement de ses pensées par la voix de Rose. Celle-ci le fixait d'un air interrogateur, un sourcil relevé narquoisement.

 _-Il y a quelque chose dans votre thé? Cela fait bien dix minutes que vous le fixez sans bouger._

Il sourit.

 _-Je prends juste le temps de le déguster: c'était dur d'avoir un bon thé en pleine guerre, encore plus préparé avec tant de chaleur_ , répondit-il en en prenant une gorgée, la fixant de son regard pénétrant se faisant.

Il ne manqua pas le roulement de yeux du Docteur; un sourire moqueur s'étira sur ses lèvres: il pouvait s'habituer à cela.

 _-Alors, Jack, dites-moi .. Vous avez dû voyager dans beaucoup d'endroits avec l'Agence._

 _-C'était l'idée, oui,_ confirma-t-il en la fixant, devinant d'avance sa question.

Et en effet, un sourire éclatant fit son apparition sur les lèvres de Rose.

 _-Alors vous avez forcément des anecdotes!_

Il hésita, jetant un coup d'œil au Docteur qui le fixait de son regard impénétrable.

 _-Oh, ne faites pas le timide!_ S'exclama la jeune femme, inconsciente de l'échange silencieux. _Vous êtes comme nous, à voyager dans le temps et l'espace, vous avez forcément des choses à raconter! Forcément vu des lieux hallucinants! Pour une fois que je rencontre un autre voyageur du temps, vous n'allez pas me priver d'anecdotes!_

 _-Rose, laissez-le tranquille, le pauvre homme vient juste de se réveiller,_ ironisa le Docteur.

 _-C'est ok, Doc, je m'y attendais_ , sourit Jack avant de se redresser, pensif. Il but une autre gorgée de thé (comment pouvait-il être encore chaud?), murmurant: _Qu'est-ce que je pourrais vous raconter ..._

Il lui fallait un récit léger, sans conséquence. Quelque chose sans escroquerie ni violence. Urg. Ses yeux se mirent à briller alors qu'il se remémorait un souvenir:

 _-Il y a eu cette fois où on avait été envoyé sur cette planète ... Ce n'était que de l'observation, la peuplade du coin était en plein développement et commençait juste à avoir des contacts avec d'autres planètes. Vous auriez vu cela, Rose: un ciel totalement or avec deux soleils violets au milieu, une herbe rouge vif et des arbres et buissons tout en camaïeu d'orange ..._

 _-Ça a l'air magnifique,_ souffla la blonde, le regard rêveur. _Comment s'appelle cette planète?_

 _-Roxos, dans la galaxie du ..._

 _-... Lion d'or,_ termina le Docteur, et Jack hocha la tête.

 _-Vous connaissez?_

 _-Je m'y suis rendu quelques fois. Ils ont un marché annuel intéressant,_ expliqua innocemment son interlocuteur, mais le regard de Jack se fit narquois:

 _-Vous parlez de la beuverie planétaire annuelle?_

 _-Beuverie?_ rit Rose alors que le Docteur se renfrognait.

 _-Chaque année, pendant une semaine, toutes les régions se retrouvent pour partager leurs spécialités culinaires,_ tenta-t-il d'expliquer.

 _-Et chaque année, cela se termine en_ _débauche_ _générale_ , compléta Jack, son sourire digne de celui de Cheshire tandis que son expression se faisait purement salace. _Et j'aime autant vous dire que ces gens-là savent s'amuser, oh oui! Ils ont un vin de Fuvros, mes aïeuls, c'était la première fois que je roulais sous la table!_

Rose explosa de rire.

 _-Cela n'a pas semblé vous gêner!_

 _-Ah, naaaaaan, parce que sous la table, il y avait une petite indigène qui me courrait après depuis le début de la soirée, et.._

 _-Je pense qu'on a compris l'idée,_ le coupa le Docteur, s'attirant un haussement de sourcils moqueur.

 _-Quoi, vous êtes timide, Doc? Vous saviez pourtant ce que vous faisiez, hier._

 _-Ce n'était qu'une danse!_ Se récria l'alien en rougissant légèrement.

 _-Si vous le dites, Doc,_ rit Jack.

 _-Allez, Jack, une autre!,_ réclama Rose, les yeux pétillants de plaisir.

 _-Aaaah, demandé si gentiment .. Quoique un baiser me convaincrait encore plus ..._

 _-Peut-être après, si j'ai aimé le récit,_ le taquina la jeune femme sous le regard outragé du Seigneur du temps.

 _-Aaah, vous réchauffez mon cœur blessé, Rosie_ , fit Jack en la fixant de son meilleur regard grivois, la main posée sur le cœur. V _ous me rappelez cette princesse d'Utrax III... Quelle perle, celle-là! Elle prenait les règles de l'hospitalité très au sérieux, un peu trop pour son père, d'ailleurs,_ rit-il, imité par la blonde.

 _-Comment je dois prendre ça?_

 _-Ah mais bien, Rose, très bien! Elle était à tomber, une peau bleu ciel aussi éclatante que votre_ _Méditerranée_ _, de petites oreilles en pointe qui frémissaient sous la moindre caresse – vous saviez que les oreilles des Utraxiens étaient_ _érogènes_ _\- et ses mains, oh ses mains .._

Et son regard se perdit dans le vague alors qu'il se remémorait cette nuit-là.

 _-Bien sûr, c'est devenu beaucoup moins drôle quand sa servante est entrée dans sa chambre le matin et a ameuté tout le château,_ ajouta-t-il en roulant des yeux, provoquant un nouveau fou rire chez Rose et arrachant un sourire amusé au Docteur. _Je n'avais jamais entendu de son si aigu!_

 _-Une femme,_ commenta d'un ton plat le Docteur, et un cri indigné échappa à la seule représentante du dit-sexe alors que Jack pouffait.

Il s'était détendu sans le réaliser, se perdant dans des souvenirs depuis longtemps oubliés.

 _-A vous, Rose!_ , fit-il soudain en tapant les mains sur la table. _Je ne suis pas le seul à avoir voyagé ici!_

 _-Oh, je ne sais pas, j'ai vu tellement de choses aussi!_ , répondit l'intéressée, souriante.

 _-Votre première fois, racontez-moi votre première fois._

 _-HARKNESS!_

 _-Quoi?_ Fit ce dernier, le visage reflétant l'innocence incarnée. _Tout le monde se souvient de son premier voyage._

Il n'échappa pas à un regard glacé, auquel il répondit par un clin d'œil avant de reporter son attention sur Rose, qui goutait clairement la joute verbale.

 _-Comment je pourrais oublier cela? 5 milliards d'années dans le futur, sur la plate-forme 1, avec tous ces gens venus voir la mort de la Terre .._

Jack manqua s'étouffer dans son thé.

 _-Refaites-la, celle-là?_

Rose rit, avant de commencer à raconter sa première aventure dans le futur. L'homme l'écouta sans un mot, fasciné: extraordinaire, c'était extraordinaire. La mort de la planète-mère, en direct, avec tous ces gens venus des recoins de l'univers. Il aurait tellement voulu être là pour voir cela.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Youuuups sorry pour le retard, je suis partie en vacances une semaine et pas de net.. la suite, et un peu d'action!**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

* * *

-.. _et c'est comme cela que j'ai fini banni de Brazilios_ , termina Jack sous les rires de Rose.

Le Docteur secoua la tête, amusé malgré lui. Le garçon avait sûrement beaucoup de défauts, mais il fallait lui reconnaître un talent pour les récits. Et, oh, le Docteur adorait les bonnes histoires, qu'il en soit ou pas le centre. Le groupe avait passé les quinze dernières minutes à partager anecdotes et aventures – enfin, Jack et Rose, le Seigneur du temps s'était contenté d'écouter, rajoutant quelques détails parfois lorsque cela lui semblait nécessaire. Néanmoins, il commençait à s'ennuyer -très peu pour lui de rester assis des heures – aussi profita-t-il de la fin du récit pour sauter sur ses pieds et demander, un énorme sourire sur le visage :

 _-Les raconter c'est bien, les vivre c'est mieux ! Rose, où voulez-vous aller ?_

 _-Quelque part où il y a des sucreries_! S'exclama la jeune femme avant d'expliquer devant son regard surpris : _Malgré tout ce que cette cuisine contient, on n'y trouve pas le moindre bonbon!_

 _-Ceci afin de vous éviter de vous abimer les dents,_ répondit le Seigneur du temps avec une expression qui sonnait condescendante.

 _-Hé bien, dommage pour vous, je suis une stupide singe, j'aime mes bonbons_ , sourit Rose, sa langue apparaissant entre ses dents. _La Terre, donc ?_

 _-Êtes-vous folle ?_ S'exclama le Docteur en se dirigeant en sautillant vers la console. _Je ne vais pas vous laisser acheter ces saletés. Non, j'ai bien mieux pour vous !_

Sans en dire plus, il commença à appuyer sur des boutons, avant d'abaisser un grand levier. Presque aussitôt, le Tardis se mit en mouvement, se lançant à travers temps et espace avant que les deux humains n'aient pu demander au pilote leur destination.

 _-Docteur, où va-t-on ?_ S'exclama Rose.

 _-Surprise_ ! Répliqua celui-ci, ce sourire dément découpant son visage d'une oreille à l'autre, en provoquant un autre aussi fou chez la jeune fille.

Agrippé à la rampe, Jack ne manqua pas de noter leur complicité. _Juste amis, tu parles,_ pensa-t-il alors que le vaisseau s'arrêtait dans un sursaut.

 _-Et voilà ! Moxos ! Troisième planète du Système argenté de la Galaxie de Castelbradon, 7856 km de diamètre pour une superficie de 510,1 millions km². Très semblable à votre planète Terre, Rose. Atmosphère identique, pas besoin de combinaison pour sortir. Ce qui est très agréable, vu notre destination._

 _-Qui est ?_ Interrogea la blonde, amusée devant l'attitude surexcitée de son ami.

 _-Ahah ! Vous aurez besoin de ça_ , dit-il en lui tendant des oreillettes, avant d'en lancer une autre paire à Jack. _Parfait pour communiquer à distance, puisque je ne peux pas vous faire confiance pour ne pas vous éloigner !_

 _-Oy !_ S'exclama Rose en lui donnant une tape sur le bras, mais ses yeux pétillaient.

Le Docteur lui rendit son sourire, avant de se diriger vers la porte. Ses compagnons se hâtèrent de le suivre : ils haussèrent un sourcil en découvrant un placard à balai.

 _-Vous savez, si vous vouliez un endroit intime, vous auriez pu trouver mieux que ce trou à rats,_ commenta Jack, s'attirant un Ssssssh.

 _-Je ne peux pas garer le Tardis en plein couloir, ce ne serait pas discret._

 _-Depuis quand sommes-nous discrets ?_ Interrogea sa compagne, provoquant un sourire moqueur chez Jack qui n'avait pas oublié leur rencontre.

Un reniflement fut leur seule réponse. Le duo échangea un regard narquois avant de suivre l'extraterrestre dans le couloir adjacent. Quelques couloirs de plus et ils débouchèrent devant une grande baie vitrée. Les yeux de Rose s'écarquillèrent en découvrant des dizaines de machines s'étalant à perte de vue. Des êtres de toute origine s'activaient autour, leurs origines si variées que Rose n'en reconnaissait pas la moitié. Tous étaient vêtus de blouse blanches et masques dissimulant le bas de leur visage. Des gants et couvre-chefs blancs complétaient la combinaison. Certaines personnes circulaient au milieu des ouvriers, se penchant pour examiner les produits sur les tapis roulants qui défilaient à toute vitesse avant de cocher quelque chose sur leur tablette. Rose avait la sensation d'observer une fourmilière en pleine activité.

 _-Bienvenue à Adias, la plus grande usine de bonbons de ce Système! Réputée dans toutes les galaxies avoisinantes pour la qualité de ses produits et la finesse de ses goûts ! Je gage que vous y trouverez des douceurs bien plus variées que les bonbons de Londres,_ déclara le Docteur, les bras croisés et ses sourcils haussés.

Rose ne répondit pas, fixant bouche bée l'usine devant elle.

 _-Comment.._ commença-t-elle à demander avant d'être interrompue par une voix grave.

 _-Qui êtes-vous ? Comment êtes-vous entrés ici ?_

Le trio se retourna pour apercevoir un être à la peau bleue azur les dévisager de ses iris verts. À son costume cravate, ils reconnurent un cadre. Certaines choses ne changeraient jamais.

 _-John Smith, Département Hygiène et Sécurité_ , répliqua simplement le Docteur en sortant son papier psychique, le tendant au nouveau venu en même temps que Jack qui avait aussi sorti le sien.

 _-Jack Harkness. Heureux de vous rencontrer,_ ajouta-t-il en lui décochant un sourire 4000 volt.

Le cadre sembla se décomposer.

 _-Une visite ? Mais nous en avons déjà eu une le mois dernier !_

 _-Inspection surprise,_ répondit le Docteur en souriant. _Nous sommes chargés de former Miss Tyler, qui est nouvelle dans le métier._

L'intéressée haussa un sourcil, mais ne commenta pas, se contentant de serrer la main fine du cadre qui s'était repris et leur offrit un sourire.

 _-Je vois. Gash Tosh, chargé de sécurité d'Adias. Veuillez m'excuser pour mes propos. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais vous faire visiter les lieux._

* * *

C'était un rêve d'enfant qui se réalisait: Rose ne pouvait pas croire à sa chance. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé possible de visiter un jour une usine de bonbons, et pourtant.. Ses yeux bruns étincelaient d'un bonheur sans nom alors qu'elle tournait la tête dans tous les sens, cherchant à ingurgiter chaque détail, chaque image. La petite fille en elle faisait des bonds, criant et gesticulant devant chaque machine et échantillon proposés. L'adulte tentait de conserver une apparence professionnelle, mais cela devenait de plus en plus difficile au fur et à mesure des minutes qui passaient. Jack se tenait quelques mètres derrière elle, son expression plus calme bien que la tenue de son corps trahissait son excitation. Comme Rose, il goûtait avec énergie à chaque sucrerie proposée, se délectant de leurs arômes si variés.

Comme ils l'apprirent en écoutant les explications de Gash, la particularité de l'usine consistait en le fait qu'on y trouvait tous les parfums de toutes les galaxies répertoriées. Et, Dieu, il en existait tant, que ce soit les bonbons terriens connus par Rose, ou bien ceux natifs des autres mondes, des centaines de parfums étaient catalogués dans l'usine. Des coquillages de différente couleur émettaient des odeurs propres à la mer, alors que de longs brins d'herbe verts sortait la fraicheur de la campagne terrienne. Des petites boules rouges possédaient le même goût que le bœuf vénusien, et si vous mordiez dans ce qui ressemblait à des carambars, vous entendiez une musique différente à chaque bouchée.

Le Docteur sourit en voyant Rose esquisser une grimace devant ce qui avait ressemblé à une fraise tagada, mais avait le goût de pain rassi. Sérieusement, il y avait des espèces qui trouvaient cela bon?! À coté d'elle, Jack s'était également fait avoir en goûtant à une sucette verte qui n'avait visiblement pas le parfum de pomme attendue.

 _-Herbe séchée et terre... Il n'y a que les Judoon pour aimer cela,_ grogna-t-il.

Un petit cri dégouté lui fit tourner la tête : Rose fixait des carrés rouges avec une expression qui ne pouvait être décrite que comme horrifiée. Inquiet, il se rapprocha, et lut l'étiquette. Une expression écœurée apparut à son tour sur ses traits.

 _-Viande humaine .. Docteur, est-ce que c'est ce que je pense ?!_

 _-Hum ? Oh oui. Non non non_ , se reprit-il devant leurs visages soudainement terrifiés. _Pas de cannibalisme. Juste le goût reproduit._

 _-Qui peut aimer ça ?!_ Interrogea Rose avec une voix ressemblant d'un seul coup terriblement à un fausset.

 _-Des chasseurs,_ répondit son ami avant d'ajouter : _Il existe autant de goûts que d'univers, Rose._

 _-Très peu pour moi, merci bien,_ grommela la blonde en s'éloignant.

 _-Je crois que je viens de tourner végétarien,_ murmura Jack en la suivant.

 _-J'aurai pensé que vous connaissiez ce type de bonbons, avec tous vos voyages,_ chuchota ironiquement le Docteur, s'attirant un regard blanc.

 _-Il y a des choses que même un Agent du temps ne veut pas connaître._

Adias produisait également des sucreries influant les émotions, et Rose ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre pourquoi elles faisaient partie des ventes favorites: certains bonbons provoquaient une excellente humeur, vous faisant oublier vos soucis, tandis que d'autres entrainaient un fou rire ou vous rendaient temporairement extraordinairement attirant aux yeux de votre entourage. Harkness renifla avec mépris devant ces dernières, affirmant que seuls les faibles en avaient besoin. Il était resté fasciné devant les oursons réveillant les bons souvenirs, se demandant intérieurement s'ils pourraient l'aider à retrouver ses deux ans disparus. Le Docteur avait pour sa part décidé de se fournir à leur sortie de plusieurs sacs de Lave à dormir : il serait plus qu'heureux de récupérer des heures de sommeil, ses mauvais rêves ne lui laissant guère de répit depuis la fin de la Guerre. Il grimaça devant les Cauchemars célestes, s'interrogeant sur l'utilité d'en provoquer chez ses amis.

 _-On se croirait dans Harry Potter,_ souffla Rose en regardant des fleurs multicolores aussi longues que son bras. _Vous savez, la boutique d'Honeydukes ? Sauf que cette fois je peux goûter tous les bonbons. Ou presque,_ rectifia-t-elle après quelques secondes de réflexion.

 _-Oooooh, des pommes douces de Neptune ! Je pensais qu'il n'en existait plus !_ S'exclama Jack en reconnaissant des boules bleues émettant un air froid.

 _-Une partie a été conservée malgré la chute de l'empereur Kezkazien par des autochtones exilés,_ expliqua le Docteur, occupé à dévorer des Jelly Babies.

 _-Nous avons alors pu les analyser et en extraire la substance originelle avant de la reproduire,_ compléta le responsable de sécurité.

 _-Cela n'a pas dû aller sans mal, et a surement provoqué un certain nombre de jalousies puisque vous en êtes devenus le seul dépositaire,_ commenta Jack. _Mais j'ai pu constaté que vous semblez bien protégés contre tout type d'attaque : l'accès de chaque laboratoire est contrôlé par reconnaissance visuelle, vocale et tactile. Votre nombre de caméras est impressionnant, en particulier celles dissimulées, et je ne parle même pas des gros muscles à fusils placés à intervalles réguliers dans chaque couloir._

 _Difficile de les manquer,_ pensa le Docteur alors que Gash haussait un sourcil bleu marine.

 _-Il nous faut nous protéger contre l'espionnage industriel. Nos produits ne sont pas seulement de qualité, ce sont les meilleurs._

 _-L'orgueil est le pire défaut d'un vendeur_ , lâcha Rose.

 _-C'est un fait, Miss Tyler. Ils sont reconnus dans toutes les galaxies avoisinantes pour leur pureté et finesse. Beaucoup sont exclusifs et attisent la convoitise de nos concurrents. Nous n'avons pas le choix de nous montrer intransigeants sur la sécurité. Vous constaterez à l'heure de la sortie que chaque membre du personnel, moi compris, doit se soumettre à une fouille avant de sortir en validant son badge sensoriel._

 _-Une vraie base militaire,_ ironisa la blonde, s'attirant un sourire de Gash.

 _-L'industrie est une vraie guerre, Miss. Il est normal d'y répondre par des moyens similaires._

 _-Il semble que cela vous ait réussi pour le moment_ , dit le Capitaine.

 _-Tout à fait. Nous n'avons recensé aucune intrusion dep..._

BIP ! BIP ! BIP !

 _-Vous disiez ?_ S'exclama Jack en suivant le Docteur, qui venait de disparaître par la porte.

 _-C'est impossible !_ S'exclama le cadre en le suivant, Rose sur les talons du Docteur. _Personne ne peut entrer sans être détecté !_

 _-Comme nous, vous voulez dire_? Cria Jack pour se faire entendre par dessus la sonnerie stridente.

 _ **Veuillez rester calmes et demeurer à vos postes. Ceci n'est pas un exercice. Veuillez rester calmes et demeurer à vos postes.**_

Les consignes résonnaient en parallèle du vrillement, neutres et agaçantes.

 _-Rapport_ ! Appela Gash en appuyant sur son oreillette.

Lorsqu'ils rejoignirent enfin le Docteur, ce fut pour le trouver accroupi à coté d'un homme à tête de poisson vêtu d'une blouse blanche à rayures grises. Un des scientifiques, avaient-ils appris dans l'heure passée. Une énorme bosse trônait sur son front, et sa peau normalement vert foncée était terriblement pale. À leur grand soulagement, la sonnerie avait cessé, mais leurs oreilles vibraient toujours.

 _-Ruff? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Vous allez bien ?_ Interrogea son supérieur.

Jack s'accroupit à côté d'eux, et se tourna discrètement pour effectuer un scan avec son bracelet. Le Seigneur du temps secoua la tête, murmurant :

 _-Bosse et épuisement. Il a été confiné un certain temps dans la petite pièce avoisinante, bâillonné et attaché. Il lui a fallu deux jours avant de réussir à défoncer la porte, et je ne sais toujours pas comment il a trouvé la force d'appuyer sur l'alarme. Oh, et mon tournevis indique un fort concentré d'azote._

Les relevés de Jack confirmèrent ces propos, indiquant un manque alarmant de vitamines et une forte déshydratation. Fouillant dans sa poche, il en sortit une petite pilule rouge qu'il vint placer près des lèvres de Ruff.

 _-Tenez, avalez. Cela a été créé pour être compatible avec n'importe quelle espèce._

 _-Qu'est-ce c'est ?_ Demanda aussitôt Rose.

 _-Énergie synthétisée en pilule,_ résuma simplement le capitaine.

Le Docteur haussa les sourcils en voyant les joues du poisson reprendre une teinte plus foncée. Celui-ci inspira profondément, et se redressa lentement, s'appuyant sur ses coudes.

 _-Oh oh doucement, je n'ai pas dit que vous pouviez vous lever,_ le gronda gentiment Jack en le repoussant d'une main sur le torse.

 _-Mais il faut.. il faut l'arrêter...,_ murmura paniqué son patient.

 _-Qui? Celui qui vous a enfermé ? Qui est-ce ? À quoi ressemble-t-il ?_ Le pressa le Docteur.

 _-Docteur,_ le réprimanda Rose. _Laissez ce pauvre homme parler._

 _-Je... je ne sais pas qui c'est... ce que c'est.. Il était venu me fournir en ingrédients, il ressemblait à un ouvrier normal. Je lui tourne le dos quelques instants, et puis la seconde d'après j'entends le verrou se fermer et quelque chose se poser sur mon nez. Quand j'ai rouvert les yeux, j'étais dans le noir dans le placard.. Je..._ Il paniqua une nouvelle fois. Rose posa gentiment sa main sur son épaule, cherchant à le réconforter. _Il.. Monsieur, il avait mon visage ! C'était moi! Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible mais c'est la vérité ! C'était moi !_

 _-Je vous crois, Ruff,_ déclara calmement le responsable de sécurité, son expression sombre. _Nous allons nous en charger, reposez-vous_. Il se tourna vers le trio. _Il semble que votre visite ne sera pas qu'amicale, après tout. Nous avons un espion dans l'usine._


	4. Chapter 4

**La suite plus tôt que prévu, puisque j'ai deux fans qui l'attendent avec impatience :) Elles se reconnaitront, merci à elles pour leurs coms ^^ (méchants autres lecteurs silencieux!)**

 **On rentre dans l'enquête, dans ce chapitre, et le Doc se fait remettre à sa place par Jack.. pour la première d'une longue série de fois xD.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

* * *

 _-Bien! Que savons-nous ? Idées, des idées !_

Jack se retint de rouler des yeux en voyant le Docteur commencer à faire les cent pas: l'enthousiasme de ce type dans une telle situation était juste déplacée. Est-ce qu'il réagissait de cette manière à chaque fois qu'il y avait un problème? La vie ne devait pas être calme avec lui.

Non pas que l'idée le gênait.

Avec précaution, le jeune homme aida Ruff à se relever puis s'assoir sur une chaise, veillant à ce qu'il soit installé confortablement avant de se tourner vers le duo dont les cerveaux tournaient à toute allure.

 _-Il a exactement la même apparence que Ruff. Mais il en a surement changé à présent que l'alarme a sonné, damn, si j'avais su_ … pesta le Seigneur du temps. _Gash, vérifiez sur les caméras, avec un peu de chance il est toujours là !_

 _-Il est resté ici des jours, qui nous dit qu'il n'a pas pris d'autres apparences avant ?_ interrogea Rose.

 _C-'est probable, mais Ruff est le seul qu'il a assommé pour prendre sa place. Pourquoi lui ? Qu'a-t-il de particulier ? Ruff, sur quoi travaillez-vous exactement ?_ le pressa le Docteur.

Jack fronça les sourcils.

 _-Il est épuisé, fichez-lui la paix ! Il est resté des jours dans ce placard sans rien avoir à manger ni boire, il n'est pas en état de répondre à vos questions !_

Le Docteur cligna des yeux.

 _-Oh. Exact. Désolé, je.. j'avais oublié.._

 _-Oublié ? On vient de l'en sortir ! Comment pouvez-vous oublier cela ?_ Le réprimanda Jack avant de lui tourner le dos pour tendre à boire à Ruff – d'où sortait cette bouteille ?

Rose jeta un coup d'œil entre les deux hommes, avant de se diriger vers Jack et murmurer doucement :

 _-Il ne voulait pas se montrer rude, Jack.. On a besoin de savoir. Celui qui a pris sa place peut être dangereux._

L'intéressé l'ignora, le temps de s'assurer que Ruff avait suffisamment bu – qui avait eu l'idée saugrenue d'autant monter la température? - avant de siffler entre ses dents, sous le regard intense du Docteur :

 _-Je sais. Ça va ?_ Demanda-t-il à l'employé qui hocha lentement la tête.

 _-Oui.. Merci.._ Jack lui sourit, et les joues de Ruff virèrent au noir -sa façon de rougir ? Il se tourna vers Gash, lui lançant un regard hésitant. Celui-ci hocha la tête. _Je travaille sur un nouveau type de bonbons... adapté aux insectivores. Un concentré de plusieurs espèces, très riche en vitamine. Mouches, libellules, ragnards de Toxos.. Un concentré, comme je vous dis._

 _-Qui d'autre est au courant ?_

 _-Avec vous,_ _et le directeur. C'est un nouveau produit, on le garde secret,_ répondit Ruff avec évidence en se redressant. _J'étais en train de terminer la formule quand ce.. l'autre.. m'a attaqué. Il a tout pris,_ se lamenta-t-il en regardant autour de lui : _la formule, tous les échantillons.. Il n'y a plus rien. Ce produit n'a pas encore de licence, s'il parvient à le vendre à une autre compagnie, on perdra tous les droits !_

 _-On va le retrouver,_ tenta de le rassurer Rose. _N'est-ce pas, Docteur ?_

Celui-ci hocha la tête, l'air sombre.

 _-Espionnage industriel.. Sale et vénal … Je déteste ça, mais vous savez ce que je déteste encore plus, Rose ? La violence. Un homme a été agressé, et je veux savoir pourquoi._

 _-La formule,_ fit Ruff mais le Docteur secoua la tête.

 _-S'il n'avait voulu que cela, il n'aurait pas eu besoin de vous enfermer des jours. Ni de vous voler tous vos échantillons. Quelques uns auraient suffi... Il y a quelque chose de plus, quelque chose qui m'échappe.. mais quoi ?_ Pesta-t-il en tournant comme un lion en cage.

 _-Il faut se dépêcher,_ commenta Jack. _Il a tout pris, il est sur le départ ! Il se cache surement avant de s'enfuir._

 _-Ah ! J'ai!_

Ils se tournèrent vers le chef de la sécurité, qui montra sa tablette avec triomphe.

 _-Il n'apparait nulle part sur les caméras, ce qui veut dire qu'il se cache ou a changé d'apparence, ça dépend de ce qu'il est, mais en attendant, j'ai remonté les fichiers d'il y a plusieurs jours, et …_

Il appuya sur un bouton, et une scène en 3D apparut : Ruff était penché sur une des tables, un tube en main. Derrière lui, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un homme de grande taille à la peau orange et aux yeux verts. Il portait la tenue des ouvriers de l'usine ainsi qu'une mallette.

 _-C'est lui !_ S'exclama le pauvre scientifique. _Avec ses ingrédients !_

Les lèvres de l'inconnu bougèrent sans qu'ils ne puissent entendre quoique ce soit, mais le Ruff du passé hocha la tête. Il lui tourna le dos, indiquant distraitement une table à sa gauche. Des murmures de surprise se firent entendre dans l'assistance lorsque l'ouvrier se transforma, prenant en moins d'une seconde son apparence. Tout était identique, excepté..

 _-Ses yeux !_ S'exclamèrent-ils en chœur, Gash figeant l'image.

 _-Ils sont toujours verts!_ Constata Rose. _Pourquoi ? Tout a changé, sauf ça !_

 _-Continuez,_ pressa le Docteur. _Je veux voir la suite !_

Le groupe observa la scène avec un mélange d'excitation et peur, alors que l'ouvrier assommait le scientifique, avant d'attacher ses mains dans son dos avec une paire de menottes miniaturisées, qui, une fois sorties de sa poche, retrouvèrent leur taille d'origine. Puis il traina le corps jusqu'au placard le plus proche, avant de tourner le dos à la caméra et manipuler quelque chose. Quand il se retourna, ses yeux étaient devenus du même gris neutre que ceux de sa victime.

 _-Des lentilles,_ devina Jack. _C'est pour cela que personne ne s'est aperçu de la différence. Cela lui a permis de se fondre totalement dans la masse.. Impossible à repérer.._

 _-Tout le monde a une faiblesse !_ S'exclama Gash. _Il suffit qu'on la trouve !_

 _-Vous devez reconnaître que ce sera difficile ! C'est clairement un professionnel, il sait ce qu'il fait : il est rapide et efficace, et ne laisse aucune trace. De quand date cette vidéo ?_

Le cadre sembla contrit.

 _-Quatre jours,_ reconnut-il.

 _-Quatre jours !_ S'étouffa Rose. _Et personne n'a rien vu ?!_

Elle se tourna vers le Docteur, qui avait froncé les sourcils, l'expression concentrée.

 _-Un être qui peut prendre une apparence en quelques secondes, sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive.._

 _-Comme un caméléon,_ commenta sa compagne.

 _-Des yeux qui restent les mêmes...,_ murmura le Seigneur du temps.

 _-Des bonbons pour les insectivores...,_ ajouta Jack.

 _-Donc ni un Zigon ni un Slitheen.. Pas de bouton, la transformation a été instantanée, et parfaite. Personne n'a rien remarqué.._

 _-Mais il l'a gardé en vie !_ Releva Jack. _Est-ce qu'il avait besoin de lui vivant pour que la transformation fonctionne ?_

 _-Pourquoi pas.. Cela voudrait dire que ce serait un métamorphe naturel.. Mais quoi.. Il y en a tant !_ Grommela le Docteur.

 _-Un Auton ?_ Suggéra Rose. _Comme celui qui avait pris l'apparence de Mickey!_

 _-Non,_ réfuta son ami en secouant la main, _je reconnaitrais l'odeur du plastique, et ils ne peuvent pas se transformer ainsi. Ils n'ont qu'un modèle. Est-ce que quelque chose d'autre manque dans l'usine ?_ S'exclama-t-il.

Gash hocha la tête, la main sur son oreillette.

 _-Plusieurs types de bonbons.. A l'herbe, aux oiseaux, d'autres bonbons au goût d'insectes... Maintenant que vous le dîtes,_ fit-il en fronçant les sourcils, _cela fait plusieurs jours qu'on se plaint de disparitions d'échantillons. Un par ci, deux par là... Je pensais que c'était un mauvais plaisantin un peu trop gourmand, mais maintenant..._

 _-Ça ne peut pas être un hasard,_ murmura le Docteur. _Pourquoi ces bonbons ? Pourquoi ces parfums ?_

 _-Il en a piqué un peu partout pour les donner à son employeur,_ répondit Rose en haussant les épaules, avant de se tourner vers Ruff, sur le front duquel perlaient des petites gouttes. _Vous êtes en sueur,_ constata-t-elle. _C'est vrai qu'on meurt de chaud ici, il n'y a pas moyen de baisser la température ?_

La nuque du Seigneur du temps pivota à une telle vitesse qu'elle se serait brisée si elle avait été humaine.

 _-Température! Chaleur! Oui! Rose Tyler, vous êtes fantastique!_ Cria-t-il, un immense sourire éclairant son visage.

 _-Quoi ? Pourquoi ?_ S'exclama la blonde en riant.

 _-Je sais ce qu'est notre voleur ! Et je sais comment on va l'arrêter !_


	5. Chapter 5

**Enquête, sauts dans le temps et surprises.. bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

* * *

 _-C'est noté, à tout de suite. Ne tardez pas._

Le Docteur tapota son oreillette, coupant le contact. Il sourit en voyant arriver Rose à l'autre bout du couloir, accompagnée de Ruff qui regardait autour de lui nerveusement. Jack les rejoignit quelques minutes après, une expression désappointée sur le visage.

 _-Alors ?_

 _-Rien.. Personne ne l'a vu_ , soupira la blonde. _Une aiguille dans une botte de foin._

Ruff lui lança un regard curieux.

 _-Quel rapport avec un si petit objet de métal placé dans de la paille ?_

Rose ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, avant de la fermer. Fichues expressions terriennes. Elle pouvait voir l'expression narquoise du Docteur d'ici.

 _-C'est.. une expression de par chez moi. Pour parler de quelque chose perdu dans une grande.. masse_ , expliqua-t-elle.

Le scientifique arbora un air songeur.

 _-Intéressant_ , commenta-t-il. _Ce serait l'équivalent d'une goutte d'eau dans l'océan. Indétectable._

Il ne vit pas le regard ahuri de Rose, ni le sourire amusé du Docteur alors qu'il pénétrait dans le bureau du directeur, suivi du reste du groupe. Ce dernier les attendait, assis derrière un bureau de métal. La jeune terrienne se sentit étrangement soulagée en reconnaissant un être humain : tout en lui était familier, de ses boucles brunes coupées court au visage ovale, en passant par le costume cravate. Parfois, un peu de points communs avec la Terre faisait du bien.

 _-Entrez, entrez,_ les accueillit ce dernier. _Asseyez-vous._

 _-Un instant,_ fit le Docteur en levant soudainement la main, avant de sortir son tournevis sonique. Il le passa devant le visage de toutes les personnes présentes, puis en lut les relevés, les sourcils froncés. _Pas de lentilles.. Tout me semble bon. Désolé,_ commenta-t-il en rangeant l'objet dans sa poche _. Simple précaution._

 _-Bien sûr..,_ murmura le directeur en le fixant avec curiosité. _Monsieur Tosh n'est pas avec vous ?_

Les nouveaux venus clignèrent des yeux, regardant autour d'eux. Effectivement, Gash n'était pas encore arrivé.

 _-Non.. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis qu'on est parti explorer l'usine,_ commenta le Docteur. _Et vous ?_ Demanda-t-il aux autres qui secouèrent la tête. _Il doit finir son inspection, il nous rejoindra, bientôt je pense.. On commencera sans lui,_ fit-il en haussant les épaules. _Donc_! S'exclama-t-il, sa voix soudain enthousiaste. _Nous avons fouillé l'usine personne n'a rien vu ni entendu, comme d'habitude, mais des bonbons manquent à divers endroits, en plus ou moins grande quantité. Beaucoup trop pour de simples échantillons, la question est donc pourquoi?_

 _-Il a faim?_ Suggéra Rose avant de réaliser à quel point sa proposition pouvait sembler stupide, mais le Docteur lui sourit.

 _-Faim, oui.. Il agit comme un voleur affamé, mais ce n'est pas logique.. On n'infiltre pas une usine pour voler à manger..._

 _-A moins qu'il ait besoin de nourriture spécifique,_ déclara Jack.

L'autre homme hocha la tête.

 _-Cela aurait davantage de sens.. Mais une telle organisation simplement pour voler à manger... et des bonbons de surcroit... Il nous manque quelque chose.. Jack, que vous ont dit les gardes qui veillent sur les sorties ?_

 _-Beaucoup de choses,_ sourit le plus jeune avec un sourire coquin. _Très cordiaux et enclins à rendre service, ces messieurs.. Ah, ça!_ Ajouta-t-il avec une fausse innocence devant le regard noir du Docteur. _Ruff est beaucoup venu ces derniers jours, sous divers prétextes : prendre des nouvelles, apporter à boire.. Ce qui les a surpris, puisque ce n'est pas du tout son lieu de travail. Ils l'ont vu passer également il y a deux heures: il semblait assez agité, mais n'a pas répondu à leurs questions. Il est reparti et ils ne l'ont pas revu depuis._

 _-Deux heures.. Au moment où on visitait l'usine,_ dit Rose.

 _-Possible qu'il y ait vu son ticket de sortie..._ ajouta son compagnon. _Mais il est encore là, c'est certain : les portes sont gardées à double tour, et personne n'est autorisé à sortir tant qu'il n'aura pas été attrapé. Ce qui me fait penser, Doc.._

 _-Ne m'appelez pas ainsi,_ râla l'intéressé, s'attirant un nouveau sourire.

 _-.. que vous ne nous avez toujours pas dit comment on allait faire pour le retrouver._

 _-Enfin une bonne question !_ S'exclama le Seigneur du temps en tapant dans ses mains. _C'est très simple, franchement : quoi et qui qu'il soit, ces bonbons l'attirent, comme une drogue. Donc, nous allons l'attirer en en disposant différents tas à plusieurs endroits stratégiques, en apparence non surveillés. S'il est aussi affamé que je le pense, et je me trompe rarement, son odorat n'en sera que plus sensible._

 _-Quel type de bonbons ?_ Interrogea le directeur.

 _-Tous ceux qui ont pu disparaître, et d'autres aux saveurs proches. Vous allez bien ?_ Demanda-t-il à Rose qui clignait des yeux.

 _-Oui.. désolée.. le manque de sommeil, sûrement.._

Son ami n'eut pas le temps de l'interroger davantage : la porte du bureau s'ouvrit, révélant un jeune homme essoufflé aux cheveux bruns, et vêtu d'un jean noir et une chemise bleue.

 _-Doc_ !

 _-Jack_ ?! Cria celui-ci en cœur avec Rose.

 _-Doc on m'a.._ Un clic se fit entendre. Le Docteur tourna les yeux vers l'autre Jack, dont l'arme était rivée sur le nouveau venu. _Assommé_ … termina son double en se redressant lentement.

 _-Rose, reculez,_ ordonna le Jack armé.

Celle-ci lui lança un regard confus, mais obéit, se rapprochant du Docteur.

 _-Extraordinaire_ , commenta ce dernier, ses yeux ne cessant de faire l'aller-retour entre les deux hommes. _Parfaitement identiques, jusqu'au moindre détail. Harkness, baissez ça, vous augmentez la tension dans la pièce._

 _-Cette chose porte mon visage ! J'ai le droit d'être tendu !_

 _-Je confirme !_ Râla le second Jack. _Surtout après avoir été assommé et bâillonné !_

 _-Quand_ ? Interrogea Rose.

 _-Il y a vingt minutes, après avoir interrogé les gardes.. Des types très sympathiques au passage,_ commenta-t-il, l'ombre d'un sourire grivois apparaissant sur ses lèvres.

Le Docteur haussa un sourcil. Sa compagne s'étouffa.

 _-C'est ce qu'il a dit tout à l'heure !_

 _-Bien sûr ! C'est mon double ! Il a pris mon apparence, pourquoi pas une partie de mes souvenirs et mon attitude avec ? Mais tu vas devoir être très bon si tu veux gagner, vieux, parce qu'il y a des choses dans cette tête qui ne sont pas pour tous les yeux !_

 _-De la menace, l'attitude d'un couard ! Je n'agirai jamais ainsi,_ siffla avec mépris Jack 1.

 _-Tout le monde a été analysé en entrant, personne ne portait de lentilles,_ rappela Ruff, qui s'était éloigné instinctivement des jumeaux.

 _-Pas de souci ! Analysez-moi !_ S'exclama Jack 2 en ouvrant les bras.

 _-En cours_ , murmura le Docteur qui abaissa son tournevis. Son front se plissa devant les résultats. _Pas de lentilles._

 _-Quoi ?_

 _-C'est impossible !_

 _-Je vous le disais ! Je suis le vrai ! Cette chose_ -il montra du doigt son double furieux- _est très forte, je lui accorde, mais ce n'est pas moi !_

 _-Comment trouver le vrai ?_ Murmura Rose.

 _-Je ne sais pas_ , souffla son compagnon, l'air soucieux. _Ils sont identiques.._

 _-Où est Gash ?_ S'exclama Jack 2. _Il devait nous retrouver ici ! C'est toi !_ Accusa-t-il son jumeau. _Tu l'as attaqué ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?_

 _-Excellente question ! Réponds-y !_ répliqua l'autre en rajustant son arme.

 _-Oh wow wow wow ! Doucement !_ Intervint le Docteur en agrippant son poignet. _Ça part vite ces choses-là. Pas la peine de blesser quelqu'un._

 _-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Doc, je viserai parfaitement !_

 _-Oh, vraiment ? Et avec mon poing dans ta tronche tu y arriveras toujours ?_

 _-Au secours,_ gémit la terrienne en se prenant la tête entre les mains, son mal de tête augmentant au fur et à mesure que les cris augmentaient.

* * *

 _ **Une heure avant...**_

 _-En situation de panique,_ _un catio peut perdre le contrôle sur sa transformation. Il faut lui faire prendre peur. Il est déjà certainement effrayé à cause de nos recherches, poussons-le dans ses retranchements._

* * *

 _-Il doit bien exister un moyen de les différencier !_ Affirma Ruff. _Quelque chose dans leur apparence physique qui clocherait !_

Les deux Jack échangèrent un regard, avant de commencer à déboutonner simultanément leur chemise.

 _-Oh oh oh ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?_ S'étrangla le Docteur.

 _-On se déshabille !_ Répondirent-ils en cœur.

 _-Non non non ! Pas besoin ! Remettez ça ! Mon tournevis suffit !_

La moue déçue qu'affichèrent les intéressés aurait presque pu passer comme mignonne, si la situation n'avait pas été si tendue. Ils haussèrent un sourcil pendant leur examen, et Jack2 commenta :

 _-Tant de puissance dans un si petit objet..._

 _-Harkness.._

 _-Il n'a pas tort,_ répliqua Jack 1, et les deux hommes partagèrent un sourire salace.

 _-Ils auront ma mort,_ grommela le Docteur avant de se redresser. Il plissa les yeux devant les résultats. _Identique. Absolument tout. Jusqu'au moindre grain de rousseur._

Un couac indigné résonna d'un côté alors qu'un rire taquin émanait de l'autre.

 _-Oh, vraiment ? Absolument tout identique ? Tout de la même taille ? Si indiscret, Docteur... Il n'y a qu'à demander pour voir, vous savez._

 _-Harkness !_

 _-Il me vole ma blague,_ se lamenta Jack 1. _Je vais me vexer, Doc: aucune différence? Impossible! Un corps aussi parfait que celui-ci ne peut qu'être unique ! Même si je n'ai rien contre l'idée d'avoir un double.. Dans d'autres circonstances bien sûr.. Hum.._ Un sourire grivois étira ses lèvres _. Tant de choses possibles.._

 _-Harkness !_

 _-C'est lui !_ Affirma Rose ! _C'est Jack ! Il drague toujours au pire moment !_

 _-Oy ! Pas dans ce genre de situation !_ Affirma l'autre exemplaire offusqué. _Je sais me montrer sérieux quand il le faut !_

 _-Ah oui ? Ce n'était pas ce que vous disiez devant la tour._

 _-Aaaaah, mais parce que c'est impossible de ne pas draguer une jolie fille comme vous.._

 _-Pas touche !_ Gronda le premier capitaine en se plaçant entre les deux.

 _-Jaloux ? On a peur de ne pas être à la hauteur de l'original ?_ Se moqua l'autre en croisant les bras, le défiant du regard. _C'est trop dur d'atteindre le même niveau de perfection ?_

 _-Ma perfection se sent très bien, merci_ , répliqua sa cible avec dédain, croisant les bras à son tour pour le fixer, le menton relevé.

 _-Au secours, trop de Jack dans la pièce... Le taux de testostérones va exploser...,_ gémit Rose en posant la main sur son front. _Tout comme mon front.._

Le Docteur fronça les sourcils, un instant distrait de la chamaillerie en cours.

 _-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce mal de tête ? Vous ne l'aviez pas avant._

 _-Je ne sais pas.. ça a commencé en entrant dans ce bureau. Le stress surement... Cette chose est tellement dangereuse !_ Paniqua la blonde. _Et elle a pris l'apparence de Jack ! Comment on va faire, Docteur ? On ne peut pas les laisser repartir !_

 _-Facile,_ grogna le Seigneur du temps en saisissant une boite en métal posée sur le bureau. Il l'ouvrit, attirant l'attention de tout le monde dans la pièce : les bonbons la remplissaient jusqu'à ras-bord, emplissant immédiatement le bureau d'une odeur d'insectes. _Il suffira de voir lequel craquera le premier,_ expliqua-t-il.

Il tendit la boite, observant les deux hommes. Un grondement sauvage se fit soudainement entendre.

 _-Docteur_ !

* * *

 _ **Une heure avant...**_

 _-Vous voulez le piéger comment ?! S'étrangla Ruff._

 _-Hum.. Pourquoi pas.. ça pourrait marcher, commenta Jack pensivement._

 _-Bien sûr que cela marchera ! S'indigna le Docteur. Depuis quand mes idées ne marchent pas ?_

 _Rose commenta à compter sur ses doigts, avant de rire devant l'expression outrée de son ami._

 _-Admettez-le, Docteur, vos plans ne sont pas franchement parfaits._

 _-Peut-être, mais c'est toujours mieux que ne rien avoir, répliqua l'alien d'un ton faussement supérieur en croisant les bras. À moins que votre petit cerveau humain n'ait pensé à quelque chose de mieux ?_

 _-Mon petit cerveau sait toujours comment vous gifler, sourit-elle. L'homme lui rendit le sourire. Mais pourquoi Jack ? Je peux très bien le faire !_

 _-Hors de question ! S'exclamèrent-ils en cœur._

 _Ce fut le tour de Rose de croiser les bras, l'expression boudeuse._

 _-Je ne vous mettrais jamais en danger ! Affirma le Seigneur du temps._

 _-Je sais prendre soin de moi, merci bien !_

 _-Ce n'est pas la question ! J'ai fait une promesse à votre mère, je la tiens. Fin de la discussion._

 _Jack intervint avant que la blonde ne voit vraiment rouge._

 _-En cas de combat, je suis bien mieux paré que vous, Rosie, sans vouloir vous vexer. Je ne me le pardonnerais pas si vous étiez blessé._

 _-Parce que vous, vous savez mieux prendre les coups, peut-être ?_

 _-Oui, répliqua simplement l'ancien Agent du temps, et c'était vrai, aussi agaçant que cela pouvait être à reconnaître._

 _-Rose, tout se passera bien, affirma le digne Seigneur du temps. Faites-moi confiance._

* * *

L'intéressé commença à ré-évaluer cette affirmation lorsque quelque chose de lourd et sauvage le percuta, l'envoyant voler au sol. La créature l'ignora complètement pour dévorer le contenu de la boite.

 _-C'était le directeur !_ S'exclama le Docteur, ahuri. _Je pensais que c'était Rose !_

 _-Quoi ?!_ S'écria la blonde. _Pourquoi ?_

 _-Cette migraine ! Franchement, quoi de plus stupide comme excuse pour essayer de partir plus vite ?!_

 _-J'ai vraiment mal à la tête !_ S'insurgea la jeune femme. _Quel super docteur vous faites !_

 _-Attention !_

Le Docteur la poussa à temps, lui évitant d'être percutée par un des Jack qui vint voler contre le mur. Lui et son double s'étaient jetés sur l'intrus, tentant de le maitriser, mais ce dernier se battait avec férocité, enchainant les coups avec une rapidité digne d'un professionnel. Le Seigneur du temps fit reculer Rose jusqu'au mur, se plaçant devant elle pour la protéger instinctivement : la précaution était nécessaire au vu de la violence de l'échange. Le poing de l'inconnu vint s'écraser sur le visage d'un des capitaines, lui faisant pousser un juron sonore.

 _-Oy! Mon visage !_ S'exclama l'autre. _Un si beau nez !_ Se lamenta-t-il avant de plonger pour éviter de se faire frapper à son tour.

 _-Merci pour la compassion !_ Ironisa l'autre.

 _-À ton service !_

Vif comme l'éclair, il se jeta sur le catio, l'attrapant par les jambes pour le plaquer au sol. La chute fut brutale, les faisant rouler sur le plancher. La main de son agresseur vint saisir sa gorge, tentant de l'étouffer. Jack poussa un râle, luttant pour le repousser.

 _-Je n'ai rien contre la rudesse, chéri, mais ce n'est ni le lieu ni l'heure !_

Glissant son genou entre leurs deux ventres, il s'en servit comme levier pour le rejeter, leur faisant inverser leur position. Un clic se fit entendre, et avant que Rose eut le temps de cligner des yeux, une paire de menottes épaisses apparut sur les poignets de l'inconnu, emprisonnant ses poignets.

 _-Voilà ! Ce sera bien mieux ainsi,_ commenta son adversaire en se relevant, essoufflé, avant de trainer sa cible jusqu'à une chaise.

Son double avait sorti son arme, le canon rivé sur son supposé directeur.

 _-Ça va ?_

 _-Parfait,_ souffla-t-il, repoussant les mèches de cheveux tombées sur son visage. _Ton nez ?_

 _-Je survivrai._

 _-Un si beau visage,_ soupira une nouvelle fois Jack 2, avant de jeter un regard noir à leur agresseur.

Rose cligna des yeux.

 _-Qui est qui ? Lequel est revenu avec nous ?_

Le Jack armé -Jack 1, comme elle l'appelait intérieurement- fit un signe avec son pistolet. Le second sourit, une étincelle pétillant dans ses yeux, et sortit de sa poche une télécommande miniature. Il la dirigea vers son double et appuya sur un bouton: un flash sembla traverser le visage de ce dernier, avant que sa peau ne devienne bleue azur. Ses prunelles tournèrent au vert foncé, et les jean et chemise laissèrent place à un costume cravate.

 _-Gash ! Mais.. qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?_

 _-Mon job,_ commenta celui-ci, les yeux rivés sur son prisonnier. _Même si c'est perturbant de viser mon directeur. Où est-il ?_ Demanda-t-il durement, sans obtenir de réponse.

 _-Mais je ne comprends pas.. Pourquoi lui ? Jack devait servir de cible ! Je pensais que c'était le catio était un des deux !_ Elle plissa les yeux, se tournant vers le Docteur. _Vous m'avez menti ! Vous m'avez dit qu'il ferait l'appât !_

* * *

 _ **Trente minutes avant..**_

 _Un grésillement indiqua au Docteur une communication en entrance. Il tapota sur son oreillette, établissant le contact._

 _-Oui ?_

 _-Doc ? C'est Jack. Nous sommes prêts : Gash a pris mon apparence. Mon appareil marche parfaitement, comme je vous avais dit._

 _-Fantastique,_ _sourit le plus âgé. Où est-il ?_

 _-Parti vous rejoindre. Rose est avec vous ?_

 _-Non, elle explore l'usine. Elle n'est pas au courant._

 _-Elle risque de s'énerver quand elle découvrira la vérité, rit le capitaine de sa voix chaude, augmentant le sourire du Docteur. Faites attention à la gifle._

 _L'alien grimaça, se souvenant de celle administrée par Jackie. Les Tyler avaient la main rude._

 _-Elle comprendra, assura-t-il, tentant de se persuader lui-même._

 _-Je l'espère pour vous.. Je vous laisse une dizaine de minutes avant d'entrer dans le bureau._

 _-C'est noté, à tout de suite. Ne tardez pas._

* * *

Le Docteur vacilla légèrement sous l'intensité du regard furieux de la plus jeune des Tyler. Il se demanda s'il n'avait pas commis une terrible erreur en lui mentant.

 _-Vous m'avez menti ! Vous m'avez dit qu'il ferait l'appât !_

 _-Il l'a fait, d'une autre manière, c'est tout,_ commenta son ami en observant d'un œil critique le prisonnier. Une main s'abattit rudement sur son épaule. _Oy_ ! Il grimaça devant le regard noir estampillé 'Tyler'. _Bon, je ne vous ai pas tout dit.. Je pensais qu'il voudrait prendre votre place ou celle de Ruff.. Les deux cibles les plus évidentes._

Un double cri indigné se fit entendre.

 _-Sérieusement ?_

 _-Docteur !_

Celui-ci leva les mains pour se défendre.

 _-C'était juste logique! La stagiaire, et la première cible. Personne ne penserait qu'on puisse se réattaquer à Ruff. Il fallait que vous pensiez que Jack serait la cible pour que cela marche : les Catio ont accès aux derniers souvenirs.. Il aurait pensé avoir une longueur d'avance sur nous, alors que c'était l'inverse. Si vous aviez su la vérité.._

 _-Mais ça n'a servi à rien ! Il a pris l'apparence du directeur !_

 _-Il s'est quand même retrouvé perdu devant deux Jack ! Au final, le résultat est le même,_ sourit le Docteur avec orgueil, avant de lancer à son autre compagnon. _Jolie technologique que vous aviez là.. Bien utile._

 _-Je confirme,_ commenta Gash. _La transformation était parfaite. Et avoir accès à quelques souvenirs au passage pour pouvoir jouer mon rôle correctement.. un vrai bonheur,_ ajouta-t-il en lançant un sourire au capitaine qui le lui rendit.

 _-Vous étiez mignon sous ma forme.. Mais vous n'êtes pas mal non plus avec la vraie._

 _-Vous n'êtes pas détestable non plus,_ répliqua son interlocuteur.

 _-Prenez une chambre, tous les deux !_ Râla le Docteur alors que Rose pouffait.

 _-Plus tard, Doc, plus tard.. Et vous êtes le bienvenue_ , le taquina l'ancien Agent, dont le sourire grandit en le voyant bougonner un peu plus.

 _-Des singes.. Retour au sujet ! Pourquoi avoir infiltré l'usine ? Et où est le directeur ?_

 _-Oh, je peux résoudre cette dernière question,_ intervint Harkness en se détournant pour scanner la pièce discrètement avec son bracelet.

 _-Vous êtes un catio_ , fit le Docteur. _Vous n'avez rien à faire dans cette partie de la galaxie. Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez là ? Et en tant que mercenaire ? Ça ne correspond pas à votre race !_

Rose se rappela de ses explications alors qu'ils mettaient en place ce qu'elle croyait être leur plan: les catio étaient un des plus anciens peuples de métamorphes de leur galaxie. C'était des cousins des caméléons, à l'alimentation basée sur les insectes. Ils pouvaient prendre n'importe quelle apparence physique, tant qu'elle était vivante. Autant pour les objets et la nourriture. À la réflexion, cela évitait des questionnements trop sales : que se passerait-il si on cassait la fausse lampe ? Et si on était avalé ? Erk.

Le Docteur affirmait que c'était un peuple pacifique, mais rendu méfiant à cause de la puissance de ses dons : la peur d'attirer les convoitises l'avait poussé à se refermer et demeurer centré essentiellement sur sa planète, sur laquelle régnaient des règles très strictes concernant ces capacités particulières. Si vous n'étiez pas capable de les maitriser, elles vous étaient bloquées, purement et simplement. Les autorités ne voulaient pas prendre le risque de se retrouver avec des polymorphes malhonnêtes dans la nature.

Un cri de triomphe lui fit tourner la tête : Jack venait de trouver quelque chose dissimulé dans le mur. Il glissa sa main le long de la paroi, avant de s'immobiliser sur un point précis : le jeune homme tapota alors sur quelques boutons de son bracelet, et une porte s'ouvrit, révélant une autre pièce.

 _-Le placard secret du patron.. typique,_ sourit-il en s'y engouffrant avant de grimacer. _Ruff? Venez m'aider !_

Tous deux parvinrent à sortir un directeur groggy et de forte mauvaise humeur, aux mains attachées dans le dos. Ce dernier siffla instantanément en apercevant son double qui avait blêmi.

 _-Lui ! Le polymorphe ! Il va voir s'il peut prendre ma place._

La main de Jack sur son épaule l'immobilisa.

 _-Tentez de lever la main sur lui et ce sera un acte de violence contre un prisonnier. Vous ne désirez surement pas une telle publicité pour votre usine._

L'homme grogna mais ne bougea pas.

 _-Pour qui travaillez-vous ? Qui vous a payé pour nous voler ?_

 _-Stoppez ça !_

La voix claquante du Seigneur du temps résonna soudainement dans la pièce, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Le directeur lui lança un regard offensé, mais les yeux du Docteur étaient posés sur le prisonnier qui sursauta.

 _-Stopper quoi ?_ Demanda Rose.

 _-Entrer dans votre esprit,_ expliqua son ami en fusillant du regard le responsable.

-Q _uoi ?!_

 _-Il fait cela depuis que vous êtes dans le bureau.. C'est pour cela que vous avez mal à la tête, il essaye de lire vos souvenirs. Aucun Catio digne de ce nom ne ferait ça !_

 _-Ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour nous rappeler les règles_ , marmonna amèrement le prisonnier.

 _-Pardon_ ? Interrogea le Docteur en fronçant les sourcils. Seul le silence lui répondit. _Je ne pense pas que vous saisissiez correctement la situation dans laquelle vous vous êtes fourré : l'espionnage industriel est un crime suffisamment irritant en lui-même qui peut vous valoir pas mal d'ennuis, mais tenter d'entrer dans un esprit sans permission.. ça, c'est beaucoup plus grave. Alors, si vous voulez éviter de terminer entre les mains des Judoons_ -le prisonnier frissonna- _je vous conseille de parler._

De nouveau, le silence.

 _-Vous n'allez pas lui laisser le choix?_ S'agaça le directeur. _C'est un voleur, un mercenaire, il doit être arrêté!_

 _-Personne ne l'emmènera tant que je ne saurai pas les raisons de ses agissements,_ répliqua froidement le Docteur. _Son attitude était illogique en plusieurs points et je veux savoir pourquoi._

 _-Il y a moyen de le savoir ! Laissez simplement Gash faire son travail !_

Celui-ci détourna les yeux sous le regard du groupe.

 _-Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de ses compétences,_ commenta d'un ton glacial le Gallifreyien.

Jack haussa un sourcil. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour savoir de quoi parlait le directeur. Lui aussi aurait pu faire 'parler' le prisonnier. Et bien qu'il ne puisse pas le prouver, son instinct lui criait que le Docteur aussi. Mais ce dernier semblait rejeter cette violence, s'en tenant à un interrogatoire basique. Pourquoi? Ce serait plus rapide avec l'autre méthode. Qu'avait-il à y gagner? Est-ce qu'il voulait épargner ce spectacle à Rose? Jack avait aidé le duo dans cette enquête sans trop réfléchir : l'espion industriel en lui-même ne l'intéressait guère, il avait juste suivi le mouvement. Les évènements l'avaient amusé, en particulier son jeu de rôle, mais ce plaisir disparaissait devant l'ambiance soudainement lourde.

Il cligna des yeux lorsque plusieurs flashs d'images apparurent devant ses yeux, avant de disparaître aussi vite qu'ils étaient venus, ne lui laissant pas le temps de les enregistrer. Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers le Docteur, qui clignait aussi des yeux. Leur regard se posa en même temps sur le prisonnier : celui-ci était entouré d'une légère brume, et une odeur d'azote fortement désagréable commença à se répandre dans l'air.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

* * *

 _-Shit ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cela ?_ S'exclama Jack.

 _-C'est lui qui fait ça ?_ Interrogea Gash, qui avait raffermi la prise sur son arme.

 _-Il semble_ , murmura le Docteur en se rapprochant lentement du prisonnier. Il fronça les sourcils en le voyant tousser. _Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit volontaire. Ça va?_ Lui demanda-t-il. Une nouvelle quinte de toux lui répondit. _Non ça ne va pas. Dites-moi,_ lui demanda-t-il en sortant son tournevis. _Je suis docteur._

 _-Vous n'êtes pas de l'Hygiène et Sécurité ?_ S'exclama le directeur.

 _-Également,_ répondit le Seigneur du temps en scannant son patient, qui secoua la tête.

 _-C'est inutile.. Il n'y a rien à faire, juste attendre_.

Il inspira bruyamment, tentant en vain de retrouver le contrôle de sa respiration.

 _-Vous tremblez de froid,_ constata le Docteur. _C'est pour ça que vous augmentez la température des salles ?_ L'inconnu hocha la tête. _Qu'est-ce que vous avez ? Non, laissez-moi deviner... Froid, toux, fièvre, légère déshydratation, épuisement.. Belle grippe que vous avez attrapée. Inconnu sur votre planète, c'est pour ça que vous y réagissez si fort. Et vos dons se détraquent avec. Ça, c'est un problème._

 _-Qui êtes-vous ?_ Souffla le malade, ahuri.

 _-Comme je vous l'ai dit, un docteur,_ répliqua l'intéressé.

 _-Personne ne connait nos maladies en dehors de Catios ! Comment savez-vous que la grippe n'y existe pas ?_

 _-J'étais le meilleur à l'académie,_ commenta le Docteur, avant d'ajouter _: Non seulement vous êtes malade, mais vous crevez de faim. Le tout combiné détraque votre corps, et provoque une réaction chimique qui vous fait suer de l'azote.. Pas très agréable pour l'entourage._

Le malade voulut répondre, mais un nouveau frisson le secoua, le faisant gémir: Rose écarquilla les yeux en voyant sa peau prendre un teint vert, avant de virer rouge en un flash. Un nouveau sursaut, et son apparence devint celle d'un terrien à la peau mate d'une cinquantaine d'années, vêtu d'un ensemble bleu marine. La seconde d'après, il se métamorphosait en un rhinocéros recouvert d'un uniforme noir.

 _-Docteur, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_ S'alarma-t-elle.

 _-Il perd le contrôle sur ses dons.. Je vous l'ai dit, si un Catio panique, ses métamorphoses lui échappent.. Alors, malade.._ grimaça le Seigneur du temps.

 _-Ah_ !

Le rhinocéros se changea en un être à la peau très pale et aux longs cheveux blonds, ses oreilles se faisant fines et pointues. Il poussa un nouveau cri, secouant le visage.

 _-Rose, reculez !_ S'exclama Jack en se plaçant entre elle et le métamorphe qui gémit plus fort.

 _-Mes yeux..._

 _-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_ le pressa le Docteur. _Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?_

 _-Ils brulent.._ Il tira sur ses menottes, tentant en vain de se libérer. _Ah_ ! L'homme à l'apparence elfique secoua de nouveau la tête, les paupières pressées en vain contre la douleur. _Ah_ !

 _-Docteur ! Aidez-le !_

 _-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a !_ protesta celui-ci.

Il avait attrapé avec Jack les épaules du malade, luttant pour le restreindre sur le fauteuil. L'elfe entrouvrit les paupières, et le duo s'étouffa en apercevant une fine couche transparente recouvrant ses iris.

 _-Qu'est-ce que.._

 _-Harkness! Maintenez-le !_ Ordonna le Docteur avant d'attraper le malade par les cheveux, tirant sa tête en arrière pour extraire les lentilles.

Celles-ci tombèrent dans sa main avec une étonnante facilité, double pellicule transparente qui aurait presque pu se fondre dans son doigt.

 _-Fascinant.. Des lentilles indétectables.._ murmura-t-il.

 _-Technologie militaire._

Le Docteur tourna la tête vers Jack, surpris. Celui-ci haussa les épaules :

 _-On s'en servait à l'A... là où je travaillais avant. Très utile. Elle se fond autour de l'iris et prend la couleur que vous souhaitez par simple pensée. Il faut être télépathe pour s'en servir, bien sûr. C'est Catios qui l'a créé?_ Interrogea-t-il l'elfe qui le fusillait de ses yeux à présent verts.

 _-Et c'est vous qui nous l'avez volée.. Cela n'appartient qu'à nous !_

 _-Il fallait être plus discret,_ répliqua l'accusé, clairement peu concerné. _Comment y avez-vous eu accès ?_

L'homme eut un rire amer.

 _-Chaque soldat en avait une paire pendant la guerre.. Ce n'est pas le genre de chose que vous laissez derrière vous._

 _-Guerre?_ Interrogea Rose, en jetant un coup d'œil au Docteur qui s'était tendu.

 _-La Guerre du temps, les Daleks ont eu peur de nous.. de notre technologie.. Ils nous ont attaqués.. Ils ont tout détruit,_ murmura le malade en toussant une nouvelle fois.

Sa peau prit une teinte bleue, mais cette fois, ses yeux demeurèrent verts.

 _-Je suis désolé,_ murmura le Seigneur du temps.

Jack lui lança un regard. L'alien s'était renfermé en quelques secondes, son expression s'assombrissant et devenant aussi tourmenté que pendant leur dispute sur le Tardis. Sa voix était froide quand il demanda :

 _-Vous n'avez pas l'attitude d'un mercenaire habituel, vous auriez dû disparaître il y a des jours, et pas rester dans le laboratoire, ni prendre la place de Ruff, pourquoi avoir fait ça?_

 _-Et pourquoi ne pas l'avoir plutôt éliminé ?_ Attaqua Jack. _Cela aurait été bien plus simple !_

 _-Je ne suis pas un tueur!,_ s'exclama le prisonnier en lui lançant un regard horrifié. _Je fais ce que j'ai à faire, mais je ne suis pas un meurtrier! Pas comme vous!_ cracha-t-il, attirant des regards surpris et effrayés vers Jack dont l'expression se fit glacée.

 _-Je ne viole pas les esprits, moi. Vous essayez une nouvelle fois de rentrer dans le mien, je vous explose la tronche, c'est clair ?_ Claqua-t-il.

 _-Je n'ai pas.. j'avais besoin de.._

L'homme secoua la tête, avant de se taire.

 _-Voler, employer vos dons comme mercenaire.. Essayer de rentrer dans des esprits.. Votre comportement n'est pas celui d'un Catio, pourquoi agir ainsi ?_ Demanda le Docteur.

 _-Je vous l'ai dit.. Il n'y a plus personne pour me stopper.. M'obliger à suivre les règles.. Si vous connaissez mon peuple, alors vous savez que cela aurait été le rôle de mon clan.. Mais je n'en ai plus. Le lien est rompu. Il n'y a plus personne,_ souffla-t-il. _Pourquoi garder ces règles ? Il faut bien survivre._

Une larme coula sur sa joue. Un silence mortel était tombé dans le bureau. L'expression du Docteur était devenue impénétrable alors qu'il luttait pour ne rien montrer de son tourment intérieur: les mots de l'inconnu avaient touché quelque chose en lui qui n'avait pas été éveillé depuis longtemps. Le lien télépathique entre membres d'un même clan ou d'une même planète.. Oh, oui, comme il connaissait la souffrance de l'avoir perdu. Son propre esprit hurlait tous les jours face au vide laissé par la disparition des siens. Ce type de blessure demeurait ouverte, incurable, vous rendant mentalement fragile et avec le temps, fortement instable.

 _-J'ai besoin de cette formule, pas juste pour eux.. j'en ai besoin..._

L'inconnu tira sur ses menottes, tentant en vain de les retirer alors que sa voix se faisait vacillante, son désespoir de plus en plus évident au fur et à mesure que son masque craquait. Gash abaissa silencieusement son arme, ignorant le regard furieux du directeur.

 _-Pourquoi_ ? Interrogea le Docteur.

 _-Vous ne comprendriez pas,_ murmura l'autre.

 _-Essayez, je suis plus intelligent que j'en ai l'air._

L'elfe secoua la tête.

 _-Ce n'est pas le problème... Même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas le dire. Cela ne concerne que mon espèce, cela nous a fait survivre des siècles.. et je devrais vous le révéler ?_

Les informations lâchées sans le vouloir n'échappèrent pas à Jack qui contre-attaqua aussitôt :

 _-Vous avez besoin de cette formule pour votre peuple ? Vous avez dit que votre planète est détruite, donc ce serait pour les survivants. C'est grâce à vos dons que vous avez réussi à rentrer ici ?_

Rose sursauta devant son changement soudain d'attitude : le jeune homme avait croisé les bras, fixant le prisonnier – elle détestait ce mot- avec deux prunelles glacées qu'elle n'avait jamais vues à Londres. Son aura elle-même avait changé, se faisant plus dure. Elle frissonna, mal à l'aise. Elle n'aimait pas cet aspect de Jack, et elle pouvait dire que le Docteur non plus simplement à le regarder.

Sa cible eut un nouveau rire amer.

 _-Comme si c'était si simple.. Il m'a fallu des jours pour réussir à infiltrer cette putain d'usine; leur niveau de sécurité est aussi élevé qu'une ambassade en pleine guerre. Il a fallu que je vole une carte d'accès pour créer la mienne, et que je rentre mon nom dans la liste des employés._

Cela attira l'attention de Gash :

 _-Personne n'est entré dans notre système informatique! Je l'aurai su !_

 _-Pas si on sait cacher ses traces,_ répliqua l'autre en haussant les épaules. _J'ai traqué assez de délinquants sur Utanet pour savoir me cacher._

 _-Ancien flic ?_ Devina Rose.

 _-Surement de la Brigade informatique,_ commenta le Docteur alors que l'inconnu se renfermait.

 _-Ça ne vous protègera pas de la prison !_ Tempêta le directeur de l'usine.

 _-La ferme_ , ordonna le Docteur, provoquant un couac indigné de la part du responsable.

 _-Vous ne pouvez pas me parler ainsi ! Je dirige cette usine !_

 _-Et je dirige l'enquête,_ répliqua sèchement le Seigneur du temps en lui tournant le dos. _Et vous la gênez._ Ignorant ses murmures furieux, il demanda au mercenaire : _Pourquoi le directeur ? Ce n'est pas la meilleure apparence pour s'enfuir._

Son interlocuteur hésita à lui répondre, semblant partagé entre la prudence et irriter davantage le directeur. Il choisit finalement la deuxième option, et répliqua, le front plissé sous la fatigue :

 _-Mais c'est idéal pour savoir où en est l'enquête.. Il m'a fallu tant de temps pour trouver cette formule et la récupérer.. Je ne pouvais pas me faire prendre.. J'avais prévu de partir bientôt, mais il y a eu l'alarme_ – une toux, les cheveux se transformèrent en boucles orange – _et plus personne ne pouvait sortir.. Tout le monde paniquait sauf vous, vous étiez tellement simples à repérer,_ se moqua-t-il. _J'ai pris la forme d'un garde pour vous approcher, vous n'avez rien vu.. Je vous ai entendu partir à ma recherche, j'ai compris que vous étiez mon billet de sortie.. Mais il fallait que je sache exactement vos infos, et qui de mieux que le directeur pour tout connaître ?_

Le commentaire vexa l'intéressé, qui s'écria :

 _-Et c'est moi qui vous ferai mettre en taule ! Pour qui travaillez-vous ? Quel concurrent ?_

Seul le silence lui répondit.

 _-Qui qu'ils soient, ils sauront très vite que vous avez échoué_ , commenta Jack. _Vous taire ne vous protègera pas._

Sa cible poussa un soupir fatigué.

 _-Jouer sur ma morale ne marchera pas.. Je suis un ancien flic, je connais les méthodes d'interrogatoire.. Le gentil_ -Il regarda le Docteur- _et le méchant flic_ -au tour de Jack.

Ce dernier allait lui lancer une pique cinglante, mais il fut interrompu par un nouveau flash : cette fois, l'image dura plus longtemps, lui permettant de distinguer une très jeune fille à la peau bleu ciel et aux pupilles océan, vêtue d'une courte tunique blanche déchirée. Le flash était accompagné d'un sentiment de douleur et de peur comme il en avait rarement ressenti, une culpabilité sourde saisissant ses tripes et les tordant jusqu'à n'en laisser que des cendres. Il expira fortement, secouant la tête et repoussant l'image pour revenir dans le présent.

 _-Jack_ ? S'inquiéta Rose.

Le jeune homme ne l'entendit pas, tournant la tête vers le Seigneur du temps qui semblait également secoué.

 _-Doc_...

Celui-ci hocha la tête, et attrapa le prisonnier par l'épaule, lui indiquant par une poussée de se leve _r._

 _-Il est évident qu'on n'en apprendra pas davantage ici.. Nous allons emmener à nos locaux, on vous tiendra au courant des suites de l'enquête._

 _-Quoi ? Non !_ Cria le directeur, indigné.

Le Docteur l'ignora, se dirigeant déjà vers la porte, suivi d'une Rose confuse et d'un Jack qui tenait l'inconnu par le bras.

 _-Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Il doit être interrogé ici !_

 _-Non,_ répliqua le Docteur.

 _-Ça ne se passera pas comme ça ! Votre direction sera au courant !_ Insista l'homme en les talonnant dans le couloir.

Le Docteur haussa les épaules, clairement peu concerné.

 _-Jack_ ! Insista Gash.

 _-Navré Gash, le règlement est le règlement. Mais je serai heureux de te revoir.. dans d'autres circonstances._

Ses compagnons roulèrent des yeux. Incurable.

Le duo continua à les suivre tout le long du couloir, refusant clairement de les laisser partir avec le mercenaire. Ils les auraient surement bassinés encore longtemps si les ampoules n'avaient pas brusquement explosé, plongeant le couloir dans le noir.

 _-Qu'est-ce que... rallumez-les !_

Un flot de jurons se fit entendre quand le directeur découvrit un corridor vide.

* * *

A plusieurs années-lumières de l'usine, le Docteur relâcha un levier avant de se tourner vers le nouveau venu. Ce dernier était en train de s'étouffer sur place, sa tête tournant dans tous les sens alors qu'il découvrait l'intérieur.

 _-Que.. où est-on ? C'est.._

 _-Immense_ , commenta Rose. _On s'y fait._

 _-Ah bon ?_ interrogea Jack, s'attirant un sourire de la blonde.

 _-Bienvenue dans le Tardis !_ S'exclama son conducteur avant de viser les menottes avec son tournevis sonique, les faisant se rétracter avant de les attraper, les lançant à un Jack indigné.

 _-Doc ! Pourquoi vous le libérez ?_

 _-Vous le savez très bien,_ répliqua l'intéressé.

Le plus jeune croisa les bras.

 _-Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'est pas dangereux !_

 _-Je n'aime pas avoir des menottes sur mon Tardis_ , répondit le Docteur en lui lançant un regard agacé. _Ni d'armes, au passage._

 _-C'est un criminel,_ pesta l'ex-Agent du temps.

 _-C'est un Catio perdu qui n'a pas eu d'autre choix pour survivre que d'employer ses dons. Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez pas couché avec la bonne personne quand il le fallait pour sauver votre tête._ Jack lui lança un regard noir, mais ne répondit pas, préférant s'accoler à une colonne les bras croisés. _Bien, maintenant que nous sommes en sécurité, dites-nous tout,_ commenta le Gallifreyien. _Qui êtes-vous vraiment ? Et qui est cette fille ?_

 _-Fille ?_ S'étouffa le Catio. _Vous... vous l'avez vue?_

 _-Vos barrières mentales sont fragiles... Répondez-moi._

 _-Pourquoi ? Vous êtes des flics._

 _-On a vraiment l'air de flics ?_ Se moqua gentiment Rose.

Un cri lui échappa lorsque le Catio pivota sur ses pieds, remontant en quelques secondes le peu de distance qui le séparait de la porte et l'ouvrant à la volée. Il pila sur place en apercevant l'espace, la peur émanant de lui se transformant en panique.

 _-Qui êtes-vous ? Où est-ce que je suis ?!_

 _-Dans le Tardis, en sécurité,_ répondit le Docteur en s'approchant, mais l'elfe recula.

 _-Ne m'approchez pas !_

 _-Vous n'avez rien à craindre,_ fit doucement Rose. _Vous êtes en sécurité, ici. Si le Docteur le dit, vous pouvez le croire._

 _-Po... Pourquoi ? Je ne le connais pas !_

 _-Il vous a fait échapper de l'usine, et a ôté vos menottes. C'est assez pour montrer qu'il ne vous veut pas de mal, je pense._

Le type expira bruyamment, les fixant tous les trois tour à tour.

 _-Surement_ ..

Une nouvelle quinte de toux le saisit, plus violente que les précédentes. Il se pencha en avant, croisant ses bras autour de son torse dans une vaine tentative de lutter contre la douleur qui lui vrillait la poitrine. Rose lui lança un regard de sympathie, et vint frotter gentiment son dos.

 _-Docteur, on n'a rien pour l'aider ?_

 _-Hum, maintenant que vous m'y faites penser..._ murmura l'alien en cherchant autour de lui. Il sourit en apercevant un comprimé posé sur la console, avec un verre d'eau. _Voilà ! Avalez ça, vous irez mieux tout de suite._

Le type lança un regard suspicieux au médicament.

 _-Prenez_ , insista l'humaine.

Malgré sa méfiance, le malade finit par céder, avalant le comprimé rapidement, comme effrayé d'être empoisonné. La tension disparut en partie de son corps quelques secondes après, alors que sa respiration se faisait plus claire et que les tremblements diminuaient. Le Docteur le poussa vers le fauteuil du pilote, avant de poser sa veste sur ses épaules.

 _-La sensation de froid va disparaître peu à peu,_ le rassura-t-il.

 _-Merci... Pourquoi est-ce que vous faites ça ?_

 _-Vous êtes malade. Je suis docteur. Je guéris les malades._

L'ancien policier le fixa de son regard vert intense, semblant l'analyser sous toutes les coutures. Ce qu'il vit dut le convaincre, car il murmura :

 _-Vous l'êtes vraiment, hein ?_ Il détourna les yeux, se perdant dans ses pensées avant d'ajouter sur le même ton : _Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez à l'usine ?_

 _-Tourisme,_ réplique le Docteur sur un ton léger. _Et vous ?_

Un faible sourire apparut sur les lèvres du malade. Si peu discret dans ses questions.

 _-Qui êtes-vous ?_ Interrogea-t-il.

 _-Un ami,_ répondit simplement le Docteur sans le lâcher des yeux, observant chacune de ses réactions. _Et je pense que c'est ce dont vous avez besoin en cet instant. Quelqu'un pour vous aider._

L'homme baissa la tête, serrant davantage la veste de cuir autour de lui en un réflexe protecteur.

 _-Il a raison_ , fit doucement Rose. _Si vous avez des problèmes, le Docteur peut les résoudre. Il réussit toujours._

 _-Je fais de mon mieux,_ répondit l'intéressé en tentant d'arborer un air grognon, mais celui-ci ne trompait personne.

 _-Faites-lui confiance. Il peut vous aider,_ insista la Terrienne.

Le Catio secoua la tête.

 _-Personne ne peut m'aider.. Ma seule solution était ce job.. et j'ai échoué._

Sa détresse éveilla quelque chose chez Jack, qui se redressa et vint se placer devant lui.

 _-Comment vous vous appelez ?_ Demanda-t-il gentiment en le fixant de ses grands yeux bleus, sachant parfaitement l'effet qu'ils auraient sur l'inconnu qui, comme prévu, rougit légèrement avant de murmurer, mal à l'aise :

 _-Goon._

 _-Ok, Goon, moi c'est Jack, et vous connaissez déjà le Doc et Rose. Pourquoi vous ne nous expliquez pas tout, et on verra ce qu'on peut faire ?_

Ce dernier hésita, regardant autour de lui : il ne vit que des sourires et expressions attentives. Se mordillant la lèvre, il murmura :

 _-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ?_

 _-Que faisiez-vous vraiment à l'usine ?_ Interrogea le Docteur.

Un silence.

 _-En dehors de voler cette formule pour mon employeur ?_

 _-Oui._

 _-Je ._. De nouveau, un mordillement de lèvres. _Les Anciens me tueraient pour ce que je vais dire … Ce n'est sensé être connu que de nous.._

 _-Ils ne sont plus là et vous avez besoin d'aide,_ répliqua le Docteur dans toute sa finesse, s'attirant une tape de Rose. _Aie_ !

 _-Taisez-vous,_ fit-elle en roulant des yeux.

 _Tellement mariés_ , pensa Jack avant de prendre la main de Goon, la serrant gentiment et l'encourageant du regard.

 _-Je.. ça ne doit pas sortir d'ici,_ insista le Catio en fixant le Docteur, clairement effrayé. _C'est notre faiblesse._

 _-Silence complet,_ promit celui-ci.

Un énième mordillement de lèvres. Jack pressa la main un peu plus fort.

 _-Vous savez que mon peuple est métamorphe... Mais est-ce que vous savez ce qui le permet ?_

Les yeux du Docteur s'allumèrent d'excitation.

 _-Non ! Je n'ai que des hypothèses : un don de l'esprit, une substance.._

 _-Les deux, en fait_ , expliqua Goon. _Nous sommes télépathes, tous, sans exception. Cela fait partie de notre biologie, et c'est ainsi que nous discutons en privé, avec nos proches. Ce lien nous permet de sentir mentalement leur présence, leurs émotions, et s'ils sont en danger._

 _-Jusque-là, rien d'exceptionnel pour des télépathes,_ commenta le Seigneur du temps en s'asseyant sur la console.

 _-C'est cette télépathie qui nous permet d'utiliser notre don … de changer d'apparence.. Pour faire simple, il y a deux groupes : ceux qui ont besoin d'un modèle pour se transformer, et ceux qui peuvent créer une nouvelle forme. Je fais partie des premiers : une fois le modèle enregistré dans ma conscience, je peux l'employer autant de fois que je veux._

 _-Plusieurs degrés de puissance, donc... Fascinant._

 _-Et très complexe.. Mais notre don n'est pas provoqué par notre télépathie, c'est juste un moyen de l'employer. Il est provoqué par une substance présente naturellement dans la plupart de nos aliments. Une forme de glucide, qui en se transformant provoque nos transformations._

 _-Mais votre planète est détruite... Et vos aliments naturels avec,_ déduisit le Docteur.

Goon hocha la tête.

 _-Oui... Et la substance avec.. Elle est très particulière, et propre à ma planète. Tous les survivants souffrent de carences plus ou moins élevées.. Vous la voyez à l'effet sur moi.. Ce glucide est notre source d'énergie principale, sans lui, non seulement nous tombons malades, mais notre don se détracte, et à long terme, il peut disparaitre._ Un frisson d'horreur le traversa à cette pensée. _J'ai cherché des substituts... Mais aucun n'est aussi efficace.._

 _-Laissez-moi deviner.. Un glucide à base d'insectes ?_ Interrogea Jack. _Comme la plupart des bonbons volés ?_

Goon détourna la tête.

 _-Il n'y a rien de mal.. Je comprends mieux vos chapardages. Comment résister devant un tel concentré de bonnes choses ?_

 _-Vous ne comprenez pas.. Vous appelez ça des bonbons, mais pour mon peuple, c'est comme une pilule d'énergie synthétisée. Et la nouvelle formule du Docteur Ruff? Un vrai miracle pour nous. Mais il y a des effets secondaires, je m'en suis aperçu en goûtant ses échantillons, alors j'ai cherché comment l'adapter, pendant des jours... en vain.. Je ne suis pas scientifique,_ se lamenta-t-il. _Je n'ai pas pu résister à manger des bonbons de ci de là.. La nourriture de l'usine ne m'était qu'en partie adaptée, j'avais si faim.. et il fallait que j'entretienne mon don._

Le silence retomba dans la pièce. Le Docteur réfléchissait intensément, imité par Jack qui faisait tourner dans sa tête tout ce qu'il avait entendu. Cela se tenait, et expliquait beaucoup de choses, mais cela signifiait-il qu'on pouvait lui faire confiance ? Pas nécessairement, décida-t-il. Il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir s'il disait la vérité, rien pour comparer ses informations. Comme s'il avait entendu ses pensées, le Seigneur du temps se tourna vers sa console, et saisit l'écran qui s'y trouvait pour taper à toute vitesse une série de mots.

 _-Doc_ ? Demanda-t-il.

 _-Voyons voir.. Qu'est-ce que nous avons en archive ? Ah, je l'ai ! Fantastique !_

Curieux, Jack se leva et le rejoignit, imité par Rose.

 _-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

 _-La base de données du Tardis. Tout ce que l'on sait sur toutes les planètes et peuples de l'univers._

 _-Vous avez ça ?!_

Le Docteur lui décocha un immense sourire, amusé par le ton brusquement enfantin de Jack.

 _-Voyons voir ce qu'elle a pour nous,_ dit-il en se penchant vers l'écran.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Un peu plus tôt que prévu, la suite! Merci à mes quelques fidèles :)! On continue l'enquête, on en apprend un peu plus sur Goon..**_

 _ **WARNING: ce chapitre aborde des thèmes sombres pour adultes. Les plus jeunes ou sensibles, soyez prévenus.**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

* * *

 _ **Nom** : Catio_

 _ **Emplacement** : Troisième planète du Système d'or de la Galaxie de Galapexus_

 _ **Superficie** : 450 millions de km²_

 _ **Age** : 5, 648 milliards d'années_

 _ **Masse** : 5,972 × 10^24 kg_

 _ **Population** : 4,125 milliards_

S'en suivait une description de ses propriétés physiques, notamment des détails sur l'atmosphère: aussi fascinants étaient-ils, le Docteur décida de les laisser en attente pour une future lecture, et descendit directement jusqu'à la partie sur les habitants.

 _«Les Catio sont un peuple vieux de plusieurs milliers d'années, descendants en ligne indirecte des caméléons dont ils ont hérité de la capacité à changer d'apparence. Seule l'apparence physique est touchée : il leur est ainsi impossible de se transformer en objet ou nourriture, pour des raisons évidentes de sécurité._

 _Cette capacité est provoquée par la présence plus ou moins importante dans l'organisme du tis'h, un composé chimique pouvant être comparé au glucose humain. On ignore dans le détail son fonctionnement : il est présent dès la naissance dans le corps, et est entretenu grâce à la nourriture ingurgitée par les sujets. Il s'active à la puberté, qui commence chez les Catio vers 12 ans, permettant le développement lent mais certain d'un gêne qui provoque les métamorphoses._

 _La puissance du don semble être lié à la quantité de composé chimique dans l'organisme : cette quantité provoque une première métamorphose, celle des yeux qui change de couleur à l'adolescence pour prendre leur teinte définitive. C'est le seul élément à ne plus changer, quelque soit la transformation.»_

A ce point, le trio leva les yeux vers Goon, qui les avait rejoints et fixait l'écran de ses pupilles vertes. C'était donc pour cela que celles-ci n'avaient pas changé pendant ses métamorphoses, le forçant à employer des lentilles.

 _«Les iris sont initialement bleus, avec plusieurs nuances de teintes possibles. Ils sont liés à l'enfance, et symbolisent de fait l'innocence et la pureté chez les Catio. »_

Le Docteur haussa un sourcil. Jack ne put se retenir de pouffer.

 _-L'innocence ? Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils auraient dit de moi..._

 _-La ferme, Harkness_ , râla le Seigneur du temps, mais la pointe de ses lèvres montaient vers le haut, esquissant un sourire.

 _«Trois autres couleurs ont été relevées par les observateurs : vert, noisette et gris, cette dernière semblant provoquer l'opprobre chez les autres sujets. »_

 _-L'opprobre ? Pourquoi ?_ Demanda le Docteur de but en blanc à Goon qui s'était raidi.

 _-Nous ne parlons pas de cela_ , répliqua celui-ci froidement.

Le dégout et mépris soudain caché derrière ses mots n'échappèrent à personne. Le trio échangea un regard, et décida d'un commun accord silencieux de ne pas insister.

 _«La société des Catio s'est formée autour de ces dons. Elle est organisée en clans, ceux aux pouvoirs les plus puissants dirigeant les villes. La structure familiale est un élément central du monde catioien : elle est nécessaire à l'équilibre mental de ses membres qui s'auto-régulent entre eux, et permettent un respect des règles entrainées par la possession de son don. Le clan soutient en particulier les adolescents dans leur transition vers l'âge adulte, leur apprenant à maitriser leurs nouvelles capacités et ne pas perdre l'esprit face aux métamorphoses difficilement contrôlables au départ. Des rituels d'apprentissage sont mis en place au cours de l'adolescence: lors de l'étape finale, la maitrise de soi-même et la compréhension des règles morales liés au don doivent être complètes, sous peine de se le voir retirer.»_

 _-Quoi ? Mais c'est cruel !_ S'insurgea Rose.

 _-Mais nécessaire,_ répliqua Goon. _Vous n'avez aucune idée de la puissance de ce don, mal employé, il peut avoir des conséquences catastrophiques. Vous trouvez que je suis sorti de la ligne droite ? Vous ne voulez pas savoir les crimes que mes collègues ont vus._ Il se tourna vers le Docteur, clairement agité. _Est-ce qu'on peut arrêter là ? Vous en avez assez lu pour savoir que je dis la vérité._

 _C-'est suffisant pour le moment,_ répondit ce dernier en tournant l'écran. _Mais ça ne répond pas à mon autre question. Qui est cette fille ?_

Goon détourna la tête, et commença à tourner en rond.

 _-Quelqu'un à qui j'ai failli._

 _-Quelle fille ?_ Interrogea Rose.

 _-Goon avait des flashs d'une jeune fille à l'usine,_ expliqua Jack. _Je pense qu'elle est la raison pour laquelle il a accepté ce job. Je me trompe ?_

L'intéressé secoua la tête.

 _-Elle est prisonnière ?_ Demanda l'humaine, sa compassion immédiate.

Le Catio ne répondit pas, mais son silence parlait pour lui.

 _-Qui_ ? Voulut savoir le Docteur.

 _-Ma sœur,_ murmura Goon très bas. _Elle a 15 ans, elle est en plein dans sa transformation.. Elle est si jeune et je n'ai pas su la protéger._

Si son trouble n'avait pas été évident dans sa voix, le changement constant de couleur de peau et cheveux qu'il vivait depuis plusieurs minutes aurait été un indice suffisant. L'homme était à fleur de peau, sa vulnérabilité affichée sans plus aucun masque pour la dissimuler.

 _-15 ans ?_ Répéta Rose. _Quel âge avez-vous ?_

 _-Quel âge vous me donnez ?_ Interrogea Goon avec un faible sourire.

 _-Je ne sais pas, je ne peux pas me baser sur votre physique.. La trentaine ?_

Un rire amer se fit entendre.

 _-Quoi ? Pourquoi c'est si drôle ?_

 _-J'ai 22 ans, mademoiselle._

 _-22.. mais vous faites bien plus !_

 _-L'effet de mes métamorphoses.. Typique pour un œil non exercé_ , sourit-il gentiment. _Quoi_ ? Demanda-t-il en la voyant secouer la tête.

 _-Rien, c'est juste.. J'ai quasiment votre âge, mais on est tellement différent.. Vous êtes si jeune, et pourtant vous dites que vous avez fait la Guerre du temps. Je n'arrive pas à assimiler._

 _-Souhaitez ne jamais comprendre, mademoiselle .._ murmura Goon tristement, son regard se faisant soudainement hanté, un regard identique à celui des deux autres hommes.

Rose les regarda tour à tour, réalisant à quelque point malgré leur origine et histoire différente, ces trois êtres étaient si semblables. Ils avaient tous fait la guerre, à leur manière, et avaient tous du sang sur leurs mains qu'aucun savon ne pourrait effacer.

 _-Votre sœur, où est-elle ?_ Interrogea soudainement Jack.

Goon sursauta, avant de soupirer.

 _-J'ai fui avec elle pendant la dernière attaque.. Je n'ai pas eu le choix.. Tout brûlait, j'avais si peur, je ne pensais qu'à elle.. Elle était la dernière en vie, je devais la protéger, vous comprenez ? Je l'ai trouvée et on s'est enfui avec d'autres personnes dans une navette. Les explosions l'ont projetée si loin dans l'atmosphère... Quand on a pu regarder par le hublot, il n'y avait que des flammes._ Il semblait si jeune soudainement, perdu dans son récit d'horreur. _Je ne sais pas combien il y a de survivants.. Notre groupe a été attaqué par des pirates et séparé, j'ai réussi à m'enfuir avec Taya.._ Il ferma les yeux. _Je n'avais qu'une seule chose en tête, la protéger, mais comment faire dans un tel enfer ? Il n'y avait personne pour nous aider... Personne n'est venu,_ cracha-t-il, faisant tressaillir le Docteur. _Toutes ces prétendues organisations dirigeant l'espace, elles n'ont rien fait, elles nous ont laissé crever. Des réfugiés à l'abandon.._ Il passa sa main sur son visage. _Il fallait bien survivre.. Alors j'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire. J'ai proposé mes services à ceux qui en avaient besoin. Tout pour qu'elle ait à manger et un toit.._

Un silence de mort était tombé dans la pièce : tous les yeux étaient rivés sur le jeune homme au regard perdu dans le vide, hanté par des souvenirs trop violents pour être vécus.

 _-Cela marchait, on survivait.. Mais Taya était en pleine transformation, elle avait un besoin si grand de ce foutu composé chimique.. Et de règles à suivre.. J'ai essayé mais je n'ai pas été à la hauteur, je ne suis pas prêt, ce sont les anciens du clan qui savent quoi faire. Je n'ai pas eu eu le temps d'apprendre.. Et je ne trouvais pas assez de nourriture possédant du tis'h, alors je me suis tourné vers ceux qui en auraient._

 _-Des trafiquants,_ devina Jack.

Goon hocha la tête.

 _-Mais cela devait couter cher.. Bien plus que ce que vous aviez,_ ajouta le Docteur. Un nouveau hochement de tête. _Alors vous vous êtes endetté..._

 _-Auprès du type de personnes qui n'aime pas les dettes_ , murmura Jack. _Ils ont pris Taya en gage de paiement ? Vous avez une date limite pour éponger votre dû, sinon ils la gardent ?_

Goon laissa tomber sa tête entre ses mains.

 _-Cette mission était ma chance.. L'entreprise payait très cher pour cette formule, j'aurai pu rembourser mes dettes et conserver assez de sous pour qu'on vive correctement longtemps.. Maintenant j'ai tout perdu._

 _-Pas nécessairement,_ rétorqua Jack.

Il tourna la tête vers le Docteur, qui avait croisé les bras, une lueur furieuse commençant à grandir dans ses yeux, à l'instar de ceux de Jack. Le Seigneur du temps plissa les lèvres, sa mauvaise humeur évidente.

 _-Trafiquants.. adolescente .. Les deux termes ne vont pas du tout ensemble,_ grogna-t-il.

 _-Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui feront si vous n'arrivez pas à temps ?_ Interrogea Rose.

Goon se recroquevilla sur place à cette pensée.

 _-Ils la vendront au plus offrant sur le marché d'esclaves de Taclos._

 _-Quoi ?!_

La blonde avait poussé un hurlement en même temps que deux grondements sauvages résonnaient.

 _-Mais c'est horrible !_

 _-Ce sont des trafiquants, mademoiselle.. Ils ne travaillent pas dans le social._

 _-Prenez-moi pour une abrutie,_ siffla-t-elle. _Et pourquoi vous m'appelez mademoiselle ? Je m'appelle Rose._

Goon détourna les yeux devant son irritation.

 _-Je suis désolé.. C'est génétique.. Chez moi, les plus puissants ont les yeux noisette.. Un peu comme vous._

 _-Quoi, je ferai partie des riches si j'étais une Catio ?_

 _-On peut le résumer ainsi._

 _-Ma mère pleurerait de rire si on lui disait ça,_ murmura la blonde en croisant les bras. _Et quoi, dès que vous voyez quelqu'un avec des yeux marron ou noisette, il faut que vous lui obéissiez ?_

 _-C'est la règle chez moi.. Nos rangs sociaux sont très importants.. Ils nous aident... aidaient.. à garder les choses ordonnées. Certaines choses étaient primitives, mais dans l'ensemble, cela marchait bien._

Il pleurait ouvertement à présent, le flot d'émotions trop puissant pour être contenu plus longtemps. Il n'avait jamais pu parler de tout cela à personne : sa vie était devenue trop instable, et la confiance impossible. Son don était à la fois sa plus grande force et faiblesse : il lui permettait de survivre, mais était aussi ce qui l'empêchait d'obtenir une meilleure vie. Piégé par sa génétique. Un cercle vicieux dont il ne voyait plus la fin.

 _-Taclos est une des planètes les plus dangereuses de son système, si ce n'est de l'univers.. Un concentré de rats et pourritures qui ne pensent qu'à s'enrichir et tuer.. Aller là-bas sera l'équivalent de se jeter dans une centrale nucléaire sur le point d'exploser,_ murmura Jack, les bras croisés.

 _-Vous voulez y aller ?_ Hoqueta Goon.

 _-C'est évident, non ? On ne va pas la laisser dans ce merdier !_ S'exclama le jeune homme, une lueur féroce étincelant dans ses prunelles bleues.

 _-Mais pourquoi ? Vous ne la connaissez pas ! Ni moi ! Pourquoi m'aider ?_

 _-C'est ce qu'on fait,_ répondit simplement Rose en posant sa main sur son épaule. _Docteur_ ? Appela-t-elle, en se tournant vers lui.

 _-Rose a raison... Je n'ai pas l'habitude de laisser un innocent en danger._

 _-Mais c'est trop dangereux.. Vous ne pouvez pas y aller, vous vous ferez tout de suite repérés ! Vous ne connaissez pas ce monde, c'est empli de tueurs !_

 _-Rien d'inhabituel_ , sourit Rose.

 _-Non, vous ne comprenez pas.. Ces gens, ce sont des monstres. Ils tuent, pillent, volent, ils massacrent à la pelle sans arrière-pensée. Ils ont plus de sang sur les mains chacun qu'une planète réunie. Vous ne tiendrez pas dix minutes : ils vous verront et ils vous violeront. Et personne ne viendra vous sauver. Une aussi belle fille que vous.. vous terminerez dans leur harem, ou au marché d'esclaves._ Il secoua la tête. _Il est hors de question que vous y foutiez les pieds._

 _-Elle n'y ira pas,_ répliqua Jack. _Vous avez raison, ce serait de la folie. J'y irai._

 _-Quoi ?!_

 _-Harkness !_

 _-Doc, on sait tous les deux que c'est la seule solution possible : il est hors de question que Rose pose un seul doigt de pied dans ce merdier, et on aura besoin de vous pour se barrer dès que j'aurai trouvé la gosse._ Le Docteur ouvrit la bouche. _Et ne faites pas comme si vous vous souciez de moi, je sais très bien que la seule raison pour laquelle vous m'avez sauvé est Rose._

 _-Jack !_

 _-C'est la vérité, Rosie, et on le sait tous,_ sourit-il avant de se redresser. _Une perle comme vous, aller dans cet enfer... jamais. Une crapule comme moi ? Ce n'est pas comme si ma mort serait une grande perte._

 _-Je ne veux pas que vous mourriez !_ S'exclama la jeune femme en saisissant son bras.

 _-Et vous êtes trop belle et innocente pour faire ce job. C'est réglé, Rose. Insister nous fera seulement perdre du temps._

Il se tourna vers le Docteur, ignorant volontairement l'expression furieuse et effrayée de la jeune fille.

 _-Je vous fais confiance pour trouver toutes les informations dont j'aurai besoin dans le quart d'heure. Je vais me préparer. Cette tenue est totalement inappropriée pour ma destination._

 _-Est-ce que je vais avoir mon mot à dire ?_ Tonna le Seigneur du temps.

 _-Il n'y a rien à dire de plus, Doc._

 _-Ça c'est à voir ! Vous voulez vous rendre dans cet enfer vivant seul, pour trouver une gamine dont vous ignorez l'apparence exacte, sans savoir précisément où elle se trouve et qui la retient ?_

Le capitaine haussa les épaules.

 _-J'ai fait pire._

 _-C'est bien ce qu'il me pose souci ! Vous vous proposez bien facilement !_

 _-L'autre alternative aurait été que vous preniez ma place,_ répliqua Jack. _Et c'est hors de question : non seulement parce que vous êtes le seul à savoir piloter ce vaisseau, et on serait pas dans la merde s'il vous arrivait quelque chose, mais en plus, Rose ne survivrait pas si vous mourriez._

Le Docteur ouvrit, puis referma la bouche, son expression toujours outrée. Jack lui sourit, avant de faire demi-tour et se diriger vers sa cabine.

* * *

Jack roula des yeux en entendant frapper à la porte. Il s'était douté qu'on ne le laisserait pas se préparer tranquillement : le duo semblait être têtu comme une mule, et bien décidé à le protéger envers et contre tout. Chose qu'il ne comprenait pas, ne faisant pas partie de l'équipage. Ce n'était pas ce petit voyage à l'usine qui l'y avait incorporé.

 _-Entrez._

Il haussa un sourcil en apercevant le Docteur : il se serait attendu à Rose, la jeune fille semblait s'être déjà beaucoup attachée à lui. Un peu trop pour son goût. Ces … sentiments, cela ne ferait qu'accentuer sa souffrance quand Jack partirait. Parce qu'il partait toujours. Il ne restait jamais longtemps au même endroit il ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

 _-Venu pour me tancer, Doc ?_ Ironisa-t-il en glissant une lame dans sa botte.

L'intéressé haussa un sourcil devant sa tenue digne d'un commando.

 _-Vous prévoyez de conquérir la planète ?_

 _-Ne jamais se sous-estimer, Doc._

 _-Ne m'appelez pas comme ça._

 _-Comme vous voulez, Doc_ , sourit-il en vérifiant ses protections.

Ce dernier roula des yeux, mais ne fit pas de commentaires. À la place, il referma la porte et croisa les bras.

 _-Vous allez me dire la vraie raison pour ce soudain élan de bonté ?_

 _-J'ai besoin de me justifier pour vouloir sauver cette gosse ?_

 _-Pourquoi vous intéresse-t-elle ?_ Répliqua le Seigneur du temps.

Jack se tourna brusquement vers lui, furieux. Ce ton condescendant ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

 _-Parce que, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, je ne suis pas un monstre ! Une enflure, un escroc, un lâche, et beaucoup d'autres choses encore qui feraient vomir jolie Rose, mais pas un esclavagiste ! Ni un violeur !_ Son visage était presque collé à celui du Docteur quand il siffla. _Je ne vous dois rien. Je suis en vie grâce à Rose, pas vous. C'est elle que je remercie. Vous l'impressionnez peut-être avec votre vaisseau, mais je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie. J'ai parcouru l'espace assez de temps pour ne plus baver devant le premier explorateur venu._

 _-Et pourtant vous regardez le Tardis comme un enfant devant un paquet de Noël,_ murmura le Docteur en le fixant comme s'il était une boite à mystère.

Jack fronça les sourcils.

 _-Quel rapport avec cette tradition païenne ? Oh, peu importe,_ pesta-t-il en lui tournant le dos. _Je ne suis pas encore prêt. Revenez quand vous aurez les informations nécessaires._

 _-C'est déjà le cas. Et je pense avoir le droit de me déplacer où je désire dans mon vaisseau, comme vous aimez le rappeler,_ rétorqua le plus âgé.

 _-Vous allez rester là à piailler des heures comme une fille ou vous allez me dire ce que vous savez ?_

 _-On ne vous apprend pas la politesse à l'Agence ?_

 _-Pas avec les alphas plein de muscles qui se prennent pour Dieu !_

 _-Insulter le conducteur du vaisseau ! Stupide avec ça !_

 _-Au moins vous ne pleurerez pas ma perte si je meurs !_

 _-Ne dites pas ça !_

Le silence retomba, tendu, oppressant. L'ancien Agent avait tourné le dos au Seigneur du temps, ses mains triturant sans réfléchir un pistolet et en vérifiant l'état. Ses épaules se contractèrent quand il perçut un bruit de pas se rapprochant, avant qu'une main ne se pose sur son épaule.

 _-Ne dites pas ça_ , murmura le Docteur. _Je ne souhaite la mort de personne. Personne, vous entendez ?_

 _-Très crédible, Doc,_ ironisa Jack. _Gardez votre apparence pacifique pour Rose. Je sais reconnaître un tueur quand j'en vois un._

Aie. Ça faisait mal. Mais c'était mérité. Il était celui venu acculer le plus jeune dans sa chambre, après tout.

 _-Je ne voulais pas leur mort_ , souffla-t-il.

Jack ferma les yeux.

 _-Je sais,_ murmura-t-il en se tournant vers lui. _Moi non plus._

Tous deux se fixèrent un long moment, partageant davantage dans cet échange de regards qu'ils ne pourraient jamais le dire avec des mots.

 _-Je ne peux pas l'abandonner, Docteur.. Elle est surement encore en vie, il y a toujours une chance.. Ils ont toujours une chance. Je suis trop brisé, mais eux.. Ils peuvent toujours être heureux. Si on arrive à temps._

 _-On arrivera à temps,_ répliqua le Docteur en serrant son épaule. _On la sauvera, je vous le promets,_ assura-t-il en le fixant dans les yeux.

Jack hocha la tête, troublé par ces deux grandes prunelles trop bleues pour son équilibre mental. Il aurait pu s'y perdre des heures sans jamais revenir à la réalité.

 _-Et évitez de mourir, je ne veux pas me retrouver avec une Rose en larmes_ , ajouta le Seigneur du temps sur un faux ton bourru, arrachant un sourire à Jack.

 _-Inquiet pour mes fosses, Dokidoc ?_

 _-Vous m'appelez une nouvelle fois comme ça, je vous éjecte du Tardis en plein vol,_ répliqua le Gallifreyien avec un calme mortel. _On vous attend dans la salle de contrôle, alors lâchez votre miroir et dépêchez-vous,_ ajouta-t-il avant de quitter la pièce, décidé à ignorer le sourire grivois de son occupant.

Peut-être bien qu'il se débrouillerait pour revenir en vie, finalement. L'humour de ce type et sa paire de fesses en valaient surement le coup.

* * *

 ** _Oui je me suis lâchée sur la création d'un nouveau peuple! Un grand merci à Merane, si elle passe un jour, c'est elle qui m'a poussée à créer un véritable passé à mon mercenaire, tout cet arc narratif en est né :)_**

 ** _Hé non, Jack ne se sent pas encore comme un membre du TARDIS, faut pas rêver, il débarque hein.. Je n'ai jamais cru qu'en deux heures il était intégré.. Un jour mais pas encore! *smirk* Au moins il tance le Doc et le Doc le dragu.. tance aussi! *smirk encore*_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Je sais, j'avais promis plus tôt.. Je devais poster ce week-end et je n'ai pas pu, je n'ai pas été là du samedi et dimanche mon ordi m'a lâchée, plus de batterie! Bref, voici la suite!**

 **WARNING: On plonge sur Taclos, l'ambiance s'assombrit donc considérablement. Jack se retrouve dans un nid à rats et ce n'est pas beau à voir. Présence de prostitution et de John Hart (c'est un avertissement en soi-même), un Jack en mode méchant flic et beaucoup de sexe! Un clin d'oeil également à _Torchwood,_ un cookie à qui le trouve!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

* * *

 _-Hart ! Hart ! Il faut partir ! Dis-moi que tu es prêt !_

 _Le jeune homme ouvrit la porte de leur chambre à la volée … et se figea devant le spectacle qu'il découvrit. Il roula des yeux, exaspéré._

 _-Trois putes, sérieusement ? C'est à ça que tu as passé la matinée ?_

 _-Hart lui sourit de cette manière vicieuse qui lui était si propre. Il se redressa en s'appuyant sur un coude, faisant ressortir son torse finement musclé._

 _-Ne jamais sous-estimer les plaisirs du polyamour, Yeux-bleus !_

 _-Tu n'aimes pas, répliqua celui-ci en refermant la porte, avant de pousser une commode devant, bloquant comme il le pouvait l'entrée. Tu désires et tu baises._

 _-Ce n'est pas la même chose ? Ironisa son collègue. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?_

 _-Il faut partir, on est repéré, répondit-il en rajoutant une chaise sur le meuble, avant de pester. Putain de bois, pas moyen de bloquer l'entrée avec le bracelet, c'est trop ancien !_

 _Un bruit de draps froissés lui indiqua que John s'était levé._

 _-Qui ? Interrogea ce dernier, tout humour disparu de sa voix, alors que les prostituées tentaient de se faire oublier, effrayées._

 _-Kosh. Un des types que j'avais assommé s'est réveillé et a donné l'alarme, maugréa Jack en pianotant sur son bracelet._

 _-Tu l'as ?_

 _L'autre Agent du temps indiqua sa chemise. Hart devina qu'il désignait une des poches intérieures qui s'y trouvaient._

 _-J'ai le signal ! S'exclama son jeune amant en se tournant vers lui._

 _Il fut à peine surpris en entendant trois coups de feu retentir la seconde suivante. Jack ne put contenir un soupir devant les trois cadavres sur le lit._

 _-Tu sais, on aurait simplement pu partir. Ce n'est pas comme si elles savaient quoique ce soit._

 _-Ne jamais laisser de traces, gamin, rétorqua Hart en saisissant son bras, avant d'appuyer sur le bouton de téléportation._

* * *

Les longs doigts verts glissaient sur son ventre, traçant des formes silencieuses avant de remonter vers un de ses tétons qu'ils saisirent doucement pour le tordre. La bouche brune vint se poser dans son cou, le torturant avec délice en même temps que son propriétaire se frottait contre lui. Jack avait fermé les yeux, des soupirs de plaisir lui échappant de temps à autre. C'était aussi bon qu'il se souvenait, voire même meilleur que la dernière fois qu'il avait été présent sur Taclos. Cette fois, personne ne cherchait à le tuer lui ou son partenaire. C'était la faute de John, vraiment: ce type était un aimant à emmerdes où qu'il se rende. Il était bien content d'en être débarrassé, même si leurs parties de sexe avaient été mémorables.

Rouvrant les yeux, le capitaine inversa leurs positions avant de clamer la bouche du garçon. Quel âge avait celui-ci? 17? 19 ans? Il était bien jeune, en tout cas, pour déjà se prostituer. Jack ne pouvait rien faire pour lui en dehors de s'assurer de lui donner autant de plaisir qu'il en recevait. Non seulement il respectait toujours ses partenaires, mêmes professionnels, mais il espérait le mettre suffisamment à l'aise de cette manière pour obtenir des réponses à ses questions. Le temps lui était compté, après tout : il n'avait que quatre jours.

Glissant ses mains sous les cuisses du plus jeune, il vint les placer sur ses épaules, avant de plonger son visage vers ses fesses. Un sourire de triomphe apparut sur ses lèvres lorsque des gémissements commencèrent à se faire entendre, se faisant de plus en plus forts au fur et à mesure. Le corps frêle se tordait sous ses attentions, ses mains s'accrochant avec force aux draps. Jack continua à torturer son amant du jour de sa langue quelques minutes encore avant de reculer pour insérer un doigt. Il prit soin de lui laisser le temps de s'ajuster avant d'en rajouter un et commencer à les écarter. Après plusieurs minutes de ce traitement, le garçon était plus que prêt à le recevoir. Grognant, le capitaine saisit ses poignets et les attacha aux barreaux du lit avec sa ceinture. Le jeune alien tira dessus, désespéré de pouvoir le toucher. Cela arracha un rire chaud à son bourreau qui caressa son visage.

 _-Plus tard,_ murmura-t-il avant de se positionner.

Un long râle de plaisir lui échappa à son entrée. Si bon.. Ce ne fut pas long avant que le son des corps claquant l'un contre l'autre ne résonne dans le couloir de la petite auberge, mêlé à des cris étouffés par le mur de bois.

* * *

 _Le groupe l'attendait en effet dans la salle de contrôle du TARDIS. Rose et Goon haussèrent à leur tour un sourcil en découvrant sa tenue : Jack était vêtu de ce qui ressemblait à un uniforme noir de combat semblable à celui des anciennes Forces spéciales terriennes. Son torse et son dos étaient protégés par un gilet pare-balles, et ses bottes étaient apprêtées pour un combat. Les ennuis étaient d'ailleurs ce à quoi Jack semblait s'attendre au vu du nombre d'armes de taille et nature diverses qu'il portait à sa ceinture. Le jeune homme referma son blouson, dissimulant le gilet de protection._

 _-Où est-ce que vous avez trouvé ça ? Interrogea la blonde, ahurie._

 _-C'est une bonne question, releva le Docteur. Je crois me souvenir que toutes vos affaires ont sauté avec votre vaisseau._

 _-Pas mes armes, répondit l'humain en haussant les épaules. Et les vêtements m'ont été fournis par le TARDIS, expliqua-t-il en souriant au vaisseau qui ronronna._

 _-Vous comptez vous faire tuer ? Demanda Rose._

 _-C'est une forte probabilité vu le trou à rats dans lequel je me rends, alors autant être paré._

 _-Je continue toujours à penser que je pourrais venir avec vous, bouda la jeune fille._

 _Jack sourit._

 _-C'est gentil de vous inquiéter pour moi, Rosie. Mais vous détoneriez dans ce monde. Vous ne seriez pas en sécurité. Et je ne pourrais pas faire mon job si je dois vous surveiller sans cesse, et c'est ce qui arrivera si vous venez. Une large partie de leurs profits vient de l'esclavage et la prostitution, vous savez. Je ne pense pas que vous vouliez voir ça en direct._

 _-Non, souffla-t-elle. Mais je n'aime pas l'idée de vous laisser y aller seul._

 _Le Docteur observait l'échange sans mot dire, moins concerné par la sécurité d'Harkness que ses motivations. Pourquoi diable voulait-il aller sauver cette gosse ? Cela ne correspondait pas à son profil d'escroc dragueur auto-centré. Il avait commencé à s'investir réellement dans l'interrogatoire de Goon en entendant les mots 'petite sœur'. Était-ce une simple compassion ou y avait-il davantage ? Essayait-il de compenser quelque chose ?_

 _-Alors, Doc, dites-moi tout : qu'est-ce qu'on sait ?_

 _Le Seigneur du temps tressaillit en entendant la question, tiré de ses pensées par leur objet même._

 _-Savoir, oui! Goon nous a donné le plus de détails possibles : Taya est prisonnière d'un groupe de trafiquants dirigé par Kosh, un des principaux fournisseurs de ce quadrant. Drogue, nourriture, armes, esclaves... Tout ce qui peut être vendu, il l'a, expliqua-t-il avec dégoût. Il occupe deux larges bâtiments dans le centre de Posh, dans le quartier des ventes. Ils sont protégés par une milice privée, ce qui n'est pas surprenant vu sa richesse et la concurrence qui fait rage sur Taclos._

 _-Génial, ironisa Jack. On a une photo de cette enflure ?_

 _Le Docteur appuya sur un bouton de l'écran de contrôle, faisant apparaître l'image d'un homme chauve de grande taille à la peau marron zébrée de vert foncée._

 _-C'est un tueur. Soyez prudent quand vous le verrez._

 _-Prudence est mon second prénom, sourit son interlocuteur. Et Taya ? Je suis bien conscient que c'est une métamorphe, mais à quoi est-elle sensée ressembler ?_

 _-La dernière fois que je l'ai vue, elle avait la peau bleu ciel et de longs cheveux noirs, murmura son frère. Elle portait une tunique blanche déchirée en bas._

 _-Et elle a toujours les yeux bleus._

 _-Bleu marine, précisa le Catio. Elle faisait la taille de Mademoiselle Tyler._

 _-Espérons que ce sera suffisant pour la retrouver, soupira Jack._

 _-Il vous faudra être rapide, Harkness. Le délai de Goon se termine dans quatre jours. Après cela, ce sera bien plus difficile de la soustraire à d'éventuels acheteurs._

 _Si elle n'est pas déjà vendue, pensa sombrement l'espion._

 _-Comment je vous contacte quand je l'ai trouvée ? Demanda-t-il._

 _-C'est là que cela devient compliqué. Cette fichue planète est protégée par des écrans qui empêche la localisation de ses habitants en dehors de Taclos même. Impossible de savoir où se trouvent les villes et les trafiquants, c'est ainsi qu'ils réussissent à échapper à la police depuis si longtemps... Le Tardis a réussi à trouver avec difficulté Posh, mais c'est tout ce que je peux faire pour le moment. Je vais vous y déposer, mais l'endroit est bien trop dangereux pour y laisser trainer le Tardis. Si jamais il était aperçu.._

 _-Aussitôt arrivé, aussitôt seul, résuma Jack._

 _-J'aurai préféré rester sur place, je peux vous le dire, grommela le Seigneur du temps. Il faudra que vous trouviez un moyen pour désactiver les défenses, même temporairement._

 _Ce commentaire lui valut un roulement de yeux._

 _-Et comment je suis sensé faire ça ?_

 _-C'est vous l'expert de la planète, ironisa le Docteur, dont l'expression se refit sérieuse. Vous êtes conscient de ce dans quoi vous vous engagez? Vous n'aurez aucune aide, personne pour assurer vos arrières._

 _-Le résumé de ma vie, fit le jeune homme en haussant les épaules, avant de grogner en sentant un large poids lui tomber dessus. Rose..._

 _-Soyez prudent, murmura-t-elle en le serrant._

 _-Je peux essayer, sourit-il._

* * *

Prudent. La bonne blague. Dans l'un des pires nids de l'univers. Cet endroit était empli de criminels tous plus dangereux les uns que les autres. Ce serait un miracle s'il réussissait à en sortir en vie, encore plus avec la gosse. Jack contint un soupir: il n'avait rien promis volontairement à Rose, ne voulant pas lui donner de faux espoirs. La jeune fille était tellement naïve et emplie de rêves, c'en était à la fois rafraichissant et attristant. Sa propre noirceur n'en remontait que davantage.

Ses sombres pensées disparurent en entendant son amant commencer à émerger de son lourd sommeil. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres quand il pencha la tête vers le corps roulé en boule contre lui: le jeune homme avait posé sa tête sur son torse pendant sa sieste involontaire, et quelques mèches étaient retombées sur son front, rendant la vision adorable. Il caressa ses cheveux, embrassant son front avec gentillesse. Son sourire se fit taquin lorsque deux petites fentes marron emplies de sommeil apparurent.

 _-Bien dormi ?_

 _-Je.._ Une lueur subite de peur apparut dans les yeux du prostitué alors qu'il réalisait les mots de Jack. _Je suis désolé ! Je.. C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive, je.._

 _-Hé, calme-toi,_ murmura le capitaine en se penchant vers lui pour l'embrasser. _Tu en avais clairement besoin. Je ne vais pas te punir._ Ses yeux prirent une teinte coléreuse _. Je ne suis pas un de ces salauds qui aiment martyriser un esclave._

L'intéressé baissa la tête.

 _-Je suis quand même désolé._

 _-Si c'est si important pour toi, alors tu peux te faire pardonner en répondant à quelques questions … Paulo, c'est ça ?_ Un hochement de tête. _Parfait. Rien de bien difficile.. Sais-tu où se trouve Kosh ?_

Jack s'était attendu à une réaction vive, aussi ne fut-il pas surpris quand Paulo recula précipitamment, la peur émanant cette fois de tout son être.

 _-Non ! Non !_

 _-Calme-toi,_ murmura-t-il en tendant la main vers lui, mais son compagnon recula davantage.

 _-Non! Demandez-moi ce que vous voulez, mais pas ça ! Je ne sais pas ! Je ne suis pas à lui !_

 _-Justement,_ répliqua froidement l'espion, abandonnant son sourire pour une apparence bien plus menaçante. _Tu appartiens au réseau concurrent, tu sais là où il ne faut pas aller travailler._

Il avait commencé son enquête dès son arrivée, se mettant à la recherche du trafiquant: mais comme prévu, ce dernier était introuvable, caché dans le large quartier commercial. Le Docteur parlait de deux bâtiments de grande taille, un indice bien maigre puisque aucun ne portait volontairement de nom, juste des numéros anonymes. Le meilleur moyen pour trouver des informations était donc de se fondre dans la faune locale, c'est à dire, dans ce cas, consommer les produits phares de la ville. L'alcool et le sexe.

 _-Je ne peux pas ! Ils me tueront !_

 _-Ce qu'ils peuvent te faire n'est rien comparé à moi_ , siffla Jack en se rapprochant de lui. _Tu sais ce que je suis, je t'ai vu frémir en le voyant,_ ajouta-t-il en montrant son bracelet. Paulo baissa la tête. _J'ai été plus que gentil avec toi.. Bien peu t'auraient traité de cette façon et tu le sais. C'est bien mal me remercier de ne pas vouloir répondre à une simple question._

 _-M.. monsieur, je.._

 _-A moins que c'est ce que tu veuilles ? Que je te traite comme les autres ?_ Grogna-t-il en le saisissant par l'épaule.

Sa victime se recroquevilla.

 _-N.. non.. s.. s'il vous plait..._

 _-Alors répond à ma question._

 _-Je.. je ne sais pas grand-chose.. juste le nom du quartier.. et la rue.. Je n'ai pas le droit d'y aller.._

 _-Dis-moi._

Le jeune homme murmura deux noms, les yeux toujours rivés sur le matelas. Jack hocha la tête.

 _-C'est loin d'ici?_

 _-Une vingtaine de minutes à pied.. C'est tout ce que je sais, je le jure !_

 _-J'espère pour toi que c'est vrai,_ souffla le capitaine en attrapant son menton. _Je détesterai abimer un si beau visage._

 _-Non ! C'est la vérité ! S'il vous plait !_ Le supplia le garçon.

 _-Je te crois, Paulo,_ murmura Jack en l'embrassant.

 _-Ils ne doivent pas savoir... Ne leur dites pas que c'est moi!_

 _-Je ne dirai rien, petit. Quel intérêt ?_ Il fronça les sourcils, incapable de retenir sa question. _Quel âge tu as ?_

Le jeune homme sursauta, surpris.

 _-Pour.. pourquoi ?_

 _-Répond-moi._

 _-17 ans,_ chuchota-t-il sans le fixer.

 _-17 ans.. si jeune.. Depuis combien de temps ?_

Il n'eut pas besoin de préciser de quoi il parlait.

 _-Deux ans.._

Jack ferma les yeux.

 _-Je suis désolé._

Paulo ne répondit pas. En fait, il avait blotti son visage dans l'oreiller, cachant ses larmes naissantes. Il sursauta en sentant un bras l'envelopper. Relevant les yeux, il découvrit un regard doux d'où n'émanait que la compassion.

 _-Tu aurais presque son âge,_ chuchota Jack. _À un an près._

 _-Q.. qui ?_

 _-Mon petit frère... Mon Gray... Il pourrait être à ta place..._

L'esclave ne commenta pas : il savait reconnaître de mauvais souvenirs quand il les voyait. Lui-même avait son lot.

 _-Est-ce que.._ Jack déglutit, inhabituellement mal à l'aise sur le sujet. _Tu étais déjà esclave quand..._

Paulo blêmit, et se terra davantage, incapable de répondre.

 _-Je suis désolé_ , murmura encore Jack, en le prenant cette fois dans ses bras. _Je dois sûrement être un des seuls à t'avoir donné un peu d'attention.._

 _-Le seul,_ corrigea le garçon d'une toute petite voix, son visage blotti contre son torse.

Une vague de haine sans nom saisit le plus âgé. Ses bras se resserrèrent convulsivement autour de son compagnon, cherchant en vain à le protéger de la violence de ce monde. Mais c'était trop tard, Paulo était déjà marqué, détruit par deux ans d'esclavage sexuel qui lui avait volé toute forme d'innocence. Une destruction incarné par le tatouage en forme de serpent gravé dans sa nuque, là où tout le monde pouvait le voir.

 _-J'ai un ami... enfin une connaissance... Sa sœur est prisonnière de Kosh... Elle risque d'être vendue, elle aussi.. J'ai promis de la sauver._

 _-Comment elle s'appelle ?_ Murmura le garçon.

Jack eut un sourire triste.

 _-J'aimerai bien te le dire, mais vois-tu, je ne sais pas si tu ne travailles pas pour lui.._ Il lui tendit un verre d'eau. _Bois, tu dois être assoiffé._

Paulo prit le verre avec reconnaissance. Il l'avala d'une traite, avant de le rendre à Jack qui le reposa sur la commode et caressa ses cheveux.

 _-Je suis désolé._

 _-Je sais..._

 _-Non. Je suis désolé._

Le jeune alien tressaillit. Les yeux de son client avaient changé, se faisant plus distants. Il secoua la tête, saisi d'une vague de somnolence inattendue. Il venait de faire une sieste, comment pouvait-il être déjà fatigué ? Sa vision se fit brumeuse, et sa tête commença à tourner. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour comprendre : il releva la tête vers Jack, terrifié.

 _-Po.. pourquoi ?_

 _-Je te l'ai dit... Je ne sais pas pour qui tu travailles vraiment... N'ai crainte, ce n'est pas du poison, juste une drogue.. Tu vas oublier notre dernière conversation, il ne te restera que le sexe,_ murmura l'ancien Agent du temps en caressant son visage.

 _-N..non.. Je veux me souvenir..._

 _-Je suis désolé_ , ajouta-t-il en glissant sa main dans ses cheveux, pressant le visage de Paulo contre son torse.

 _-Non._., protesta plus faiblement encore ce dernier, dont les yeux se fermaient déjà.

Jack attendit d'entendre une respiration régulière, avant de reposer délicatement la tête de l'adolescent sur l'oreiller. Il repoussa une mèche de cheveux rebelle, et se pencha pour déposer un léger baiser sur son front. Il se releva ensuite, et alla jeter le contenu du verre dans l'évier de la salle de bain. Quelques grammes de retcon avaient suffit à effacer les dernières vingt minutes de la mémoire du garçon. Il avait prévu de le faire dès le départ, mais ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ce soit si douloureux. La conversation avait pris un tour inattendu, se faisant désagréablement personnelle. Le petit avait touché sans le savoir une corde sensible en lui, et effacer sa mémoire avait été une torture.

Jack soupira, se fixant dans le miroir tout en finissant de se rhabiller. Il n'avait pas eu le choix. Ne jamais laisser de trace. Hart l'aurait traité de sentimental pour culpabiliser de cette manière. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de telles émotions : il devait retrouver Taya, et pour cela, il devait jouer le rôle qu'on attendait de lui. Une enflure sans cœur. Cela n'aurait pas posé problème à son ancien lui d'il y avait encore deux ans, mais à présent..

Secouant la tête, il revint dans la chambre, prêt à partir. Son regard s'attarda sur le corps frêle roulé en boule sous la couverture. Si jeune.. et déjà si mal parti dans la vie. Se mordillant la lèvre, il sortit de sa poche un épais paquet de billets qu'il déposa sur la commode, accompagné d'un petit mot.

 _Je ne peux pas te racheter, mais je peux te donner cela.. Il y en a assez pour payer ton patron et te faire une jolie réserve. Bat-toi, tu mérites mieux que cette vie de merde._

 _J_.

C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour lui. Le choix était celui de Paulo. Taya, par contre.. Il pouvait encore l'empêcher d'être brisée de cette manière. Il lui fallait juste la retrouver.

* * *

 ** _Bienvenuuuuuuuuuuuue à Taclos! *boit* Paulo a pris une importance plus grande que prévue, comme quoi.._**

 ** _Je me suis bien amusée à alterner entre passé et présent, on remercie mon amie macrale pour m'avoir mise au défi de changer mon style de narration :)_**

 ** _La confiance n'est pas encore là entre Jack et le Doc, il faudra du temps pour la construire.. et Jack est seul face à ses démons, que se passera-t-il :p ?_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Pour me faire pardonner de mon retard, deux chapitres d'un coup! On rencontre ici Kosh, un charmant personnage, sisi.. Tout dépend du point de vue, hein Jack?**_

 _ **Petit clin d'oeil à Malcom Merlyn ici, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, notre John est tellement génial dans sa peau!**_

 _ **WARNING: sexe violent, insultes et vocabulaire peu reluisant, on parle de Kosh.**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

* * *

Lorsqu'on connaissait le nom de la rue, trouver le bâtiment appartenant à Kosh était chose facile: ce n'est pas comme s'il existait des tonnes d'entrées gardées par une dizaine de molosses (ceux visibles, Jack en comptait une autre dizaine derrière la porte). N'étant guère enclin à attirer l'attention, l'espion décida donc de trouver un autre passage : rajustant la capuche de sa cape, il se fondit dans la foule, lui permettant de remonter tranquillement la large avenue et passer devant l'entrée. Les types étaient tous armés et protégés de gilets pare-balles. Kosh n'était clairement pas un amateur, mais Jack le savait déjà. Il grimaça en repensant à leur dernière rencontre. Ça allait être drôle.

Le jeune homme tourna dans la première ruelle à gauche, avant d'enchainer immédiatement à droite. Il continua ainsi à changer régulièrement de rue pendant plusieurs minutes, afin de s'assurer qu'il n'était pas suivi. Il traça ensuite une large boucle jusqu'à la rue derrière l'entrepôt, qui se révéla comme prévu beaucoup moins gardée. Seulement cinq gardes dans la petite cour adjacente.

Jack sourit du haut de son perchoir : il s'était dissimulé sur le toit de l'immeuble voisin, lui offrant une vue parfaite sur la cour. Plongeant la main dans sa poche, il en ressortit une petite sarbacane, des fléchettes et un tube empli d'un liquide vert. L'ouvrant avec précaution, il en enduisit le bout de ses flèches, avant d'en placer une dans l'arme. Le morceau de métal alla s'enfoncer dans la nuque du type le plus proche, qui s'effondra au sol. Cela provoqua une panique immédiate chez ses camarades, empirée lorsqu'un deuxième homme s'effondra, presque aussitôt suivi par un autre.

 _-Ouvre la porte ! Vite !_ Cria l'un des gardes du corps survivant.

 _-Quelle magnifique bande de couards vous faites._

Le duo sursauta, avant de se retourner en même temps pour découvrir Jack, entièrement recouvert de sa cape noire, le visage dissimulé par sa capuche. Aucun d'eux ne l'avait entendu sauter du toit de l'immeuble, ce qui, du point de vue de Jack, démontrait leur manque total de compétences. Il roula des yeux en les voyant se redresser et serrer les poings. Si prévisible. Leur manque d'intelligence serait leur mort.

Il ne fut pas surpris de voir le premier type attaquer seul. Tellement stupide. Ils auraient eu plus de chance à deux. Il s'en débarrassa facilement, esquivant son attaque avant de le frapper de sa botte dans le dos, le faisant tomber au sol. Le second garde sembla se réveiller à cet instant, et lui sauta dessus : il alla s'écraser dans le mur, Jack l'ayant attrapé par les épaules pour l'y balancer en se servant de son élan. Un grognement lui indiqua que Débile-1 s'était relevé et se prêtait à l'attaquer de nouveau. Diantre, ce type ne pouvait même pas lui offrir une bonne bagarre il ne méritait pas de vivre plus longtemps, et Jack s'en assura en lui tranchant la gorge dès qu'il fut à portée de lame. Il venait de se débarrasser de son collègue de la même manière lorsque la porte qu'ils gardaient s'ouvrit, révélant une dizaines de gardes qui se figèrent devant le spectacle des cadavres, avant de se jeter sur lui en sifflant, furieux.

Ils avaient peut-être l'avantage du nombre, mais Jack les trouva tout aussi ennuyeux que les premiers. Leurs attaques étaient prévisibles, leurs réactions inappropriées, et aucun ne semblait savoir se battre avec une lame correctement. Au moins, ils lui permettaient de se dérouiller, pensa-t-il en brisant une nouvelle nuque, avant d'enfoncer son poignard dans l'avant-bras du plus proche. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pu se défouler ainsi.

 _-STOP_!

Le cri avait été poussé avec force, figeant les rares survivants sur place. Jack haussa un sourcil en découvrant un nouveau venu à la peau marron zébrée de vert, vêtu d'un ensemble de toile gris. Kosh. Celui-ci s'avança vers Jack, s'arrêtant à une distance prudente.

 _-Douze de mes meilleurs hommes_ , murmura-t-il avec irritation. _Il va falloir les remplacer._

 _-Si c'est le mieux que tu puisses trouver, tu me déçois_ , renifla avec mépris Jack en se redressant. _Je croyais me souvenir que tu aimais la qualité._

Le son de sa voix fit frémir Kosh.

 _-Toi?!_

 _-Hello, Kosh,_ sourit narquoisement l'humain en retirant sa capuche. _Ça fait longtemps._

 _-Tu es un fou pour revenir ici,_ siffla le trafiquant. _Après ce que tu as fait !_

 _-Pas la meilleure action de ma vie, je l'admets,_ répliqua sa cible en haussant les épaules avec nonchalance.

 _-Donne-moi une seule raison pour ne pas te tuer sur place,_ grogna le criminel.

Jack haussa un sourcil. Tout ce que Kosh vit fut un mouvement vif, mais la seconde d'après, le son d'une nouvelle nuque brisée résonnait, et un autre cadavre tombait sur le sol ensanglanté de la cour, à plusieurs mètres de l'endroit où se tenait originellement Jack.

 _-Je peux t'en donner treize,_ répliqua celui-ci avec froideur en plongeant ses mains immaculées dans ses poches. _On peut continuer ça longtemps ou bien on passe à la partie suivante. À toi de voir._

Ils se défièrent du regard de longues secondes, chacun refusant de lâcher le premier. Finalement, un fin sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Kosh.

 _-Toujours le même. Tueur et orgueilleux._

 _-Tu aimais cela, si je me souviens bien_ , renifla Jack, s'attirant un rire.

 _-Allons discuter à l'intérieur. Tu m'expliqueras ce que tu fous ici._

* * *

 _-Ta chambre, vraiment ? Tu n'as qu'à demander, tu sais,_ ironisa Jack en entrant dans la pièce.

 _-C'est l'endroit le plus sûr que je connaisse,_ répliqua Kosh en refermant la porte gardée par deux hommes. _Et c'est approprié vu le type de conversation à venir._

Jack n'eut même pas une seconde pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait : il se retrouva bloqué contre un mur, le visage pressé contre la surface de bois, ses poignets coincés dans une prise de fer alors que quelque chose de glacé et métallique était pressé contre son cou.

 _-Tu pensais vraiment pouvoir revenir ici et t'en sortir intact? Après m'avoir volé? Après m'avoir menti ?_

L'humain ne répondit pas; il baissa simplement la tête, montrant un peu plus sa nuque.

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Yeux-bleus? Pourquoi tu es revenu quand tu sais que ta tête est mise à prix?_

 _-Justement parce qu'elle l'est,_ murmura-t-il.

 _-Développe._

Jack ferma les yeux. Il allait devoir révéler quelques informations réelles pour apaiser le criminel.

 _-Je ne suis plus l'un d'entre eux.. Ils m'ont menti.. Volé comme personne ne l'a jamais fait._ Il expira difficilement, avant d'ajouter : _Ils m'ont effacé deux ans de souvenirs. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je me suis réveillé un matin et.. il me manquait deux ans._

Un sifflement.

 _-Alors c'est toi.. L'ex-Agent du temps en fuite, le renégat dont tout le monde veut la tête._

Jack eut un rire sans joie.

 _-Ça n'a pas aidé pour la discrétion, je peux te l'assurer._

 _-Qu'est-ce qui te prouve que je ne vais pas te balancer pour la prime ?_

 _-Rien … sauf le fait que tu détestes l'Agence autant que moi._

 _-J'aime aussi l'argent._

 _-Le Kosh que je connaissais n'aurait jamais touché à celui de pourritures pareilles._

 _-Dixit le menteur et manipulateur._

 _-Je faisais mon job.. mais ça ne veut pas dire que je n'ai pas aimé nos moments ensemble._

La pression sur ses poignets augmenta, en même temps que la sensation de métal froid s'intensifiait sur sa nuque. Il grogna en se sentant retourné et de nouveau plaqué contre le mur, ses mains toujours maintenues dans un étau, à présent par dessus sa tête.

 _-Je devrais te tuer,_ siffla Kosh en caressant sa joue de son arme.

Jack le fixa sans rien dire, son cœur battant la chamade. Il gémit lorsque la bouche du trafiquant s'écrasa sans prévenir sur la sienne, sa langue cherchant l'entrée avec brutalité. Le baiser fut rude et violent, laissant le jeune homme le souffle court et les lèvres en sang.

 _-Kosh_...

Celui-ci esquissa un sourire froid, le canon de son pistolet descendant le long de son torse et s'arrêtant sur son foie. L'humain tint son regard sans se démonter, sachant qu'il était testé: la question n'était pas s'il était en danger, il l'était assurément. Revenir ici était un danger mortel depuis le départ. Ce n'était pas non plus de savoir s'il pouvait se libérer, tous deux étaient conscients qu'ils étaient de force égale. L'issue d'un combat entre eux demeurait incertaine. Non, il s'agissait pour Kosh de montrer qu'il était celui qui contrôlait la situation. Jack avait beau être puissant, il n'était pas de taille face à la maison entière. Kosh le lui rappelait de sa manière malsaine.

Le trafiquant dut apprécier sa réaction, car il abaissa lentement son arme, la rangeant dans sa ceinture, avant de caresser lentement les traits de son prisonnier. Il s'attarda sur sa bouche, passant lentement son doigt dessus. Un grognement lui échappa lorsque la langue de Jack vint lécher ce dernier, le noir de ses pupilles s'étendant rapidement.

 _-Fuck, Yeux-bleus...,_ siffla-t-il avant de s'emparer une nouvelle fois de sa bouche, sa main gauche agrippant ses cheveux alors que la droite saisissait sa hanche.

Les bras de Jack s'enroulèrent instinctivement autour de sa taille, le pressant contre lui en même temps qu'il lui répondait avec passion. L'échange se fit rapidement féroce, chacun cherchant à dominer l'autre. Jack enfonça ses ongles dans le dos de Kosh, le labourant sauvagement en même temps qu'il mordait sa langue. L'alien siffla, et tira brutalement en arrière ses cheveux, dévoilant sa gorge dans laquelle il enfonça ses dents, faisant pousser un râle de plaisir à son partenaire qui ferma les yeux. Il se laissa être poussé jusqu'au lit, y tombant sans protester alors que Kosh s'installait par dessus lui, ses yeux brillant d'une faim intense.

* * *

- _Pourquoi es-tu vraiment là ?_

Jack roula des yeux depuis le torse de Kosh sur lequel il avait posé sa tête. Son amant avait passé un bras autour de lui, caressant de ses longs doigts les marques qu'il avait laissées sur son dos.

 _-Est-ce qu'on doit vraiment parler de ça maintenant ?_

 _-Je viens de coucher avec le bâtard qui m'a manipulé et volé devant tous mes hommes. Je pense que c'est un moment adapté._

 _-Toujours aussi romantique._

Un petit rire se fit entendre, faisant résonner la poitrine sous son oreille.

 _-Je ne connais même pas ton vrai nom. Tu parles d'un romantisme._

 _-J'aurai pu essayer de te tuer pendant que cette talentueuse bouche qu'est la tienne me suçait. Ça, ça aurait vraiment tué l'ambiance._

Il sourit lorsque Kosh inversa leurs positions, le faisant retomber sur le matelas, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

 _-Tu étais bien trop occupé à gémir mon prénom_ , susurra le criminel en laissant trainer ses doigts sur sa gorge, faisant frémir de plaisir Jack.

 _-N'importe quoi pour entretenir ton ego_ , souffla l'humain avant de lécher ses lèvres, s'attirant un grognement.

 _-Mauvais garçon.. Tu as besoin d'une leçon.._

 _-Tu serais trop heureux de me la fournir_ , roucoula Jack en le fixant de son regard mutin.

 _-Ce serait avec plaisir,_ sourit son dangereux compagnon, _si j'étais certain que tu n'allais pas m'enfoncer ta dague dans mon dos._

Cela eut le mérite de faire disparaître le sourire du plus jeune qui poussa un soupir, et se redressa sur un coude.

 _-J'ai besoin de me cacher quelques temps. Me faire oublier. C'est tout. Ce trou à rats est le meilleur endroit pour ça, et je préfère être chez toi que dans n'importe quelle auberge._

 _-Parce que tu as toute confiance en moi_ , ironisa Kosh.

 _-Parce que ton niveau de sécurité est le plus élevé de la ville,_ rectifia le jeune homme en le fixant dans les yeux.

 _-Tu en sais quelque chose, tu as mis des semaines à le briser,_ répliqua Kosh.

 _-Vexé, hein ?_ sourit l'ancien Agent. _Si tu savais tous les soucis que j'ai eus pour désactiver tes alarmes._

 _-C'est comme ça que tu comptes gagner mon accord ?_

 _-Non. Je vais le gagner en consommant._

Le trafiquant haussa un sourcil.

 _-Je veux des femelles_ , répliqua froidement Jack en s'asseyant. _Jeunes. Télépathes. Exotiques. Je vais rester planqué ici longtemps, alors je compte bien m'amuser._

Un léger sourire apparut sur les lèvres du vendeur.

 _-Ça, c'est un argument._

 _-Vois ça comme un cadeau pour me faire pardonner l'arrivée agressive,_ murmura son amant avant de l'embrasser.

 _-Huuum … Cadeau accepté.. Je vais t'en fournir pour le reste de la matinée, comme essai gratuit. J'ai quelques affaires à gérer jusqu'à ce midi, mais je peux t'emmener visiter mes lots après le repas._

 _-Parfait,_ sourit Jack. _J'ai hâte de voir ce que tu as à me proposer. Ta réputation dans le quadrant est impressionnante._

 _-Oh, elle n'est pas usurpée, crois-moi.. Tu trouveras ce que tu voudras._

* * *

 _ **Jack et son passé pourri.. Oui il savait qui il affronterait en venant ici, mais c'est justement pour cela qu'il voulait être seul..**  
_

 _ **Kosh est surement la pire enflure que j'ai jamais écrite, je n'ai trouvé pour le rendre plus sympathique, au contraire :p Le prochain chapitre nous fera découvrir l'horreur de son commerce, hum, je ne suis pas pressée d'entendre vos cris :(**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Ooook.. publication en avance, parce que ce week-end je ne suis pas sure d'être très présente, et de deux on me réclame la suite xD**_

 _ **WARNING: C'est un des chapitres les plus violents que j'ai jamais écrits. Ne me demandez pas comment j'ai pu, je refuse de m'interroger sur l'état de mon cerveau. Je voulais pousser la logique à l'extrême, s'il y en a qui lisent des 'pet fics' vous savez dans quoi vous vous engagez, les autres hé bien imaginez que j'ai pris le mot 'commerce' au sens propre. Froid. Neutre.**_

 _ **Je ne cautionne en rien ce que j'écris. Je le dis pour que ce soit bien clair. Kosh payera, très, très cher.**_

 _ **Un très, très grand merci à ma béta FeeEli37 pour m'avoir aidé à rendre ce chapitre plus.. facile à avaler. Si c'est possible. Le relire pour le corriger est une torture.**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

* * *

 _«Les esclaves sont parqués dans un grand bâtiment comportant trois étages et un sous-sol. Le rez-de-chaussée et les deux premiers étages sont dédiés aux logements et l'arrivée de la marchandise, le troisième à son entrainement. Le sous-sol semble être la zone des horreurs: punitions, examen médical, tri des nouveaux lots.. J'enregistre depuis la chambre qu'on m'a donnée. Ce sera mon témoignage s'il m'arrive quelque chose. Je ne suis pas sûr de réussir à ne pas tuer tout le monde._

 _Il y a toutes sortes d'espèces ici: basiquement, pensez à une race et vous la trouverez. Kosh fait très fort: en disposant d'un nombre de races aussi variées, il est certain de pouvoir satisfaire tous ses clients potentiels. »_

* * *

Jack sentait la nausée le gagner au fur et à mesure qu'il découvrait l'étendue de l'empire du trafiquant. Les deux bâtiments étaient gigantesques, permettant d'accueillir les lots quotidiens de nouveaux esclaves. Ces derniers étaient emmenés dans des grands camions qui se garaient dans la cour intérieure, dans laquelle un premier tri était effectué.

 _-Mineurs, femelles ou mâles,_ expliqua Kosh. _Ils vont être emmenés pour un examen médical, qui permettra de déterminer leur espèce et leur état sexuel. Les mineurs et les vierges disposent de zones à part, bien sûr._

 _-Je m'en doute.. Ils doivent te rapporter beaucoup d'argent,_ murmura Jack en luttant pour conserver son calme.

Il fallait qu'il fasse appel à tout son entrainement reçu à l'Agence, ainsi que dans ses ressources personnelles pour ne pas massacrer Kosh en public immédiatement. La pensée était fort attrayante, et le brulait dans tout le corps.

 _-Ce sont mes produits phares, oui !_ , protesta le trafiquant. _Et je tiens à les garder en parfait état !_

* * *

 _«Ses produits, comme il les appelle, sont formés pour deux tâches : la domesticité et le plaisir sexuel. Je ne vais pas m'attarder sur la première, complètement commune. C'est la seconde qui m'a le plus intéressé, tristement, parce que Kosh a bâti autour une organisation d'une grande complexité et parfaitement structurée, ce qui est, à mes yeux, la raison de son succès. Docteur, je vous conseille de faire sortir Rose de la pièce. Oui, Rosie, vous, qui roulez des yeux et m'insultez avec votre charmant accent. Vous n'êtes pas de taille à encaisser ce que je vais raconter. Si vous souhaitez rester, ne blâmez personne d'autre que vous._

 _Hum._

 _À la réflexion, Goon, vous devriez sortir aussi. Après tout, votre sœur est potentiellement concernée. Oui, je sais, autant pour la diplomatie, Docteur._

 _Il y a quatre groupes de putes dans le bâtiment. Vous connaissez déjà les traditionnels : majeurs, virginité déjà perdue, lancés dans le circuit aussitôt arrivés. Leur sort est glauque, mais ce n'est rien comparé à celui des mineurs et des vierges. Soyez conscient qu'un produit peut faire partie de ces deux catégories.»_

* * *

 _-Comment cela fonctionne ? Tu sembles dire que tous tes vierges n'auront pas le même rôle._

Il ne voulait pas savoir. Il ne voulait vraiment, vraiment pas savoir. Mais il devait demander. Il fallait qu'il en apprenne le plus possible sur l'organisation de cette horreur pour mieux retrouver la gamine.

Kosh sourit, visiblement ravi de sa question.

 _-Oh, c'est à la fois très simple et complexe. Le but est de pouvoir satisfaire tous les besoins, tu l'as compris. Tous mes clients n'ont pas les mêmes envies : certains veulent juste une pute, d'autres recherchent de la jeunesse.. Cela m'a pris du temps, mais je peux maintenant proposer trois types de vierges._

* * *

 _«Le vierge vendu ou loué tel quel est le plus courant. Mais certains d'entre eux sont aussi en partie formés pour être capables de procurer un certain niveau de plaisir à leur client, comprenez sexe oral et caresses. Certains pervers aiment le mélange d'innocence et début d'expérience que ces pauvres gosses peuvent leur fournir. Et puis il y a ceux qui préfèrent les former eux-mêmes, c'est le troisième groupe. En fonction du service demandé, un produit précédemment vierge peut changer de groupe et devenir 'produit expérimenté'.»_

* * *

Comment pouvait-il parler si calmement ? Comment faisait-il pour décrire un trafic ignoble comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps ? Produits. Création. Entretien. Rentabilité. Des termes d'entreprise. D'homme d'affaires.

 _-C'est vraiment une usine, hein?_ se murmura-t-il à lui-même, mais Kosh l'entendit.

 _-C'est exactement cela, Yeux-bleus. Tu vois, c'est la différence entre moi et un trafiquant de base. Je suis un homme d'affaires. Je crée. J'investis. Je trouve un nouveau marché et je l'attaque. Et tu sais pourquoi je réussis ? Parce que je sais me diversifier et m'adapter aux demandes._

 _Ne lui met pas ton poing dans la gueule. Ne lui met pas ton poing dans la gueule._ Jack s'assura que son masque était toujours parfaitement posé et sa voix sous contrôle lorsqu'il demanda :

 _-Qui s'occupe de la formation ?_

 _-Encore une autre bonne question. Moi et mes employés. C'est le seul moyen pour obtenir la qualité désirée. Certains de nos clients payent très cher pour le luxe offert, on se doit d'être à la hauteur,_ répondit Kosh en examinant un humanoïde au visage de panthère. _Joli,_ commenta-t-il en découvrant un pendentif bleu qu'il arracha de son cou. _Ce sera encore plus joli au cou de No'lia._

 _-Tu as les tiens ?_

Quelle question stupide, qu'il regretta aussitôt qu'il l'eut posée.

 _-Évidemment. Quel serait l'intérêt de créer des produits si ce n'est pas pour en profiter?_ sourit Kosh avant de l'embrasser. _Tu verras. Tu les aimeras._

* * *

 _«Pour s'assurer de leur qualité, il les forme lui-même, avec ses employés. Il en ressort de parfaits esclaves sexuels, modelés et manipulés, si possible dès le plus jeune âge afin de détruire toute tentative de pensée personnelle. Je n'ai pas demandé à partir de quel âge étaient formés les plus petits. Probablement au début de l'adolescence. Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas assez de réserves d'alcool pour m'encaisser la réponse._

 _Les esclaves sont logés par trois dans de toutes petites cellules ne comportant qu'une paillasse et couverture par personne. Lorsqu'ils sont dans le bâtiment, ils ne sont vêtus que d'un simple pagne, afin d'entrainer leur résistance au climat et détruire toute pudeur. Tous ont un numéro de série tatoué sur la nuque afin de permettre leur identification et marquer leur appartenance à Kosh. Ils portent également un collier de cuir avec un anneau où est écrit leur prénom._

 _Les journées sont ritualisées, là encore pour empêcher toute prise d'initiative : chaque lot est réveillé à heure fixe, plus ou moins matinale selon l'âge et les besoins. Il est ensuite_ _emmené aux sanitaires, avant d'aller manger. Puis viennent le travail ou l'entrainement. Ils y apprennent tout ce qu'ils ont besoin de savoir pour satisfaire leurs clients, selon leur groupe. Les .. cours.. peuvent être dispensés en grand nombre, mais la plupart se déroulent pendant ce qu'on pourrait appeler des ateliers, dirigés par des esclaves plus âgés. C'est un des points les plus pervers : plus vous avez de l'expérience, plus vous montez en grade et améliorez ainsi votre vie quotidienne. Cela encourage l'obéissance et la débauche._

 _C'est une véritable usine à putes : les esclaves sont repérés, capturés, triés, entrainés et entretenus. Après chaque mission, ils ont l'obligation de subir un examen médical. Dans le cas où ils ont été trop abimés, ils sont immédiatement réinjectés dans la basse prostitution locale. Rien ne se perd, tout se recycle.»_

* * *

Quand il parlait d'usine, Jack pensait aussi à l'apparence du bâtiment: tout était propre et lumineux. On était bien loin de l'image du bouiboui humide et froid, et c'était peut-être l'un des aspects les plus horribles de ce trafic : tout était si blanc, si clair, si organisé. On aurait pu se croire dans une usine de production de vêtements, si les corps à moitié nus avaient cessé de défiler.

 _-J'ai des clients sur Taclos, bien sûr, mais je fournis aussi beaucoup d'autres planètes,_ expliqua Kosh en tendant son verre à l'esclave présent.

Ils étaient assis dans son bureau, autour d'une petite table. C'était le début d'après-midi et le soleil brillait par la fenêtre pourtant, le cœur de Jack était froid. Aussi froid que les bâtiments qu'il avait en partie visité plus tôt. Aussi froid que son visage qui n'avait rien à envier à une statue. Aussi froid que le poignard qu'il rêvait d'enfoncer dans la gorge du monstre qui lui faisait face.

 _-La plupart_ _achète sans regarder la source. Ils s'en foutent, tant que la qualité est là. Cela m'a permis d'étendre mon commerce dans tout le quadrant. Le plus amusant, quand on y pense, c'est leur identité : on pense tout de suite aux ripoux, mais il y a aussi les riches, les banquiers qui veulent des jouets pour se reposer, les armées à la recherche de putes pour détendre leurs hommes... Tout ce joli petit monde paye sans rien demander, trop heureux d'avoir de jolis corps soumis à leur disposition,_ renifla le trafiquant avec un mépris évident. _Je ne m'en plains pas, remarque : cela m'assure des connexions multiples et une large impunité._

* * *

« _C'est un système d'esclavage caché qui se base sur la misère : ses putes, ce sont des restes de guerre, comme des orphelins ou des réfugiés, en plus des traditionnels prisonniers dont on ne sait pas quoi faire. La pauvreté est aussi un levier très efficace: Goon n'est pas le seul proche endetté qui a perdu un membre de sa famille aux mains de ce réseau. Certains les vendent même, en particulier les enfants, cherchant à se débarrasser d'un poids trop grand ou rêvant d'un meilleur avenir pour eux, manipulés par de fausses promesses. Des déshérités, que personne ou presque ne regrette et ne cherche._

 _Basiquement, Kosh nettoie derrière les puissants : il ramasse les restes, fait disparaître les témoins gênants, le tout gratuitement et en leur fournissant en échange des produits de qualité. C'est la femme de ménage des politiciens, leur aspirateur silencieux. Pourquoi se sentirait-il en danger? Il est soutenu par les dirigeants qui ont bien trop besoin de lui.»_

* * *

Jack appuya sur un bouton de son bracelet, coupant l'enregistrement avant de fermer les yeux, luttant contre la nausée. Celle-ci menaçait de le submerger depuis sa visite. C'était pire que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Kosh avait étendu sa toile partout; il était pratiquement invincible. Jack n'avait aucune idée de cela à l'époque de sa mission avec Hart, et, s'il était honnête avec lui-même, il s'en foutait : son but était de retrouver un enregistrement gênant sur l'Agence du temps, et c'était tout. Il ne s'était jamais demandé d'où venaient les délicieuses créatures que lui fournissait son nouvel amant, profitant simplement de leur bouche talentueuse et leur désir de le satisfaire.

Un nouvel assaut de nausée le saisit, le forçant à courir dans la salle de bain, juste à temps pour vomir dans le lavabo. Il n'avait pas tout dit dans l'enregistrement. Il n'avait pas parlé des examens médicaux, dignes de bétail. Il n'avait pas raconté les familles séparées, les enfants emmenés à part à qui on racontait que leurs parents les avaient abandonnés pour s'enfuir. Il n'avait pas non plus mentionné les punitions. Il n'avait même pas voulu penser aux stérilisations – hors de question d'avoir des bouches en plus à nourrir. Oh, ces bâtards n'avaient rien à envier aux plus grands bourreaux, et Jack savait de quoi il parlait.

Il avait vu et fait des choses atroces lui-même, des choses qui lui vaudraient la peine de mort sur un nombre incalculable de planètes, mais ce qu'il venait de découvrir était une des pires : un commerce fondé sur la pauvreté et la misère d'autrui, enrichi par les puissants et nantis et ceux sensés assurer la sécurité des plus faibles.

Était-ce ce qu'avait vécu Paulo ? Gray avait-il atterri dans un commerce de ce type ? Cette simple pensée lui fit rendre la fin de son repas. C'était le souvenir de son petit frère qui l'avait poussé dans cette folie. Le lien fraternel l'avait frappé de plein fouet, le désespoir de Goon le poussant à agir. Il n'avait pas supporté de rester sans rien faire alors qu'il pouvait l'aider, même si pour cela il lui avait fallu replonger dans l'enfer. Une partie inconscience de son esprit semblait aussi espérer être capable d'ainsi compenser pour sa faiblesse qui lui avait coûté Gray.

À présent qu'il avait découvert l'étendue des dégâts, cependant, il n'était pas certain de réussir à mener sa mission avec la neutralité nécessaire. Il ne pourrait pas les sauver, il le savait : cette vérité horrible tournait en rond dans son cerveau depuis qu'il était entré dans la cour, le torturant sans pitié. Il ne pouvait pas les sauver, ni même apaiser leurs souffrances. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était retrouver Taya et s'enfuir le plus vite possible sans jamais regarder derrière lui.


	11. Chapter 11

**Jack part à l'attaque! De nouvelles rencontres, de nouvelles têtes, pas mal de rage, un Jack vengeur puis doux.. youps? Bonne lecture?**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11**

* * *

 _-Tu es certain de ne pas vouloir d'un serviteur ?_ Interrogea Kosh alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'entrepôt. _Je suis sûr qu'on peut t'en trouver un jeune et à ton goût._

C'était la fin d'après-midi : Kosh l'avait rejoint après avoir fini ses affaires de la journée, et lui avait proposé d'aller faire son choix pour ses petits plaisirs du soir. Jack secoua la tête :

 _-Qu'est-ce que j'en ferais ? Je suis toujours en fuite, je ne peux pas me permettre un poids lourd qui pourrait en plus donner des indices sur mon emplacement. Sauf si bien sûr tu m'en trouves un télépathe... Je n'aurai guère de mal à manipuler son esprit._

 _-Encore plus si formé très jeune ?_ Interrogea le criminel avec un fin sourire.

 _-Exactement_ , répliqua l'humain en lui rendant son sourire mauvais.

Il lui fallut lutter contre ses instincts les plus primaux pour n'égorger personne lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment. Celui-ci fourmillait d'une activité incessante, empli de tous types d'espèces à vous en faire tourner la tête. Jack avait appris à reconnaître les employés, vêtus d'un uniforme à képi noir, et armés d'une longue canne de bois et de ce qui ressemblait suspicieusement à l'équivalent d'un taser humain.

Chacun, lui avait-on expliqué, appartenait à une équipe assignée à un rôle précis : on trouvait des conducteurs de fourgons, du personnel de ménage, des cuisiniers, en plus des gardiens et médecins. L'accueil des nouveaux lots requéraient également plusieurs types d'employés : il fallait trier, puis opérer un diagnostic médical afin d'établir une fiche d'identité avant de poser le tatouage et le collier.

 _-C'est une véritable entreprise,_ murmura Jack, qui ne savait plus s'il devait fermer les yeux ou regarder partout.

 _-Je te l'ai dit, je suis un homme d'affaires_ , fit Kosh en l'entrainant au premier étage. _Dis-moi tout ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Expérience ou virginité ?_

 _-Pour ce soir, expérience,_ répliqua-t-il en tentant de garder une expression neutre.

 _-Alors on est au bon étage !_ Le trafiquant sortit une mini-tablette de sa poche : il tapota sur quelques boutons, et un catalogue -Jack ne pouvait penser à aucun autre mot- apparut sur l'écran. _Expérience et exotisme, donc. Tout dépend de ce que tu entends par exotisme : ailes ? Couleur de peau ? Corne ? Nombre de bouches? Absence de bouches ? Taille ? Muet ? Assez pratique quand on n'aime pas les bavards, les muets. J'en prends souvent le soir après une longue journée. Ça me change des bavardages de mes fournisseurs. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ils peuvent causer._

 _-Tu as une section hybride ?_ Nota Jack en haussant un sourcil, le doigt tendu vers une catégorie.

 _-Ma petite fierté personnelle. Certains sont nés de la guerre, d'autres d'amours interdits. La plupart naissent stériles, ce qui est pratique, vu mon commerce._

 _-Tu as conscience de parler comme un véritable psychopathe ?_

 _-C'est ce qui me rend si bon dans les négociations, Yeux-bleus ! Tiens, regarde un peu le catalogue, je vais aller inspecter les cellules._

Jack sentit la tension dans ses épaules diminuer en regardant Kosh s'éloigner : sa présence le rendait malade, faisant naitre en lui des envies de meurtre et torture. Il savait depuis longtemps que c'était une ordure, mais le découvrir dans tous les détails rendaient ses poings brûlants de rage. Comment pouvait-on se montrer si froid et détaché sur un tel sujet ? Kosh parlait d'esclavage sexuel comme on discute de la pluie et du beau temps. C'en était terrifiant. Jack se demanda une nouvelle fois ce qui avait pu l'amener à agir ainsi. On ne devenait pas une enflure de trafiquant sans cœur du jour au lendemain : il existait forcément un passif. Et celui de Kosh devait être bien lourd pour se montrer si cruel et blasé.

Le catalogue était à son image : froid, clinique, organisé par races, avec leur description physique, qualités propres et avantages. La fiche comportait également plusieurs photos d'exemplaires et les différents prix selon les activités souhaitées.

 _-Tu trouves ton bonheur ?_ Demanda le criminel en revenant vers lui, quelques minutes plus tard.

 _-Je pense bien... Les Catio, télépathes ET métamorphes. C'est exactement ce que je cherche,_ répondit-il de sa même voix impassible.

 _-On aime le luxe,_ sourit Kosh. _Tu veux aller en chercher maintenant ?_

 _-En fait, j'aurai bien aimé me promener un peu, histoire de mieux connaître les lieux. Ton organisation me fascine,_ répliqua Jack avec un sourire insolent.

 _-Flatteur.. Fais-toi plaisir, mes employés sont au courant de ta présence. Tu peux aller partout, mais rappelle-toi, aucun contact physique avec les vierges._

 _-Oui, m'sieur_ , ironisa-t-il en le saluant de la main.

 _Comme si j'allais les toucher_ , pensa-t-il sombrement en s'éloignant.

 _Tu vas bien jouer avec certaines ce soir,_ répliqua sa conscience.

 _C'est pour l'enquête. Il faut que je gagne sa confiance pour retrouver Taya._

 _Ça n'en demeure pas moins dégueulasse._

 _Je sais !_

Ce ne fut pas difficile de trouver la zone qu'il cherchait : l'étage était fléché, lui permettant de se rendre rapidement dans la section dédiée aux Catio. Il haussa un sourcil en entendant des cris et insultes : ce n'était pas ce à quoi il s'attendait en arrivant ici. Accélérant le pas, il tourna à droite à la nouvelle intersection pour déboucher dans une petite pièce. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour en apercevant un groupe de gardiens entourant deux jeunes femmes clairement terrifiées.

 _-Et pourquoi on ne pourrait pas ? Personne ne saura ! On a bien le droit de s'amuser !_ S'exclama l'un d'eux, son regard avide remontant le long des corps offerts à la vue.

 _-Elles ne sont pas à toi ! Tu n'as pas le droit de les toucher!_ Riposta un autre en se plaçant entre son collègue et les esclaves.

 _-Dégage, Kim ! Si tu es trop lâche pour prendre ta part, ce n'est pas notre cas !_

 _-Tu n'es vraiment qu'un pervers.. La tienne ne te suffit pas, il faut que tu en violes d'autres !_

Le coup de poing partit sans avertissement, s'écrasant sur le jeune gardien qui gronda et riposta avec sa canne. Son adversaire poussa un cri de douleur, et saisit son taser … pour se figer en entendant le son d'une sécurité retirée.

 _-Je ne tenterai pas cela, si j'étais toi_ , murmura Jack, son visage devenu l'incarnation de l'ours polaire.

Le groupe recula précipitamment devant l'arme du capitaine qui avança lentement, ses yeux rivés sur l'enflure.

 _-Vous n'avez rien à faire là,_ protesta celui-ci.

Jack esquissa un sourire froid, qui fit frissonner les autres.

 _-Violeur et débile.. rien pour te sauver,_ murmura-t-il avant d'appuyer sur la détente.

L'homme s'effondra en criant sur le sol, ses mains agrippant instinctivement son ventre d'où coulait un épais liquide rouge. Il poussa un autre hurlement lorsque la botte de Jack vint frapper en plein dans son torse, l'envoyant voler en arrière. Sa tête frappa le mur, l'assommant en partie. Le sourire de Jack s'agrandit, et il vint enfoncer son talon dans la blessure.

 _-Ça fait mal, hein? Et ce n'est que le début,_ expliqua-t-il d'un ton badin en faisant tourner le talon. _Ton sang va continuer à couler sans que tu ne puisses rien y faire, recouvrant le sol et se glissant sous tes jambes. Ta tête va commencer à tourner, jusqu'à ce que ta vision soit parsemée de petits points noirs, et ce alors que ton corps va s'affaiblir, jusqu'à ce que tes muscles cessent de fonctionner. Tu vas vouloir appeler à l'aide, bien sûr, mais tu vas bientôt découvrir que ta voix ne t'obéit plus. C'est le souci avec une commotion, elle commence légèrement mais si elle n'est pas soignée, les conséquences peuvent être dramatiques. Si évidemment on y ajoute une importante perte de sang.. Et toi,_ murmura-t-il d'une voix douce en s'accroupissant devant lui _, toi tu vas en perdre beaucoup … Et souffrir lentement, très lentement... Et personne, non personne ne viendra te sauver,_ chuchota-t-il en souriant avant de lui décocher une droite dans le menton, faisant de nouveau valser sa tête qui s'écrasa une nouvelle fois contre le mur. Quelques autres coups avec la crosse et son visage était en lambeaux. _Tu vas t'étouffer dans ton propre sang.. Ce sera la dernière chose que tu sentiras avant de t'enfoncer dans les ténèbres. J'espère qu'elles te feront souffrir. Une mort douce est bien trop gentille pour un enfoiré comme toi._

Sans plus lui prêter attention, Jack saisit son taser et se releva, rangeant ses deux armes à sa ceinture. Puis il se tourna vers les autres gardiens, qui avaient assisté horrifiés à la scène.

 _-Quelqu'un veut partager son sort ?_ Interrogea-t-il avec un fin sourire en tirant sur ses manches.

Ce fut le signal pour s'enfuir. En quelques instants, la pièce s'était vidée de la plupart de ses occupants, en dehors de Jack, les deux jeunes femmes et le gardien les ayant défendues. Celui-ci détourna les yeux sous le regard brûlant du capitaine.

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore là?_ Interrogea froidement ce dernier en s'avançant vers les esclaves qui se recroquevillèrent. _Hé, doucement, je ne vais pas vous faire de mal..,_ murmura-t-il gentiment en levant les mains. _Je veux juste vérifier si vous allez bien, ok ?_ tenta-t-il de les rassurer.

 _-Elles ne vous comprennent pas..,_ expliqua Kim. _Elles ne parlent pas votre langue._

 _-Vraiment ? Comment faites-vous pour communiquer, alors ?_

 _-Ils ont un traducteur intégré.. mais elles viennent d'arriver, on ne leur a pas encore installé,_ expliqua l'homme avant d'avancer, puis de se stopper devant l'expression de Jack. _Je veux m'assurer qu'elles n'ont rien.. C'est tout..._

 _-Drôle d'idée de la part d'un gardien,_ répliqua le Capitaine qui ajouta, en fronçant les sourcils : _Pourquoi? Et pourquoi les as-tu protégées ?_

L'homme baissa la tête sans répondre, avant de faire un geste de la main à la Catio la plus proche. Celle-ci dut le comprendre, car elle le laissa l'approcher et l'examiner. Jack l'imita en silence, attendant patiemment sa réponse. Finalement, l'inconnu murmura :

 _-Je ne fais pas ce job pour les voir être violées._

 _-C'est pourtant ce à quoi elles servent,_ riposta aussi bas l'humain.

 _-Ça ne veut pas dire que je suis d'accord.. Je._. Il se figea. _Je n'aurai pas dû dire ça_... La panique se lut sur son visage. _Oubliez, s'il vous plait, je.._

 _-Pourquoi es-tu là, alors ?_ L'interrogea sèchement Jack sans lui laisser le temps de finir, son mépris évident dans sa voix.

 _-Je_ .. Un soupir. _Je n'ai pas le choix.. J'ai une famille à nourrir... Et la paye est bonne. Il faut bien vivre._

 _-Sur le dos d'esclaves._

 _-C'est comme ça que fonctionne Taclos.. La loi du plus fort. Kosh nous paye bien et nous protège, il est toujours présent si on a des emmerdes et besoin d'aide. Pourquoi voulez-vous savoir ça, de toute manière ?_ Se renferma le gardien.

 _-Curiosité_ , murmura Jack en le fixant avec intensité, comme s'il le voyait réellement pour la première fois. _Je pensais que tous ceux qui travaillaient ici étaient des enflures.. Ce n'est pas si noir et blanc, finalement._

Un bruit de course empêcha son interlocuteur de répondre. Un groupe de gardiens débarqua dans la salle, cannes en main. La tension soudaine de Kim n'échappa pas à Jack, qui se redressa de toute sa taille et grogna en fixant les nouveaux venus :

 _-C'est un peu tard pour cela.. J'ai déjà réglé le compte du bâtard._

 _-Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?_ Interrogea sèchement celui que Jack reconnut comme le chef à son col doré.

 _-Je pense que c'est assez évident. Le fils de pute a voulu toucher à ce qui ne lui appartenait pas. Quant à votre première question, je vous la retourne. Je ne connais que très peu de personnes qui osent me parler sur ce ton. La plupart termine comme votre ami._

La froideur et le dédain avec lesquelles lui répondit Jack éveillèrent un signal d'alarme chez le responsable qui le dévisagea longuement, avant que son expression ne se tende et qu'il ne murmure :

 _-Vous êtes l'invité de Monsieur Kosh._

 _-Enfin un être intelligent dans la pièce_ , renifla l'intéressé. _Vous voudrez bien vous charger du cadavre. Il tâche le sol._ Se tournant vers les deux jeunes femmes, il saisit les laisses posées sur une table et les accrocha aux colliers _. Vous serez gentil de prévenir Kosh que j'ai fait mon choix dans ses produits. Que l'on m'indique où effectuer mon achat et j'irai le régler. Oh,_ ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Kim, éberlué de voir son chef se faire traiter ainsi, _j'aimerai également une série de vêtements pour mes nouvelles acquisitions. Je n'aime pas lorsque des pervers reluquent ce qui est mien._

* * *

Tout était prêt à son retour dans ses appartements : les vêtements attendaient, pliés avec soin sur la commode, et un large repas était posé sur la petite table de bois. Jack referma la porte à clé derrière lui, avant de remonter sa manche, révélant son bracelet de cuir. Il en tourna un bouton jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve la fréquence désirée, puis sourit aux deux jeunes femmes.

 _-Voilà. Maintenant, nous pourrons parler sans que personne ne nous comprenne._

Se dirigeant vers la table, il saisit une grappe de raisin doré et commença à les manger avec appétit: l'autre imbécile lui avait donné faim. Il haussa un sourcil en constatant que les Catio étaient restées figées à l'entrée de la pièce. Un soupir lui échappa. Cela allait être difficile.

 _-Je ne vais pas vous manger.. Les vêtements sont pour vous, comme le repas,_ expliqua-t-il en désignant du menton les plats dont émanaient des odeurs délicieuses.

Le duo hésita quelques instants encore, sa crainte évidente, mais la faim et le froid prirent finalement le dessus sur tout autre instinct, les poussant à s'emparer avec hâte des habits chauds. Jack se détourna volontairement, leur reconnaissant silencieusement leur pudeur. Il ne leur refit face que lorsqu'il entendit les sandales être lacées : un sourire éclaira son visage en les découvrant vêtues de robes bleu ciel pour l'une et verte pomme pour la seconde. Elles avaient toutes deux pris une apparence humaine, leurs cheveux châtain tombant en cascade dans leur dos. Leurs yeux, néanmoins, demeuraient rivés sur le sol : une double paire de pupilles vertes et noisettes, releva-t-il.

 _-Mangez_ , insista Jack. _Nous parlerons après_.

Il lui fallut quelques instants pour comprendre qu'aucune n'oserait s'approcher de la table tant qu'il se tiendrait à côté. Le capitaine recula donc lentement, prenant soin de garder les mains levées bien en évidence. Il s'assit sur le lit, sa grappe et une tasse en main. Un roulement de yeux lui échappa lorsque robe-bleue saisit le pichet et se dirigea vers lui.

 _-J'ai dit : mange,_ ordonna-t-il sèchement. _Je peux me servir moi-même._

La jeune femme sursauta, et baissa précipitamment la tête. Jack poussa un soupir, et se frotta le front.

 _-Pardon. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. S'il te plait... fais-moi plaisir, mange. Mange à ta faim avec ton amie, c'est tout ce que je veux pour le moment._

L'esclave le fixa quelques instants, avant de sembler comprendre qu'il pensait ce qu'il disait et se diriger avec hâte vers le buffet. Le cœur du jeune homme se serra en les voyant toutes les deux agir : on aurait dit deux petits animaux blessés et terrifiés, mangeant autant qu'ils le pouvaient sans savoir quand ils seraient punis pour le faire. Elles ne cessaient de lui jeter des petits coups d'œil, attendant clairement une attaque quelconque. À leur taille et apparence, Jack leur donnait la vingtaine, pas davantage.

Il lui fallut attendre plusieurs minutes avant que ses petits oiseaux, comme il les appelait intérieurement, n'épanchent correctement leur faim et soif. Quand ce fut le cas, elles échangèrent un regard hésitant, ne sachant clairement pas le comportement qui était attendu d'elles. Jack tapota gentiment le lit.

 _-Asseyez-vous._

Elles obéirent en silence, l'entourant avant de tendre les mains vers lui. Jack les figea d'un geste.

 _-On va tout de suite mettre une chose au clair : la seule raison pour laquelle je vous ai achetées, c'était pour vous protéger. Je n'ai aucun doute que ces fils de pute seraient revenus se venger sur vous dans le dos de leur responsable. Ici, vous êtes en sécurité._ Il fronça les sourcils devant leur expression incrédule. _Je ne veux pas que vous agissiez en prostituées, ok ? Ni en esclaves. Ni en rien du tout. Je ne vous toucherai pas, et je ne vous frapperai pas. Je ne suis ni un violeur ni un sadique._

L'incrédulité se transforma en confusion.

 _-Mais vous._.., murmura Robe-verte, avant de se taire précipitamment.

 _-Je_ ? Silence. _Termine ta phrase,_ demanda-t-il doucement. _Je te l'ai dit, je ne te punirai pas._

 _-Vous..._ Elle se mordilla la lèvre. _Vous êtes_ _ **son**_ _ami._

Ah.

 _-Kosh_ ? Il grogna devant le frisson de terreur qui les parcourut en entendant son nom. _Non. Jamais. On ne l'a jamais été. J'ai couché avec lui avant, et je le refais là, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne veux pas l'égorger à la première occasion._ Ses yeux flamboyaient lorsqu'il gronda : _C'est un batard, un monstre, et je lui ferais volontiers sa fête si je le pouvais._

Il se passa les mains sur le visage, soudainement fatigué.

 _-Je n'ai pas le choix.. Je dois maintenir les apparences. Je joue le rôle de l'amant froid, alors que je rêve de sa mort. Et tu sais que je dis la vérité, parce que je te laisse gratter mon esprit depuis les dernières cinq minutes._ Il sourit en la voyant sursauter. _Vous n'êtes pas les seules télépathes dans la pièce.. Alors, dis-moi, qu'y vois-tu? Tolia ? Si c'est ton vrai prénom_ , indiqua-t-il en montrant son collier.

Celle-ci baissa la tête.

 _-Que vous dîtes la vérité. Que.. vous.. vous n'allez pas nous..._

Un tremblement violent la saisit.

 _-Chuuut... Tout va bien_ , murmura-t-il en l'enveloppant de ses bras. _C'est normal d'avoir peur, mais il ne faut plus. Tu es en sécurité ici. Toi et ton amie,_ ajouta-t-il en lançant un regard doux à celle-ci. _Je ne les laisserai pas vous toucher. Vous ne sortirez plus de cette pièce si vous ne voulez pas. Ce n'est pas un problème. Je peux travailler seul._

 _-P... pourquoi ?_ Sanglota Tolia. _Pourquoi vous faites ça ?_

 _-Tu as dû tellement souffrir, petite perle, pour ne pas reconnaître de la compassion... Que t'est-il arrivé, toi qui devais être une princesse dans ta ville, si j'en crois tes magnifiques yeux ?_ Les jeunes femmes tressaillirent. _Et toi, aux grands yeux verts, qui lutte depuis plusieurs minutes pour maintenir cette apparence quand tu es clairement épuisée... Mar'ya, c'est ça ? Depuis combien de temps n'avez-vous pas mangé de vrai tis'h ?_

 _-Que.. comment.._ hoqueta Mar'ya.

 _-Je suis psychique,_ la taquina-t-il avant de redemander avec sérieux : _Longtemps, hein ?_

Elles hochèrent faiblement la tête.

 _-Est-ce qu'il y en avait dans le repas ?_

 _-Un peu_ , murmura Tolia. _Mais pas assez. Je lui ai laissé le principal._

 _-Pourquoi ?_ s'étonna-t-il.

 _-Tu n'aurais pas dû... Tu vas encore t'affaiblir,_ protesta Mar'ya.

 _-Il vaut mieux que ce soit moi,_ répliqua l'autre en haussant les épaules.

Jack observa l'interaction, les sourcils froncés, avant qu'une lumière ne s'allume dans son esprit.

 _-Vous n'êtes pas amies. Vous êtes sœurs. Et tu la protèges parce que c'est ton rôle... Tu as les yeux noisette.._

La jeune femme releva le menton avec fierté, et pendant quelques instants, Jack vit ces grands yeux brûler d'une lueur ardente. Instinctivement, il baissa quelques secondes les siens: il sut qu'il avait eu raison quand il vit son expression s'adoucir.

 _-Vous avez les yeux bleus... Et pourtant, vous vous occupez de nous comme le ferait un noble. Vous nous avez nourries et vêtues, sans aucune autre raison que votre bonté.. Vous êtes surprenant, monsieur._

 _-Et vous n'avez encore rien vu... Je suis loin d'être innocent_ , rétorqua-t-il en le fixant avec mutinerie.

Tolia ne peut contenir un sourire. Il était minuscule, faible, et à peine osé, mais il éclaira la pièce davantage que tous les néons qui s'y trouvaient.

 _-Vous semblez connaître beaucoup de choses sur notre peuple... Qui êtes-vous ?_

 _-Un ami,_ fit-il doucement en lui rendant son sourire. _Et je pense que c'est ce dont vous avez besoin en cet instant. Quelqu'un pour vous aider,_ ajouta-t-il alors que les mots du Docteur lui revenaient à l'esprit.

Le Docteur. Il lui semblait si loin en cet instant. Les heures passées à bord du TARDIS lui apparaissaient irréelles alors qu'il se débattait dans cet enfer. Seuls lui restaient à l'esprit des yeux aussi bleus que l'univers et une jeune blonde au sourire plus blanc que la neige. Son cœur se serra à ce souvenir : est-ce qu'il les reverrait un jour ? Il les avait quittés hier, ou était-ce ce matin ? Et pourtant, il avait la sensation que c'était il y a des mois.

 _-Je suis à la recherche d'une autre Catio_ , avoua-t-il soudain. _Une adolescente, qui s'appelle Taya. Elle n'a pas fini sa transformation, ses yeux sont toujours bleu marine._ _La dernière fois qu'elle a été vue, elle avait la peau bleu ciel et de longs cheveux noirs. J'ai promis à son frère de la ramener..._ Il secoua la tête. _Peu importe. Vous êtes épuisées, ce n'est pas le moment d'en parler. Reposez-vous... Dormez, vous en avez besoin. Surtout toi,_ commenta-t-il en regardant Mar'y, tendant instinctivement la main vers sa joue avant de se figer. _Pardon._

À sa grande surprise, celle-ci saisit sa main avant d'en embrasser doucement la paume. Jack ferma les yeux, assailli par des dizaines d'émotions qui n'étaient pas les siennes. Ses doigts retournèrent caresser sa joue, en même temps qu'il se penchait pour embrasser son front.

 _-Dors,_ ordonna-t-il gentiment. _Tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais._

Il la guida jusqu'au centre du lit, et s'assura qu'elle était confortablement installée avant de remonter la couverture jusqu'à son cou. La jeune femme s'endormit immédiatement, sa respiration profonde résonnant dans la pièce. Les doigts de Jack s'attardèrent sur ses boucles, devenues vertes foncées.

 _-C'est sa vraie couleur de cheveux,_ murmura sa sœur, surprise. _Il faut qu'elle se sente vraiment en confiance pour agir ainsi._

 _-Tu ne peux pas en être certaine ?_ interrogea Jack, dont le cœur avait fait un bond devant la remarque.

La jeune Catio secoua tristement la tête.

 _-Notre lien est rompu.. Je l'ai fermé par sécurité. Je ne l'entends plus._

 _-Cela risque de te rendre folle,_ murmura-t-il, bouleversé. _Rouvre-le... même juste pour la nuit._

 _-Je ne peux pas.. Je ne veux pas qu'elle voit..._

Sa voix se brisa.

 _-Tu peux choisir ce que tu veux lui montrer... Tu fais partie des plus puissants... Tu es plus résiliente,_ chuchota Jack en l'entourant de ses bras.

Elle blottit son visage dans son cou.

 _-Pourquoi est-ce que je vous fais ainsi confiance ?_ Murmura-t-elle. _Pourquoi je... je ressens tout cela ? Toutes ces.. choses.. Je ne vous connais pas.._

 _-Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'une jeune fille en détresse tombe amoureuse de son sauveur,_ sourit Jack, s'attirant une tape sur le bras. _Par contre, elle n'a pas l'habitude de le frapper, d'habitude_ , rit-il.

 _-Tais-toi et embrasse-moi,_ grogna-t-elle en se rapprochant dangereusement, mais il la stoppa en saisissant son visage en coupe.

 _-Non... Tu n'es pas toi-même toi non plus... Tu es choquée, et perdue... Tu verras les choses très différemment demain, et je me détesterais de profiter de ta faiblesse... votre faiblesse,_ corrigea-t-il avant de la pousser à son tour vers un oreiller. _Dors. Nous parlerons demain._


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hé bien il semble que je poste plus vite que prévu xD, l'amour des reviewd!**_

 ** _WARNING: descriptions visuelles, esclavage, de vieilles coutumes peut-être un brin choquantes.. Bon si vous avez tenu jusque là c'est pas grand-chose *court*_**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12**

* * *

La place grouillait de monde à leur arrivée : le marché hebdomadaire de la ville était très attendu par la population qui y voyait à la fois un moyen pour fournir ses besoins et se divertir. Sans surprise, la zone préférée était celle de la vente des esclaves. Comme tous les autres trafiquants, Kosh y possédait un large stand : en temps ordinaire, il laissait ses hommes se charger des transactions, mais la présence de Jack l'avait poussé à y emmener celui-ci.

Son invité assista écœuré aux ventes : la seule différence entre les esclaves et du bétail était leur nature, mais le traitement était identique. Quelque soit l'endroit où il posait les yeux, il ne voyait que chaines, colliers et cages de métal.

 _-Tu es bien silencieux,_ releva Kosh.

 _-Pensif,_ corrigea Jack plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

-J _e connais ce ton. Qu'est-ce qui te dérange ? Et ne me dis pas le contraire, je vois la manière dont tes narines frémissent._

L'espion secoua la tête, avant d'admettre :

 _-Je ne pensais pas que vous vendiez les enfants. Et qu'ils pouvaient être séparés._

 _-Ce n'est pas non plus ma tasse de thé... mais ils sont demandés, alors je fournis. Oh, ne boude pas_ , le taquina le criminel en lui donnant une tape sur le bras. _J'ai entendu que tu te fais bien plaisir toi-même. Deux d'un coup, hein ? Elles te satisfont ?_

Un petit sourire apparut sur les lèvres du jeune homme avant qu'il n'ait pu se retenir. Le souvenir de Tolia et Mar'y apaisait légèrement sa fureur : il s'était réveillé ce matin entouré de leur chaleur, chacune s'étant blotties instinctivement contre lui dans leur sommeil. Celui-ci était paisible, leur visage détendu pour ce qui devait être la première fois depuis des semaines. Il avait déjeuné en les contemplant, se faisant la promesse de les sortir de ce bourdier comme Taya. Les jeunes femmes dormaient toujours quand il était parti, clairement épuisées.

 _-Beaucoup,_ murmura-t-il alors qu'ils passaient à coté d'un lot d'adolescents à la peau dorée zébrée de rouge. _Mais je me rends compte que l'innocence me manque. J'en aimerai bien une autre pure._

 _-On se fait son stock, hein ? Brave homme. Toujours profiter des bonnes choses_ , approuva Kosh.

Jack esquissa un sourire mauvais que le trafiquant interpréta comme salace, ne devinant pas ses pensées meurtrières.

 _-Tu en as ?_

 _-Évidemment. Pour qui tu me prends ? Par contre, je te préviens, le prix n'est pas le même._

 _-Ça ne m'a jamais posé problème._

 _-Tu veux en prendre ici ou aller directement à l'entrepôt ?_

 _-Montre-moi ce que tu as ici,_ demanda Jack en espérant que Taya ne faisait pas partie des produits du jour.

À son grand soulagement, ce n'était pas le cas : aucun des esclaves vierges n'avait ce prénom d'inscrit sur leur collier. Il secoua donc la tête, faisant semblant de faire la moue. Lui et Kosh firent demi-tour, retournant vers le bâtiment au moment où commençait la vente aux enchères.

* * *

Les adolescentes étaient alignées contre le mur, rangées en ordre alphabétique. Jack se sentait comme un violeur en puissance alors qu'il remontait le rang, son visage impassible examinant chacune d'elles. Il aurait aimé accélérer le processus, mais il lui fallait maintenir la crédibilité, aussi se força-t-il à toucher des visages et prodiguer quelques caresses.

 _-Si jeunes.._. murmura-t-il. _Vire-moi celles qui ont moins de quatorze ans, veux-tu, je ne suis pas pervers à ce point._

 _-Comme tu le désires,_ fit Kosh en claquant des doigts.

Aussitôt, les gardiens s'avancèrent pour effectuer le tri, ne laissant qu'une dizaine de personnes. Kosh fronça les sourcils, désignant une Catio à la peau multicolore.

 _-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?_ interrogea-t-il.

 _-Vous avez demandé toutes les vierges, monsieur,_ répondit le responsable.

 _-Pas elle, enfin ! Tu sais que son frère me doit toujours de l'argent. La date n'est pas expirée._

Jack tourna vivement la tête, n'osant croire à sa chance. Remontant le groupe en quelques foulées, il s'immobilisa devant l'objet d'attention.

 _-Taya_ , murmura-t-il en touchant son collier, son expression se faisant intense alors qu'il l'examinait sous toutes les coutures. _Incroyable..._

 _-Elle n'est pas disponible, désolé. Mon employé a fait une erreur._

 _-Elle est magnifique,_ souffla-t-il. _Ses yeux.. Ils sont si bleus.._

 _-Comme les tiens ?_ se moqua Kosh.

 _-Flatte mon orgueil.. mais j'aime accorder mes affaires. Elle serait parfaite dans mon lot._

 _-Et je te la vendrai avec plaisir, mais c'est impossible. Je le regrette, crois-moi, mais j'ai donné ma parole à son frère. Il a encore deux jours pour me rembourser. Après cela, elle sera insérée au catalogue._

 _-Tu as promis d'attendre,_ releva Jack, _pas de la rendre intacte... Tu ne briseras pas ta parole si je l'emprunte. Laisse-la moi jusqu'à après-demain, ça fera une bonne leçon à son frère,_ affirma-t-il en caressant les épaules de Taya, un sourire mauvais rivé sur son visage.

Kosh ne répondit pas tout de suite, l'observant alors que Jack se plaçait derrière l'adolescente, son désir émanant de tous ses pores.

 _-J'imagine.. que ce ne serait pas aller contre ma promesse,_ sourit-il finalement.

 _-Excellent … Si cela peut te consoler, je peux toujours l'entrainer,_ commenta l'humain en enroulant un bras possessif autour de la taille de Taya dont les tremblement augmentèrent. _Cela t'économisera du temps si tu dois ensuite la préparer._

 _-Toujours aussi pragmatique,_ répliqua Kosh, amusé. _Elle est tienne. Fais-toi plaisir. Oh, et je compte bien la voir ce soir au repas._

 _-C'est une évidence,_ commenta Jack en attachant la laisse tendue par un employée. _Ne m'attend pas avant cet après-midi._

* * *

Jack avait espéré qu'une fois dans sa chambre, Taya cesserait de trembler et se débattre. Il s'était battu avec elle une partie du trajet, la jeune fille tirant sur la laisse et le griffant à tout-va. Il avait été forcé d'employer les menottes fournies avec chaque esclave, attachant ses mains avant de la fesser pour la bonne mesure. Il s'en serait aisément passé, mais ils se trouvaient dans un couloir public et il lui fallait assumer son rôle de maitre.

La jeune fille était demeurée silencieuse tout le reste du trajet, mais à peine entrée dans la chambre, elle tira avec force sur la laisse, sifflant et criant quelque chose que Jack ne comprenait pas mais dont le sens n'était pas moins clair.

 _-Arrête ! Tu vas te faire mal !_ s'exclama-t-il en attrapant son bras.

Il poussa un cri quand les dents de l'adolescente s'enfoncèrent dans sa main, le forçant à la relâcher un instant. Ce fut suffisant pour permettre à la jeune fille de courir à l'autre bout de la pièce.

 _-Amo ! Kjif !_

La voix de Tolia s'était élevée, sèche et autoritaire. Jack haussa un sourcil en la voyant avancer jusqu'à Taya qui s'était figée, la surprise se mêlant à sa terreur.

 _-Ouma... Moush es_ , murmura doucement la plus âgée avant de poser sa main sur sa tempe.

 _-Phala_ , gémit doucement la cadette en se rapprochant automatiquement.

La tension disparut lentement du corps de Taya alors qu'elle fermait les yeux, acceptant l'échange mental auquel s'ajouta également Mar'y. Jack régla lentement son bracelet, sans les quitter des yeux. Il grimaça, secouant sa main pour tenter de faire partir la douleur. Damn. Mais elle lui avait fait mal. La digne sœur d'un policier, tiens.

 _-Non.. Je n'y crois pas,_ murmura celle-ci en rouvrant les yeux avant de reculer, paniquée. _Ce n'est pas possible. Ils sont tous les mêmes !_

 _-Pas lui_ , affirma Mar'y. _Il nous a sauvées, tu l'as vu !_

 _-Ça ne veut rien dire ! Il m'a achetée ! Et tripotée!_

 _-Oh, crois-moi, chérie, le jour où tu le seras, tu le sauras_ , répliqua Jack en s'avançant.

L'adolescence hoqueta, avant de reculer précipitamment.

 _-Comment.._

 _T-raducteur,_ expliqua Jack en levant le bras. _On peut parler sans que personne ne nous comprenne._

 _-Qui êtes-vous ?!_

 _-Un ami de ton frère. Je suis là pour te sauver. Ce qui sera bien plus facile si tu évites de me mordre à tout bout champ, merci bien. Non pas que je n'aime pas les morsures, mais tu es bien trop jeune pour me les donner de cette manière._

La peau de Taya prit une teinte verte – sa façon de rougir, devina-t-il.

 _-Ce n'est pas l'ami de Kosh, Taya_ , murmura Tolia. _Il s'est infiltré pour te retrouver. Je l'ai vu dans son esprit._

 _-Même si c'est vrai, cela ne veut pas dire qu'il est envoyé par Paul_ , murmura sa sœur.

 _-Goon n'a pas eu le choix. J'ai décidé seul de venir te chercher,_ commenta l'humain en examinant les robes restantes. Il retira toutes celles trop dévergondées pour en choisir une blanche aux manches longues. _Met celle-là,_ ordonna-t-il en la lui tendant _. Et mange. J'entends ton ventre gronder d'ici._

Il ne put retenir un rire devant son expression.

 _-Les filles ont eu le même regard hier. Et elles ont aussi fini par s'habiller décemment et manger._

Tolia poussa gentiment la plus jeune, lui indiquant de lui obéir. Que ce soit à cause de sa faim ou de son instinct naturel d'écouter un Catio aux yeux noisettes, Taya finit par avancer et accepter la robe. Elle frémit quand Jack posa sa main sur son poignet.

- _Je sais que tu as peur,_ murmura ce dernier. _Et c'est normal. Ce que tu as vécu... personne ne devrait subir ça. Tu n'as aucune raison de me croire.. mais tu peux faire confiance au jugement de Tolia. Tu l'aurais écoutée sur Catio, fais-le ici._

C'était un coup bas, il en était conscient, mais en cas de situation désespérée, on accepte toute l'aide possible. Taya était bien trop terrifiée pour l'écouter lui, mais elle obéirait automatiquement à une membre d'un clan social supérieur. Pour une fois, les traditions avaient du bon.

 _-Vous connaissez nos coutumes,_ souffla l'adolescente en enroulant ses bras autour d'elle, un frisson lui échappant. _Comment c'est possible ?_

 _-Ton frère,_ expliqua-t-il simplement. _Il a fallu qu'il nous donne quelques informations à moi et mes amis pour qu'on le croit. Tiens,_ fit-il en lui tendant un bol de soupe avant de poser une couverture sur ses épaules. _Bordel, tu es gelée,_ s'inquiéta-t-il. _À quelle température sont chauffées les cellules ?_

 _-Pas assez chaud pour des Catio_ , soupira Mar'y. _Taya, qu'est-ce qui arrive à ton don ?_ murmura-t-elle. _Il a l'air totalement détraqué,_ constata-t-elle devant l'arc-en-ciel constant de couleur de sa peau.

 _-Elle est en phase de transition,_ expliqua sa sœur. _Son don se développe, mais sans aucune aide ni contrôle.. Et le manque de tis'h empire les choses._

 _-C'est dangereux ?_ demanda Jack.

 _-Elle risque de tomber malade, autant physiquement que mentalement... Sur le long terme, son esprit peut s'endommager gravement._

 _-Au point de devoir bloquer ses capacités ?_

Un petit cri horrifié se fit entendre.

 _-Je ne veux pas qu'on me les ôte !_

 _-S'ils ne sont pas contrôlés, on n'aura pas le choix,_ murmura tristement Tolia. _Tu connais la règle. Un Catio hors de contrôle est un danger pour tout le monde._

 _-Mais je ne veux pas !_ pleura la jeune fille. _Ce n'est pas ma faute !_

 _-Je sais bien,_ soupira son interlocutrice. _Je ne peux rien te promettre, Taya. Pas tant qu'on est ici. Viens là,_ murmura-t-elle doucement en ouvrant ses bras.

L'effet fut immédiat : la plus jeune se jeta contre elle, s'agrippant à sa robe, son visage blotti dans le creux de son épaule.

 _-Phala,_ pleura-t-elle. _Phala, s'il vous plait.._

Jack sentit son ventre se tordre. Le désespoir de Taya était déchirant. Tolia avait renfermé ses bras autour d'elle, caressant son dos de sa main tout en murmurant doucement. Il était incroyable de constater son changement d'attitude depuis l'entrée de la jeune fille. Malgré sa peur et sa fatigue, ses instincts la poussaient clairement à rassurer et protéger la cadette, et ce sans la connaître.

 _-C'est vraiment biologique,_ murmura-t-il sans réfléchir.

 _-Quoi_ ? Interrogea Mar'y sur le même ton, ses yeux aussi posés sur le duo.

 _-Ce besoin de protéger... ou de suivre les ordres de ceux qui ont les yeux noisette. Je pensais que c'était une habitude sociale._

 _-Ça l'est devenu avec le temps.. Mais à la base, c'est un instinct primaire._

 _-Goon disait la même chose... Il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de se montrer très respectueux de mon amie Rose, juste parce que ses pupilles sont marron._

 _-C'est un teb'h ?_

 _-Teb'h ?_ répéta-t-il sans comprendre.

 _-Yeux verts.. pardon, c'est si évident pour moi_ , traduisit Mar'y.

 _-Pas de souci,_ la rassura-t-il en lui faisant signe de s'assoir sur le canapé avec lui. _Oui, il a les yeux verts. Comme toi. Chaque couleur de yeux a un nom ? C'est un peu primitif comme manière de pensée, sans vouloir t'offenser._

 _-Oh, mais je suis d'accord,_ rétorqua-t-elle. _Mais ce n'est pas comme si on avait le choix : les Anciens tenaient à leurs traditions, aussi stupides pouvaient-elles être_ , marmonna-t-elle.

Le fait qu'elle baisse la voix n'échappa pas à Jack.

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?_

Elle secoua la tête.

 _-Il y a des choses qui sont instinctives, et s'y opposer est particulièrement difficile. Je peux me disputer avec ma sœur, lui dire qu'elle a tort, mais au final, si elle veut faire quelque chose, il lui suffira de me fixer froidement et mon estomac me dira de me taire. Et aussi furieuse puis-je être, ce sera très dur de continuer à argumenter. Parce que c'est une Phala. Et mon cerveau refusera de lui désobéir. Mais il y a des choses.. Il n'y a aucune raison logique d'agir ainsi. C'est juste de la peur, et de la superstition._

 _-Les Yeux-gris ?_ Interrogea très doucement le capitaine.

Elle sursauta.

 _-Qu'est-ce que Goon a dit exactement ? Personne ne parle de ça._

 _-Lui non plus.. Il a refusé catégoriquement d'expliquer ce que c'était. C'était dans la base de données du vaisseau,_ expliqua-t-il.

 _-Une base de données bien puissante... Ce détail n'a jamais quitté la planète._

 _-Tout comme votre fonctionnement social... Mais le conducteur du vaisseau appartient à un peuple têtu d'observateurs,_ sourit Jack. _Qui sont les yeux-gris ?_ demanda-t-il sérieusement. _La base de données disait que cette couleur provoquait l'opprobre._

Il aurait été impossible de ne pas noter la tension soudaine qui envahit la pièce. Mar'y se mordait les lèvres, ses yeux soudainement fixés sur une zone très intéressante du plancher alors que sa sœur la fusillait du regard.

 _-Quoi ? C'est si sale que ça ?_

 _-Nous ne parlons pas de ça_ , répliqua la Phala d'un ton catégorique.

Jack fronça les sourcils, agacé, et se leva brusquement, posant son verre brutalement sur la table.

 _-Ne joue pas la supérieure avec moi. Je ne suis pas soumis aux mêmes instincts que vous. Mes yeux sont peut-être bleus, mais chez ma race, c'est tout ce qu'ils sont: bleus. Cela ne provoque aucune peur ni instinct d'obéissance en moi en ta présence. J'apprécie grandement ton aide pour rassurer la petite, mais cela ne veut pas dire que tu es en charge._

Ils se défièrent du regard de longues secondes, avant que Tolia ne grogne finalement :

 _-Personne ne m'a jamais parlé ainsi._

 _-Il y a une première à tout,_ commenta Jack d'un ton faussement léger. _Je ne pense pas offenser vos coutumes en posant une question. Si tu ne veux pas y répondre, soit. C'est ton droit. Mais n'agis pas comme une morveuse de princesse. Sans moi, tu ne pourrais plus t'assoir._

Le sang quitta le visage de la brune. Jack ferma les yeux, écœuré de lui-même.

 _-Bravo, Jack,_ murmura-t-il. _Bien joué. Ah, bravo._

Se détournant, il appuya ses mains contre le mur, cherchant à regagner le contrôle de lui-même. Ce n'était pas lui. Il n'agissait pas ainsi. C'était la fatigue, et le stress. La pression qu'il subissait était si grande, les nerfs de tout le monde finiraient par craquer.

 _C'était quand même digne d'un salaud._

Conscience de merde. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'elle se rappelle à lui.

 _-Je suis désolé_ , chuchota-t-il faiblement sans oser la regarder. _Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je n'agis pas ainsi normalement._

Seul le silence lui répondit. Se forçant à inspirer profondément, il se redressa, et ajouta d'une voix sans émotion :

 _-Kosh m'a invité à déjeuner ce midi. Il s'attend à voir Taya. Nul doute qu'il voudra que je joue avec._

Des cris horrifiés se firent entendre.

 _-Elle n'y ira pas !_

 _-Je n'ai jamais dit qu'elle y irait,_ grogna-t-il en se retournant pour leur faire face. _C'est hors de question. C'est une enfant, bordel ! Elle ne quittera pas cette chambre tant que tout ne sera pas prêt._ Il commença à faire les cent pas. _Mais il me faut quand même quelqu'un, quelqu'un qui peut prendre et conserver son apparence._

 _-Je peux,_ répliqua Tolia.

 _-Tu n'as pas pris de tis'h depuis trop longtemps,_ réfuta Jack. _Tes dons.._

-… _sont les plus puissants dans cette pièce. Je peux maintenir une apparence suffisamment longtemps pour satisfaire Kosh._

 _-Tolia … tu n'as pas compris.. Kosh, il s'attend à ce que j'agisse avec toi comme avec une esclave. Nul doute que je devrais donner un petit show._

L'expression de la Phala devint impénétrable.

 _-Hé bien, à vous de vous assurer que les choses ne vous échappent pas,_ murmura-t-elle.

* * *

 ** _*court* Oui bon bon.. Il était fatigué et stressé ok? Il n'est pas parfait! Ni les filles, d'ailleurs, bien que je me sois amusée à mettre en scène leurs interactions sociales ^^ Oui, il y a une référence à un type de fanfic que j'aime beaucoup ici, j'ouvre ma jarre de cookie à ceux qui la trouvent et peuvent me dire les indices que j'ai donnés dans le chapitre!_**


	13. Chapter 13

_***de bonne humeur, a envie d'en poster deux à la suite cherchez pas pourquoi***_

 **WARNING: Kosh dans toute sa puissance, un Jack qui craque et.. est-ce de la drague?  
**

 _ **Le gras indique des pensées, télépathiques ou non.**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 13**

* * *

 _-Je n'en peux plus, je n'ai plus de place,_ gémit Jack en reposant sa fourchette. _Où est-ce que tu as débauché ton cuisinier ? Je veux le même !_

 _-N'essaye même pas de l'acheter dans mon dos ! Il m'est loyal à la mort_ , sourit Kosh en terminant son propre plat. _C'est l'heure du dessert,_ ajouta-t-il en louchant sur celle qu'il pensait être Taya.

Tolia avait reproduit son apparence à l'identique, allant jusqu'à créer de fausses marques de suçons et autres traces rouges. Elle portait la même robe que l'adolescente, et était pour le moment assise à la gauche de Jack dont elle avait partagé le repas. Celui-ci pouffa et enveloppa la jeune femme de son bras, l'attirant à lui pour l'embrasser sur le front.

 _-Je ne partage pas, Kosh. Tu as bien assez de ton harem,_ commenta-t-il en désignant avec mépris le trio qui entourait le maitre des lieux.

Celui-ci avait assuré le service, se montrant d'une rare efficacité, ce qui n'était pas surprenant quand on connaissait l'identité de leur propriétaire. L'un d'eux, un jeune homme à la couleur peau panthère, attendait à la droite de Kosh qu'on ait besoin de lui. Les deux autres, des jumelles vénusiennes, étaient assises aux pieds de leur maitre. Tous n'étaient vêtues que du pagne traditionnel. Kosh renifla.

 _-Dommage. Je n'aurai pas été contre un jeu tous ensemble._

 _-Autant de fois que tu le désires, tant que ça n'implique pas mes filles._

 _-Possessif, hein ? Je peux comprendre. Ce sont des perles._

 _-Je te l'ai dit, j'ai l'intention de m'amuser,_ répliqua son invité en caressant la joue de Tolia qui baissa les yeux, jouant son rôle à la perfection.

 _-Elle était bien moins obéissante quand tu l'as emmenée_ , constata Kosh.

 _-Je sais m'y prendre,_ sourit Jack avant de serrer brusquement la nuque de la jeune fille, qui gémit.

 _-Je vois ça.. Tu pourrais donner des leçons à mes hommes_ , murmura le trafiquant, pensif, en attirant une de ses filles sur ses genoux.

Celle-ci plongea immédiatement son visage dans son cou, alors que ses mains glissaient vers le bas. Il était clair qu'elle savait parfaitement ce qui était attendu d'elle.

 _-Je le pense sérieusement, Yeux-bleus. Personne ne te retrouvera ici. La planète est protégée contre toute attaque._

 _-J'avais remarqué,_ répondit Jack en faisant signe à son 'esclave' de se placer derrière sa chaise, lui enjoignant mentalement de masser ses épaules. _Comment est-ce possible ? Vous échappez aux Judoons depuis des lustres. Je ne te dis pas la galère pour atterrir ici sans tomber à la place dans le cosmos._

 _-Je ne suis pas surpris.. Le système de défense est très complexe et efficace._

 _-Même du temps de l'Agence, j'ai peiné à traverser les écrans. Il nous a fallu nous y mettre à deux pour les percer,_ râla-t-il, faisant semblant d'être vexé.

Comme prévu, l'orgueil de Kosh se réveilla. Ce dernier expliqua, ses mains caressant le dos de son esclave :

 _-C'est normal. Vous cherchiez un seul écran, mais il y en existe plusieurs, qui produisent tous des signaux uniques qui se coupent et rejoignent._

 _-Bien pensé.. Un signal par écran.. Cela provoque une brouille chez les capteurs qui ne parviennent pas à localiser de source unique, puisqu'il n'y en a pas._

 _-Exactement,_ sourit Kosh sans pour autant lui indiquer l'emplacement des écrans. _Hum_ , grogna-t-il de plaisir avant d'attraper la Vénusienne par la nuque et l'attirer à lui pour un baiser féroce.

 _-Je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps,_ nota Jack que le spectacle écœurait.

 _-Certain ? Je peux te les prêter, tu sais. J'ai du travail cet après-midi, de nouveaux lots à examiner et trier._

 _-Malgré toute la générosité de cette offre, je me dois de la refuser,_ se força à sourire l'espion en se relevant. _J'ai moi-même de charmantes jeunes femmes qui demandent toute mon attention,_ expliqua-t-il en enroulant un bras possessif autour de la taille de Tolia qui ne put retenir un sursaut, s'attirant une tape sur la jambe. _Mon travail est loin d'être terminé avec certaines,_ ironisa-t-il.

 _-Comment pourrais-je t'empêcher de réaliser tes devoirs ?_ commenta son hôte. _Je te vois ce soir._

 _-Avec plaisir._

 _ **Au secours.**_

* * *

 _-Je suis désolé... Je devais rendre ça convaincant,_ murmura le jeune homme une fois de retour dans leur chambre.

Il s'était assis à l'opposé de la Catio, ne parvenant pas à la regarder dans les yeux.

 _-Ce n'est pas votre faute. Vous devez assumer votre rôle,_ répondit doucement Tolia.

 _-Ça demeure dégueulasse ! Devoir agir ainsi, comme si tu n'étais qu'un objet à plaisir, ça me rend malade. Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverai encore longtemps_ , avoua-t-il en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

 _-Il le faut ! Si vous montrez le moindre signe de faiblesse, le bâtard aura des doutes._

 _-Comment tu peux te montrer si calme ?_ s'insurgea Jack. _On parle d'esclavage sexuel ! J'ai réussi à limiter mes touchers pour le moment, mais qui sait ce à quoi il va me faire participer ? Qu'est-ce que je ferai s'il organise une orgie ? Et ce n'est même pas que toi, ce sont tous les autres, ses esclaves, et ceux dans les cellules, ceux qu'il vend au marché comme des animaux ! Ce qu'il leur fait, la manière dont il les entraine comme des robots !_

Il s'était levé, furieux, et faisait à présent les cent pas. Ses barrières commençaient à craquer, laissant remonter sa fureur et son dégout.

 _-Ce n'est pas votre faute,_ murmura Mar'y.

 _-Si! Tu ne comprends pas ! Je suis déjà venu ici! J'ai profité de ces gens, sans me poser de questions sur leur origine. J'avais bien des doutes sur leur consentement, mais ça ne m'a pas empêché de les accepter sans sourciller. J'avais les moyens d'arrêter tout ce trafic, à l'époque, et je ne l'ai pas fait. Je suis aussi coupable qu'eux,_ lâcha finalement l'ancien Agent, en se laissant glisser contre un mur, la tête basse.

C'était le pire pour lui, et ce encore plus que ce commerce ignoble: sa propre inaction passée l'écœurait, l'empêchant de se regarder dans le miroir depuis son arrivée.

 _-C'est pour ça que vous êtes là ? Pour vous faire pardonner ?_ Interrogea Taya en haussant un sourcil.

Il secoua la tête.

 _-J'ai promis à ton frère de te ramener saine et sauve avant de connaître l'étendue de cette horreur. Je pensais que c'était un trafic local, le type qu'on rencontre partout si on cherche un peu... Je n'imaginais pas cela.._ Son regard se perdit dans le vide _. J'ai acheté les filles pour les protéger, sans réfléchir. Ça a été instinctif. Je ne pouvais pas les laisser là-bas. Ce qu'on leur aurait fait.._

 _-.. est ce qui est fait à tous les autres,_ termina Tolia à sa place.

 _-J'en suis conscient, crois-moi.. J'en ai vu plus que toi et ta sœur ne pouvez imaginer. Vous avez échappé à l'entrainement.._ Il ferma les yeux, bloquant ses souvenirs. _Je ne sais pas si je veux me faire pardonner... je n'en sais rien.. peut-être bien... J'ai fait beaucoup de mal. Je ne suis pas un homme bien, Taya._

 _-Vous nous avez sauvées,_ répliqua Mar'y. _Cela fait de vous un homme bien pour moi._

Jack esquissa un sourire faible.

 _-Une autre qui croit en moi... ça en fait deux en moins d'une semaine, un record._

 _-Qui est l'autre ?_

 _-Une beauté blonde aux pupilles marron.. Elle a un tempérament de feu, tu t'entendrais bien avec, Tolia._

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant clairement pas l'expression.

 _-C'était un compliment ?_

 _-Oui_ , rit doucement Jack. _Oh oui, crois-moi._

 _-Hé bien, il va falloir être digne d'elle et ma sœur... Vous ne devez pas repérer le système de défense qui fait fonctionner ces foutus écrans?_

 _-Aussi directrice qu'elle.. Saleté de Phala,_ grommela-t-il en faisant semblant de bouder, s'attirant une tape gentille. _Je te l'ai dit, ce n'est pas en me tapant que tu finiras dans mon lit._

 _-Tant de délicatesse,_ ironisa sa cible. _Elle vous perdra. Je viens avec vous, il faut quelqu'un pour vous aider à ne pas tomber sous le poids de votre orgueil._

 _-C'est une proposition ?_ sourit Jack.

 _-Ça vous plairait, hein ?_ répliqua-t-elle. _Tournez-vous._

 _-Quoi ?_

 _-Je viens avec ma vraie identité. Je dois changer de robe. Tournez-vous._

 _-C'est vraiment nécessaire ?_ se plaignit-il de bon cœur tout en obéissant.

 _-Si vous voulez éviter que ma sœur ne vous arrache les yeux, oui._

 _-Jalouse, Mar'y ? J'ai de la place pour deux, tu sais._

 _-Vous êtes toujours comme ça ?_ râla celle-ci, mais Jack entendait son sourire.

 _-Et encore, je suis calme. La faute à cette situation de merde._

 _-Vivement qu'on soit parti, alors,_ roucoula Tolia en venant se placer à ses cotés.

Le capitaine contint un sifflement devant l'apparition : Tolia avait pris l'apparence d'une jeune grecque, sa peau dorée contrastant joliment avec ses deux pupilles noisettes. Ses cheveux noirs étaient remontés en un chignon dont retombaient des mèches sauvages. Jack sentit sa bouche saliver.

 _-Comment sais-tu que j'aime les Terriennes grecques ?_

 _-Je suis psychique_ , répliqua l'intéressée avec une expression mutine, s'attirant un grognement.

 _-Si je n'avais pas du travail.._. Son expression se refit sérieuse lorsqu'il se tourna vers les deux autres Catio. Celles-ci arboraient une expression étrange. _Interdiction de sortir. Sans moi, dehors, vous êtes des proies offertes sur un plateau d'or._

S'il s'était attardé davantage dans la chambre, il aurait entendu les jeunes femmes murmurer quelque chose sur les rites de séduction de leur planète.

* * *

 _ **-On va chez Kosh ?**_ paniqua Tolia en reconnaissant le chemin.

 _ **-Ce type est le gars le plus puissant de la ville. Si quelqu'un a un système de protection intégrée à sa maison, c'est lui. Et où le mettre en dehors de ses appartements ?**_ répondit Jack également télépathiquement.

 _ **-Mais il risque d'y avoir du monde !**_

 _ **-En dehors de ses esclaves, je ne pense pas. Sa porte est fermée par un code électronique qu'il m'a donné. Il ne fait pas confiance seulement à des agents de sécurité pour garder ses quartiers. Ce que je peux comprendre, vu leur niveau.**_

 _ **-Et si on nous voit ?**_

 _ **-Kosh m'a invité en public à profiter de ses beautés,**_ ironisa Jack en prenant le premier couloir de gauche. **_Ça ne surprendra personne qu'on s'y rende. Mais ça ne t'empêche pas de faire le guet grâce à tes dons. Ce que tu peux faire grâce à eux est hallucinant._**

 _ **-Tu n'as aucune idée..**_

Ils échangèrent un sourire avant que Jack ne débloque la porte et l'entraine dans la pièce. Il retira rapidement le salon et la chambre de sa liste de recherche. Trop de monde possible. Non, le bureau était une zone bien plus stratégique. L'ancien Agent régla son bracelet sur la recherche de technologie émettant des ondes : après quelques minutes, il finit par détecter un signal puissant. Il fronça les sourcils en constatant qu'en effet, celui-ci semblait bloquer les ondes émises en dehors de la planète. Cela expliquait les tentatives veines d'utiliser les radars, ou tout autre type de moyen de localisation.

 _-Pourquoi toujours dans le bureau ou les combles ?_ Murmura-t-il. _C'est tellement évident. Les méchants ne regardent jamais la télévision ?_

 _-Vous trouvez quelque chose ?_ interrogea Tolia.

 _-Je ne sais pas.. Il y a un signal, mais il vient de partout et nulle part à la fois. Je suis certain que sa source est bien dans cette pièce, pourtant. Oh, tant que j'y pense, tu peux cesser de me vouvoyer ? Je pense qu'on a largement passé ce stade._

 _-Et comment je suis sensée vous.. t'appeler ? Je ne connais pas ton prénom._

 _-Très juste. Appelle-moi Jack,_ répondit-il en passant son bracelet le long d'un mur.

 _-Jack,_ répéta-t-elle, testant le nom sur sa langue. _Ça vient d'où ?_

 _-Terre. XXème siècle,_ murmura-t-il, les yeux dans le vague. _Ah! Trouvé ! Les petits malins ! Ils ont intégré le système dans le mur ! Tu m'étonnes que je n'arrivais pas à le trouver.. Malin, très malin, Kosh,_ souffla-t-il en examinant ses données.

 _-C'est moi ou tu admires cette ordure ?_

 _-Je reconnais l'intelligence du procédé,_ corrigea-t-il.

Cela ne sembla pas satisfaire la Catio, qui continua de le regarder comme un être à trois têtes. Jack se surprit à penser que le Docteur aurait partagé son enthousiasme. Étrangement, l'alien lui manquait. Il était insupportable la plupart du temps, mais son regard était plus ouvert que la majorité des gens : Jack avait rarement rencontré quelqu'un si enthousiaste devant les beautés de l'univers.

Il lui fallut encore de longues minutes avant de finalement détecter un panneau de bois à la teinte légèrement différente des autres. Il contint un juron en constatant que celui-ci était protégé par une alarme. Bien sûr. Ce ne serait pas drôle sinon. Et comment il faisait pour désactiver cela ? _**On s'avoue vaincu ?**_ interrogea la voix moqueuse du Seigneur du temps.

 _ **Allez vous faire voir**_ , râla-t-il silencieusement.

 _ **Tu parles d'un Agent du temps,**_ ironisa à son tour Hart. ** _Même pas capable de désactiver une alarme. Tu m'étonnes qu'ils t'aient retconné._**

 _ **Ta gueule !**_

 _ **Oh, on est susceptible ? Fais ton job, alors. Réfléchis.**_

 _-Je ne sais pas comment faire !_ S'exclama-t-il en tapant du poing contre le mur.

 _-Tu ne sais pas quoi ?_ s'inquiéta Tolia.

Jack sursauta en entendant sa voix. Il avait oublié sa présence, perdu dans son combat intérieur entre ses deux entités.

 _-L'alarme.. Elle protège le panneau... Elle est aussi intégrée au mur. Ce n'est pas comme un bouton sur lequel on appuie, elle est partout._

 _-Un système électrique intégré ?_

 _-Exactem... Système électrique,_ répéta-t-il, le souffle court. _Je sais comment faire ! Tolia, tu es géniale !_

 _-Quoi?_ rit sa compagne sans comprendre.

 _-Recule !_ ordonna-t-il en levant son bracelet. _Ça risque de péter._

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!_ S'inquiéta-t-elle alors qu'une vibration commençait à s'élever du panneau.

 _-Je crée un second circuit électrique interne.. qui se dirige dans le sens opposé du premier... Si j'ai bien retenu mes cours, cela devrait créer un..._

Spiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitch !

-… _court_ - _circuit_ , termina-t-il en souriant devant les étincelles qui sortaient du panneau.

Se rapprochant, Jack sortit de sa poche une paire de gants qu'il enfila, avant de saisir avec précaution le panneau, prenant garde à ne pas se brûler en le retirant.

 _ **Bravo, garçon !**_ S'exclama le Docteur en assommant Hart.

Le sourire du capitaine augmenta, avant qu'il ne se reconcentre.

 _-Il faut faire vite... Je ne sais pas du tout s'il y a un autre système de surveillance qui y est relié et ferait sonner l'alarme._

 _-Tu ne t'es pas posé la question avant?_ s'insurgea Tolia.

 _-Ce n'est pas comme si j'ai le choix !_ pesta le jeune homme en attrapant plusieurs fils stratégiques qu'il brisa. _Voilà... De cette manière, les écrans qui protègent ce bâtiment vont diminuer un temps. Espérons que ce sera suffisant pour que le Doc puisse nous retrouver..._


	14. Chapter 14

_**Pour fêter l'arrivée d'une nouvelle lectrice et revieweuse, voici un nouveau chapitre, bien plus tôt que prévu! On remercie bien fort mnemosyne19! :)**_

 _ **Les choses s'accélèrent, vous voudrez bien sortir vos mouchoirs et ne pas me tuer, si vous me tuez, moi je peux pas me régénérer, il n'y aura pas de suite! *prépare quand même ses boucliers au cas où***_

 ** _En parlant de suite, ma bêta m'ayant fait couper ma fic qui virait fleuve en parties, sachez que j'ai donc terminé d'écrire celle-ci depuis des lustres, et que j'ai déjà la fanfic suivante sous la main. La trois est en cours d'écriture, à vue de nez une dizaine de chapitres mais bon, comme ils m'échappent toujours.. Tout ça pour dire que oui, il y aura une fin, et une suite! :)_**

 **WARNING: _violence, morts, beaucoup de poussière et pas mal de pleurs (on ne s'enfuit pas de ce bousier sans perte)_**

* * *

 **Chapitre 14**

* * *

 _-Docteur ! Docteur vite ! Docteur !_

 _-J'essaye !_

 _-Ce n'est pas assez ! Téléportez-nous !_

 _-Je ne peux pas ! Le signal est trop faible, il n'arrête pas de sauter ! Il faut que vous trouviez un endroit plus calme !_ hurla le Seigneur du temps en tapant frénétiquement sur les boutons de la console.

Un flot de jurons en multi-langues émergea des hauts-parleurs. Étrangement, le TARDIS refusa de les traduire, pour le plus grand soulagement du Docteur dont la pointe des oreilles était devenue rouge.

 _-C'est la meilleure ! Ça pète des bombes de partout ! On dirait Nagasaki revisité en 3D ! Et je dois trouver un endroit calme ?!_

 _-Harkness, cessez de gueuler et bougez votre cu, bon sang !_

 _-Je fais ce que je peux, espèce de..._

L'équipage du TARDIS n'eut jamais l'occasion de savoir à quelle nouvelle espèce Jack comptait comparer le Docteur, car la communication se mit à grésiller violemment, avant de stopper brutalement.

 _-Non ! Non non non non !_ s'exclama le Gallifreyien en tentant désespéramment de rétablir le contact.

* * *

 _-Doc ? Doc ! Bordel! Abruti de Gallifreyien !_ hurla Jack depuis la ruelle où le petit groupe s'était réfugié.

Le son de la pluie de bombes était assourdissant. Chaque parcelle d'air était couvert de poussière, le rendant irrespirable. Le ciel n'était que noirceur, empli de vaisseaux à en recouvrir le double Soleil de la planète.

Les Judoons.

Il avait été si stupide. Il aurait dû savoir que le Docteur n'était le seul à surveiller les écrans protecteurs. Taclos était le centre de tous les commerces sales et illégaux du quadrant. Elle devait être étudiée constamment, dans la vaine attente d'une faille des systèmes de défense.

Il la leur avait donnée.

Les bombes avait commencé à tomber alors que Kosh était en pleine discussion -comprenez, hurlements- avec son chef de la sécurité : le trafiquant savait que quelqu'un avait piraté les écrans, et il était bien décidé à se faire sa tête. Ceci, après avoir restauré le système, évidemment. Sauf que la police de l'espace ne lui en avait pas laissé le temps, attaquant à peine trente minutes après la découverte des fils arrachés. La panique qui avait suivi avait permis à Jack de s'enfuir, lui qui commençait à trouver l'air ambiant un peu trop oppressant à son goût.

Il avait retrouvées les filles terrorisées dans leur chambre, cachées sous le lit et la table. Taya, en particulier, semblait hors de contrôle : son apparence changeait constamment, sa teinte de peau variant d'une seconde à l'autre alors que son visage muait encore et encore. _En cas de panique, le Catio peut perdre le contrôle sur ses transformations._ Les mots du Docteur lui étaient revenus en mémoire alors qu'il attrapait sa main, l'entrainant avec lui. Le jeune homme se dirigeait vers la porte principale lorsque l'adolescente le tira en arrière.

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Il faut partir !_

 _-Il faut libérer les autres !_

 _-Quoi ?! Non ! On n'a pas le temps !_

 _-On ne peut pas les laisser mourir !_

 _-Taya …_

 _-Elle a raison_ , protesta également Tolia. _Il faut les sortir de là !_

 _-Cela nous tuera !_

 _-Je ne peux pas les laisser enfermés ! Ils ne méritent pas ça !_ cria la Phala, furieuse, avant de partir en trombe dans un autre couloir, suivie de près par sa sœur et Taya qui avait lâché la main de Jack.

Celui-ci poussa un juron, avant de partir à leur poursuite. Fichues Catio et leur empathie surdéveloppée. Elles allaient tous les tuer. Les couloirs étaient emplis de poussière et cris, chacun tentant de s'abriter en vain. Les murs tremblaient, prêts à s'écrouler à tout instant. Il leur fallut le double du temps habituel pour arriver à l'entrepôt, et ce alors que le groupe s'y était dirigé en ligne droite.

Un désordre indescriptible régnait dans le bâtiment à leur arrivée. Les gardiens couraient dans tous les sens, paniqués. Certains esclaves avaient réussi à s'enfuir, et se cachaient sous les tables dans les pièces environnantes.

 _-Attention !_ Hurla Jack en poussant sur le coté Mar'y.

Un hurlement lui échappa lorsqu'un large morceau du plafond tomba sur son épaule droite, l'envoyant voler au sol. Il y resta immobile, à moitié assommé par la douleur.

 _-Jack_ !

Tolia avait fait demi-tour, l'attrapant par le bras et le forçant à se relever.

 _-Mar'y, aide-moi !_ appela-t-elle en enveloppant l'épaule blessée.

 _-Oh..._

 _-Allez Jack, sers les dents, tu peux le faire,_ murmura-t-elle alors que Mar'y le soutenait de l'autre côté.

 _-Je vais bien_ , grogna ce dernier en secouant la tête, les dents serrées. _Continuez d'avancer. On y est presque._

 _-Qui se fait directif, maintenant ?_

Seul un sifflement de douleur lui répondit. Le capitaine les mena jusqu'à l'étage, nettoyant le chemin sur leur passage, et ce malgré sa blessure. Les cadavres jonchaient le sol, leurs visages figés s'incrustant dans leur rétine. Les Catio se forcèrent à ne pas les regarder, mais elles peinaient à bloquer les flux d'émotions violentes les entourant. Peur. Rage. Incompréhension. Panique. Douleur. Tout se combinait en elles, les faisant vaciller.

Enfin, ils parvinrent au premier étage. Taya se jeta immédiatement sur la première cellule, tirant en vain sur la poignée.

 _-Ça ne marchera pas, il faut un code,_ pesta Jack.

 _-Donne-le-moi !_

 _-Je ne le connais pas ! Je ne suis pas Dieu le père, putain !_ hurla l'humain en envoyant voler un autre garde.

 _-Moi si !_

Les fuyards se retournèrent dans un même élan pour faire face à Kim : le visage de ce dernier était noir de poussière, et son uniforme totalement déchiré laissait apercevoir plusieurs blessures à l'apparence plus qu'inquiétante, mais il se tenait debout.

 _-Kim_ ?!

L'interpellé ne répondit pas, préférant se jeter sur la borne de contrôle la plus proche et taper frénétiquement sur les boutons. Quelques instants plus tard, un déclic se faisait entendre, et les portes des cellules s'ouvraient.

 _-Dehors ! Vite !_ hurla-t-il, alors que les esclaves émergeaient, terrifiés.

 _-Par ici !_ S'exclama Jack en se retournant... pour faire face à un groupe de gardiens très en colère mené par Kosh.

Merde. Merde merde merde.

 _-Je le savais ! On ne pouvait pas te faire confiance !_ Siffla-t-il. _J'aurai dû te tuer après t'avoir sauté. Et toi ! Sale traitre !_ grogna-t-il en regardant Kim.

Jack eut à peine le temps de repousser le jeune gardien avant que le coup de feu n'explose.

Kim s'écroula sur le sol, alors que Jack se jetait sur Kosh. Le criminel lui décocha un violent coup de poing dans la mâchoire, s'attirant un direct de la part de l'humain qui le frappa ensuite de sa botte dans le ventre, le repoussant en arrière.

 _-Putain ! Je rêve de faire ça depuis que je suis arrivé,_ siffla-t-il avant de lui sauter dessus, poignard en main.

 _-Bâtard ! Tu n'as pas changé ! Toujours des coups dans le dos !_

 _-Non.. Je n'ai jamais été aussi honnête de toute ma vie. Et tu sais quoi ? Ça fait du bien d'être du coté des gentils pour une fois._

Les esclaves s'étaient terrés dans les cellules, terrifiés par les combats. Kim et les gardiens gravitaient autour du duo, échangeant coups de feu et autres banalités. Le jeune homme se battait avec férocité, semblant se défouler après des années de hargne sous contrôle. Il était seul contre tout le groupe, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de les descendre les uns après les autres.

 _-Tu es sûr que tu es juste gardien ?_ cria Jack en esquissant le poignard de Kosh avant de l'attraper par les épaules pour le jeter contre le mur.

 _-Lui_? siffla le trafiquant en se redressant. _Ah ! C'est le responsable de l'entrainement au combat ! Le meilleur ! Petit fils de pute ! Ta tête me fera un joli tabouret !_

Jack haussa un sourcil alors qu'ils reprenaient leur combat de lames.

 _-Responsable, hein ? Remarque, j'étais bien commandant à l'Agence. On a tous nos squelettes dans le placard. Ça ne change pas que tu –_ il plongea en avant- _demeures_ – un coup de manche dans le visage- _le pire_ -la lame s'enfonça dans son ventre- _de toutes les ordures –_ elle déchira son visage- _que j'ai rencontrées._

Kosh tomba à genoux, le sang giclant de sa gorge ouverte.

 _-Fum…_

 _-Ta gueule._

Jack lui balança un coup de pied dans le visage, le faisant tomber sur le dos.

 _-Tu salis le couloir._

Se penchant, il cracha sur le cadavre, avant de se tourner lentement vers les gardiens qui semblaient s'être métamorphosés en statues. Sa voix n'était qu'un filet lorsqu'il murmura :

 _-Je vous donnerai bien une chance de fuir … mais je ne suis pas le Docteur._

Parmi les gardiens du départ, il n'en restait qu'un tout petit groupe encore debout, mais d'autres étaient entretemps arrivés en renfort. Aucun ne fut de taille lorsque le capitaine commença à tirer, les abattant un par un consciencieusement. De lui ou Kim, c'était un concours pour savoir lequel ferait le plus de victimes avec le moins de balles. Jack sentit un sourire sinistre étirer ses lèvres alors qu'ils se faisaient descendre comme des lapins. Les enflures ne méritaient pas mieux.

 _-Zone claire !_ Hurla Kim en se redressant depuis la cellule où il s'était réfugié pour mieux viser.

 _-Vite vite vite !_ cria son partenaire en l'imitant. _On n'a pas beaucoup de temps ! Il faut partir avant que le bâtiment ne s'effondre !_

Message clair et entendu. Les esclaves affluèrent dans le couloir, se dirigeant à toute vitesse vers l'escalier qui menait au rez-de-chaussée. Jack allait les suivre, quand il se rendit compte de l'absence de Kim.

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?_ hurla-t-il en se tournant vers lui. _Kim_ ! Le jeune gardien était tombé au sol, sa main libre agrippant son ventre. _Non non non ! Relève-toi, vite !_ ordonna-t-il en courant vers lui.

Il se laissa tomber à ses côtés, et glissa sa main dans son dos, cherchant à le pousser vers l'avant, mais le gardien secoua faiblement la tête. Ses doigts étaient rouges du sang qui s'écoulaient à toute vitesse de sa plaie ouverte. Jack pressa sa main sur celle-ci, tentant de stopper le flot, mais déjà, le regard de l'autre homme se faisait vitreux.

 _-Trop tard.. Je n'y arriverai pas.._

 _-Ne sois pas débile ! Lève-toi !_

 _-Mes jambes ne marchent plus... Kosh m'a eu eu au ventre.. Ironie du sort,_ souffla Kim avec un faible sourire.

 _-Lève-toi !_ hurla Jack en l'attrapant par les épaules.

 _-Laisse tomber.. Sauve ceux qui peuvent encore l'être.. qui le méritent.._

 _-Tu le mérites !_

 _-Je suis un gardien.. une enflure.. et pire que ça, un lâche. J'ai profité d'un système sans oser le fuir, parce que j'avais peur pour ma vie.._

 _-Tu t'es racheté,_ pleura Jack en caressant son visage.

 _-Toi aussi.. Tu vas les sauver.. Fais ce que je ne peux pas.. Sois un homme bien._

 _-Kim_ ! hurla l'humain en le secouant. _Kim ! Répond-moi! Non!_ sanglota-t-il en le serrant contre lui, alors que le plafond commençait à s'effondrer.

 _-Jack ! Jack !_

Une paire de mains le saisit, tentant de le relever en vain. Il se dégagea violemment, pressant davantage contre lui le corps du jeune homme.

 _-Jack ! Il faut y aller ! Tu ne peux plus rien faire pour lui..._

 _-Tais-toi !_ hurla-t-il en fixant furieux Tolia, qui le dévisageait avec tristesse.

Il la détesta pour cela. Cela ne l'aidait pas. Cela n'allait pas sauver Kim.

 _-Il est mort, Jack._.., murmura la Catio en le saisissant par les épaules. _Je suis désolée.. Mais nous on vit et on a besoin de toi!_ l'implora-t-elle. _Tu es le seul à pouvoir nous sauver !_

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux. Avec douceur, il souleva le cadavre, avant de se hâter de le déposer dans la pièce la plus proche. Il plaça une table par dessus lui, cherchant à le protéger comme il le pouvait. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur le regard sans vie du gardien. Se penchant, il déposa un doux baiser sur son front, avant de fermer ses paupières.

 _-Allons_ -y, murmura-t-il d'une voix sans émotion en se redressant.


	15. Chapter 15

**Suite et fin de Taclos, enfin la planète même, pas les conséquences nombreuses qui découlent forcément de ce type d'aventure, vous vous en doutez bien! Yep, Jack va encore souffrir un peu, mais il fallait que je passe par là! *court***

* * *

 **Chapitre 15**

* * *

Le reste du trajet se fit sans un mot de sa part. Son expression demeura dure et concentrée alors que le groupe avançait vers la sortie, Jack abattant consciencieusement toute personne tentant de leur bloquer le passage. Un groupe de gardiens eut le malheur de se penser supérieur à cause de son nombre: il découvrit rapidement son erreur quand les corps commencèrent à voler et le sang à gicler. Jack n'était pas d'humeur à faire dans la dentelle. Mode Robocop activé. Tout le long du chemin, le jeune homme tenta en vain d'établir un contact avec le Docteur, mais les bombes coupaient toute transmission. Il n'essayait même pas d'appeler les Judoons : on ne discutait pas avec une tête de rhinocéros qui aimait les bonbons à la terre.

Sa peur augmentait au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'égrenaient : le groupe n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir sans vaisseau. Ils avaient déjà perdu de nombreux esclaves, tués par une chute de plafond ou abattus par un gardien. Jack ne savait pas combien de temps il parviendrait à protéger les survivants : comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, son épaule le brûlait, rendant ses mouvements difficiles et sa vision trouble.

Le ciel était rouge quand ils parvinrent enfin à s'extraire de l'entrepôt. Tout autour d'eux, les bombes et les coups de feu fusaient, rendant leur avancée quasiment plus dangereuse que dans le bâtiment. La fumée attaqua instantanément leurs poumons, les faisant tousser et se frotter les yeux.

 _-Protégez-vous avec votre bras !_ cria le capitaine, mais il n'était pas certain d'avoir été entendu au milieu des explosions ambiantes.

Plusieurs esclaves tombèrent à terre lorsqu'une valve de coups de feu sortit de nulle part, les abattant sans pitié. Ils eurent à peine le temps de se réfugier dans une ruelle avant d'être tué à leur tour.

 _Paulo._

Le visage de l'adolescent apparut dans son esprit, ses traits si jeunes lui souriant. Est-ce qu'il était là dessous, lui aussi ? Avait-il pu se réfugier quelque part? Ou était-il déjà mort, comme Kim ?

Un crissement le tira de ses pensées morbides. Une voix faible s'éleva, difficilement percevable.

 _-Harkness_ ?

 _-Doc_ ? hurla-t-il en posant le bracelet devant sa bouche.

 _-Jack_ ! entendit-il Rose appeler.

 _-Doc, sortez-nous d'ici !_

 _-J'essaye ! Mais le signal n'arrête pas de sauter !_

Ce qui les ramenait à leur situation actuelle. Trouver un endroit calme. Incroyable comme le Docteur réussissait à faire de l'humour malgré la situation.

 _-Par ici !_ cria Taya en poussant la porte d'une maison.

Celle-ci tenait à peine debout, mais le son y était étouffé, leur permettant d'instaurer une conversation plus aisée.

 _-Harkness !_

 _-Doc ! Bordel de merde, sortez-nous de là !_

 _-J'essaye ! Qu'est-ce que vous croyez, que je joue au loto ?_

 _-J'apprécierai grandement si vous misiez sur la combinaison gagnante, là tout de suite !_

Il eut à peine le temps de s'abriter sous une table avant que la nouvelle secousse ne les frappe. Très utiles, les tables, pendant un bombardement, nota-t-il avec absence alors que Taya se blottissait contre lui. Ce n'était pas la fonction qu'il leur connaissait d'habitude, mais il retenait celle-ci.

 _-Jack ! Jack, j'ai peur,_ pleura la jeune fille.

 _-Je sais, ma puce_ , murmura-t-il en la serrant contre lui.

 _-Je veux partir !_

 _-Je sais. Le Docteur va nous sauver._

 _-Il n'est pas là !_

Jack ne répondit pas : il se tourna vers Tolia, réfugiée à coté d'eux, et lui fit un signe de tête vers la plus jeune. La Phala comprit malgré son silence, et posa ses doigts sur les tempes de l'adolescente qui se crispa, avant de tomber inanimée contre l'humain.

* * *

 _-Je l'ai !_ S'exclama le Docteur en poussant un levier à fond, avant de tourner deux boutons.

Le TARDIS atterrit brutalement, faisant vaciller le trio qui se précipita vers la porte pour l'ouvrir à la volée. Ils toussèrent violemment lorsque la poussière les assaillit à leur tour, les empêchant de voir à plus d'un mètre.

 _-Harkness !_

 _-Taya !_

 _-Jack !_

 _-Taya !_ cria son frère en se précipitant vers la table. _Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?_ paniqua-t-il en la découvrant inanimée.

Jack ne répondit pas, émergeant avec peine de son abri relatif, imitée par les deux sœurs. Tous étaient couverts de poussière et sang de la tête aux pieds, leurs habits déchirés de partout ne les protégeant guère. Même la tenue de combat de Jack avait souffert, déchiquetée au genou droit ainsi qu'à divers autres endroits. Mais le pire demeurait son épaule, qu'il parvenait à peine à bouger.

 _-Par ici ! Ici!_ Cria le Docteur en prenant les choses en main.

Le groupe entra en trombe dans le vaisseau, Rose refermant la porte d'un coup de pied alors que le Docteur courait vers les commandes, envoyant le TARDIS dans le vortex. Jack avait suivi sans un mot, son regard vide. Il se laissa tomber sur les escaliers, ses mains toujours rivées fermement sur l'adolescente qu'il enveloppait de son corps.

 _-Taya_ ? appela Goon en s'accroupissant à coté d'eux.

Il tendit la main vers sa sœur, mais Jack recula précipitamment, son regard glacé le dominant.

 _-Thigh url !_ hurla-t-il, replongeant sans s'en rendre compte dans sa langue natale.

 _-Jack_ ! s'exclama Rose en se dirigeant vers lui, mais le Docteur la stoppa d'un geste de la main.

 _-Il est en état de choc,_ expliqua-t-il. _Vous risquez juste de vous faire agresser._

 _-Jack ?_ murmura Tolia en posant sa main sur son bras. _Jack, c'est fini. On est à l'abri._

Elle continua à l'appeler doucement, jusqu'à ce que l'humain tourne la tête vers elle, son expression perdue.

 _-Tolia ?_

 _-Tout va bien, Jack,_ insista-t-elle en le prenant à son tour dans ses bras.

Il laissa tomber son visage contre son épaule, fermant les yeux alors que la douce musique du TARDIS commençait à résonner dans son esprit. Lentement, très lentement, il relâcha sa prise sur l'adolescente, et laissa le Docteur la soulever pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie.

 _-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?_ paniqua une nouvelle fois Goon.

 _-Elle va bien.. On l'a endormie exprès,_ souffla Tolia. _Elle menaçait de perdre tout contrôle. Elle se réveillera bientôt._

Elle avait gardé ses bras autour de Jack, qui n'avait pas davantage bougé. Mar'y les rejoignit, prodiguant à son tour réconfort et douceur. Rose fronça les sourcils, notant leurs colliers.

 _-Qui êtes-vous ?_ interrogea-t-elle.

 _-Tolia, et c'est ma sœur Mar'y... Jack nous a sauvées de Kosh_ , expliqua faiblement la Catio.

 _-Sauvé ? Oh,_ comprit-elle en faisant le lien avec les colliers.

Elle tressaillit, incapable de dissimuler sa réaction.

 _-Vous êtes Rose ? Jack nous a parlé de vous,_ murmura Mar'y en frottant le dos de celui-ci.

 _-Ah bon ? Qu'est-ce qu'il... On en parlera plus tard,_ décida l'humaine devant l'état léthargique de son ami.

Avec son aide, toutes trois parvinrent à emmener celui-ci jusqu'à l'infirmerie, dans laquelle le Docteur s'occupait déjà de Taya. Elles réussirent à installer Jack dans un lit, mais le capitaine poussa un juron de douleur lorsque son épaule toucha le matelas.

 _-Il est blessé ?_ s'inquiéta Rose.

 _-Il a reçu un morceau de plafond,_ pesta Mar'y. _Et au lieu de faire attention, il a continué à employer son bras._

 _-Il fallait bien que quelqu'un protège vos jolies fesses,_ répliqua faiblement l'intéressé.

Il tendit la main vers elle, son expression impénétrable.

 _-Si belle, si douce... mais intouchable … Et toi, aussi féroce et fière qu'une panthère,_ chuchota-t-il en regardant sa sœur.

 _-Jack_..., murmura Talia en prenant sa main. _Repose-toi._

 _-Oui, madame_.. _tout pour ma petite perle..,_ répondit-il en fermant les yeux, épuisé. _Si belle.. et si loin... Un regard.._

 _-Il délire_ , nota le Docteur en touchant son front brûlant.

 _-Doc ? Doc, c'est vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là?_

 _-Il faut qu'il dorme,_ grommela le Seigneur du temps en saisissant une seringue, avant de lui injecter avec douceur dans son bras intact.

 _-Avec vous ? Avec vouuuuuus_ , rit Jack en secouant la tête dans tous les sens. _Une telle paire de fesses... Qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour... P-p-pour_ , chantonna-t-il.

 _-La ferme, Harkness, s_ oupira sa cible, avant de sourire devant le pouffement du malade.

 _-Tellement directif... Vous feriez un duo de tonnerre avec Talia... J'ai hâte de vous avoir tous les deux dans mon lit..._

 _-Il délire, c'est confirmé,_ commenta d'un ton plat le Docteur en sortant son tournevis sonique.

 _-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?_ s'inquiéta Mar'y.

 _-Il s'en sert pour connaître ses blessures,_ expliqua Rose. _Je l'ai vu faire plein de fois._

 _-Fièvre, épaule foulée et perte de sang... Pas étonnant qu'il tourne de l'œil,_ grommela le dit médecin.

 _-Si sexy quand vous prenez ce ton.. j'adore.._

Le Docteur ferma les yeux, et inspira profondément, alors qu'autour de lui résonnaient des rires étouffés.

 _-Ce n'est pas drôle,_ affirma-t-il.

 _-Ah mais si !_ répliqua sa campagne. _Le grand Docteur dragué par un Capitaine Harkness qui délire, c'est grandiose !_

 _-Au lieu d'énoncer des âneries propres à votre race, allez me chercher un sédatif._

 _-Oui, m'sieur,_ fit-elle en lui tirant la langue.

 _-Et vous, asseyez-vous, vous êtes pâle comme un mort, on dirait des Veuves blanches,_ ronchonna-t-il à l'intention des deux sœurs qui obéirent sans broncher, intimidées devant cet inconnu qui dirigeait clairement cet étrange vaisseau.

* * *

 _ **Oui, on termine sur un peu de drague, j'ai craqué, j'y peux rien, c'est la faute de Jack! *court***_

 _ **La veuve blanche est une légende bien connue du fantôme d'une femme se vengeant d'hommes malhonnêtes.. et elle est pâle comme un mort, d'où la comparaison.**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**J'ai deux nouvelles lectrices!**_ _ **J'ai deux nouvelles lectrices!**_ _ **J'ai deux nouvelles lectrices!**_ _ **J'ai deux nouvelles lectrices!**_

 _ **Ai-je mentionné que j'ai**_ _ **deux nouvelles lectrices? LOL Pour vous remercier tous et toutes, hé bien, on le fête avec un nouveau chapitre!**_

 _ **C'est bon, on a quitté cette planète maudite, mais maintenant, il faut assumer les conséquences... et Jack il a un peu de mal. Oups?**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 16**

* * *

La première chose que sentit Jack en émergeant des bras de Morphée fut la chaleur du lit où il se trouvait: une chaleur cajolante, tendre et qui faisait fondre les dernières gouttes de sueur existantes. Puis vinrent la douceur des draps et l'épaisseur des oreillers. Un humement familier résonnait tranquillement, berçant gentiment son esprit reposé. Il sourit, et enfonça davantage la tête dans l'oreiller.

 _-Il se réveille_ , entendit-il une voix murmurer.

 _-Il serait temps_ , en bougonna une autre.

Jack grogna, arraché des dernières limbes du sommeil dans lesquelles il vapotait, et entreprit d'ouvrir laborieusement ses paupières. Il cligna des yeux, gêné par la lumière, et posa sa main sur son visage.

 _-Baissez-moi ça,_ râla-t-il.

 _-Doc, la lumière._

Jack poussa un soupir de soulagement quand la lumière blanche diminua, lui permettant d'ouvrir les yeux. Un visage rose entouré de jaune apparut dans son champ de vision, lui arrachant un sourire.

 _-Rose.._

 _-Jack!_ S'exclama-t-elle en lui sautant dessus.

 _-Rose, laissez le pauvre garçon tranquille, il se réveille à peine_ , fit le Docteur en se rapprochant, amusé.

 _-Ça ne me gêne pas,_ sourit Jack en rendant le câlin.

 _-Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas?_ répliqua le Seigneur du temps en l'examinant avec son tournevis sonique. _Vous avez dormi toute la journée et une partie de la nuit, impossible de ne pas récupérer ses capacités mentales avec un tel tour d'horloge._

 _-Doc,_ le gronda sa compagne, mais Jack secoua la tête.

 _-Il est jaloux parce qu'il n'a pas eu son câlin,_ murmura-t-il comme on parlerait d'un enfant boudeur.

 _-Oy_ !

 _-Un problème qui peut être résolu tout de suite, Doc._

 _-Non, merci_ , grogna l'autre. _Vous êtes en parfaite santé physique, à l'exception de votre épaule qui aura besoin de quelques jours encore –_ il indiqua la zone bandée- _mais je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne nouvelle._

Le capitaine roula des yeux, avant de froncer des sourcils.

 _-Je suis à l'infirmerie ? Comment je suis arrivé là ?_

 _-Vous ne vous souvenez pas ?_

 _-J'étais réfugié sous une table avec les filles... Tout s'effondrait autour de nous.. Vous ne répondiez pas à mes appels. Rien d'autre_ , murmura-t-il.

 _-Le choc peut faire ça,_ soupira le Docteur. _Disons qu'on a finalement pu vous localiser, et vous ramener tous les trois à bord du TARDIS._

 _-C'est l'infirmerie du TARDIS ? C'est pour ça qu'elle hume dans ma tête ?_ sourit le jeune homme.

 _-Vous l'entendez ? C'est qu'elle est vraiment contente de vous savoir guéri,_ commenta son pilote en examinant son patient comme il ferait face à une énigme.

 _-Les filles... Comment.._

 _-Elles vont bien,_ le rassura immédiatement Rose. _Elles ont été soignées, elles aussi, et elles ont pu se changer et se reposer._

 _-Elles ne garderont aucune blessure physique,_ ajouta le Docteur. _Un profond traumatisme, et une grande fragilité mentale, très certainement, mais le corps ira bien,_ soupira-t-il. _Elles sont dans la bibliothèque._

Jack hocha la tête, ne sachant pas s'il devait se sentir soulagé ou inquiet.

 _-Et vous, Jack ?_ demanda Rose.

 _-Quoi, moi ?_

 _-Comment vous allez ?_

 _-Bien._

 _-Menteur. Ne me répondez pas ce que vous pensez que je veux entendre._

 _-Je ._. Un soupir. _Je ne sais pas. Ce sera juste d'autres mauvais souvenirs à enfermer, ce n'est ni la première ni la dernière fois._

Rose fit la moue, dubitative mais n'insista pas,

 _-Vous avez faim ? On a gardé des choses au chaud._

Le patient accepta la nourriture avec gratitude : il dévora son plat, mais malgré tous ses efforts, il ne put toucher à la viande rouge.

 _-Je suis désolé,_ murmura-t-il en repoussant son assiette. _Je ne peux pas.._

 _-Ce n'est pas grave,_ le rassura Rose en prenant le plateau. _Je vais déposer ça dans la cuisine, et puis j'irai prévenir les autres que vous êtes réveillé._

Les deux hommes la regardèrent partir en souriant. Dès qu'elle fut sortie, cependant, Jack sentit ses épaules s'effondrer et ses yeux se fermer. Une main se posa gentiment sur son épaule. Il rouvrit les yeux pour rencontrer le regard trop bleu du Docteur. Ce dernier le fixait avec une compréhension presque douloureuse.

 _-Je ne peux pas, Doc..,_ murmura-t-il finalement. _Je ne peux pas les voir. J'ai trop honte.. Je suis si sale.. J'ai dû faire des choses, là-bas, pour être crédible... Elles me dégoutent.. Je me supporte à peine._

 _-Vous êtes trop dur avec vous-même, Harkness. Les filles nous ont raconté comment vous les avez sauvées. Toutes._

 _-À quel prix ? Ça ne change pas la couleur de mes mains._ Il inspira profondément avant d'oser poser sa question. _Est-ce que._. Il n'osa pas le fixer. _Est-ce que vous avez reçu mon enregistrement ? Je vous l'ai envoyé pendant l'attaque._

 _-Oui._

La voix du Seigneur du temps était devenue aussi tendue qu'une corde sur le point de rompre. Jack était certain que s'il le regardait à cet instant précis, il découvrirait une expression impassible.

 _-Seul, si c'est votre question._

 _-Merci,_ souffla-t-il, soulagé _. Je n'aurai pas supporté que.. Goon.. Rose.._

 _-Ce n'est pas pour leurs oreilles,_ confirma le Docteur. _Je verrai ce que je vais en faire. Si je le rajoute à la base de données du TARDIS. Si c'est le type de souvenirs dont on veut …_

 _-Les Judoons.. Ils.. Ils ont tout rasé_. Ce n'était pas une question, et le Docteur ne nia pas. _Il n'y a pas de survivants, hein ?_

 _-Non_ , murmura le plus âgé.

 _-Les enflures.. Ils ont tout détruit sans trier... Ces gens étaient innocents! Comment.. J'ai été si con, putain ! Comment j'ai pu oublier qu'ils surveillaient aussi la planète? Je n'ai pas réfléchi.. Je ne vaux vraiment pas grand-chose,_ se maudit-il.

 _-Faux. Vous avez sauvé trois personnes,_ s'opposa le Docteur.

 _-Ce n'est pas assez !_ hurla Jack en tapant de son poing sur le lit. _Il y en avait d'autres.. Je.. je n'ai rien pu faire.. Il avait dix-sept ans, Docteur,_ pleura-t-il. _Dix_ - _sept ans, et déjà si brisé.. mais seulement dix-sept... C'était un enfant.._ Il laissa tomber son visage entre ses mains, cherchant à oublier les deux visages qui le hantaient. _Et Kim... C'est grâce à lui qu'on a pu s'enfuir.. Et il est mort comme un chien sans que je ne puisse l'aider... Dites-moi à quoi j'ai servi si je n'ai pas pu les sauver eux !_

 _-Je suis désolé,_ souffla faiblement le Seigneur du temps. _On ne peut pas toujours sauver tout le monde. Ce n'est pas à moi que vous l'apprendrez._

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, avant de se rouler en boule sur le côté, cherchant en vain à oublier son échec. Le Docteur le regarda faire en silence, désemparé devant sa souffrance à laquelle il avait lui-même fait face trop de fois.

 _-Qu'est-ce que vous avez comme alcool ?_

 _-Surement pas, Harkness_ , pesta-t-il.

 _-Doc,_ grogna Jack en le fixant avec hargne, _je vais boire dans tous les cas, que vous le vouliez ou non. Autant le faire ensemble._

L'arrivée du reste du groupe empêcha la conversation de s'envenimer. Des cris de joie se firent entendre, et plusieurs paires de bras saisirent le patient qui grogna.

 _-Oh, ne fais pas le sauvage ! On attend depuis hier !_

 _-Tolia, laisse-le respirer, il va devenir aussi rouge que ta robe._

 _-Tu es jalouse,_ grommela l'intéressée en rajustant sa prise sur sa cible.

 _-Je vois que vous êtes en forme_ , constata le pauvre homme en se redressant légèrement.

 _-Grâce à vous ! Et puis le Docteur, il nous a soignées, et il nous a données ces pilules pour être en forme._

 _-Je vois_ , répondit Jack.

Taya se tenait légèrement en arrière, à côté de son frère qui ne semblait plus la quitter d'une semelle. Leurs visages étaient fatigués mais heureux. Les métamorphoses de l'adolescente semblaient avoir été reprises en main, pour son plus grand soulagement. Il peinait néanmoins à rendre les sourires, son regard fuyant sans cesse le leur, et choisit lâchement de se laisser être rehappé par le sommeil qui voletait autour de son cerveau.

* * *

L'infirmerie était vide à son réveil : Jack se hâta de se lever pour la quitter et se rendre dans sa chambre. Il y demeura la journée entière, peu désireux de croiser quiconque. Il demeura allongé sur son lit, les yeux dans le vide, son esprit rejouant encore et encore les derniers jours et cherchant ce qu'il aurait pu faire pour être plus efficace.

Un tambourinement à la porte le tira de ses pensées sombres. Il grimaça, avant de se tourner sur le coté, ignorant ostensiblement l'intrus, qui qu'il soit.

 _-Putain, Jack!_ entendit-il crier avant que les poings ne soient remplacés par des pieds.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, révélant une roussette aux yeux noisette vêtue d'une robe blanche coupée court. Celle-ci s'engouffra immédiatement dans la pièce, ses boucles volant autour de son visage.

 _-Combien de temps encore tu vas nous fuir ?!_ pesta-t-elle en se dirigeant vers lui.

Il lui tourna le dos.

 _-Je ne t'ai pas permis d'entrer,_ murmura-t-il d'un ton monocorde.

 _-Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis,_ répliqua-t-elle en l'attrapant par le bras, mais il la repoussa instantanément, avant de reculer.

 _-Ne me touche pas,_ murmura-t-il. _Je .. je ne.._

 _-Jack,_ murmura-t-elle en attrapant doucement son visage. _Regarde-moi._ Il lui lança un regard confus. Le cœur de la Catio se serra devant les traces de larmes et débuts de cernes. _Jack... Je sais que tu nous fuis.. Mais tu ne devrais pas avoir honte. Tu nous a sauvées, toutes les trois. Tu n'es pas un monstre, tu es un héros._

 _-Kim était un héros.. Je suis juste sale. Je me dégoute._

 _-Arrête de te torturer ainsi ! Personne ne t'en veut sauf toi. On est libre et en vie, et on va pouvoir rejoindre une colonie avec d'autres Catio, et tout ça parce que toi, tu nous a toutes sauvées plusieurs fois. On est là grâce à toi,_ murmura-t-elle en lui caressant la joue.

Il frémit au toucher, et voulut reculer, mais elle le força à lui faire face.

 _-Jack, tu ne joues plus notre maitre, tu ne l'as jamais été ... Tu es mon ami. Ne me fuis pas._

L'humain ferma les yeux, sentant ses résistances tomber une à une. Des lèvres douces se posèrent une nouvelle fois sur sa joue, puis sa mâchoire.

 _-Tolia_..

 _-Chuuut.._ murmura-t-elle en l'embrassant.

Il gémit doucement devant la douce chaleur, ses lèvres rendant le baiser avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réfléchir. Les mains de Tolia se posèrent sur sa joue et dans ses cheveux, l'attirant davantage vers elle. Les larmes coulaient à flot sur les joues du jeune homme, mais il la laissa faire, incapable de dénier plus longtemps la beauté face à lui. Il soupira en sentant une autre paire de bras familière l'envelopper par derrière.

 _-Mar'y..._

* * *

 _ **Enfin! Scrogneugneu! J'ai dû attendre d'être sortie de cette horrible planète mais c'est bon! *s'est auto-frustrée sur ses OC***  
_


	17. Chapter 17

**C'est l'heure des adieux avec nos amis catio! Hé oui, j'ai adoré écrire sur eux mais cette partie de l'histoire se termine ici. Soyez assurés néanmoins que leur souvenir va longtemps hanter Jack..**

 **Quelques clins d'oeil geek ici, un cookie à qui les trouve? :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 17**

* * *

La colonie sur laquelle le Docteur devait déposer le groupe était une petite planète aux températures élevées, qui avaient permis le développement de paysages verdoyants. Le peuple de métamorphes qui l'habitait avait accepté avec plaisir la venue d'un autre peuple semblable, et avait mis à la disposition des nouveaux venus leurs médecins afin de les aider à guérir dans la mesure du possible leurs esprits. Goon, Taya et les deux sœurs allaient rejoindre un groupe d'une dizaine de survivants, réfugiés dans une Cité-Etat du nom de Vulc'. Rose n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de faire la comparaison avec un autre peuple de télépathes fictifs mais célèbres.

Le trio avait observé avec fascination les Catio interagir : la plupart des survivants étaient des Teb'h, mais il y avait aussi un amo aux yeux bleus et un phala plus âgé que Tolia. Celle-ci lui avait clairement transmis la direction du groupe, serrant longuement ses mains avant de le laisser tracer son front de son doigt. Les visiteurs avaient noté la présence d'un membre aux yeux gris : le jeune être se tenait légèrement à l'écart des autres, mais ne semblait pas être rejeté, à leur grand soulagement.

Mar'y avait fini par expliquer la nature de cette couleur à Jack, qui l'avait ensuite raconté au Docteur et Rose : le Seigneur du temps avait marmonné un _'J'aurai dû m'en douter'_ en entendant son récit. Les Yeux-Gris étaient des Catio qui n'avaient pas développé de dons, à cause d'une absence naturelle du tis'h dans leur corps. Une forme d'albinos à la Catio. Dans une telle société, c'était une cause de rejet et d'exclusion, et de honte chez les familles.

 _-Mais ils sont parfaitement normaux!_ avait protesté Rose. _Ils sont juste.. comme nous !,_ s'était-elle énervée en faisant un grand geste de la main.

 _-Je sais, mais chez eux, c'est considéré comme un handicap. Sans dons, pas de télépathie avec le clan, et pas de possibilité de séduire quelqu'un,_ avait répondu Jack.

 _-Séduire ?_

 _-C'est comme une forme de cour à l'ancienne : pour séduire un partenaire potentiel, on se métamorphose jusqu'à trouver une forme qui lui plait. Si on veut épouser l'autre, on doit être capable de reconnaître sa vraie apparence. Une façon de voir s'il sait qui on est vraiment._

 _-Mais sans don, on ne peut pas faire ça.._

 _-Non, on demeure exclu, rejeté._

 _-C'est dégueulasse._

 _-Mar'y et Goon sont bien d'accord, mais il est difficile de changer les mentalités._

 _-Est-ce que Tolia a voulu que vous retrouviez sa vraie forme ?_

Jack n'avait pu retenir un sourire devant son expression coquine.

 _-Non, elle et Mar'y savaient ce qui me plaisait._

 _-Les deux ? Don Juan!_ s'était-elle exclamée en le frappant une énième fois.

* * *

Comme Jack l'avait craint, les séparations furent difficiles. Le Docteur avait fouillé tous les recoins de l'univers qu'il connaissait pour fournir des réserves de tis'h aux réfugiés, qui les acceptèrent avec gratitude. Pendant qu'ils discutaient sur leur installation, Goon s'approcha de l'humain, sa crinière verte attachée en queue de cheval soulignant sa peau chocolat au lait.

 _-Je n'ai toujours pas pu te remercier._

 _-Tu n'as pas à le faire_ , répondit Jack.

 _-Les filles m'ont dit que tu as honte.. Jack, qu'est-ce que je dois dire ? Ce que j'ai fait, aux yeux de mon peuple, c'est punissable de mort. Et pourtant, je l'ai fait parce que je n'avais pas le choix. Pour moi et ma sœur. Et je le referais cent fois si c'était à refaire, parce que je l'aime, et aucune loi ni morale ne pourront changer cela. Tu as fait pareil. Nos mains sont aussi sales. Je ne serai pas puni, alors pourquoi tu le serais ?_

 _-J'ai fait pire que me métamorphoser pour voler un peu de nourriture.._

 _-Tu savais ce que tu risquais en descendant là-bas : je sais que tu nous caches quasiment tout, et je le comprends.. Merci pour cela, d'ailleurs,_ fit Goon en serrant gentiment son bras. _Aucun de nous n'est prêt. Mais tu ne dois pas te détester. Tu as sauvé trois innocentes. C'est tout ce qui compte. Tu n'es pas responsable de la mort des autres. Les trafiquants et les Judoon le sont._

Jack détourna les yeux.

 _-Tu n'y es pour rien_ , insista Goon. _Tu n'aurais rien pu faire. Le TARDIS ne pouvait pas atterrir, et c'est la seule chose qui aurait permis d'accueillir autant de monde. Tu aurais vu l'état du Docteur.. Il hurlait si fort, je pense qu'il a insulté les Judoons à peu près dans toutes les langues._

 _-Je ne suis pas surpris,_ marmonna le jeune homme.

 _-Il s'en veut autant que toi, et pourtant vous n'y êtes pour rien. Vous vous ressemblez bien sur_ _ce point. Sois heureux, Jack_ , ajouta-t-il en lui serrant la main.

 _-Toi aussi, Goon. Veille sur ta morveuse de sœur, j'ai assez galéré à la sortir de ce trou,_ plaisanta l'humain.

 _-Elle s'en souvient, crois-moi._

Son ami se dirigea ensuite vers Rose et le Docteur, laissant Jack aux mains des deux sœurs qui avaient attendu leur tour en rongeant leur frein.

 _-Venez ici,_ murmura-t-il en ouvrant les bras.

Les jeunes femmes ne se le firent pas répéter deux fois, se jetant contre lui pour mieux s'agripper à son tee-short.

 _-Tu vas nous manquer,_ pleura Mar'y.

 _-Toi aussi, petite perle,_ souffla-t-il en embrassant ses boucles bleues.

 _-Je ne veux pas te laisser... Pourquoi tu ne restes pas ?_

 _-Ce n'est pas mon peuple, et ma vie. Je ne reste jamais nulle part,_ sourit-il.

 _-Tu n'as pas de chez toi ?_

Il haussa les épaules.

 _-Tu as le Docteur et Rose, maintenant,_ protesta Tolia. _Ils peuvent être ta famille._

 _-Un jour, peut-être,_ commenta-t-il avant de couper court à leur réponse en les entrainant dans le petit bois à l'écart.

Ses mains et sa bouche y furent bien plus libres qu'en public, lui permettant de leur montrer à chacune _exactement_ combien elles allaient lui manquer. Et à leurs réactions, il sut que le sentiment était partagé.

 _-Merci_ , murmura-t-il, alors que ses doigts caressaient les cheveux de Mar'y, son autre main posée dans le bas des reins de sa sœur. _Pour m'avoir pardonné._

 _-Jack, il n'y a rien à pardonner_ , répéta Tolia en l'embrassant.

 _-Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire maintenant.._

 _-Suis ton cœur,_ fit la Teb'h, _reste avec ces gens, ils t'aideront._

* * *

 _-Vous tenez le coup ?_ demanda le Docteur.

Tous deux étaient assis dans la salle des commandes, le Docteur sur son fauteuil de pilote et Jack sur la rambarde. Ce dernier fit tourner sa bière dans sa main, la fixant pensivement, avant d'en boire une nouvelle gorgée.

 _-Je ne sais pas,_ avoua-t-il. _Je .. je ne pensais pas._. Il inspira un bon coup, avant de recommencer. _Quand j'ai proposé d'y aller, je savais que ça serait rude. Je n'étais pas naïf. Je connais cette planète depuis longtemps. Je savais que j'allais me salir les mains, mais je ne pensais pas que ce serait.._

 _-.. de cette manière ?_

 _-Non._

Une nouvelle gorgée.

 _-Et maintenant .._

 _-Et maintenant j'ai des centaines de morts sur la conscience._

 _-Je crois que Rose dirait que dans ce cas, je devrais vous traiter d'abruti consanguin dégénéré d'humain du 51ème siècle._

Les lèvres du Seigneur du temps s'étirèrent pour former un sourire moqueur devant l'expression de l'intéressé.

 _-Vous vous pensez suffisamment important, vraiment, pour croire que vous êtes le responsable de cette horreur ? Apprenez, Harkness, que les vrais monstres étaient les trafiquants. Et les Judoons. Jamais, jamais je n'aurai pu penser que leur police réagirait ainsi... J'aurai dû m'en douter, pourtant. On ne fait pas confiance à des rhinocéros._

Jack ne put retenir un pouffement.

 _-Vous avez une drôle de manière de remonter le moral._

 _-Elle marche ?_

 _-Je ne sais pas.. J'aurai pu sauver Paulo et Kim._

 _-Kim était blessé mortellement.. Avec le TARDIS, j'aurai peut-être eu une chance, mais parfois, il y a des choses que même moi, je ne peux pas empêcher.. Vous n'auriez rien pu faire sans équipement. Vous l'avez soutenu dans ses derniers instants, c'est le plus important. Il n'est pas mort seul._

 _-Mais Paulo, si..._

 _-Vous ne pouvez pas savoir.. C'est le plus cruel, n'est-ce pas?_ murmura pensif le Docteur en faisant tourner sa propre boisson. _Ne pas savoir.._

 _-J'aurai dû l'emmener avec moi chez Kosh,_ se fustigea Jack.

 _-Et quoi, Kosh aurait tout de suite vérifié son tatouage et il aurait hurlé à l'espionnage en voyant qu'il n'était pas à lui. Le gosse aurait été tué dans la journée grand maximum. Peut-être devant vous. Et vous n'auriez pas pu le laisser à l'abri dans votre chambre, parce qu'il y aurait au moins eu un petit malin qui aurait voulu s'y infiltrer dans votre dos._

 _-Personne n'a osé avec les filles,_ gronda le capitaine.

 _-Elles étaient officiellement à vous. Paulo aurait véhiculé l'image 'jouet de transition' sur son passage, et je sais que c'est faux_ , se défendit le Docteur en levant la main devant l'expression furieuse de Jack. _Mais tout ce qui compte, c'est ce qu'auraient pensé les trafiquants._

 _-Donc, ce que vous dîtes, c'est que quoi que j'aurai tenté, le petit serait mort._

 _-Peut-être pas.. Mais il y avait de grandes chances. Je ne sais pas, Harkness, je ne suis pas un devin, mais ce que je sais, c'est que vous n'êtes pas un dieu. Personne ne l'est. Vous avez sauvé trois personnes, ça fait de vous quelqu'un d'honorable._

 _-Est-ce qu'un Seigneur du temps vient de faire un compliment à un ex-Agent du temps ?_

 _-Ingrat_ , grommela le Docteur. _On essaye de lui remonter le moral et il vous attaque._

 _-Vous le pensez vraiment._. Jack semblait surpris. _Comme lui.. et elles.._

 _-Qui ?_ demanda le Docteur, intrigué.

 _-Les filles.. et... et Kim.._ _Ils m'ont dit que.. que j'étais quelqu'un de bien.. Mais je n'en suis pas un, Docteur._

Le jeune homme apparaissait clairement perdu. Il voulait visiblement croire ce que tout le monde lui répétait, mais sa propre vision de lui-même était si pourrie que le message peinait à passer.

 _-Est-ce que vous pensez que je suis un homme bien, Harkness ?_

 _-Quoi?_ s'étouffa celui-ci en avalant une gorgée de sa bière. _Je.. je ne sais pas_ , finit-il par avouer.

 _-Voilà. Moi non plus. Mais pour Rose, oui, et c'est tout ce qui compte ici: dans ce genre de cas, ce qui est important, c'est comment on nous voit et non pas ce que nous on voit. Ces gens vous considèrent comme un héros : je suis certain que ce jeune Paulo vous aurait suivi partout, parce que vous êtes le seul dans sa vie d'esclave à lui avoir montré douceur et compassion. Je ne sais pas si vous êtes un homme bien, Harkness, mais vous pouvez essayer d'être au niveau de ce que voient ces gens … tous ces gens,_ insista-t-il doucement. _Se battre pour être ce qu'ils voyaient en vous, et se souvenir d'eux tels qu'ils étaient, rendra leurs souvenirs davantage supportables, et avec le temps, peut-être même agréables._

Jack fixait de nouveau sa bière, comme s'il voulait y disparaître. Ses yeux étaient rouges, et il luttait clairement pour garder ses émotions sous clé.

 _-Vous pouvez commencer en finissant cette bière et en me racontant à quoi ressemblait ce petit Paulo. Vous n'avez même pas ramené de photo._

Les yeux de l'humain se mirent à briller comme un phare au milieu de la tempête. La seconde d'après, il terminait sa boisson, sa main déjà posée sur la suivante.

 _-Il s'appelait Paulo. Il avait une peau aussi dorée que le soleil et des yeux marron à en faire pâmer un empereur romain.._

* * *

 ** _Ouep, j'suis une sadique. J'aime faire souffrir mes persos pour mieux les guérir *fuit*  
_**

 ** _Jack aura eu un autre moment avec ses petites perles! Yura! *lève le poing* et le doc commence à changer d'opinion sur lui (enfin!) et a activé le mode 'je veux sauver tous les gens qui ont un passé de merde' :p Bon courage Doc, il est bien cassé celui-là :p Vive les discours à la Dumbledore pour commencer le boulot :)!_**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Une longue discussion, le développement d'une amitié et un peu de tendresse dans ce petit chapitre :)**_

 **WARNING: Ils sont trop chouuuuuuuuuus!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 18**

* * *

Jack se réveilla en sursaut, la sueur au front. Il regarda autour de lui, paniqué, mais la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait n'avait rien à voir avec la chambre qu'il occupait chez Kosh : celle-ci était plus petite, mais bien plus chaleureuse. En fait, elle avait été créée spécialement pour lui. Par le TARDIS. Il se laissa retomber sur son lit en soupirant, et ferma un instant les yeux. Il le regretta immédiatement lorsqu'un flot d'images qu'il aurait préférées oublier apparut devant lui.

Poussant un juron, le jeune homme se leva, quittant son lit. Inutile de chercher à dormir. C'était l'échec assuré. Il faisait frais sur le vaisseau à cette heure (artificielle, on était dans l'espace) de la nuit, aussi enfila-t-il un jogging avant de sortir dans le couloir. Un humement le mena jusqu'à la salle de contrôle, dans laquelle le Docteur était occupé à réparer sa belle. Celle-ci avait souffert lors de son atterrissage sur Taclos, et avait besoin de nombreuses réparations : le Docteur l'avait donc envoyée dans le vortex, le temps de pouvoir les effectuer.

La tête de l'alien émergea de la machinerie, le visage couvert de suie et les yeux protégés par une énorme paire de lunettes. Il haussa un sourcil en apercevant le nouveau venu, son regard s'attardant un instant sur son torse musclé.

 _-Problème de sommeil ?_

 _-Mmm,_ murmura Jack en venant s'accouder à la barrière.

 _-Mauvais rêves, hein ? Je connais._

 _-J'imagine .._

Le silence retomba quelques minutes, le Docteur continuant à réparer ses moteurs en sifflotant. Finalement, Jack n'y tint plus.

 _-Comment vous faites ?_

 _-Hum ?_

 _-Pour vivre avec ça ? Ces images ? Ces souvenirs ? Ce que vous avez fait ? Vous avez dit que vous essayez d'être ce que les gens voient, mais comment vous faites ?_

L'interpellé soupira et reposa ses outils, avant de saisir un chiffon pour s'essuyer les mains. Il avait senti venir cette conversation. Retirant ses lunettes, il monta l'escalier, revenant dans la pièce principale pour faire face au plus jeune.

 _-Je vois l'univers à travers leurs yeux_ , expliqua-t-il. _Vous y voyagez depuis des années, vous savez ce qu'il se passe: au bout d'un temps, on oublie sa beauté. On voit tout d'un œil scientifique, froid, neutre. On analyse et on dissèque mais on oublie de regarder. Mais eux, ils voient tout d'un œil neuf. Ils s'émerveillent de tout, constamment. Tout est frais et beau et étincelant,_ sourit le Gallifreyien.

 _-Vous pensez à Rose..,_ devina Jack.

 _-À elle, mais pas seulement.._

 _-Il y en a eu d'autres ?_

 _-Beaucoup, beaucoup d'autres,_ murmura le Docteur, son regard soudainement perdu dans des souvenirs qui n'appartenaient qu'à lui.

 _-Et il y en aura d'autres.. Nous ne sommes que de passage._

 _-Cela dépend de vous.. de ce que vous voulez._

 _-Je veux._. Jack ferma les yeux, avant de les rouvrir aussitôt, sa colonne vertébrale secouée d'un frisson. _Je veux retrouver cette innocence. Cette naïveté. Je voyage depuis si longtemps, j'ai vu et fait tant de choses.. Je ne suis pas fier de la plupart.. J'ai les mains sales, Doc, plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. Je ne suis pas certain d'être digne d'être ici._

 _-Hum. Je vois,_ murmura celui-ci en l'examinant longuement, avant de se diriger vers le tableau de bord. Il y fit quelques manipulations, avant de sourire et tendre la main vers la porte. _Ouvrez la porte._

 _-Quoi ?_

 _-Ouvrez la porte,_ répéta-t-il.

Jack haussa un sourcil, mais obéit. Il hoqueta en découvrant le spectacle qui se déroulait devant lui: des millions de roches de toute taille tourbillonnaient à toute vitesse autour d'un amas noir difforme, éclairée par un soleil violet toujours bien jeune, s'il en jugeait son éclat encore clignotant. Des flashs et explosions secouaient l'ensemble, le rendant encore plus instable.

 _-La naissance d'une étoile,_ expliqua le Docteur derrière lui. _Elle est toute jeune, à peine quelques milliers d'années. Elle n'a pas encore de nom, ni évidemment d'habitants, mais la vie commence déjà à s'y développer sous la forme de bactéries._

 _-C'est magnifique_ , souffla le jeune homme.

 _-Asseyez-vous, admirez-la,_ proposa le Docteur avant de rire devant son expression. _Non, vous ne craignez rien, je ne vous aurais pas laissé ouvrir la porte ainsi sinon._

 _-Comment vous faites?_ interrogea l'humain en s'asseyant, laissant ses jambes s'ébattre dans le vide.

 _-Champ protecteur du TARDIS,_ expliqua l'alien en l'imitant.

 _-C'est génial ! Elle le crée elle-même ou c'est technologique ?_

 _-Un mélange des deux,_ fit le Docteur en souriant devant son enthousiasme.

 _-Expliquez-moi !_

Le sourire du Docteur s'élargit : il n'y avait rien qu'il n'aimait davantage que de pouvoir partager ses connaissances.

 _-Vous n'avez pas peur que je fasse mon monsieur je-sais-tout ?_

Jack lui décocha une tape amicale.

 _-Alors, prof prof? On est timide ?_

Le sourire du Docteur se fit taquin, une petite onde de plaisir le parcourant devant le vieux surnom. Jack l'écouta une partie de la nuit, fasciné une nouvelle fois par ses connaissances et son engouement à les partager. Le Docteur lui expliqua le fonctionnement du TARDIS, de leur naissance sur Gallifrey à leur transformation successive dans le temps. Il lui décrivit la naissance de l'univers, et la manière dont le système solaire s'était formé. Il lui raconta d'anciens voyages dans le temps et l'espace, à la rencontre de peuples et planètes inconnus du jeune homme.

Les yeux de celui-ci brillaient presque aussi fort que l'étoile naissante devant ces récits merveilleux: tous ces lieux, tous ces gens que le Docteur avait visités et rencontrés.. Il voulait vivre la même chose. Ressentir les mêmes émotions. Partager ces découvertes. Tant de rêve, d'espoir, de rires. Il voulait connaître de nouveau ces sentiments. Peut-être réussirait-il aux côtés du Doc et de Rose.

 _-Je me souviens de cette planète couverte de mandragores,_ sourit-il. _Il faut y vivre avec des cache-oreilles constamment ou on devient sourd._

 _-Je n'y crois pas_ , rit le Docteur.

 _-Je vous jure ! J'ai passé trois jours avec des cache-oreilles roses, parce que c'est tout ce que j'avais en réserve ! Une honte vestimentaire !_

 _-Évidemment, c'est tout ce qui vous a marqué,_ ironisa le Gallifreyien.

 _-Rose ! Doc ! Rose ! Au secours ! Bleu, passe encore, mais rose !_

 _-Vous avez un souci avec le bleu?_ demanda le Docteur en fronçant les sourcils.

 _-Heuuuuuu, étant donné qu'il recouvre ce vaisseau, et vos yeux, non_ , répondit Jack avec son sourire charmeur.

 _-Ce n'est pas ainsi que vous m'aurez dans votre lit_ , grommela le Docteur d'un ton faussement sévère.

 _-Aaaah, laissez-moi tenter, Doc,_ susurra Jack en se rapprochant.

 _-Couché, garçon,_ sourit ce dernier en le stoppant d'un doigt sur son torse.

 _-Avec vous ?_

 _-Au secours.. Et il ne délire plus.._

 _-Pardon ? Je vous ai dragué quand j'étais malade ?_

 _-Pour mon plus grand malheur,_ soupira d'un ton mélodramatique son interlocuteur.

 _-Dommage que je ne m'en souvienne pas,_ murmura le jeune homme en posant sa tête sur sa jambe.

 _-Oy_!

Le Docteur eut beau bougonner, Jack ne bougea pas. L'humain avait fermé les yeux, son souffle s'apaisant lentement mais surement alors qu'il trouvait enfin le sommeil. Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de son matelas forcé: il semblerait qu'il était condamné à passer une partie de la nuit sur le pas de sa porte. Il se résigna donc à s'installer plus confortablement, et s'appuya en arrière sur ses coudes, ses yeux se posant sur le panorama féerique qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

Un petit ronflement lui fit baisser le regard : un sourire étira ses lèvres devant l'expression angélique du jeune homme qui occupait ses genoux. Tant d'innocence en lui. Tant de rêves et de générosité, brisées par le cauchemar de sa vie. La discussion que tous deux venaient de partager lui prouvait qu'il existait encore de l'espoir pour l'ancien agent. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de lui montrer la voie.

* * *

 ** _Ils sont trop mignoooooooooons! *gatatise* *sort les paquets de chamallows*_**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Au programme: humour, penderie, bagarre sur des cornflakes (je nie toute persécution), débat de chanteurs, un trio de débiles et oh ai-je entendu le mot danser?**_

 _ **Rose est une terrienne de 2005, ok^^? Ses références sont celles je pense de son époque, quant à Jack hé bien je me suis amusée à me demander ce qu'on retiendrait.. non, je n'ai pas du tout imposer mes chouchous!**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 19**

* * *

Le Docteur révisa cette pensée docte le lendemain matin, dès le petit-déjeuner, lorsque sa main plongea dans le paquet de cornflakes à la banane pour le trouver vide. Il jeta un regard noir à Jack, qui dévorait avec énergie son bol. Saleté de singe sans poil. Oser terminer ses cornflakes privés. Bougonnant, il se servit un thé, se demandant dans quel vortex il devrait jeter l'impudent. Inconscient du crime qu'il avait commis, Jack accueillit Rose avec un large sourire lorsque celle-ci entra dans la cuisine en bondissant. Ses yeux détaillèrent avec intérêt sa mini-jupe en jean et son tee-short blanc rayé de rouge.

 _-Quel enthousiasme ! Qu'est-ce qui vous met de si bonne humeur ?_

 _-J'ai eu une idée! Une super idée!_ s'exclama la jeune fille en embrassant le Docteur sur la joue. _Bonjour vous ! Et vous aussi!_ rit-elle en répétant le geste sur la joue de Jack qui boudait.

Ce dernier eut un sourire étincelant.

 _-Être embrassé dès le matin par une beauté pareille, qu'est-ce qui pourrait être meilleur que cela?_

 _-Danser,_ répliqua Rose en le tapant gentiment sur le bras.

 _-Danser_ ? répéta-t-il en jouant de ses sourcils, un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

 _-Danser,_ répéta-t-elle à son tour, sa langue jouant entre ses dents. _C'est le remède parfait contre la morosité et les pensées sombres. Ma meilleure amie m'emmenait toujours danser quand je déprimais._

 _-Danser,_ murmura-t-il, pensif _. J'adore ! Depuis combien de temps je n'ai pas vraiment dansé?_

 _-Vous n'avez pas dansé à Londres ?_

 _-Heu, on n'avait pas vraiment le temps avec les attaques constantes des Allemands. Les civils réussissaient parfois à organiser une soirée, mais les officiers ne pouvaient jamais s'y rendre,_ soupira Jack, clairement déçu à ce souvenir. _Dommage. J'aimais la musique de cette époque, et leur manière de danser. Ils avaient d'excellents jazzmen en ce temps._

 _-Vous aimez le jazz ?_ s'étonna le Docteur.

 _-Bien sûr! Vous avez déjà écouté un chanteur de jazz? Leur ton grave? Ce mélange de joie et douleur dans leur voix ? Cet espoir constant dans les paroles ? Qui n'aimerait pas le jazz ?_

Rose cligna des yeux. Elle n'avait jamais vu cette musique sous cet angle : cela lui était toujours apparu comme une danse barbante du passé.

 _-On pourrait aller en boite de nuit,_ suggéra-t-elle. _Il y a toujours de la musique pour tous les goûts._

 _-En quoi?_ demanda Jack, confus.

 _-En boite de nuit,_ répéta la blonde. _Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est?_ s'étonna-t-elle.

 _-En boite de danse,_ traduisit le Docteur, amusé.

 _-Oh ! Oui ! Ce serait génial !_

 _-Boite de danse?_ répéta Rose, perdue.

 _-Pourquoi se limiter à la nuit?_ expliqua Jack. _Il n'y a plus de boite de nuit depuis des siècles._

 _-Oh,_ souffla-t-elle.

C'était le genre de détails qui lui rappelait que Jack ne venait pas de son époque. Secouant la tête, elle demanda :

 _-Un endroit précis où aller ? J'imagine que les boites de nuit du XXIème siècle sont trop limitées._

 _-Hum, sans offense, mais oui, Rosie.. Sérieusement, la musique du XXIème siècle est une catastrophe,_ grimaça Jack. _Il y a quelques noms qui sont restés -Céline Dion, Maé, ACDC, Calogero, Michael Jackson,_ _mais dans l'ensemble, c'est un siècle à raser._

 _-Je vous trouve sévère_ , commenta le Docteur depuis son comptoir. _J'Maestro avait une voix notable. Il a marqué les années 2050._

 _-Vous rigolez ? On aurait dit un poisson hors de l'eau !_

 _-Et Madonna ? Justin Timberlake ? Britney Spears?_ protesta Rose, blessée.

 _-De la musique classique, au secours,_ gémit Jack.

 _-Je suis sûr que vous êtes un fan des Beatles_ , se moqua le Docteur.

 _-Aow, surtout de John Lennon, cet homme avait une de ces voix.. et sa présence.. Incroyable. Il savait mener un concert._

 _-Qu'est-ce que vous en savez?_ demanda Rose, les bras croisés, toujours vexée.

 _-Je suis allé le voir,_ répliqua Jack comme si c'était une évidence. _On ne travaillait pas tous les jours à l'Agence._

 _-Vous avez vu John Lennon?_ s'écria-t-elle de sa voix aiguë.

 _-Harkness, je vous déteste, il va falloir que je l'emmène maintenant,_ sourit le Docteur.

 _-Vous avez intérêt !_

 _-Je vous emmènerai si vous voulez,_ rit le jeune homme. _Après la boite de danse, évidemment._

 _-Je vous tiens à votre mot,_ grogna Rose en le tapant sur le bras. _Où va-t-on, du coup ?_

 _-J'ai un endroit en tête, je suis certain que vous l'adorerez, Rosie !_

 _-Où?_ demanda le Docteur, en haussant un sourcil.

Jack prononça un nom incompréhensible pour l'humaine.

 _-Évidemment, il faut que vous choisissiez cet endroit,_ soupira l'alien.

 _-Quoi ? Où est-ce que c'est ?_

 _-Le meilleur endroit pour danser dans le système d'Orion !_

 _-Une planète entière de boites de danse et autres bals,_ compléta le Docteur, blasé. _Créée pour les ouvriers et autres travailleurs du Quadrant de Gamma. Totalement artificielle, mais constamment couverte de monde._

 _-Une planète entière pour danser ? Oh c'est génial !_

 _-Je vous l'avais dit,_ fit Jack avec son sourire grivois. _Allez vous préparer !_

 _-Elle est très bien ainsi,_ protesta le Docteur.

 _-Vous rigolez?_ s'exclama Rose. _Cette tenue est parfaite pour me promener, mais pas pour danser ! Oh, il faut que j'aille fouiller dans la garde-robe du TARDIS !_

 _-Il y a une garde-robe?_ s'étouffa Jack dans son verre.

 _-Et comment! Debout, moussaillon, il faut aussi vous trouver une tenue ! Vous aussi, Docteur!_

 _-Nah.. Je suis trop vieux pour ce genre de choses, moi.. J'irai me promener._

 _-Rabat-joie,_ bougonna Rose.

 _-Il y a une superbe usine de bouchons à oreilles soniques sur cette planète, j'irai y faire un tour,_ répliqua l'alien avant de les chasser des mains. _Ouste ! Sortez de ma cuisine !_

Le duo s'enfuit en riant, main dans la main, pépaillant déjà à propos de leurs vêtements. Le Docteur les regarda faire, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu Rose si enthousiaste à propos d'une sortie aussi banale. Cet Harkness lui faisait définitivement du bien.

* * *

La penderie était envahie de vêtements de tout genre: des chemises s'étalaient sur les fauteuils, le canapé croulait sous les multiples tops de différentes formes et couleurs, et le sol était recouvert d'une quantité hallucinante de jupes et robes. Des mini-jupes de cuir, jean ou autres substances inconnues du bataillon rosien s'empilaient à perte de vue, imitées par des robes plus ou moins longues, certaines à la coupe sage, d'autres clairement affriolantes. Une série de chaussures et autres accessoires complétaient ce tableau désastreux.

Un large sourire aux lèvres, Jack errait au milieu de ce digne bazar, attendant que Rose ait fini d'essayer sa nouvelle tenue. Cela faisait près d'une heure que tous deux fouillaient l'énorme penderie du Docteur, retournant les tiroirs et ouvrant des armoires depuis longtemps oubliées. Il ne s'était pas autant amusé depuis des siècles. Se penchant, le jeune homme ramassa un pantalon de cuir rouge: son sourire se fit grivois alors qu'il imaginait une autre paire de fesses recouverte du tissu. Le Docteur serait magnifique là-dedans. Dommage qu'il soit si coincé. Ce n'était certainement pas le cas de Rose, qui lui faisait une démonstration de son espièglerie depuis le début de leur séance d'essayage.

Jack n'était pas naïf, il savait reconnaître de la drague quand il en voyait. Il était tout de même maitre dans ce domaine. Et il répondait avec égale mesure à la jeune fille, laissant trainer ses yeux sans vergogne et commentant sur le tour de sa taille comme on parlerait météo. C'était aussi naturel à ses yeux que de respirer. Il l'avait certainement fait s'étouffer un certain nombre de fois se faisant, mais il s'en fichait : il n'allait pas changer de caractère pour elle, et il savait qu'elle aimait son attitude. Il avait compris, au cours de leur discussion, que sa relation avec Mickey était de plus en plus distante, et qu'elle ne se privait pas de tester ce qui l'entourait. C'était tout à fait sa vision du monde, et il le lui avait fait comprendre en examinant plusieurs de ses tenues, ses mains glissant doucement sur ses hanches alors qu'il ajustait le tissu. Jack l'avait sentie plusieurs fois frissonner, et légèrement rougir, l'amusant sans commune mesure. Il se demandait ce qu'il se passerait s'il insistait : est-ce qu'elle le repousserait ? Ou bien céderait-elle ?

Le jeune homme fut interrompu dans ses pensées lorsque la porte s'ouvrit: un long sifflement lui échappa en découvrant sa compagne. Cette dernière était vêtue d'une mini-robe noire coupée quelques centimètres au début de ses cuisses, mettant ainsi en valeur de façon scandaleuse la longue paire de jambes parfaitement sculptées de la blonde, juchée sur une paire de talons aiguilles. Une petite ouverture ronde par dessus sa poitrine révélait la courbe de ses seins. La blonde pivota sur elle-même, révélant une coupe dos nu jusqu'au milieu de sa taille.

 _-Alors_? demanda Rose, une main posée sur sa hanche.

Jack se mordilla la lèvre: elle était à tomber. Il n'était pas certain de pouvoir se contrôler si elle continuait à le provoquer ainsi.

 _-Vous .. Tu es magnifique_ , murmura-t-il. _Ils vont tous vouloir te manger._

 _-Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment_ , rit la blonde, faisant sauter une nouvelle fois le cœur du jeune homme.

 _-Tiens,_ souffla-t-il en attrapant un long trenchcoat de cuir noir, agrémenté d'une ceinture à boucle. _Met ça._

La jeune fille obéit, ajustant le manteau avant de rejeter machinalement ses cheveux en arrière. Elle lança un regard appréciateur à son camarade, vêtu pour sa part d'un jean noir et d'une chemise bleue marine, le tout complété par ses habituelles bottes.

 _-Très saillant. C'est parfait._

 _-Je peux en dire autant,_ commenta Jack en la détaillant avec un désir évident, regrettant déjà de ne plus pouvoir admirer ses courbes.

La jeune fille lui décocha un sourire taquin.

 _-Cesse de mater et laisse-moi passer, il faut que je me peigne._

 _-Je peux t'aider,_ suggéra-t-il.

 _-Je ne pense pas,_ rit-elle, avant de sortir de la pièce.

Ils se rejoignirent une vingtaine de minutes plus tard dans la salle de contrôle: Jack avait opté pour une veste de cuir noir courte, en miroir à sa compagne. Elle était fourrée à l'intérieur, le protégeant du froid qui régnerait certainement quand il sortirait tard dans la nuit de l'établissement. Un bruit de pas lui fit tourner la tête : un sourire grivois s'étala sur son visage lorsqu'il découvrit Rose délicatement maquillée, ses cheveux bouclés tombant en cascade sur ses épaules, une mèche recouvrant une partie de son visage. Un bracelet argenté agrémentait son poignet droit.

 _-Tu es magnifique !_

 _-On se tutoie, maintenant?_ commenta le Docteur en remontant les escaliers, avant de sourire à son tour devant l'apparition. _Vous êtes superbe_ , murmura-t-il.

 _-Merci,_ murmura la jeune fille, une rougeur charmante s'étalant sur ses joues face au poids de leur regard. _Jack aussi._

 _-Aow, tu réchauffes mon cœur, Rosie,_ la taquina Jack en glissant son bras autour du sien. _Je ne suis pas certain de t'emmener, néanmoins : tout le monde va vouloir te voler!_

 _-Tu me protégeras,_ rit-elle en lui décochant son sourire étincelant, sa langue jouant entre ses dents.

 _-Rose, vous prendrez soin de lui, n'est-ce pas?_ interrogea d'un ton sérieux le Docteur. _Vous nous le ramènerez en vie ?_

 _-Oy !_

 _-Hum, pas sure que ce soit possible vu le charme qui en émane. Je pense que la foule voudra le garder,_ commenta la jeune fille d'un ton docte. _Peut-être bien que je vais le laisser ici, finalement._

 _-Hors de question que tu te rendes là-bas sans moi,_ répliqua l'intéressé en l'attrapant par la taille. _Qui te sauverait des méchants ?_

 _-Deux gosses,_ soupira le Docteur en levant les yeux au ciel. Un petit boum leur indiqua qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination. _Amusez-vous bien,_ sourit-il finalement. _Et soyez rentrés demain matin.. ou du moins essayez._

 _-Pas certain, ça,_ rétorqua Jack en entrainant Rose vers la sortie.

* * *

 _ **Quoi, j'adore le jazz :p Et non, je n'ai pas pu résister à l'essayage xD La robe est réelle, je l'ai trouvée sur google en cherchant un peu :)**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**C'est les vacances! C'est les vacances! Et pour les vacances, chapitreeeeeeeeeee! Allons danser, et avec Jack cela va virer.. intéressant, hein Rose :p**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 20**

* * *

Comme Jack l'avait expliqué, la planète était couverte de boites et bars dansants en tout genre. Presque tous les styles musicaux de l'univers y étaient représentés, pour le plus grand bonheur de la clientèle cosmopolite venue des quatre coins du quadrant. Rose ne savait plus où donner de la tête devant la diversité culturelle à laquelle elle était confrontée : la dernière fois qu'elle avait rencontrée tant d'aliens, c'était à l'usine, mais elle n'y avait guère prêté attention, trop préoccupée par les bonbons puis l'enquête. À présent, elle ne pouvait y échapper, entourée de toutes parts par des êtres tous plus différents les uns que les autres. Elle essayait de ne pas les fixer, mais c'était un peu difficile.

 _-Submergée_? demanda Jack en resserant sa prise sur son bras.

 _-Un peu,_ reconnut-elle. _Je n'ai pas vu tant de .. d'aliens depuis longtemps,_ avoua-t-elle.

 _-Le Doc ne t'en a pas fait rencontré?_ s'étonna le jeune homme alors qu'ils remontaient une large allée emplie de bars dansants.

 _-Si, à la mort de la Terre.. Sur la Station 5, aussi.. Mais je n'avais jamais fait aussi attention à eux._

 _-Et d'un coup tu réalises pleinement que tu es entourée de non-Terriens,_ sourit-il. _Je connais ce sentiment. Ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne te feront rien. Tu es aussi exotique pour eux que eux pour toi._

 _-J'imagine .. C'est bizarre, mais c'est génial,_ fit-elle en lui rendant son sourire. _Est-ce que c'est celle-ci?_ demanda Rose en désignant un bâtiment agrémenté d'une bannière blanche qui clignotait de mille feux.

 _-Yep! Arhojgpa! On y trouve toutes les musiques de ces trente derniers siècles,_ s'exclama Jack avec enthousiasme. _Cela te permettra de te mettre à jour dans ta culture musicale._

 _-Oy ! Ma culture musicale est très développée, je te remercie,_ rit-elle en lui décochant une tape.

 _-Pour une humaine du XXIème siècle, surement. Pour une voyageuse du temps et de l'espace, elle est bien limitée._

 _-Comment va-t-on rentrer ?_ demanda la jeune femme. _Je ne pense pas que mon argent me servira ici._

 _-Pas besoin d'argent: ici, on paye par échange. Tu dois donner quelque chose de valeur._

 _-Quoi ? Mais je n'ai rien !_

 _-Je crois que si,_ fit Jack en désignant une petite broche dans ses cheveux.

La blonde pesta, mais obtempéra, la retirant.

 _-Tu aurais pu me le dire, j'ai un tas de breloques inutiles. C'est pareil pour les consommations ?_

 _-Yep. Ne t'inquiète pas_ , ajouta-t-il amusé devant son expression horrifiée, _j'ai tout un tas de breloques, comme tu dis. Charmant vieux terme du XXème siècle, ce mot._

 _-J'ai l'impression d'être une antiquité,_ bougonna la jeune fille.

 _-Bien conservée, alors,_ commenta Jack en la dégustant des yeux.

 _-Tu n'arrêtes jamais ?_

 _-Pourquoi j'arrêterais ? Je vois la beauté où elle se trouve_ , répliqua-t-il avant de sourire au videur. _Hello Jo'kr !_

 _-Salut, Cap'taine!_ répondit le rhinocéros en tapant sa poitrine du poing. _Deux ce soir ?_

 _-Comme tu vois._

 _-Bonne danse, Cap'taine, Miss!_ fit l'être de sa grosse voix.

 _-Pourquoi s'est-il tapé la poitrine?_ murmura Rose en entrant à la suite de Jack.

 _-C'est sa manière de dire bonjour. Tu n'as pas rencontré les Arcos, ils t'enroulent de leurs lianes pour te serrer contre eux et respirer ton odeur.. Tout ce que ces lianes peuvent faire.._

 _-Je crois que je vais oublier cette phrase,_ sourit la jeune fille, avant d'écarquiller les yeux en découvrant l'intérieur de l'établissement. _C'est le TARDIS ou quoi ? Il n'était pas si grand de l'extérieur !_

 _-Surprise!_ rit Jack en l'aidant à retirer son manteau.

Son sourire s'élargit en apercevant les regards appréciateurs que recevait sa compagne. L'attrapant par la main, il l'entraina sur la piste de danse, emplie de créatures en tout genre. Rose n'en reconnut pas la moitié, mais oublia rapidement ce problème, emportée par le rythme de la musique – un mélange de souk et rock ? C'était possible ? En tout cas, c'était parfait pour se déhancher et tournoyer, et elle ne s'en priva pas, se déchainant comme elle ne l'avait pas fait depuis longtemps. La musique se transforma ensuite en une sorte de cliquements sonores, lui faisant hausser un sourcil avant qu'elle n'hausse les épaules. Pourquoi pas. Il n'y avait pas que des humains dans l'univers, après tout.

Jack lui décocha un sourire flamboyant : le jeune homme s'amusait visiblement comme un fou, pour le plus grand plaisir de Rose. Ils étaient venus ici en partie pour lui, après tout. Son camarade de soirée attirait clairement l'attention, se retrouvant déjà entouré d'une myriade d'admirateurs de toute espèce. Il dansait présentement avec une humanoide à la peau violette fluorescente, vêtue d'une mini-jupe dorée et d'un haut coupé au milieu du ventre. Ses intentions n'étaient guère difficiles à deviner vu la manière dont elle se collait à l'humain, ses mains plus que baladeuses errant sur son corps sans retenue. Cela ne gênait pas Jack, qui la fit pivoter, la retournant pour plaquer son torse contre le dos violet, sa main libre entourant sa taille. Se penchant, il déposa un baiser dans son cou. Rose vit ses lèvres bouger, et la peau de sa partenaire se foncer – sa manière de rougir.

Secouant la tête, l'humaine se détourna, regardant autour d'elle : il lui suffisait de tendre la main pour trouver un partenaire de danse. Les gens semblaient fascinés par la couleur de ses cheveux, plusieurs d'entre eux touchant les leurs dans une comparaison silencieuse. Son attention se posa sur un être à la peau bleu marine zébrée de noir qui la dévorait du regard. Rose sourit et posa sa main sur son bras. L'inconnu le lui rendit, avant de l'enlacer. Elle réalisa que le son s'était transformé en celui d'une valse. L'inquiétude la saisit: elle n'avait jamais pratiqué cette danse, et il était évident que ce n'était pas la version terrienne.

 _-Laisse-toi guider,_ murmura son partenaire d'une voix étrangement rauque.

Elle hocha la tête avant de la poser sur son épaule, une de ses mains enveloppée dans les siennes, l'autre dans son dos. Le rythme était plus lent que celui d'une valse terrienne, lui permettant de reprendre son souffle. Elle sursauta en sentant le souffle de l'inconnu dans son cou : regardant autour d'elle, elle s'aperçut que les couples s'étaient rapprochés l'un de l'autre, les mains des hommes glissant sensuellement sur le corps de leur partenaire. Certains embrassaient leur cou à pleine bouche.

 _Merde._

 _-Je.. ce n'était pas.._ , balbutia-t-elle en reculant, mais la prise sur sa taille se durcit davantage. _Non_ ! protesta-t-elle en le repoussant de ses mains.

 _-Je pense qu'elle a dit non, vieux_ , fit la voix sèche de Jack, apparu soudainement à sa gauche.

Ce dernier attrapa rudement l'homme par le col, le repoussant sans ménagement avant de se placer entre lui et Rose. Le type siffla, le son de sonnettes résonnant en même temps.

 _-Mêle-toi de tes affaires !_

 _-C'est ce que je fais : cette jolie terrienne est mon amie, et ma compagne pour ce soir. Dégage,_ gronda Jack en avançant vers lui.

 _-Un problème, capitaine?_ demanda une voix que la jeune fille reconnut comme celle de Jo'kr.

 _-Cet abruti ne comprend pas le sens du mot 'non',_ grogna l'humain.

 _-Elle n'a pas dit non pour danser !_

 _-Elle ne connaissait pas le sens de cette danse_ , répliqua Jack.

 _-Le capitaine et la dame ont été très clairs : ne m'oblige pas à te chasser,_ grogna le videur en se plaçant à coté d'eux, attirant un peu plus l'attention sur le groupe, augmentant le malaise de Rose.

 _-Abruti,_ pesta Jack en voyant le type finalement s'éloigner _. Ça vaut pour moi,_ s'excusa-t-il en se tournant vers Rose. _J'aurai dû t'empêcher de danser ça. Ça va ?_

 _-Oui, oui, ce n'est pas la première fois que je rencontre des gros lourds,_ le rassura-t-elle.

 _-Je suis désolé. Je t'offre à boire pour me faire pardonner,_ répondit-il d'un ton sans appel.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le bar, Jack juste à ses cotés. Celui-ci commanda deux cocktails, avant de l'entrainer vers une petite alcôve à part.

 _-Je suis vraiment désolé,_ répéta-t-il. _C'est une.. version bien plus sexuelle de ta valse._

 _-J'ai cru remarquer,_ répliqua-t-elle en prenant une gorgée de sa boisson.

 _-Rien de mal, vraiment.. La version telusienne. Une danse destinée à séduire un .. potentiel futur partenaire._

 _-Hum hum. Ça explique les mains cajoleuses et les baisers._

 _-Si tu restes sur la piste quand tu entends ce son, c'est que tu es prêt à te laisser courtiser,_ expliqua Jack.

 _-Courtiser ? Ce n'est pas courtiser quelqu'un, ce qu'il faisait!_ protesta-t-elle.

 _-Dans la culture telusienne, si. On séduit l'autre par ses capacités de danse,_ élabora son ami. _Généralement, cette danse est précédée de plusieurs autres où tu peux repérer celui ou celle qui te plait le plus. Et quand vient le tour de cette danse-ci.._

 _-.. tu vas directement voir la personne de ton choix,_ devina-t-elle. _Mais il n'y a pas eu les premières musiques._

 _-Parce que seule cette danse s'est exportée dans l'univers,_ expliqua Jack.

 _-Mmm mmm. Je vois. Je la reconnaitrai à l'avenir. Il y a tant de cultures, ici,_ sourit-elle. _Et tout le monde danse ensemble !_

 _-La danse est le meilleur vecteur de paix,_ répliqua le jeune homme en lui lançant un sourire grivois.

 _-Alors tu es un homme de paix, un vrai prix Nobel,_ se moqua-t-elle. _Avec combien d'espèces as-tu couché ?_

L'expression de Jack se fit pensive, et il commença à compter sur ses doigts, faisant rire son interlocutrice.

 _-Je ne veux pas vraiment savoir ! Tais-toi ! Dis-moi plutôt quelles espèces sont présentes ici !_

Rose réalisa à quel point les connaissances de Jack étaient larges lorsque celui-ci entreprit de lui nommer et décrire les races les entourant. Chacune était accompagnée d'un commentaire ou d'une anecdote plus ou moins élogieuse, faisant rire aux éclats la blonde qui retrouvait en lui un aspect plus débridé du Docteur. Elle se demanda comment ce dernier aurait reçu certaines descriptions … imagées de son nouvel ami.

 _-Et toi, Jack?_ demanda-t-elle soudainement. _D'où viens-tu ? Tu es du futur, est-ce que tu es né sur la Terre ?_

 _-Les colons avaient quitté la Terre-mère depuis bien longtemps à ma naissance.. Je suis né ailleurs. Loin, très loin de la Terre_ , répondit-il simplement. _Je n'ai jamais vu celle de mon époque. Elle était interdite d'accès._

 _-Quoi ? Pourquoi ?_

 _-Trop de guerres autour,_ répondit laconiquement Jack en avalant une friandise.

Il souriait toujours, mais quelque chose dans son regard murmurait à Rose de ne pas insister. Coupant court à toute autre tentative, son ami termina son verre cu sec avant de se lever, bondissant.

 _-Debout ! Je veux cette danse ! Jazz vénusien !_

 _-Ça se danse comment ?_ rit-elle en le suivant.

 _-Comme le terrien, mais en plus vite !_

 _-Je ne danse pas le jazz !_

 _-Tu vas apprendre !_

Comment aurait-elle pu résister à un tel enthousiasme ? C'était impossible. Jack était une véritable pile électrique, sautant et tourbillonnant sans jamais s'arrêter. Il semblait connaître toutes les danses, tous les pas. Chacun de ses mouvements était dévoré par des dizaines de regards : Rose n'avait aucun doute qu'une bagarre éclaterait à un moment pour désigner son nouveau partenaire. Elle-même admirait sans honte son compagnon, incapable de se retenir de le manger des yeux. Jack était la lumière. Le Soleil autour duquel tournoyait une foule de danseurs tous prêts à partager un instant avec lui.

Le rythme changea, se transformant en une salsa. Elle se sentit voler dans les bras du jeune homme, qui la fit tournoyer avant de la ramener vers lui, une de ses mains sur sa taille tandis que l'autre attrapait sa main. Souriant, elle suivit son rythme, imitant ses pas et tournant au moment indiqué. Leurs corps dansaient en communion au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'éloignaient et se rapprochaient l'un de l'autre, se cherchant et se provoquant avec une sensualité de plus en plus exacerbée. Le monde de Rose se résuma rapidement à Jack, et la manière dont il la faisait tournoyer et voler avec une aisance digne d'un professionnel.

Bientôt, elle se sentit fermer les yeux, enivrée par la musique et la chaleur de son corps. Les mains de Jack se firent davantage directrices, errant sur ses hanches en même temps qu'il la soulevait du sol pour la faire voler autour de lui, les jambes de la blonde enroulées autour de sa taille. Les talons de Rose claquèrent sur le sol lorsqu'il la reposa, avant de la lancer vers l'avant, la faisant tournoyer dans son élan.

Si belle. Elle était si belle ainsi. Il voulait la voir danser tous les jours rien que pour lui. Les yeux ardents de désir, le jeune homme bondit et la rattrapa par la main, sous le regard enfiévré de la foule. D'une poussée, il la ramena vers lui, plaquant son torse contre son dos comme il l'avait fait avec sa partenaire de début de soirée. Sa bouche descendit dans son cou, frôlant la peau sans pour autant l'embrasser, la main autour de sa taille la pressant davantage contre lui. Le corps de Rose lui répondit instinctivement, se frottant contre lui, provoquant un grognement de plaisir chez Jack qui la pressa contre lui plus longtemps qu'il n'en avait besoin.

L'attrapant par la taille, il la souleva et la fit tournoyer autour de lui, les jambes de la plus jeune volant autour de lui en même temps que Jack pivotait sur lui-même. Elle atterrit sur le sol le souffle court, une expression ahurie sur son visage qui fit rire de fierté son compagnon.

 _-On voulait danser, Rosie ? Hé bien on danse !_

D'un mouvement du poignet, il la retourna, la ramenant dos contre lui. Il se courba ensuite en arrière, l'entrainant avec lui, et fit tourner lentement leur taille. Ses lèvres effleurèrent son cou en même temps que sa main libre caressait son ventre. Jack pouvait entendre le souffle de sa partenaire se faire de plus en plus chaotique au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient, le cœur de Rose battant à toute allure sans qu'elle ne puisse contenir la chaleur qui envahissait ses veines. Ses joues étaient depuis longtemps devenues rouges de plaisir et d'épuisement, sa respiration rauque résonnant dans leur bulle intime.

 _-J'ai .. besoin de boire_ , murmura-t-elle.

 _-Ça va?_ demanda-t-il en ralentissant ses pas.

 _-Chaud.._

 _-Il est temps pour une pause,_ sourit-il en prenant sa main.

 _-C'était.. génial,_ souffla-t-elle en le suivant vers le bar, vacillante. _Mais.. je n'avais pas dansé si fort depuis.._

 _-Longtemps ?_ termina-t-il, amusé et clairement en pleine forme.

 _-Je ne sais pas si j'ai jamais dansé si fort avant aujourd'hui,_ reconnut-elle en le fixant de sous ses cils. _C'était.. intense._

 _-C'est le seul mot possible,_ murmura-t-il, ses yeux rivés sur elle alors qu'il prenait à son tour une gorgée de son cocktail.

La blonde rougit cette fois franchement, et détourna les yeux sous la chaleur de son regard. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Elle n'était pas amoureuse de Jack. Il était à tomber, il avait un sourire à dévaster des univers, et ses talents de danseur étaient bluffants, mais ce n'était pour lui que son cœur battait. Une paire de yeux bleu marine apparut dans son champ de vision, se superposant à celle du jeune homme souriant qui lui faisait face. Elle secoua la tête, repoussant cette pensée.

Ses doigts vinrent se poser sur le poignet de son ami, en traçant la peau sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Jack la regarda faire sans un mot, la détaillant silencieusement. Tout dans l'attitude de la plus jeune criait qu'elle était perdue. Soupirant, il se pencha, et saisit gentiment sa main, la retirant de la sienne.

 _-Jack.._

 _-Tu n'es pas toi-même, Rose,_ murmura-t-il gentiment. _Ce n'est pas moi que tu veux._

Même un aveugle aurait pu deviner qui occupait toutes les pensées de la blonde. Jack s'était bien amusé, mais il n'était pas stupide.

 _-Je .._

Elle se mordilla la lèvre. Elle ne savait plus trop ce qu'elle voulait. La tête lui tournait, l'alcool commençant à faire son chemin dans ses veines.

 _-Je pense qu'il est temps de rentrer pour toi, Rosie,_ souffla-t-il en venant déposer un baiser chaste sur sa paume.

 _-Quoi ? Non ! Je veux rester ! On a encore toute la journée !_

 _-Alors repose-toi,_ sourit-il. _Si tu me cherches, tu sais où me trouver._

 _-Ok,_ accepta-t-elle finalement. _Je te rejoins plus tard. Amuse-toi,_ sourit-elle.

 _-Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi,_ répliqua-t-il de son sourire grivois avant de se fondre de nouveau dans la foule.

Deux paires de mains se posèrent sur sa taille, l'attirant vers un corps vert amande, en même temps que des lèvres commencèrent à errer dans son cou au rythme de la musique. Il ferma les yeux, se laissant mener. Oh, non, vraiment, elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter.

* * *

 _ **Oups? xD**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Petit chapitre du dimanche :) Mon duo favori en marche!**_

 **WARNING: flirt intensif, jet de pastèque**

 _ **Je ne suis pas responsable du nettoyage qui a suivi le tournage de cette scène.**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 21**

* * *

Jack émergea de l'Arhojgpaà la tombée du jour, vacillant sous le poids de l'alcool et de la fatigue, un sourire ivre aux lèvres. Il ne s'était pas amusé ainsi depuis des lustres: il faudrait qu'il remercie Rosie pour son idée. Son sourire augmenta alors que l'image de la sexy blonde s'imposait à son esprit. Celle-ci avait quitté l'établissement plusieurs heures auparavant, rentrant au TARDIS les pieds en sang mais extatique.

Il fut ramené au présent par des mains caressantes et des bouches suaves léchant son cou. Ses partenaires n'en avaient pas encore fini avec lui, et le lui rappelaient de la plus charmante des façons. Il les laissa l'entrainer vers la ruelle la plus proche et l'attaquer sauvagement, remontant sa chemise pour mieux dévorer sa peau en même temps qu'une seconde bouche revendiquait la sienne brutalement et qu'une autre suçotait son cou. Fermant les yeux, Jack enroula ses bras autour du plus proche, l'attirant vers lui pour lui rendre ses douceurs.

Il gémit en sentant une main glisser entre ses jambes pour remonter vers une zone privée qu'il était plus que disposé à partager, et tendit ses hanches en une invitation silencieuse. L'être couleur pêche qui l'embrassait mordit ses lèvres, et saisit son visage à deux mains pour le rapprocher d'elle – ou était-ce lui, Jack ne se rappelait plus – sa langue s'enfonçant férocement dans sa bouche pour lui rappeler sa présence. La main taquine saisit finalement son sexe, le caressant avec dextérité en même temps que sa jumelle griffait la cuisse du jeune homme par dessus le tissu.

Perdu dans des sensations grisantes, il n'entendit pas tout de suite les cris poussés dans la rue. Ce fut le son de tirs qui attira son attention, avant qu'il n'entende une voix reconnaissable parmi mille crier :

 _-Oh ! Doucement ! Ça blesse, ces choses-là !_

 _-Docteur?_ souffla-t-il, surpris.

 _Boum._

 _-Docteur !_ s'exclama-t-il en repoussant ses compagnons frustrés pour courir vers l'avenue.

Il éclata de rire en voyant l'alien remonter à toute allure celle-ci, une expression clairement agacée sur le visage. Un nouveau tir le força à se jeter derrière une petite échoppe, bientôt rejoint par un Jack hilare.

 _-On a des soucis avec la police locale, Doc ?_

 _-Je n'ai rien fait!_ pesta ce dernier, irrité. _Ce n'est pas ma faute si une partie du stock de l'usine a explosé ! Je ne pouvais pas savoir que le réglage de mon tournevis était dangereux !_

 _-Bien sûr,_ se moqua l'humain. _Un tournevis sonique dans une usine de bouchons soniques. Qu'est-ce qui peut mal tourner ?_

Le Docteur lui lança un regard blanc.

 _-C'est quoi cette tenue ? Non, je ne veux pas savoir_ , ajouta-t-il instantanément quand l'expression de Jack se fit grivoise.

 _-Dommage, vous aimeriez,_ commenta l'intéressé avant de jeter un coup d'œil par dessus le stand. _Maintenant_! hurla-t-il en saisissant sa manche, l'entrainant avec lui dans l'avenue, son autre main saisissant ce qui ressemblait suspicieusement à une pastèque couleur arc-en-ciel pour la lancer en plein dans le visage d'un garde.

 _-Joli tir!_ cria le Docteur en l'imitant, avant de prendre à son tour ses jambes à son cou.

Le duo remonta ainsi une partie de l'avenue, zigzaguant et plongeant entre les passants pour éviter les tirs. L'air frais rafraichit l'esprit de Jack, lui faisant prendre pleinement conscience du ridicule de la situation.

 _-Par ici!_ appela son compagnon d'infortune en s'engouffrant dans une petite ruelle à droite, avant d'immédiatement tourner à gauche puis de nouveau à droite.

 _-Minute_! cria Jack, essoufflé.

Il se laissa tomber contre un mur, épuisé. Il avait dansé des heures, que diable, et pas seulement sur la piste dédiée.

 _-Debout ! Pas le temps de dormir!_ le pressa le Docteur en l'attrapant par le bras.

 _-Laissez-moi mourir en paix, ok?_ râla-t-il en cherchant en vain son souffle.

Sa poitrine le brulait, et sa vision était emplie de points noirs.

 _-Je crois qu'on les a semés_ , murmura l'alien avant de finalement noter son état et poser sa main sur son épaule. _Ça va ?_

 _-Merci de vous inquiéter maintenant.. je survivrai._

 _-Désolé.. J'oublie souvent que vous autres singes n'avez pas les mêmes capacités respiratoires._

 _-Je vous ferai savoir que mes poumons vont très bien, merci,_ répliqua l'humain en se redressant. _Ils me l'ont prouvé il n'y a pas si longtemps que cela._

 _-Je n'ai rien entendu_ , grommela le Doc en roulant des yeux.

 _-C'est toujours ainsi ? Courir, fuir, les tirs, les pastèques ?_

 _-Les pastèques sont accessoires, mais oui, une grande partie consiste à courir,_ sourit le Gallifreyien.

 _-Et c'est toujours un bordel pareil ?_

 _-Plus ou moins,_ répondit son interlocuteur, les yeux pétillants.

 _-Génial_ !

Le sourire du Docteur s'élargit pour se faire digne du chat du Cheshire.

 _-Et encore, vous n'avez toujours pas voyagé dans le temps !_

 _-Vous voyagez dans le temps ? Et dans l'espace ? À la fois?_ cria d'une voix aiguë l'ancien Agent.

 _-Yep. Je suis un homme complet, moi,_ rétorqua le Gallifreyien en bombant le torse, reniflant d'un air faussement méprisant.

 _-Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas dit dès le départ?_ piailla le jeune homme en sautant sur place, tout manque d'air oublié. _On y retourne !_

 _-Oy ! Qui donne les ordres?_ pesta le Docteur, mais son expression amusée démentait son ton.

Comment Jack pouvait-il ainsi alterner entre atrocement agaçant, voire insupportable, à adorable et gamin comme pas deux? C'était un mystère qu'il ne parvenait pas à résoudre, mais dont il chercherait avec ardeur la solution.

 _-Dépêchez-vous!_ insista Jack en passant sa tête derrière le mur pour vérifier que la ruelle était saine et sauve, le geste divertissant à n'en plus finir son compagnon. _Libre_! s'écria-t-il en commençant à partir vers la droite.

Une toux le fit s'immobiliser. Se retournant, il découvrit le Docteur, appuyé contre le mur les bras croisés,qui le fixait.

 _-Vous allez quelque part ?_

 _-Au TARDIS,_ répondit Jack avec évidence.

Le Docteur pointa le doigt dans l'autre direction.

 _-Oh._

 _-On se perd dans les rues, Harkness ?_

 _-Avec vous ? Toujours._

 _-Couché, garçon,_ grommela-t-il d'un ton qu'il aurait voulu sévère mais qui échoua lamentablement.

Diantre. Ce gosse lui faisait perdre toute crédibilité.

 _-C'est une invitation, Doc ? Parce que ça y ressemble fortement pour moi. Vous n'avez qu'à demander, vous savez,_ commenta le jeune homme en se rapprochant dangereusement. _La prochaine fois que vous me dites ça, ne vous étonnez pas de me retrouver nu dans votre lit_.

Le Docteur vira rouge pivoine. Avant qu'il n'ait pu châtier correctement l'impudent – saleté de petit con du 51ème siècle- un grondement semblable à une armée de rhinocéros lui fit tourner la tête. Le Docteur plissa le nez, ennuyé.

 _-Damn.. Je ne pensais pas qu'ils nous retrouvaient si vite._

 _-Quoi, ils arrivent ?_ se plaignit le capitaine. _Mais on est occupé !_

Un sourire s'étala sur le visage du Docteur, avant qu'il ne lâche un mot, un seul mot :

 _-Courrez._


	22. Chapter 22

_**On continue sur notre lancée :) Au programme, aujourd'hui, coup de g* contre le racisme (félicitons Jack), cours sur un mythe du Jazz (parce que le Jazz c'est la vie), et plongée dans une ville culte où se terrent d'étranges monstres qui risquent de vous en rappeler d'autres.. mouahaha..**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 22**

* * *

La porte se referma juste à temps pour recevoir une pluie de balles. Jack se laissa tomber contre le battant, hilare, alors que le Docteur courrait déjà vers la console.

 _-Et voilà ! À l'abri dans le vortex!_ s'exclama-t-il en abaissant un levier.

 _-Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait?_ interrogea Rose, appuyée sur un des piliers.

Le ton blasé qu'elle employait indiqua à Jack à quel point ce genre de situation était monnaie courante pour le duo.

 _-Oy ! Qui dit que j'ai fait quelque chose?_ s'insurgea l'alien.

Rose haussa un sourcil.

 _-Bon... J'ai peut-être fait exploser un morceau d'usine.. mais ce n'était pas mon intention!_ se défendit-il immédiatement.

 _-Bien sûr,_ se moqua-t-elle.

Le Docteur croisa les bras, son expression boudeuse. La jeune fille sourit, de ce sourire qu'elle seule savait faire avec sa langue.

 _-Alors, on va où ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?_

La question eut le mérite de faire revenir un sourire sur le visage du Docteur.

 _-Terre ! 1928!_

 _-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a sur la Terre en 1928?_ interrogea sa compagne en le regardant commencer à pousser des boutons.

 _-Un des meilleurs jazzmen de tous les temps !_

 _-C'est un peu large ! Il y a moyen d'être plus précis ?_

 _-Ignorante ! La Nouvelle-Orléans !_

 _-Louis Amstrong ? Vous nous emmenez voir Louis Amstrong?_ cria Jack d'une voix aiguë.

 _-Qui_? demande Rose.

 _-Sérieusement? Mais tu viens d'où pour ne pas le connaître? C'est un dieu! L'un des plus grands musiciens de tous les temps ! On le joue toujours au 51ème siècle !_

Rose lui lança un regard blanc.

 _-Laissez tomber, Jack, elle vient d'un coin paumé de Londres, sa référence musicale c'est Madonna,_ se moqua le Docteur. _Il faut tout lui apprendre._

 _-Oy!_ s'insurgea la blonde.

 _-Mais ils vous apprennent quoi à l'école?_ s'indigna le capitaine.

 _-Rien d'utile,_ répliqua la jeune fille vexée.

 _-Louis Amstrong, né le 4 aout 1901 à La Nouvelle-Orléans en Louisiane,_ commença à raconter le Docteur en tournant un écran sur laquelle s'affichait l'image d'un bel homme noir vêtu d'un costume gris et armé d'une trompette. _L'un des créateurs du jazz tel qu'on le connait, son ambassadeur dans le monde entier pendant près de quarante ans. Aussi l'un des premiers noirs américains à avoir eu accès à des couches sociales normalement alors réservées aux blancs._

 _-Mon prof d'Histoire nous a parlé de cette époque.. C'était plein de racisme, encore, non ?_

 _-Oui, c'était la pleine époque,_ confirma le Docteur.

 _-Je n'ai jamais compris le principe,_ pesta Jack. _Pourquoi la couleur de peau était un problème ?_

 _-Ils sont cons,_ répliqua simplement la blonde. _Et à ce moment-là, encore plus, apparemment._

 _-Mais on s'en fout de la couleur de peau ! J'ai couché avec des espèces roses, noires, multicolores, sans couleur, caméléons, ça n'a rien changé à mon orgasme !_

Un blanc. Les lèvres du Docteur s'étirèrent en un franc sourire, alors que Rose explosait de rire, avant de s'effondrer dans le fauteuil du pilote en se tenant les côtes.

 _-Ça doit être intéressant les débats culturels au 51ème siècle,_ hoqueta-t-elle finalement. _Il faut tellement que tu rencontres ma mère._

 _-Oh non non non !_ S'exclama le Docteur. _Harkness et Jackie Tyler dans la même pièce? Plutôt mourir !_

 _-Elle l'adorerait,_ commenta la blonde.

 _-Je n'en doute pas,_ grommela le Seigneur du temps. _Un peu trop, je pense._

 _-Non mais sérieusement ! Je jure que je ressortirai cette phrase un jour ! C'était culte !_

Jack lui lança un regard perplexe.

 _-Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?_

 _-Et il continue en plus … Jack, je t'adore_ , rit-elle en venant le prendre dans ses bras.

 _-J'ai droit à un bisou?_ demanda le capitaine avec son sourire ravageur, clairement ravi.

 _-Demandé si gentiment_ , commenta-t-elle avant de venir l'embrasser sur la joue. _Doc, pourquoi 1928, du coup ?_

 _-C'est à ce moment-là que Louis a commencé à prendre son envol. Il a enregistré plusieurs classiques à cette période,_ expliqua le Seigneur du temps. _C'était avant sa blessure aux lèvres et la crise des orchestres. Juste parfait !_

 _-Je vous adore, Doc!_ s'exclama Jack qui relâcha Rose pour sauter sur place, clairement surexcité. _Je pourrai vous embrasser !_

 _-Ça ne sera pas la peine,_ grommela l'intéressé d'un ton faussement bougon, avant de sourire quand le jeune homme le prit dans ses bras.

 _-Merci ! Merci merci merci ! Je n'ai jamais pu y aller à l'Agence ! Oh ! Il faut que je me change ! Rose, toi aussi ! Vous aussi, Doc !_

 _-Je suis très bien dans cette tenue, moi,_ bougonna ce dernier avant de les pousser vers la rampe. _Ne restez pas deux heures dans la penderie !_

 _-Pas de risque!_ cria Jack qui venait de partir en trombe.

Le Docteur ne put contenir un autre sourire devant son attitude. Il cherchait depuis le départ des Catio une destination légère où se rendre pour détendre l'atmosphère et remonter le moral de ses compagnons, et la conversation sur la musique de ce matin lui en avait donné une sur un plateau d'argent.

L'alien se figea, et cligna des yeux: est-ce qu'il venait de considérer Jack comme un de ses compagnons? Surprenant. Il s'était visiblement attaché au garçon plus vite que prévu. Il secoua la tête, se fustigeant: l'enfer de Taclos les avait tous marqués, en particulier Jack. C'était normal qu'il s'inquiète pour lui, et veuille s'assurer qu'il se sente bien. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il s'était attaché à lui. C'était toujours un morveux. Un morveux qu'il emmenait voir spécialement Louis Amstrong. Non, c'était aussi pour augmenter la culture de Rose. Pas du tout pour voir Harkness sourire. Cela n'avait rien à voir.

* * *

- _Je connais tous ses morceaux par cœur,_ expliqua Jack alors qu'ils remontaient une longue avenue _. Je les ai écoutés encore et encore.. Ce type est un virtuose._

 _-Et tu vas le voir en chair et en os,_ ajouta Rose amusée.

 _-Ouiiiiiiiiiii! N'est-ce pas génial ! C'est pour ça que j'adore voyager dans le temps !_

 _-Pas pour mettre au point des coups foireux?_ commenta cyniquement le Docteur, avant de se réprimander en voyant le sourire du plus jeune se faner.

 _-C'est venu après._

 _-Ne l'écoute pas,_ fit Rose en tapant le Docteur. _On est en 1928, à la Nouvelle-Orléans ! Au pays du jazz ! Profite !_

La chance était d'autant plus de leur coté qu'il s'agissait d'une journée chaude et ensoleillée, telle qu'on l'imaginait dans les clichés. L'avenue qu'ils remontaient à cet instant était surplombée de bâtiments traditionnels aux briques rouges couvertes de chaume sali par la circulation. Rose avait pensé ne voir que des calèches et autres vélos, mais elle découvrit avec surprise que la voiture avait déjà commencé son apparition dans ce petit coin reculé des Etats-Unis, se mêlant paresseusement aux autres véhicules de transport.

 _-Ils ont des voitures ?_

 _-On est en 1928, Rose,_ répliqua le Docteur. _Ce ne sont pas des sauvages._

La blonde secoua la tête.

 _-C'est juste.. je n'imaginais pas.._

 _-Un peu loin de l'image des calèches traditionnelles?_ Sourit-il.

 _-Ces gens ont la mode dans la peau,_ commenta Jack qui n'avait rien écouté, ses yeux faisant la navette entre tous les passants qu'ils croisaient. _Vous avez vu ces robes ? Et ces costumes ?_

 _-Comment arrivent-ils à les porter sans mourir de chaud et toujours avec le sourire ?_ pesta Rose chez qui la Londonienne souffrait visiblement. _Je n'en peux plus !_

 _-Toujours à vous plaindre,_ commenta le Docteur. _Si vous aviez une ombrelle, aussi !_

 _-Personne ne m'a dit d'en prendre !_

 _-La Nouvelle-Orléans, Rose ! Ça ne vous est pas venu à l'idée ? Qu'avez-vous appris dans vos cours de géographie?_

Jack roula des yeux. Aussi sympathique pouvait-il être, le Doc était capable de se montrer incroyablement stupide parfois. Il avait juste réussi à rappeler à Rose son manque de culture générale. Et à en juger par l'expression blessée de la jeune fille, cela faisait mal.

 _-Vous ne lui avez rien dit avant de sortir... alors bouclez-la,_ fit-il sèchement avant de s'éloigner vers un vendeur à la volette.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il revenait avec une ombrelle, qu'il tendit en souriant à Rose. L'expression ravie de son amie et celle boudeuse du Docteur valaient de l'or.

 _-Vous voyez Doc ? C'est comme ça qu'on s'occupe d'une femme !_

 _-Merci, Jack,_ rit la jeune fille en le remerciant d'une bise avant de s'abriter avec soulagement des rayons ardents. _Ça va, toi ? Pas trop chaud ?_

 _-Tu rigoles ? Il fait presque doux pour moi !_

Le Docteur rangea cette précieuse information dans un coin de son esprit. Malgré le temps déjà passé ensemble, il en savait toujours bien peu sur son nouveau compagnon et ses origines. Qui était-il ? D'où venait-il ? Toutes ces questions le taraudaient, réclamant réponse.

 _Habitué aux fortes chaleurs. Peut-être originaire d'une planète aux températures élevées. Hypothèse d'une manipulation génétique par l'Agence pour augmenter sa résistance. Faire un check-up médical dès que possible._

 _-Je ne sais pas comment tu fais ! Tous les hommes semblent avoir fait tomber la veste !_

 _-Oh, je peux la faire tomber aussi si tu en as envie,_ répliqua-t-il taquin. _Peut-être également la chemise,_ ajouta-t-il pensif. _Ce serait plus pratique pour bronzer. Je bronze naturellement, le soleil de ce coin ferait des merveilles sur ma peau._

 _-Même pas en rêve,_ grogna le Docteur. _On n'est pas dans les plantations._

 _-Rabat-joie ! Je m'en vais me promener tout seul, tiens, peut-être que je trouverai des gens plus agréables !_ fit Jack en lui tirant la langue.

 _-Ne vous éloignez pas !_

 _-Oui papa !_

 _-Une heure ! Une heure et on se retrouve devant la cathédrale Saint-Louis!_

Jack leur fit un signe de la main, déjà bien loin. Le Docteur n'était pas sûr si c'était pour indiquer qu'il l'avait entendu ou leur dire au revoir. Il siffla, frustré.

 _-Harkness !_

 _-Laissez-le tranquille, Docteur,_ rit Rose. _Il peut se débrouiller tout seul._

 _-Je n'en suis pas si certain._

 _-Oh, allez, Doc, il n'est pas stupide !_

 _-Laisser un type du 51ème siècle se balader seul dans la Nouvelle-Orléans de 1928.. J'ai peur du résultat._

 _-Quoi, vous ne pensez pas qu'il va aller voir les sorcières?_ sourit Rose.

Le Docteur le lui rendit encore plus large.

 _-Non, il est limité mais pas à ce point. Je vous parie qu'on le retrouve devant un verre en train de draguer le serveur._

 _-Plutôt la serveuse, vu l'époque, non?_ le corrigea sa compagne.

 _-C'est bien ça le souci. Il oublie totalement l'époque._

 _-Il vous énerve, hein?_ Rit-elle.

 _-Parfois_ , admit-il.

 _-Tout le temps,_ corrigea-t-elle encore, cette fois franchement amusée.

 _-Au lieu de parler de ce singe sans cervelle, on ferait mieux de continuer notre visite,_ répliqua-t-il, éloignant volontairement le sujet du fier capitaine. _Histoire de parfaire votre culture_. _Vous allez adorer cette ville, Rosie,_ sourit-il _. Elle est aussi rebelle et tenace que vous._

Les yeux de la blonde brillèrent devant le compliment. Le Seigneur du temps en était assez avare, aussi les goûtait-elle avec délice les rares fois où elle en recevait. Son ami la délecta en lui racontant maintes anecdotes et récits sur la ville, en même temps qu'ils s'y promenaient. La Nouvelle Orléans avait plusieurs siècles d'Histoire à son compte et ce n'était pas les contes locaux qui manquaient. Tous semblaient emplis de magie et surnaturel, deux éléments qui imprégnaient l'air ambiant. Rose pouvait presque en sentir l'odeur. Cette citée possédait définitivement quelque chose de particulier.

 _-Des vampires ? Allons, Docteur, ça n'existe pas!_ rit-elle alors que celui-ci lui expliquait une croyance locale.

 _-Pas sous la forme à laquelle vous pensez, évidemment,_ répliqua-t-il. _Ils n'ont pas de crocs et ne sortent pas seulement la nuit,_ fit-il en roulant des yeux devant la bêtise humaine.

 _-Quoi_? s'étouffa-t-elle en le fixant, ahurie.

 _-Dhempirs. Traduit par Upir en slave,_ expliqua-t-il, avant de traduire : _Buveur par les dents. Les pauvres. Ils n'ont pas eu l'accueil qu'ils méritaient._

 _-Qu.. quoi ? Attendez, quoi?_ répéta-t-elle en pilant net pour le dévisager. _Les vampires existent ? Ce sont des aliens ?_

 _-Si vous voulez le résumer si grossièrement, oui_ , répliqua-t-il en roulant des yeux. _Mais si on compte le nombre de siècles passés depuis leur arrivée, je les considèrerais plutôt comme des membres de la population locale._

 _-Des vampires ?_ siffla-t-elle les yeux écarquillés. _Des vampires ?_

 _-Vous allez le répéter des heures ou vous allez survivre?_ demanda-t-il amusé.

 _-Oh vous !_ s'exclama-t-elle en le tapant. _Vous me faites une blague !_

 _-Pas du tout,_ rétorqua-t-il, outré qu'elle puisse le penser capable d'une chose aussi bassement humaine. _Ils existent réellement. Peut-être aura-t-on la chance d'en rencontrer._

 _-Mais comment c'est possible ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là?_ interrogea-t-elle, les yeux brillants.

 _-La même chose que les autres, ils ont fui ou émigré,_ expliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules. _Considérez-les comme des réfugiés d'une planète perdue, en quelque sorte. Ils ont eu le malheur d'arriver un peu trop tôt dans votre histoire, néanmoins, et les locaux de l'époque ne se sont pas exactement montrés amicaux à leur égard. On peut les comprendre, remarquez : des êtres aussi pales que les Dhempirs, ce n'est pas très discret. Si on y ajoute un amour pour le liquide rouge, imaginez la panique locale._

 _-Mais ils ne sont pas dangereux ? Je veux dire, ils boivent du sang !_

 _-Plus maintenant. Enfin, si, toujours un peu, mais ils_ ont _trouvé des substituts. Et puis ils se sont mélangés à la population, ce qui a permis à leur ADN d'évoluer._

 _-Quoi, des hybrides?_ clarifia Rose.

 _-Oy, faites attention à votre vocabulaire ! Ils sont nés d'amour comme vous ! Des métisses,_ corrigea sèchement le Docteur.

Rose secoua la tête.

 _-Peu importe. Des vampires,_ répéta-t-elle. _Vous venez de me faire ma journée. Comment on les reconnaît ?_

 _-On aurait été au XVIIème siècle, je vous aurai parlé de la peau très pale et de la sauvagerie. Aujourd'hui, c'est plus difficile. Ils se sont parfaitement adaptés à leur nouvel environnement, cela pourrait être n'importe qui._

 _-Quoi, pas de crocs ou de miroir sans reflet ?_

 _-Pitié, épargnez-moi les clichés de Dracula,_ gémit-il. Elle ne put retenir un rire devant son expression. _Stoker a répandu de ces idées ridicules... Vous voulez un vampire ? Cherchez un goût poussé pour la viande et le vin rouge. La meilleure manière de cacher que vous buvez du sang,_ murmura-t-il. _Oh, et des reflets argentés dans les yeux. Un vieux reste d'ADN. Je suis sérieux!_ s'exclama-t-il en la voyant rire.

 _-Mais vous vous verriez ! Tout sévère et concentré pendant que vous donnez votre leçon ! Vous adorez ça, hein ? Étaler vos connaissances ?_

 _-Vous ne vous en êtes jamais plaint,_ répliqua-t-il avec hauteur.

 _-Nah, j'adore,_ fit-elle en rajustant sa prise sur son bras. _C'est l'église où on a rendez-vous ?_ demanda-t-elle en pointant du doigt un immense bâtiment blanc qui surmontait tous les immeubles.

 _-Cathédrale,_ corrigea-t-il _. La cathédrale St-Louis. Et oui, c'est là-bas, dans.. oh, depuis dix minutes,_ fit le Docteur en fronçant les sourcils.

 _-On est en retard? Quelle surprise,_ rit la blonde avant de saisir les bords de sa robe et partir en courant, aussitôt poursuivie par un Seigneur du temps mi-agacé, mi-amusé.

* * *

 ** _Ouais j'ai osé xD Les vampires sont des aliens *sort en courant*_**

 ** _Tout le récit sur l'étymologie du nom est vrai, tiré de mes recherches. Idem pour Louis Amstrong, tapez son nom dans google et vous y retrouverez la majorité des ces informations :)_**


	23. Chapter 23

_**C'est le jour de la suite :p ! Au programme, danse et drague :)**_

 _ **Ici commence un petit clin d'oeil pas très discret à une de mes séries favorites, dont je tairai le nom pour vous laisser la surprise :) Ceux qui la connaissent pourront hurler dans leur commentaire :D, les autres s'ils en ont envie emploieront google ou plongeront simplement dans l'histoire xD**_

 ** _"He's got the whole world in his hand" est un réel classique du jazz._**

* * *

 **Chapitre 23**

* * *

Comment pouvait-elle courir avec une robe si longue? Cela dépassait l'entendement. La gente féminine était fantastique. Rose en particulier. La pensée étala un nouveau sourire sur son visage alors qu'il la rattrapait. La jeune fille s'était arrêtée à quelques mètres de la cathédrale, attirée par un petit groupe d'hommes noirs ou métisses qui chantaient et jouaient du gospel devant un public conquis. Le Docteur haussa un sourcil en apercevant des mèches définitivement brunes s'échapper du lot. Un blanc parmi eux ? Voilà qui était inhabituel. La voix grave de l'homme s'élevait à plusieurs mètres alors qu'il chantait avec intensité le répertoire traditionnel. Le duo se rapprocha, imitant la foule qui écoutait fascinée l'inconnu.

 _He's got the whole world in his hand,_

 _He's got the whole wide world in his hand,_

 _He's got you an' me, sister, in his hands_

 _-Jack?_ murmura éberluée Rose en reconnaissant leur ami.

 _-Il a visiblement trouvé des amis,_ fit le Docteur avant de pester en recevant une tape.

 _-Chut_ !

Jack répéta une nouvelle fois le refrain, les yeux fermés, absorbé par le son de la musique. Il dut se sentir observé, cependant, car il ouvrit les paupières. Son sourire s'élargit en apercevant le Docteur et Rose. Sans cesser de chanter, il s'avança vers eux et saisit la main de Rose, l'entrainant vers le cœur de chanteurs avant de la faire tourner sur elle-même. Tout en chantant, il commença à tourner autour d'elle, ses mains tapant le rythme. Roulant des yeux, Rose saisit les pans de sa robe et lui rendit la pareille, pour le plus grand plaisir des spectateurs. Des enfants et adolescents ne tardèrent pas à se joindre à eux, formant une petite troupe de danseurs sauvages libres de toute pudeur.

Le Docteur secoua la tête, amusé. Jack avait définitivement une belle voix. Et ses deux compagnons étaient sans aucun doute bien agréables à regarder danser. Il n'était visiblement pas le seul à le penser, car lorsque la chanson fut terminée et que les applaudissement se furent calmés, un homme s'avança vers Jack, son chapeau de feutre recouvrant des boucles dorées.

 _-Tu as une bien belle voix, mon garçon. Tu es libre, ce soir ?_

Jack haussa un sourcil, son regard examinant rapidement le nouveau venu. Des vêtements de qualité, des chaussures brillantes malgré la poussière, et un visage à l'apparence pompon démentie par des iris châtain à l'intensité perturbante.

 _-Cela dépend pourquoi, monsieur .._

 _-Kaelson. Klaus Kaelson,_ répliqua l'inconnu, provoquant des murmures et halètements dans la foule, les hommes retirant précipitamment leur chapeau malgré la chaleur ambiante. _Mon frère Elijah et moi-même organisons une soirée de charité afin d'aider à reconstruire les quartiers détruits par l'incendie. Mais je pense que tu es déjà au courant._

Jack hocha lentement la tête, ses yeux rivés sur le bel homme. Quelque chose d'inhabituel se dégageait de celui-ci, quelque chose... d'animal. Sauvage. Il avait le sentiment qu'il ne voudrait pas lui dire non.

 _-J'aimerai que tu y participes. Ta voix est magnifique et je pense qu'elle attirera beaucoup de donateurs. La femme de mon frère serait ravie de jouer en accord avec toi._

Des hoquets se firent entendre. L'invitation était clairement inattendue. Et Jack n'était pas assez stupide pour la refuser.

 _-Ce serait avec plaisir, monsieur,_ fit-il en inclinant la tête, avant d'ajouter en lui faisant un clin d'oeil _: Mais seulement si vous chantez avec moi._

Klaus rejeta la tête en arrière, un rire presque sauvage lui échappant.

 _-Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, mon garçon, je serai présent. Autant pour le chant que la danse,_ ajouta-t-il en haussant narquoisement un sourcil circonflexe.

 _-C'est bon à savoir,_ commenta Jack en se rapprochant. _Je suis mal à l'aise, cependant : je ne suis que de visite en ville et je ne peux décemment pas abandonner mes amis,_ expliqua-t-il en indiquant du menton Rose et le Docteur.

 _-Si c'est la seule raison qui pourrait nous priver de ta présence_ – et par 'nous' il entendait clairement 'moi' – _ils sont invités. Écris-moi vos noms et on les rajoutera à la liste_ , demanda l'homme en lui tendant un carnet et un stylo ouvragé que Jack saisit avec empressement, ses mains effleurant celle de l'inconnu. _Jack Harkness, Rose Tyler et le Docteur_ , lut Kaelson. _Des immigrants, hein ? Ce sera un plaisir de vous accueillir,_ commenta-t-il, ses yeux faisant la navette entre les deux premiers. _Tant de charme britannique en vous, mademoiselle .. j'en suis déjà envouté,_ souffla-t-il en saisissant sa main pour un baisemain.

 _-Tout doux,_ grogna le Docteur en se rapprochant.

 _-Oups,_ sourit Klaus narquois en reculant. _Aurais-je touché à un bijou privé ? Je m'en excuse._

 _-Rose n'est ni un bijou ni un objet, et elle n'appartient à personne_ , siffla le Docteur en le fixant de son regard noir.

 _-Et Rose est parfaitement capable de se défendre seule sans l'aide d'aucun mâle, merci bien,_ répliqua la Londonienne, s'attirant un nouveau rire de Klaus.

 _-Sauvage et moderne, j'adore ! Je pense que nous allons bien nous entendre. Viens à 17h à notre demeure,_ ordonna-t-il à Jack, sa main posée possessivement sur son bras. _Tu t'y entraineras avec l'épouse de mon frère. Oh, et bien sûr, tenue de soirée obligée._

 _-Ce ne sera pas un problème,_ souffla le capitaine, ses yeux perdus dans l'océan châtain qui lui faisait face.

S'il s'écoutait, il lui sauterait dessus maintenant. Mais il avait le sentiment que ce ne serait pas une bonne idée. Très mauvaise époque pour cela. Et lieu. Le gravier n'était pas le terrain de jeu le plus confortable.

 _-Ne me fais pas attendre,_ grogna l'homme avant de s'éloigner.

Rose siffla.

 _-Tu en fais souvent des comme ça ?_

 _-Hum_? demanda le jeune homme, la tête clairement dans les nuages.

 _-Sérieusement?_ fit-elle en lui saisissant le bras. _Il t'a dans le nez !_

Les lèvres de Jack s'étirèrent en un sourire salace. S'il jouait bien, Klaus Kaelson aurait bientôt autre chose ailleurs. Le Docteur le tira de ses pensées en le saisissant par le bras pour mieux l'entrainer à part.

 _-De toutes les personnes possibles.. il fallait que vous choisissiez un des notables de la ville !_

 _-Notables?_ répéta Rose sans comprendre.

 _-Riches, si vous préférez. Les Kaelson sont une famille mythique de La Nouvelle-Orléans, ils ont construit cette ville à leur image. Et il vient de faire du pied à l'un d'eux!_

 _-On choisit bien ses cibles, Jack?_ rit Rose.

 _-Sérieux, Doc ? Je me savais doué mais vous venez juste de le confirmer !_

 _-Harkness !_ siffla ce dernier. _On est en 1928 ! Ce n'est pas le moment ! Les gens d'ici sont davantage ouverts d'esprit mais n'en abusez pas !_

 _-Je n'en suis pas mort pour le moment,_ répliqua l'intéressé en haussant les épaules. _Et grâce à moi, nous avons un pied dans la soirée de ce soir. Où, si je ne me trompe pas, Amstrong sera présent. S'il est aussi célèbre en ce moment que vous l'affirmez, alors ils l'ont forcément invité._

 _-Une soirée, de la musique, de la danse.. que demander de plus_? commenta Rose ravie.

 _-Ne pas finir écharpé à cause d'un Dhempir furieux qu'on ait dragué sa femme ?_ répliqua le Seigneur du temps en croisant les bras.

 _-Dhempir ? Ce n'est qu'une légende, Doc !_

 _-Continuez à y croire,_ grommela le plus âgé. _Vous n'avez jamais rencontré leurs griffes._

 _-C'en est un?_ interrogea sa compagne. _Kaelson._

 _-Bien possible. Pas certain encore. À confirmer._

 _-Doc, si vous fichez la soirée en l'air à cause d'un doute …,_ siffla Jack.

Un reniflement lui répondit.

 _-Je sais me montrer discret, moi. Pas comme certains. Vous nous avez fourni un billet d'entrée gratuit. On va tâcher de l'exploiter à fond._

* * *

 ** _Ah tu sais être discret Doc...? xD  
_**

 ** _Les Mikaelson! On remercie ma bêta FeeEli pour m'avoir fait découvrir (comprenez: assise de force devant la télé) The Originals. Est-ce que ce sont des vampires, Rosie? MY, si ce n'en sont pas, alors qui l'est?_**


	24. Chapter 24

_**Joyeuses Pâques tout le monde! Un chapitre festif et musical, où je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lâcher ma Fangirl.. Toutes les chansons interprétées par Jack sont réelles et ont été (sauf la dernière) jouées par John Barrowman, je ne peux que vous conseiller de lire ce chapitre en l'écoutant :)**_

 _ **Elijah, Gia et Cami sont deux autres personnages de The Originals. Si vous avez du mal à les visualiser, n'hésitez pas à taper leur nom + Originals dans Google.**_

 _ **WARNING: drague, danse, fangirlisme aigu!**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 24**

* * *

La soirée était à l'image de ses hôtes et de l'époque: classe, chic et folle. Le tout Nouvelle Orléans avait répondu présent à l'appel de la famille, pour le plus grand plaisir de celle-ci, un peu moins du Docteur qui se sentait étouffer dans cette foule. Cette régénération n'aimait pas les endroits bondés et ce soir ne faisait pas exception. C'était le prix à payer, néanmoins, pour mener sa petite enquête et rencontrer l'objet de leur voyage.

Pour sa part, Rose semblait goûter pleinement le moment : appuyée contre la colonne surplombant le vaste escalier, elle dévorait des yeux la pièce, scrutant chaque personne et enregistrant chaque détail, sa mémoire se remplissant de nouveaux souvenirs inoubliables. Le Docteur sourit devant son enthousiasme : c'était une des raisons pour laquelle il aimait voyager avec du monde. Leur faire découvrir les merveilles de l'espace et du temps. Rose n'avait jamais eu réellement la chance d'étudier, mais elle en apprenait davantage en un soir qu'en plusieurs années.

 _-On s'amuse?_ demanda Jack en revenant avec des coupes de champagne.

 _-Totalement ! J'adore ! C'est juste.. irréel ! Tous ces gens, cette musique, et les costumes ! Je vais garder cette robe !_

 _-La robe est superbe, mais elle ne serait rien sans un corps magnifique pour la porter,_ répliqua Jack en jouant des sourcils.

Fidèle à la mode des années folles, Rose avait revêtu une robe noire coupée au dessus du genou, des franges retombant sur ses jambes surélevées par des escarpins. Un bandeau typique du Charleston décorait ses boucles blondes, la bande strass les emprisonnant alors qu'une plume grise surmontait son crane. Un long collier de perles blanches tombait sur sa poitrine. En tout et pour tout, magnifique, estimaient ses chevaliers servants du soir.

 _-Tu n'es pas repoussant non plus_ , rit Rose en se cachant derrière sa coupe.

 _-Que veux-tu, le costume est ma seconde peau_ , répliqua Jack en tirant sur ses manches d'un air faussement hautain.

Le geste augmenta le rire de Rose : Jack ne cesserait jamais de l'amuser. Son naturel léger et boute-en-train avait repris le dessus, le rendant d'excellente humeur. La perspective de chanter en public semblait l'exciter, le capitaine appréciant clairement de participer au spectacle. Le fait que Klaus y assisterait n'avait bien sûr rien à voir avec sa gaieté actuelle.

Le son d'une cuillère frappée contre un verre attira leur attention. Ils tournèrent la tête vers l'escalier pour y apercevoir leurs hôtes. L'un des hommes présents s'avança, ses mouvements aussi fluides que ceux d'un chat. Si Rose avait dû employer un mot pour le définir, elle aurait choisi «classe» : tout en lui était distingué, de sa manière de se tenir à sa façon de sourire en attendant le silence. Comme les autres hommes dans la pièce, il portait un traditionnel costume trois pièces noir, à la seule différence que le sien semblait incorporé à sa peau tant la coupe en était parfaite. Son expression ténébreuse ne faisait qu'augmenter le contraste avec cette apparence de gentleman des temps anciens.

 _-Bonsoir ! Merci à vous d'être venus si nombreux. Cette soirée ne serait rien sans votre présence. Grâce à elle,_ sourit-il, _nous allons pouvoir reconstruire les quartiers détruits de manière durable. La brique va remplacer la terre, et la pierre la poussière._

Sa voix était douce et posée, à l'opposée de la chaleur sauvage qui avait émané plus tôt de Klaus. Ce dernier se tenait à sa droite, ses yeux rivés sur le nouveau venu. Ils étaient accompagnés de deux femmes aussi différentes que le jour et la nuit. Rose n'arrivait pas à se décider sur laquelle était la plus belle. La première était vêtue d'une longue robe rouge à la coupe sobre mais moulante dont n'émergeaient que des morceaux de peau brune. Ses cheveux étaient remontés en un chignon sévère, un diadème le seul accessoire agrémentant sa tenue.

 _-Elijah Kaelson,_ murmura très bas le Docteur. _Maitre caché de la ville. Klaus est son frère cadet. Et ce doit être leurs épouses._

 _-Ce n'est pas difficile de deviner qui est marié à qui,_ souffla Rose. _Ils sont parfaitement accordés. Sobriété contre passion._

 _-Oh, je ne m'y fierais pas.. Elijah est réputé pour pouvoir se montrer aussi dangereux que son frère._

 _-La blonde.. il y a quelque chose qui émane d'elle._

Le Docteur observa avec plus d'attention la seconde femme: il pouvait deviner ce qui troublait sa compagne. L'autre blonde était clairement imprégnée par la vague de sensualité et liberté de ces dernières années. Sa tenue en était une preuve : là où l'épouse d'Elijah avait choisi la pudeur, elle était tout en passion. Sa robe courte tombait à peine mi-cuisses, révélant des jambes aussi longues que pales juchées sur des escarpins dorés. Ses épaules musclées étaient mises en valeur par des bretelles fines d'où partaient de longues franges retombant sur ses bras nus. Le tissu noir était décoré sur le devant par des sequins dorés qui dessinaient des larmes, une bande noire mettant en valeur sa taille. La partie du dessous s'ouvrait en triangle pour former une seconde couche sur la robe dont tombaient d'autres franges. Le tout était agrémenté d'un long collier de perles blanches et gants noirs recouverts de bracelets dorés. Un porte-cigarette trainait dans l'une de ses mains.

 _-Fascinante, n'est-ce pas?_ souffla Jack. _Camille O'Maley. La femme de Klaus. Définitivement pas humaine._

 _-A vérifier_ , murmura le Docteur.

Son regard rencontra les pupilles bleu ciel de la jeune femme. Celle-ci le fixa longuement, avant de détourner la tête pour écouter son beau-frère qui venait de terminer les remerciements.

 _-Passons à la partie plus agréable de cette soirée : plusieurs artistes ont répondu à notre invitation ce soir. Parmi eux, j'ai la fierté de vous annoncer la présence de Monsieur Amstrong, un jeune trompettiste qui j'en suis certain a une longue carrière à venir devant lui._

Des applaudissements saluèrent l'annonce. Le trio tourna la tête, excité, à la recherche du célèbre jazzman. Un jeune homme à la peau noire vêtu d'un costume blanc comme neige s'avança de quelques pas, avant de lever son verre vers le maitre des lieux. Le groupe le reconnut comme le trompettiste présent sur scène depuis le début de soirée.

Jack n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux : il était là, devant lui. Louis Amstrong. L'un des dieux du jazz. Celui qui lui avait fait aimer si passionnément cette musique. Il émanait de lui une aura puissante, quelque chose qui vous attirait vers lui sans même que vous n'en soyez conscient. Les yeux rivés sur son idole, il entendit à peine Elijah déclarer :

 _-Mon épouse nous fera également l'honneur de participer. Son violon sera accompagné au chant par le capitaine Harkness, de passage en ville et qui nous a fait le plaisir d'accepter de nous rejoindre._

 _-Jack, c'est toi!_ siffla Rose en lui donnant un coup de coude, le tirant sauvagement de ses pensées.

Tournant la tête, il s'aperçut que la foule cherchait à le localiser. Souriant, il leva à son tour son verre vers la famille, leur décochant un clin d'œil qui fit rouler des yeux le Docteur.

 _-Incurable,_ marmonna-t-il.

 _-Jaloux, Doc ? Vous pourrez toujours nous rejoindre. Quand il y en a pour deux, il y en a pour trois._

 _-Harkness !_ siffla le Seigneur du temps, le bout des oreilles virant au rouge pivoine.

Jack éclata de rire devant sa réaction. Oh, il adorait le taquiner. Il était si mignon quand il faisait cela.

 _-Musique!_ s'exclama Elijah en tapant des mains en direction de l'orchestre installé sur la petite scène.

 _-Dansez, mes amis, dansez,_ ajouta son frère. _Demain pourrait être le dernier jour._

 _-Charmant,_ marmonna Rose.

 _-On sort de la guerre, Rosie,_ expliqua le Docteur. _Cela fait tout juste dix ans pour eux. Ce n'est rien, dix ans. Une bagatelle dans le film des siècles. Vous pouvez faire le pari que la moitié des hommes présents dans cette pièce ont combattu en Europe._

 _-Un souvenir que nous tentons d'oublier en nous perdant dans l'ivresse des fêtes,_ commenta Elijah qui venait de les rejoindre. _Une chose que vous pouvez sans aucun doute comprendre, Docteur._

 _-Y avez-vous participé?_ ne put s'empêcher de demander Rose avant de secouer la tête. _Pardon, c'était.. déplacé._

Elijah sourit.

 _-Comme beaucoup dans cette région, mademoiselle. Mais n'en parlons plus. Laissez-moi plutôt vous complimenter sur votre tenue. Vous êtes magnifique._

 _-Merci,_ rougit la jeune fille.

 _-Vous-même portez à ravir le costume,_ ajouta un Jack souriant.

Le sourire de sa cible se fit carnassier alors qu'il amenait sa coupe à ses lèvres.

 _-Flirtez-vous, capitaine ?_

 _-Cela vous dérange?_ répliqua ce dernier en se rapprochant.

 _-Je suis un homme marié, capitaine. Certains pourraient trouver cela impudent._

 _-Mais pas vous ?_

 _-Jack!_ siffla le Docteur mort de honte. _Hôte ! Marié ! 1928 !_

 _-Rien n'empêche sa femme de nous rejoindre,_ rétorqua le capitaine de son sourire salace, sans jamais quitter du regard le notable qui éclata de rire.

 _-Je comprends mieux pourquoi Klaus vous a invité. Vous êtes rafraichissant, capitaine. Il y en a peu qui se permettent une telle impertinence à cette époque._ Son expression se fit ténébreuse et il se rapprocha pour souffler à son oreille, de façon à ce que personne d'autre ne les entende _. Je n'aurai fait qu'une bouchée de toi si je n'avais pas été marié, petit garçon._ Il recula presque aussitôt, laissant un Jack rouge et au souffle court avant de tendre la main vers les escaliers _. Puis-je vous présenter l'amour de ma vie, l'incomparable Gia ?_

La femme vêtue de rouge saisit la main tendue en souriant.

 _-Elijah, charmeur. Que vont penser nos invités ?_

 _-Que tu es la plus belle de toutes,_ répliqua son mari en embrassant le dos de sa main. _Gia est une violoniste réputée. Le peu que j'ai pu apercevoir de vos répétitions cet après-midi me laissent prévoir un enchantement pour nos oreilles._

 _-Écoutez-le.. Il oublie de dire qu'il est lui-même pianiste. J'ai épousé un artiste_ , sourit la jeune femme.

 _-Vous semblez heureux,_ commenta le Docteur. _Une chose rare dans une époque troublée._ Il leva son verre. _Profitez de votre bonheur._

 _-Merci, monsieur,_ sourit Gia.

 _-Gia, amour, nos invités risquent de s'impatienter si tu continues de les priver de ton don. Nous ferais-tu l'honneur d'ouvrir cette soirée ?_

 _-Regardez-les,_ murmura Rose les yeux brillants alors que le couple se dirigeait vers la scène. _Ne sont-ils pas magnifiques ?_

 _-Et sexy,_ souffla Jack.

 _-Il t'a surtout mis un vent,_ rit Rose.

 _-J'adore quand ils ont du caractère._

 _-Hum, dument noté_ , commenta Klaus en venant se placer à sa droite.

 _-Klaus,_ sourit Jack en se rapprochant instantanément de lui. _Tu n'es pas avec ton épouse?_

 _-Elle est trop occupée à discuter avec ses amie_ s. Il indiqua du menton un petit groupe de femmes. _Je préfèrerais m'éventrer que la tirer de sa conversation._

 _-Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir,_ rit le capitaine en profitant de la lumière soudainement tamisée pour laisser glisser une main dans le bas de son dos.

Elijah avait raison : sa femme avait un talent inouï. Le violon semblait incorporé à ses mains alors que la musicienne laissait glisser la baguette sur les cordes, ses yeux clos en harmonie avec la musique. La brune joua de longues minutes, alternant morceaux calmes et passages endiablés. Les applaudissements mirent un certain temps à faiblir lorsqu'elle eut terminé, et Rose dut se retenir de siffler.

 _-C'est extraordinaire!_ s'exclama le Docteur qui battait des mains avec enthousiasme. _Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu une telle musique !_

 _-Attendez de voir ce que cela donne avec Jack,_ répliqua Klaus en poussant ce dernier vers la scène.

Celui-ci y monta avec aisance sous les applaudissements. Le Docteur roula des yeux, amusé : le garçon avait déjà conquis la foule rien qu'avec ses beaux airs.

 _-Permettez-moi de me présenter,_ sourit ce dernier en saisissant le micro. _Mon nom est Jack et j'ai l'infime honneur d'accompagner cette belle dame ce soir._

Sa voix rauque s'éleva alors qu'il entamait une balade. Le ton doux et mélancolique de celle-ci était en harmonie avec les airs lents du violon qui résonnait dans le hall. La chanson parlait – surprise – d'un amour perdu en mer lors d'une tempête. La jeune fille se lamentait de ne plus jamais voir son amant et espérait que sa mort avait été rapide et sans souffrance. Rose sentit son ventre se tordre étrangement : Jack avait fermé les yeux, perdus dans les paroles qu'il vivait clairement de l'intérieur. Elle ignorait si c'était dû à la lumière, mais il lui sembla apercevoir une larme au coin de son œil alors qu'il prononçait les derniers mots.

 _-Elle ne faisait pas partie des chansons répétées,_ murmura Klaus.

 _-Jack aime faire des surprises_ , répliqua le Docteur qui pensait savoir à qui Jack pensait.

 _-Il en est empli, c'est certain.._

 _What is this thing, called love ?_

 _This tiny thing, called love ?_

 _-Je rêve,_ murmura le Docteur en secouant la tête, un large sourire éclairant son visage. _Sinatra ? Vraiment ?_

Ah, Jack eut son succès, c'est certain. Son répertoire était aussi varié que ses blagues, passant de la balade amoureuse au jazz avant de s'arrêter par le gospel. Elijah et l'orchestre s'étaient joints à lui, remplaçant la violoniste pour des instruments plus adaptés à ces nouveaux rythmes. La foule évoluait avec énergie et plaisir sur la piste, encouragée par un chanteur aux paroles taquines et au sourire contaminant. Jack était né pour faire du spectacle : sa voix chaude portait loin alors qu'il jouait avec le micro, lançant clins d'œil et sourires sans compter.

 _You're just too good to be true  
can't take my eyes off of you  
You'd be like heaven to touch  
I wanna hold you so much _

Rose rit en reconnaissant l'air. Celle-là, même elle la connaissait. Bon, pas sous cette forme, mais les paroles demeuraient les mêmes. Un peu provocateur même pour cette époque, mais il était impossible d'en attendre moins de Jack.

 _Pardon the way that I stare  
There's nothing left to compare  
The sight of you leaves me weak  
There are no words left to speak  
_

Le jeune homme donnait l'apparence d'observer toute la foule, mais le Docteur savait où il regardait réellement. Les yeux du capitaine étaient fixés sur leur petit groupe, son expression intense alors qu'il chantait. De lui, Rose ou Klaus, la question était de savoir quelle était sa cible exacte. Surement les trois. Cela lui semblait le plus logique du peu qu'il commençait à le connaître. Il secoua la tête, ignorant s'il devait se sentir amusé ou exaspéré. Jack avait cet effet constant sur lui.

La musique baissa alors que le couplet se terminait. Le jeune homme salua, avant de descendre de la scène, épuisé mais clairement aux anges. Il fut aussitôt assailli par la foule, désireuse de mieux le connaître.

 _-Allons, mes amis, laissez-le passer,_ le sauva Elijah en apparaissant magiquement. _Le capitaine doit mourir de soif._

 _-Je ne serais pas contre une coupe,_ reconnut l'intéressé de son large sourire.

Leur hôte l'entraina à l'écart, bientôt rejoint par le reste du groupe. Rose sauta sur Jack, l'enveloppant de ses bras.

 _-C'était génial ! Où as-tu appris à chanter comme cela ?_

 _-Oui, où?_ interrogea le Docteur.

Jack esquissa un sourire amusé.

 _-J'ai eu une vie avant de vous rencontrer, Doc. Heureux que cela vous ait plu._

 _-Il existe un véritable talent en vous. Ce serait une honte que vous ne l'exploitiez pas davantage._

Jack manqua s'étouffer dans son verre en reconnaissant la voix du nouveau venu. Tournant la tête, il bafouilla :

 _-M.. merci, monsieur. Je chante bien, mais pas autant que vous._

Amstrong secoua la tête.

 _-Je n'en suis pas si certain. La chaleur dans votre voix était envoutante. Je suis subjugué._

 _-Peut-être vous et le capitaine nous offrirez un duo ce soir?_ suggéra Klaus.

 _-Je .. Oh, Klaus, je n'en ai pas le niveau ! Ne te moque pas !_

 _-Mon frère ne le proposerait pas s'il ne pensait pas le contraire,_ interjecta le plus âgé des Kaelson. _Ce serait un plaisir._

 _-Jack,_ le réprimanda Rose. _On est venu exprès pour cela. Ne sois pas stupide._

 _-Foncez, garçon,_ sourit le Docteur en lui donnant une tape sur le bras. _L'occasion ne se représentera surement jamais._

 _-Depuis quand doutes-tu de tes capacités?_ le taquina Rose avant de réaliser à quel point le commentaire était déplacé pour le lieu et l'époque.

Heureusement pour elle, les hommes se contentèrent de rire.

 _-Notre demoiselle exprime de manière quelque peu châtiée notre pensée intérieure, capitaine,_ commenta Elijah en finissant sa coupe.

 _-Ce serait un honneur de chanter avec un jeune homme aussi doué,_ confirma Amstrong.

Le visage de Jack s'illumina au compliment. Entrainant le jazzman par le bras, il commença à discuter avec lui de l'air à interpréter.

 _-C'est bien la première fois que je le vois si nerveux_ , pouffa Rose.

 _-Ah, mais il se retrouve devant son idole.. Même le plus grand des hommes peut devenir intimidé,_ répliqua le Docteur.

 _-Me ferez-vous l'honneur de cette danse, mademoiselle Tyler?_ demanda Klaus en fixant Rose de son regard pénétrant.

 _-Uniquement si vous promettez de me laisser partir après,_ rit celle-ci en saisissant la main tendue.

 _-Je n'en suis pas certain,_ sourit le notable avant de l'entrainer vers la piste.

Le Docteur les suivit du regard. Son expression inquiète n'échappa pas au maitre des lieux qui murmura :

 _-Vous n'avez rien à craindre. Klaus peut se montrer brusque et provoquant mais c'est un homme bien élevé. Il ne la touchera pas. Je ne promets rien pour le capitaine, par contre._

 _-Une remarque bien déplacée pour cette époque_ , répliqua le Seigneur du temps en se tournant vers lui pour le fixer de son regard pénétrant.

 _-Tout aussi déplacée qu'un être à deux cœurs dans cette pièce,_ rétorqua d'un ton léger son hôte avant d'esquisser un sourire moqueur devant son expression. _Pensiez-vous vraiment que nous ne distinguerions pas votre double rythme cardiaque ? Oh, Docteur._

 _-Bien un Dhempir, donc,_ fit celui-ci en croisant les bras. _Votre race semble s'être parfaitement intégrée à la ville. Si j'avais cru cela possible._

 _-À votre ton, j'ose émettre l'hypothèse que vous ayez rencontré certains de nos cousins moins civilisés_ , commenta Elijah en haussant un sourcil.

 _-Je déteste les griffes. Et les morsures._

Le Dhempir rit.

 _-Vous les avez définitivement rencontrés. J'en suis navré. Nous ne sommes en rien comme eux, néanmoins. Nous nous sommes mêlés et fondus dans la masse depuis plusieurs siècles. Nous ne sommes pas un danger, Docteur._

 _-Je sais_ , le rassura ce dernier. _Je voulais simplement m'en assurer de moi-même. C'est un travail extraordinaire que vous avez fait, vous intégrer tous au point de devenir notables et protecteurs de cette ville. Et ce malgré votre longévité bien plus poussée qu'une vie humaine. La cité a bien évolué depuis que vous l'avez découverte boueuse et puante._

 _-Le bonheur de l'électricité et des routes pavés,_ renifla Elijah.

 _-Gia,_ interrogea soudainement le Docteur. _Elle sait ?_

 _-Pourquoi cette question_? se tendit le Dhempir.

 _-Elle est humaine_ , répliqua avec évidence le Seigneur du temps.

 _-Il existe de nombreuses manières d'allonger une vie, comme vous devez surement le savoir. Et si vous voulez me dire que j'ai mal choisi ma partie .._

 _-Je ne m'y risquerais pas_ , sourit le Docteur alors que des reflets argentés apparaissaient dans les pupilles de l'être, signe de sa colère intérieure. _Simplement curieux. Et étonné que vous ayez réussi à épouser une humaine. Votre frère a choisi une option plus simple. Une autre Dhempir._

Un reniflement méprisant.

 _-Un reflet de son mariage. Nos choix de vie sont radicalement différents._

Le Seigneur du temps haussa un sourcil devant le mépris mais ne commenta pas, peu désireux d'interférer avec des drames familiaux. Il préféra se diriger vers la piste de danse alors que la musique se terminait, se plaçant à coté de Rose et son compagnon.

 _-Puis-je ?_ Sourit-il poliment.

Klaus roula des yeux.

 _-Je vous l'aurai rendue, vous savez._

 _-Jaloux_ , pouffa Rose alors que le Docteur prenait sa place.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, se contentant de placer sa main sur sa taille et l'entrainer sur le rythme de la musique.

 _-Vous voyez que vous savez danser,_ se moqua sa compagne. _Pas aussi bien que Jack, mais c'est potable._

 _-Oh, alors on danse avec le capitaine ?_

 _-Vous n'êtes pas le seul homme dans ma vie, vous savez,_ souffla-t-elle en le fixant de sous ses yeux.

Le Docteur retint un grognement, une stupide vague de jalousie le saisissant sans prévenir. C'était absurde. Il n'avait aucune raison d'être jaloux de Jack. Rose n'en était pas amoureuse. Mais il était magnifique, et elle avait un penchant pour les jolis garçons.. Inconscient du tourment intérieur qu'il provoquait chez le Seigneur du temps, Jack se dirigea vers la scène, accompagné de Louis Amstrong. Son cœur battait à tout rompre alors qu'il répétait encore une fois silencieusement l'air qu'il allait interpréter. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Il ne pouvait pas.

 _-Messieurs Amstrong et Harkness_ , déclara l'un des musiciens au micro, provoquant des applaudissements enthousiastes.

Jack déglutit avant de se tourner vers le jazzman. Ce dernier lui fit un clin d'œil, avant d'entamer les premières notes avec sa trompette.

 _Oh, when the saints go marching in_ _Oh, when the saints go marching in_ _I want to be in that number_ _When the saints go marching in  
_

Les yeux du Docteur pétillèrent devant le classique. Il envoya un sourire encourageant à Jack, qui le lui rendit avant d'enchainer, la voix plus assurée :

 _Oh, when the drums begin to bang_ _Oh, when the drums begin to bang_ _I want to be in that number_ _When the saints go marching in_


	25. Chapter 25

**Allez je suis d'humeur généreuse, la suite! Pour reprendre ma réponse à Kairi Sakura, il ne reste que 4 chapitres avant la fin de _Lonely angels._ Mais mais, don't cry whovians, la suite est déjà prête! Ce premier tome est suivi d'une longue, longue suite, les tomes 2 et 3 sont déjà écrits et prêts à être publiés, héhé..**

 **WARNING: sexe au début (Jack..), flirt, Amstrong, flirt, amitié, couple à trois (dans beaucoup de sens), humour et.. ai-je mentionné le flirt?**

* * *

 **Chapitre 25**

* * *

Jack grogna en sentant les canines s'enfoncer dans son cou. Oh, c'était tellement bon. Il ne pensait pas s'en lasser un jour. Son amant continua de jouer avec la peau fine de son cou, laissant des traces rouges dans son sillage en même temps qu'il venait et allait en lui. Jack ferma les yeux, ses bras enroulés dans son dos le maintenant fermement contre lui. Il gémit lorsque Klaus accéléra brusquement ses mouvements, un son qui se transforma bientôt en cris enthousiastes alors que le plaisir brûlait chaque parcelle de son corps. Le Dhempir gronda, une fine pellicule rouge recouvrant lentement ses pupilles au fur et à mesure qu'il les menait vers le sommet. Le couple vint en criant, et se laissa retomber lourdement sur le matelas, le souffle court.

 _-Bordel …_

 _-Assez, oui,_ fit Klaus en regardant les draps salis avant de tendre la main vers la table de chevet pour saisir un tissu et nettoyer son ventre.

Jack esquissa un sourire moqueur devant son geste.

 _-Tu sais que c'est totalement inutile ? Qu'il faudra bientôt recommencer._

 _-Ne critique pas les habitudes d'un homme,_ répliqua Klaus en venant le recouvrir de nouveau.

Le jeune homme rit, et l'attira à lui pour un baiser tendre. Celui-ci se fit bientôt passionné, chacun bataillant pour dominer l'autre. Leurs ébats avaient duré toute la nuit, depuis le moment où Klaus l'avait attrapé pas si discrètement par la manche après sa dernière prestation sur scène. Lui et Louis avaient joué une partie de la soirée, parfois seuls, parfois à deux, toujours avec passion. Klaus l'avait attaqué dès qu'ils avaient été seuls dans le couloir, le torturant contre un mur avant de le pousser dans la première chambre venue. Le Dhempir s'était montré aussi sauvage qu'attentionné, le comblant sans aucun doute. Leur échange avait été libérateur, permettant au capitaine d'exprimer ses démons sans crainte de le blesser.

D'un coup de hanches, Jack inversa leurs positions, ses mains attrapant déjà les poignets de son amant pour les pousser vers les barreaux.

 _-D'habitude, c'est moi qui les attache._

Le duo se retourna brusquement, pour apercevoir Camille sur le pas de la porte. Jack se sentit saliver devant le spectacle offert par la blonde : celle-ci avait retiré sa robe pour enfiler une nuisette à bretelles en partie transparente qui ne laissait presque aucune place à l'imagination. Ses boucles blondes tombaient sans aucun contrôle sur ses épaules, rehaussant la paleur de sa peau qui, comme Jack nota depuis son esprit embrumé, était ornée de ci de là de marques violettes. La jeune femme s'avança, refermant la porte derrière elle, et Jack nota enfin la cravache qu'elle tenait en main.

 _-Cela vous gêne si je me joins à vous ?_ , demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil, son regard bleu les détaillant de haut en bas sans bouder son plaisir.

 _-Ah non, pas du tout!_ s'exclamèrent avec enthousiasme les deux hommes.

Camille esquissa un sourire purement diabolique. _Oh, il aimait tellement cette époque._

* * *

Le Docteur roula des yeux en voyant Jack descendre les escaliers, accompagné du couple d'enfer. Le jeune homme semblait positivement satisfait de lui-même, une expression orgueilleuse dévorant tout son visage. Pas besoin d'être un devin pour savoir où il avait passé la nuit. Et avec qui. À côté de lui, Rose contint à grand peine un pouffement. Elle avait le sentiment que ce genre de scène allait se répéter très souvent à l'avenir. La blonde lança un regard appréciateur à Klaus, qui en retour lui rendit un sourire bestial.

 _-Bonjour tout le monde,_ lança le Dhempir au groupe. _Il reste de la marmelade ?_

 _-Tu planifies de terminer tout le pot ? Dans ce cas, non, il n'en reste pas,_ répliqua son frère.

 _-Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait pour que tu tires la gueule dès le matin ? À moins que ta nuit n'ai pas été satisfaisante,_ commenta son frère en le fixant, taquin.

 _-Ma nuit a été parfaite, merci bien. La tienne aussi, visiblement._

 _-Excellente, merci de demander,_ rétorqua Klaus en passant un bras autour d'un Jack amusé. _Le réveil aussi._

 _-Je me passerai des détails, merci,_ grogna l'ainé en avalant son thé alors que sa belle-sœur s'asseyait de l'autre coté de Jack. _Cami, pas à table._

Le Docteur s'étouffa dans sa tasse.

 _-Au moins, il est mignon,_ commenta Gia d'un ton badin, les yeux rivées sur son journal. _Ils ont remonté leurs critères. Parce que le dernier .._

 _-Oh, je ne suis pas le seul?_ s'exclama Jack en portant la main à son cœur, faussement blessé. _Me voilà meurtri. Je suis certain qu'un baiser guérira mon cœur._

 _-Je suis sûr que cela marcherait_ , répliqua Elijah en lui renvoyant un sourire de loup. _Mais un baiser de qui ?_

Le groupe pouffa en voyant Jack virer rouge pivoine.

 _-J'aime vos petits-déjeuners,_ commenta Rose en mordant dans sa tartine. _Ils ne doivent jamais être ennuyeux._

 _-Oh, ils ne font que s'échauffer,_ répondit platement Gia.

Cette fois, Rose explosa de rire. Le son fit sourire ses voisins, détendant l'atmosphère. Personne ne pouvait bouder trop longtemps en présence de Rose.

 _-Et vous, Doc ? Vous avez passé une bonne soirée?_ demanda Jack, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

 _-Ne m'appelez pas Doc! Et oui, excellente! Louis est vraiment l'un des meilleurs trompettistes de tous les temps. Cette façon qu'il a de jouer avec son instrument, c'est.._

 _-Indécent ?_ Répliqua le capitaine, provoquant de nouveaux fous rires et un Seigneur du temps aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

 _-Pas comme ça ! Pourquoi vous rapportez toujours tout à ça?_

 _-Quoi, moi ? C'est vous qui me provoquez tout le temps !_

Rose laissa tomber sa tête contre la table en les entendant se chicaner à nouveau. Ça aussi, elle sentait qu'elle allait devoir s'y habituer.

 _-Ils sont mariés ?_ Souffla Cami à son oreille.

La jeune fille s'étouffa dans son verre, avant de pencher la tête en arrière, son rire résonnant de nouveau. Le duo lui lança un regard perturbé, presque outré d'être interrompu.

 _-En cours,_ répondit-elle avec sarcasme en jouant de ses sourcils à leur intention.

Le Seigneur du temps la fixa d'une expression placide, comme s'il devinait ses pensées.

 _-Un admirateur de Monsieur Amstrong, donc, Docteur?_ demanda Elijah comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, bien qu'un fin sourire trahisse son amusement.

 _-Qui ne le serait pas?_ répondit-il, soulagé qu'au moins une personne autour de cette table possède encore quelque décence. _Son jeu est extraordinaire, sa dextérité fantastique!_ s'exclama-t-il avec un large sourire.

 _-Je suis heureux que vous l'appréciez. Vous pourrez discuter plus longuement avec lui si vous le désirez cet après-midi, nous l'avons invité à partager le thé._

 _-Fantastique ! Merci !_

Le petit cri enthousiaste de Jack se superposa à l'exclamation du Docteur. Ce fut le tour de Rose de rouler des yeux, son amusement ne faisant que croitre: ces deux-là se ressemblaient tellement, bien plus qu'ils ne voulaient l'admettre. Elle s'amusait tellement à les voir interagir, c'était comme regarder une des séries télévisées dont sa mère était fan. La jeune fille étouffa un petit rire à cette pensée. Le Docteur la tuerait s'il l'entendait dire cela à voix haute.

* * *

La jeune fille et le Docteur passèrent le reste de la matinée à se promener dans La Nouvelle-Orléans, Rose prenant des cours accélérés d'architecture et histoire locale. Le capitaine ne s'était pas joint à eux, préférant suivre l'invitation de Klaus pour une balade à cheval dans la campagne aux alentours. Bien sûr qu'il avait accepté de l'accompagner, pensa Rose. La tension sexuelle entre ces deux prédateurs était étouffante. On était en 1928, néanmoins, et bien que l'éducation des Dhempirs était clairement plus ouverte que celle des humains d'alors, ils devaient toujours se conformer aux normes de leur époque, forçant les deux hommes à se cacher loin de la vue de tous.

Lorsque le Docteur et Rose rentrèrent dans la petite cour de la maison familiale, ce fut pour y découvrir le duo de l'enfer affalé sur un canapé, le bras de Jack enroulé possessivement autour du cou de Klaus en même temps qu'il expliquait avec enthousiasme une anecdote. Si le Docteur en jugeait aux rires de l'assistance, celle-ci avait marqué son point.

 _-Doc ! Dokidoc ! Je me demandais si vous reviendrez parmi nous ! Je vous pensais perdu dans les rues de la belle ville, seul avec Rosie.._

 _-Harkness_ , grogna le Seigneur du temps.

 _-Vous vous êtes amusée, Rosie de mon cœur?_ demanda Jack en se poussant pour lui faire une place.

 _-Autant que vous, visiblement,_ commenta la blonde en haussant un sourcil narquois.

 _-Ne le lancez pas,_ pesta le Docteur.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'accueillir ce morveux à bord ? Il déteignait sur Rose et était en train de la pervertir. S'il ne prenait pas garde, il ramènerait bientôt ses conquêtes sur son Tardis. Un frisson d'horreur le parcourut à cette pensée.

 _-Ne vous offensez pas, Docteur. L'attitude de votre ami est rafraichissante,_ sourit Gia.

 _-Un peu trop, justement,_ maugréa-t-il.

 _-J'espère que vous n'allez pas tirer la gueule comme ça quand Louis viendra cet après-midi, ou je vous enferme dans une chambre!_ grommela Jack, sa bonne humeur disparaissant lentement.

L'expression du Docteur s'éclaira à ce rappel.

 _-Est-ce qu'il jouera?_ demanda-t-il en tapant ses cuisses de ses mains. _J'adore quand il joue !_

Le groupe cligna des yeux devant le soudain changement d'humeur. Une seconde il était prêt de bouder, la suivante il piaillait comme un enfant. Jack lança un regard perturbé à Rose, qui haussa les épaules, blasée. Elle avait vu cette attitude se répéter maintes fois depuis qu'elle était montée à bord du Tardis. C'était un des charmes du Docteur, ou, selon le jour, ce qui le rendait incroyablement agaçant.

 _-Et vous, Docteur?_ demanda Camille. _Jouez-vous d'un instrument ? Vous qui semblez apprécier la musique à son juste niveau._

Le regard du Docteur se fit nostalgique.

 _-La guitare, à une époque.. Mes mains étaient habiles en ce temps, mais j'en suis incapable maintenant,_ se lamenta-t-il en les fixant avec tristesse.

 _-Oh, je suis sûr que vous réussiriez de nouveau avec un peu d'entrainement_ , répondit gentiment Jack en se penchant pour serrer son bras.

Le Docteur lui rendit un sourire mélancolique. Il ne pouvait pas lui expliquer que ce n'était pas exactement lui qui en avait joué, mais une ancienne incarnation. Sa septième, si vous vouliez être précis. Un souvenir depuis longtemps endormi se réveilla, et il ajouta sans réfléchir :

 _-Je jouais des cuillères aussi. Une autre époque._

 _-Vous quoi ?!_

Le cri avait été commun, mélangé à des rires d'incrédulité. Le sourire du Seigneur du temps se fit taquin alors qu'il répliquait :

 _-Tant de résonance dans les cuillères, tant de profondeur... un vrai plaisir à manier._

Jack s'étouffa dans sa tasse. Il le faisait exprès, ce n'était pas possible.

 _-Je veux voir ça_ , affirma-t-il.

 _-Oh, moi aussi_ , fit Klaus en faisant signe à une servante. _Amène-nous un lot de cuillères, de toute taille._

 _-Allez Docteur ! Montrez-nous,_ rit Rose. _Parce que là, j'avoue que je ne vous crois pas !_

L'homme à la veste de cuir croisa les bras, faussement blessé, avant de grogner malicieusement quand sa compagne le tapa sur le bras.

 _-Vous n'obtiendrez rien en me battant, vous savez._

 _-Et si je dis s'il vous plait?_ susurra la blonde en battant des cils.

 _-Bonne fille_ , grogna une nouvelle fois le Docteur.

La main de Jack se contracta sur l'épaule de Klaus, son sexe palpitant dangereusement.

 _-Ils vont me tuer,_ souffla-t-il à son amant qui pouffa.

 _-Ils sont toujours ainsi?_ lui demanda ce dernier très bas, sa main se glissant déjà vers sa cuisse.

 _-Pire .._

 _-Tu n'as jamais essayé de te joindre à eux ?_

 _-Ce n'est pas faute.._

Inconscients de l'image qu'ils renvoyaient, le couple continua à se chamailler joyeusement quelques minutes encore, jusqu'à l'arrivée des fameuses cuillères. Et le groupe ne fut pas déçu : le Docteur maitrisait toujours correctement la base du jeu, permettant une démonstration aussi amusante que pédagogique. Les applaudissements furent sincères, et les rires chaleureux. C'est dans cette ambiance festive que débarqua Louis Amstrong, accompagné de son éternelle trompette.

 _-Louis ! Entre, entre!_ s'exclama Klaus en se levant pour accueillir le nouveau venu.

Jack s'étouffa une nouvelle fois dans sa tasse, et se leva précipitamment, tirant nerveusement sur ses manches sous le regard amusé de ses amis.

 _-Bien le bonjour,_ Monsieur Kaelson, sourit le musicien. _Vous semblez en forme, davantage que ce que l'on peut attendre après une soirée aussi longue._

 _-J'ai pu me reposer longuement,_ rit Klaus en l'entrainant vers le groupe. _Assied-toi. Veux-tu boire quelque chose ?_

 _-Avec plaisir,_ accepta le musicien, étrangement à l'aise dans ce décor bourgeois.

Le Docteur fut surpris de le voir s'acclimater si facilement : il était évident que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il rendait visite aux Kaelson.

 _-Capitaine, je suis heureux de vous revoir,_ fit Amstrong en serrant la main d'un Jack aux anges.

Rose se demanda si des ailes n'allaient pas pousser dans le dos de ce dernier tant il était heureux. Elle rougit lorsque l'artiste la salua d'un baisemain, comme les autres dames de la maison. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous avec le baisemain à cette époque ? Non pas qu'elle s'en plaignait, cela la changeait agréablement de son époque. Ce n'était pas Mickey qui se montrerait si galant, ah.

 _-Alors, Louis, où en sont vos compositions?_ interrogea Gia. _La dernière fois que nous en discutions, vous étiez frustré. Vous affirmiez que votre dernier morceau ne vous plaisait pas, qu'il manquait de dynamisme._

 _-Vous êtes en pleine création?_ interrogea le Docteur, les yeux brillants aussi fort que ceux de Jack qui observait son idole la bouche semi-ouverte.

 _-Je tente,_ répondit modestement le jeune homme.

 _-Écoutez-le ! Muggles est un chef d'œuvre ! Et que dire de_ _Fireworks_ _!_ protesta Camille.

 _-Des classiques!_ s'exclama le Docteur.

 _-Vous exagérez.. Je ne les joue que depuis quelques mois..,_ sourit Louis.

 _-Ils sont déjà connus de tous ! Vous deviendrez célèbre, Louis,_ affirma le Seigneur du temps en serrant son bras.

 _-Peut-être, peut-être pas_ , répondit le musicien en haussant les épaules. _Je suis déjà chanceux de pouvoir vivre de mon art. Je vous dois tout,_ ajouta-t-il en inclinant la tête vers Elijah qui secoua vigoureusement la sienne.

 _-Tu dois ta chance à ton talent, je n'ai fait que te remarquer._

 _-Un bon patron peut aider en ces temps difficiles,_ nota doucement Jack, son expression semblable à celle d'un enfant en plein rêve.

 _-Mais un artiste n'est rien sans une muse,_ répondit Amstrong en lui souriant.

Le si assuré capitaine changea de couleur, avant de bafouiller pitoyablement. Rose et le Docteur n'étaient pas en meilleur état, leurs yeux écarquillés fixant le duo. Jack secoua la tête, et réussit à rassembler suffisamment de neurones pour demander :

 _-Je... quoi ? Moi ? De quoi ? Je ne suis pas votre muse !_

 _-Il semble que si,_ commenta Gia amusée.

 _-Mais .. pourquoi ? Je n'ai rien fait !_

 _-Vous plaisantez ? Je n'ai pas entendu une voix aussi magnifique que la vôtre depuis des années !_ , protesta le trompettiste.

Jack rougit violemment. En temps ordinaire, il aurait rétorqué d'une réplique salace, mais que le compliment lui vienne de Louis Amstrong en personne lui faisait perdre toute assurance.

 _-Et grâce à vous, Jack, j'ai enfin réussi à écrire une nouvelle composition,_ ajouta ce dernier en saisissant son instrument.

Le jeune homme sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux en entendant les notes s'élever. Il reconnut sans peine la musique. _West End Blues._ L'un des morceaux de jazz les plus célèbres de l'Histoire. La main plaquée sur la bouche, il écouta les yeux écarquillés Louis jouer, regardant incrédule les doigts de ce dernier voler sur la trompette.

Un long silence tomba lorsque celui-ci reposa son instrument, attendant tendu la réaction de la petite foule. Cette dernière avait les yeux rivés sur Jack, qui pleurait abondamment. Se levant précipitamment, il se jeta dans les bras du musicien, le serrant contre lui avec force.

 _-Merci … merci,_ murmura-t-il au milieu de ses hoquets.

 _-Merci à vous,_ rectifia Amstrong en lui rendant l'étreinte. _Vous avez augmenté l'étendue de mon inspiration._

 _-La boucle du voyageur temporel_ , souffla très bas le Docteur, les yeux brillants.

 _-La quoi?_ murmura Rose qui observait la scène, un sourire illuminant son visage.

 _-Provoquer soi-même un événement historique... Cela m'est déjà arrivé plusieurs fois, avec beaucoup de musiciens aussi, d'ailleurs, mais j'adore en vivre._

 _-Pas seulement un observateur, alors ?_

 _-Dans la majorité des cas, si._

 _-Tout est dans le mot 'majorité',_ le taquina Rose alors que le petit groupe applaudissait copieusement le musicien.

Louis continua à les ravir de sa musique une partie de l'après-midi, Jack se joignant parfois à lui. Rose avait fini par fermer les yeux, blottie contre le Docteur qui l'enveloppait de son bras. Elle avait décidé qu'elle aimait le jazz, en particulier si cela signifiait Jack qui chantait. Celui-ci s'était prêté à de nombreuses improvisations avec son idole, son visage illuminé par le soleil mettant en valeur sa jeunesse.

 _-Je vais devoir vous quitter,_ s'excusa finalement le musicien en début de soirée. _Ma famille m'attend._

 _-Bien sûr … Je vais te faire raccompagner, les rues ne sont pas sures à cette heure,_ répondit Elijah en serrant sa main.

 _-Tu as intérêt à vite revenir,_ commenta son frère. _Gia va devenir insupportable si elle ne te revoit pas bientôt,_ taquina-t-il sa belle-sœur, mais son sourire démentait toute méchanceté.

 _-Ce sera avec plaisir, comme toujours,_ répondit Amstrong amusé. _En particulier si cela signifie revoir Monsieur Harkness._

L'expression de Jack se fit chagrine.

 _-Je ne suis que de passage, malheureusement .. Nous repartons bientôt._

 _-Vraiment?_ demanda Rose en haussant un sourcil, le fixant de ses grands iris marron.

 _-Vraiment_ , confirma le Docteur. _Mais rien ne vous force à revenir avec nous, Jack. Vous pouvez rester ici._

Il le fixa d'un air interrogateur, lui demandant silencieusement ce qu'il désirait faire. Si le garçon voulait rester ici, il ne l'en empêcherait pas. Il pouvait clairement trouver le bonheur dans cette maison.

Le plus jeune secoua la tête.

 _-Vous savez bien que non.. Ce n'est qu'un doux rêve._

Ce n'était pas son foyer. Cela ne le serait jamais. Il n'y avait pas de place pour lui dans cette demeure, pas sur la durée. L'expression peinée de Klaus contrastait avec celle en partie soulagée de Rose, lui laissant un goût mitigé dans la gorge.

 _-Cela a été un honneur de vous rencontrer, monsieur,_ fit-il à l'intention d'Amstrong à qui il serra fermement la main.

 _-Vous aussi, Jack. N'arrêtez jamais de chanter ni danser._

 _-Soyez sans crainte,_ répliqua le capitaine avec un sourire narquois. _Je ne compte pas stopper._

Une ombre hésitante passa sur son visage, avant qu'il ne saisisse le visage du musicien de sa main et se penche pour déposer un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres. Le trompettiste haussa un sourcil mais ne le repoussa pas, un petit sourire étirant sa bouche. Le capitaine le regarda partir le cœur battant, ses yeux étincelants aussi forts que les derniers rayons de soleil.

 _-Amstrong, hein?_ commenta le Docteur en venant se tenir à coté de lui. _Vous allez tous me les faire ?_

 _-Bien possible.._

 _-ça va?_ demanda gentiment le Seigneur du temps.

Il hocha la tête, avant de murmurer, perturbé :

 _-Vous m'avez appelé Jack._

Le Docteur haussa un sourcil.

 _-Et ?_

 _-C'est la première fois que vous m'appelez par mon prénom._

 _-Peut-être est-ce la première fois que vous le méritez.. Vous êtes certain de ne pas vouloir rester ?_

Le jeune homme secoua la tête.

 _-Je n'appartiens pas à ce temps. Il n'y a pas de place pour moi ici._

Avant que le Docteur n'ait pu protester que cela ne tenait qu'à lui, Jack se détourna pour faire face à Klaus qui le saisit par le bras.

 _-Reste_ , murmura ce dernier.

 _-Je ne peux pas_ , répliqua doucement le capitaine en saisissant tendrement son visage pour le caresser du bout des doigts.

 _-Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ? Surement pas nous !_ Seul le silence lui répondit. _Je le savais.. tu es trop sauvage pour cela.. Tu ne peux pas rester enfermé… On se ressemble sur ce point,_ souffla le Dhempir avant de saisir à son tour son visage pour l'embrasser férocement.

Jack le lui rendit avec une force égale, s'agrippant à ses boucles blondes aussi longtemps qu'il le pouvait sans avoir à rompre le baiser pour respirer. Lorsqu'il recula finalement, ce fut pour poser son front contre celui de son ami, les yeux clos dans une veine tentative de faire perdurer ce moment.

 _-Au revoir,_ souffla-t-il.

 _-Adieu_ , rectifia tristement Klaus.

Les lèvres de Jack se tordirent. Il ne pouvait pas nier. Il n'existait que très peu de chance qu'il revienne.

 _-C'est visiblement l'heure des adieux,_ commenta Camille en venant serrer la main de Rose, imitée par Gia.

La jeune fille sourit en voyant son ami effectuer pour sa part le baisemain traditionnel, et ce bien qu'elle devinait son malaise intérieur. Le Docteur n'était pas très doué avec les conventions sociales, il se montrait même très souvent totalement déphasé au milieu de groupes. Jack se sépara avec réticence de Klaus, reculant pour se tourner vers le maitre de maison qui avait observé la scène sans un mot.

 _-Merci pour votre hospitalité,_ fit-il en se placardant un sourire sur le visage, la main tendue.

Elijah haussa un sourcil, avant de se rapprocher et murmurait de sa voix brulante dans son oreille :

 _-Quoi, je n'ai pas le droit à un baiser d'adieu ?_

Jack écarquilla les yeux. Il avait bien entendu ce qu'il pensait ? Son souffle se fit soudainement très court lorsque le plus vieux des Dhempirs vint saisir son visage pour l'embrasser avec passion. Des petits cris et sifflements s'élevèrent dans l'assistance féminine, alors que Jack sembla s'élever du sol, battant frénétiquement des bras.

Lorsqu'Elijah recula, un sourire orgueilleux rivé sur ses lèvres charnues, ce fut pour laisser un Jack aux joues rosies par le plaisir et clairement la tête dans les nuages.

 _-Bon voyage, petit garçon_ , murmura l'être en le fixant de son regard pénétrant.

Le commentaire fit rougir l'intéressé jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles. Il ne pouvait juste pas se retenir. Si Klaus était la sauvagerie, le contrôle qu'exerçait en permanence son frère sur lui-même le rendait horriblement séduisant. Il ne pouvait que rêver de ce que cela signifiait au lit. Le capitaine se lécha les lèvres, se sentant déjà durcir juste à cette pensée.

Une petite toux l'en arracha. Le Docteur le fixait, les bras croisés, une expression totalement blasée sur le visage. Un sourire terriblement satisfait de lui-même rivé à ses lèvres, Jack les rejoignit, se sentant plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait été en une longue période.

* * *

 ** _Oui oui. Amstrong, Klaus, Cami, Elijah. Bref. Jack m'a échappé sur ce coup. Oups xD?_**

 ** _Ceci étant dit, c'est un de mes chapitres préférés, il contient tout ce qui l'essence de la série et Jack: flirt, humour, personnage historique, amitié.. et un maudit couple à trois qui commence à bien s'installer et va bien nous rendre fous encore longtemps xD_**


	26. Chapter 26

_**Ayo! Un petit chapitre de transition pour nous emmener vers la fin, plus que 4 chapitres en comptant celui-ci.. Wow cela fait bizarre après tout ce temps :p**_

 ** _Quand j'ai écrit ce chapitre, je venais de finir la saison 4 de Sherlock. Faut le savoir. Je me suis défoulée ici. Même pas honte. A part cela, hé bien, amitié, flirt, réparations, du cambouis, et deux hommes bien trop sexy pour notre bien :p_**

* * *

 **Chapitre 26**

* * *

Jack avait connu beaucoup de sadiques, mais il venait de rencontrer un maitre en la matière. Lui et Rose avaient commis l'erreur de fouiller dans la large vidéothèque du Docteur après leur retour de La Nouvelle-Orléans, à la recherche d'un film à regarder avant le diner. Leur choix s'était porté sur une interprétation particulièrement ancienne de l'œuvre de Conan Doyle, intitulée sobrement _Sherlock_. Enfin, ancienne, aux yeux de Jack. Pour Rose, c'était son futur. Mais aucun ne connaissant cette série, ils s'étaient installés confortablement sur le canapé, accompagnés de chocolat et autres soutiens moraux, et avaient lancé le premier épisode.

Cinq heures plus tard, le duo hurlait et pleurait en cœur sur le final de la première saison, les bols de glaces vides et les mouchoirs amoncelés à leurs pieds alors qu'ils injuriaient copieusement Moffat et Gatiss.

 _-Ah, oui, Sherlock.. Une des meilleures œuvres du XXIème siècle,_ commenta le Docteur appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte.

 _-C'est génial! C'est sadique, tordu, cynique, mais génial ! C'est normal que je le déteste et que je l'adore en même temps?_ crisa Jack.

 _-N'est-ce pas le principe de tout génie?_ demanda le Seigneur du temps amusé.

 _-Comment je peux avoir envie de l'embrasser un instant et le frapper la seconde suivante ?_ répliqua le jeune homme en le fixant d'un regard ardent. _Il me rend dingue ! C'est tellement vous !_

 _-Pardon?_ croassa le digne propriétaire du vaisseau, mais Jack ne l'entendit pas, perdu dans son enthousiasme.

 _-Cette écharpe ! Et cette voix ! La façon dont il débite 4000 mots à la seconde ! Tellement brillant et en même temps insupportable!_

À coté de lui, Rose contenait à grand-peine son fou rire : l'expression du Docteur valait de l'or. Celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de répondre car déjà le capitaine courait vers les étagères, à la recherche de la suite. Il haussa un sourcil en le voyant pester puis crier après le DVD disparu.

 _-Docteur ! Où est la saison 2 ?_

 _-A côté de la première,_ répondit ce dernier avec évidence.

 _-Non ! Il n'y a rien !_

 _-Impossible_ , répliqua le Docteur en venant regarder à son tour, pour constater lui aussi la disparition de l'objet sacré. _Hum .. je crois que le TARDIS l'a déplacé._

 _-Déplacé ? Pourquoi ? Je veux la suite !_

Le Docteur roula des yeux devant l'attitude enfantine du jeune homme.

 _-Elle a ses propres humeurs, peut-être n'apprécie-t-elle pas que vous ayez tâché son sol avec des mouchoirs plein de morve et des paquets de gâteaux vides !_

 _-Oh .. pardon,_ murmura Jack en commençant à ramasser, honteux, aussitôt aidé de Rose.

Le Docteur les regarda faire, les bras croisés, une expression faussement sévère sur le visage.

 _-Désolée,_ murmura Rose en caressant un mur. _On s'est laissé emporter._ Le vaisseau souffla un air mi-chaud mi-froid. _Je vais aller me coucher, moi.. Il est tard, on retrouvera bien la suite demain. Bonne nuit, Jack,_ fit-elle en déposant un baiser sur sa joue. _Bonne nuit, vous,_ ajouta-t-elle au Docteur en répétant le geste. _Essayez de dormir, cette fois._

 _-Rose, je n'ai.._

 _-.. pas besoin d'autant de sommeil qu'un stupide singe, je sais. Mais vous en avez quand même besoin,_ le réprimanda-t-elle avant de quitter la pièce.

Le Docteur soupira en secouant la tête sous le regard curieux de Jack.

 _-Pas besoin d'autant de sommeil ?_

 _-Physiologie différente,_ répondit simplement l'intéressé. V _ous n'allez pas dormir ?_

 _-Pas sommeil_ , répliqua le jeune homme.

 _-Je me serai attendu à l'inverse, après un tel voyage,_ le taquina le Docteur.

Les yeux de l'humain brillèrent en se remémorant les deux derniers jours, alors qu'un sourire gigantesque envahissait son visage.

 _-C'était génial ! Merci !_

 _-Je savais que vous aimeriez,_ commenta le Seigneur du temps avec un sourire orgueilleux.

Le cœur de Jack manqua un battement, en même temps que son pantalon se faisait soudainement inconfortable.

 _-Je pourrais vous remercier,_ souffla-t-il d'un ton rauque en se rapprochant.

La main du Docteur se posa sur son torse, le stoppant.

 _-Ne commencez pas,_ lâcha-t-il avant de lui tourner le dos pour se diriger vers la salle de contrôle, le laissant frustré et dur comme un roc.

Damnit. Cet homme serait sa mort. Jack gémit, sa main plongeant instinctivement dans son pantalon pour tenter de libérer un peu de pression. Il avait besoin d'une douche. Glacée.

* * *

Vingt minutes plus tard, c'est un capitaine frais et (en partie – la main ne suffisait pas à calmer tous ses fantasmes) apaisé qui émergea de la douche. Sifflotant, il se dirigea vers la salle de contrôle, une serviette posée négligemment sur ses épaules nues. Il avait un Seigneur du temps à mater.

Comme prévu, ce dernier était enfoncé jusqu'au cou dans les bas-fonds du vaisseau, en train de réparer il ne savait quoi. Il sifflotait dans une langue que Jack ne connaissait pas mais qu'il était tout disposé à apprendre, en particulier si le Doc était le prof. Souriant, il se pencha sur la rambarde : son sourire augmenta lorsqu'il aperçut les fesses de sa cible, penchée sur une colonne. Sa langue vint humecter ses lèvres alors qu'il admirait les courbes mises en valeur par un jean noir bien trop serré pour être décent. Il l'admira ainsi en silence un certain temps, son esprit tournant à toute allure, inventant des dizaines de scénarios plus lubriques les uns que les autres. Cet homme était une torture à lui tout seul. Jamais Jack ne s'était senti aussi attiré par un être vivant, et il avait eu son lot de partenaires.

Perdu dans son travail, le Docteur ne réalisa pas sa présence immédiatement. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il tourna la tête pour chercher un outil que ses yeux se posèrent sur une paire de jambes situées en hauteur. Une paire de jambes nues. Ces jambes étaient accompagnées de pieds, chacun possédant dix orteils, ce qui lui indiquait que leur propriétaire était humanoïde. La peau était beige, ce qui confirmait également l'origine humaine. Troublé, il releva les yeux pour apercevoir le visage de l'inconnu. Un cri lui échappa et il tomba à la renverse, s'effondrant sur le sol au milieu de ses outils.

 _-Wow ! Ça va?_ s'inquiéta Jack en se penchant par dessus la balustrade.

C'était rêvait. C'était un cauchemar. Là, debout devant lui, appuyé sur la rambarde, se tenait Harkness, nu dans toute sa splendeur. Le Docteur se détourna précipitamment, le rouge lui montant jusqu'aux oreilles alors qu'il tentait de nier ce qu'il venait de voir.

 _-Doc_ ? appela encore Jack.

 _-Bordel, Harkness ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?_

 _-Je vous observais.. Très jolie vue d'ailleurs, superbe cu que vous avez là. Je le savais déjà, mais c'est encore mieux quand vous vous penchez,_ sourit le jeune homme avant de froncer les sourcils. _Je vous ai fait peur ? Je suis désolé._

 _-Non! Oui! Enfin... habillez-vous!_ crisa le Seigneur du temps en se relevant pour lui tourner le dos.

Jack cligna des yeux.

 _-Pardon ?_

 _-Habillez-vous ! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez nu sur mon vaisseau !_

 _-Je sors de la douche,_ répliqua le plus jeune comme si c'était une évidence.

Saloperie d'humains du 51ème siècle. Plus aucune pudeur. Il avait oublié cela. Il s'était tellement habitué à voyager avec des singes d'une époque primaire qu'il en avait zappé l'évolution de leurs mœurs.

 _-Habillez-vous_ , siffla-t-il de nouveau.

 _-Pourquoi?_ demanda Jack, clairement confus. _Il fait bon ici, autant en profiter._

 _-Harkness .._

 _-A moins que vous soyez timide?_ répliqua son compagnon avec malice, et il n'avait pas besoin de le voir pour deviner le sourire provocateur qui venait d'apparaitre sur ses lèvres. _Dans ce cas, je serai plus que ravi de vous aider. Même si vous êtes mignon comme tout quand vous rougissez._

 _-Harkness. Habits. Maintenant._

 _-Rabat-joie_ , grommela le jeune homme clairement déçu.

Comme par magie, un jean et un tee-short apparurent sur le fauteuil du pilote. Jack roula des yeux. Tel conducteur, tel vaisseau. Les mains dans les poches, il descendit avec nonchalance les marches qui menaient aux moteurs du TARDIS.

Le Docteur avait repris ses activités, résolument décidé à l'ignorer. Le bout de ses oreilles était toujours rouge, ce que Jack trouva adorable. Le jeune homme regarda avec curiosité autour de lui, fasciné : les moteurs n'étaient semblables à rien de ce qu'il avait déjà pu voir. Il n'avait aucune idée de la fonction de la plupart d'entre eux, même s'il était certain que les fonctions de base étaient présentes, surement sous ses yeux. Frustré, il s'assit sur une marche, se sentant totalement inutile.

Après plusieurs minutes de travail silencieux, le Docteur émergea d'en dessous le moteur où il s'échinait à remplacer une pièce pour le fixer. Il le jaugea quelques instants, avant de prendre une décision silencieuse. De sa voix bourrue, il demanda :

 _-Vous comptez m'aider ou vous allez rester le cu assis sur les marches ?_

 _-Je peux?_ sursauta Jack, ses pupilles emplies d'espoir.

 _-Autant vous rendre utile,_ bougonna le mécanicien.

Il contint un sourire en voyant le jeune humain sauter sur ses pieds, surexcité. Celui-ci lui demanda en se rapprochant :

 _-Qu'est-ce que vous avez besoin que je fasse ?_

 _-Commencez par me passer mes outils, si vous voulez bien. C'est l'enfer de faire des aller et retours quand on est en dessous._ S'appuyant sur un coude, il retira ses lunettes de protection et désigna une petite table. _Vous voyez la grosse clé verte avec des rayures grises ?_

 _-Yep!_ fit Jack en l'attrapant pour la lui tendre.

 _-Merchi,_ répondit le Docteur en plongeant de nouveau, armé d'un outil dans chaque main, son tournevis sonique dans la bouche.

Jack rit doucement, avant de saisir les autres objets et venir les placer à ses pieds, lui permettant de regarder le maitre des lieux travailler. C'était un spectacle à la fois fascinant et épuisant: les gestes du Docteur étaient sûrs et vifs, ses doigts agiles tournant les clés et autres boulons à une vitesse effrayante. L'esprit de Jack partit une nouvelle fois en vadrouille alors qu'il se demandait tout ce dont étaient capables ces mains. Il déglutit, soudainement inconfortable dans son pantalon, et se tordit légèrement, cherchant à effacer la friction créée.

Inconscient de ce qu'il lui faisait subir, le Docteur lui rendit la clé – dont il ignorait toujours la fonction – et demanda :

 _-Passez-moi le doublofacteur._

 _-Le quoi?_ répéta le capitaine confus.

 _-Deux grosses boules jaunes reliées par un manche épais,_ expliqua le Seigneur du temps. _Ça va?_ demanda-t-il en entendant Jack tousser soudainement.

 _-Parfait,_ répondit l'intéressé en clignant des yeux, ses joues rouges. _À .. à quoi ça sert_?interrogea-t-il en la lui tendant.

 _-Vous voyez ça?_ fit le Docteur en tapotant gentiment deux tubes rouges. _Ce sont des propulseurs. Je les trouve lents depuis un certain temps. J'essaye de les booster, sinon il faudra que je les remplace. Le doublofacteur me permet de les recharger en même temps._

Le capitaine s'était mis à quatre pattes pour voir ce dont parlait le Docteur. Il hocha la tête, reconnaissant leur forme :

 _-Energie nano-moléculaire ?_

 _-Yep,_ répondit le Docteur en souriant. _Un peu trafiquée par mes soins, mais diablement efficace._

 _-Extraordinaire,_ souffla Jack. _J'en avais déjà vu, mais jamais à cette échelle. Combien y-a-t-il de propulseurs en tout ?_

 _-Hum, douze, je dirais.. ça alterne selon les humeurs du Tardis, il y en a un qui aime jouer à cache-cache,_ grommela le Seigneur du temps.

 _-C'est génial,_ murmura Jack, fasciné. Il hésita, avant de demander : _Je.. je peux venir voir ?_

 _-Bien sûr,_ fit le mécanicien en se déplaçant pour lui faire de la place.

Le capitaine se glissa avec facilité à ses côtés, enthousiaste. Il sentit son cœur battre la chamade devant leur proximité soudaine: l'espace dans lequel ils se tenaient était restreint, la paroi à une vingtaine de centimètres à peine par dessus leur visage. Leurs coudes se frôlaient, et s'ils tournaient la tête, ils pourraient sentir le souffle de l'autre. _Oh Seigneur._

Le Docteur entreprit de lui expliquer la fonction de chacune des pièces les entourant, trop heureux de pouvoir partager son savoir. Aussi enthousiaste Rose se montrait-elle, elle ne s'était jamais réellement intéressée au fonctionnement du vaisseau, au grand désespoir du Seigneur du temps qui se languissait d'un compagnon partageant sa passion pour les moteurs. Il semblerait qu'il l'avait trouvé avec Harkness, qui l'écoutait avec la même dévotion qu'on donnerait à un dieu, ses yeux brillants aussi fort qu'un soir de Noël.

C'était si agréable de pouvoir partager ses connaissances avec un passionné, mais cela l'était encore plus quand la dite personne comprenait relativement facilement ce que vous lui racontiez. L'avantage de discuter avec un interlocuteur d'un siècle assez avancé en technologie. Le Docteur avait oublié le plaisir que c'était de pouvoir échanger sans avoir à tout expliquer encore et encore. Oh, Jack avait presque tout à apprendre des moteurs du vaisseau, mais il possédait des bases suffisamment solides pour que leur discussion soit agréable des deux cotés.

Le jeune homme ne se privait pas de poser moult questions, pour le plus grand bonheur de son professeur improvisé. Quant à l'élève, il sentait son esprit se remplir d'informations toutes plus extraordinaires les unes que les autres : il s'était toujours considéré bon en mécanique, mais il réalisait à quel point il avait à apprendre, ce qui ne lui posait aucun problème si les cours étaient assurés de cette manière. Leur proximité rendait leur échange encore plus torride à ses yeux, le Docteur ne cessant de bouger pour montrer une pièce ou manipuler un outil. Les joues du capitaine étaient rouges et son souffle court, mais ce n'était pas dû qu'à la chaleur des moteurs.

 _-A votre tour !_ S'exclama le Docteur en lui tendant une clé.

Si c'était possible, les yeux de Jack se mirent à briller encore plus fort.

 _-Moi ? Mais_ .. Il hésita soudainement. _Si je me loupe ? Que je casse quelque chose ?_

 _-Avec moi à coté ? Impossible,_ répliqua son prof en bombant le torse – enfin, autant que le plafond le lui permettait.

Le rire du jeune homme emplit agréablement ses oreilles. Ce dernier saisit l'outil et commença à travailler dans la zone indiquée. Il était clairement surexcité, pourtant son expression se fit très vite sérieuse et concentrée, alors qu'il effectuait consciencieusement sa tâche. C'était dans ce genre de moment qu'il était difficile d'imaginer l'être qu'il avait pu être avant leur rencontre. Même l'escroc que le Docteur et Rose avaient rencontré s'était finalement révélé attachant, bien que terriblement orgueilleux. Mais là encore, qui était-il pour juger ? Ses mains étaient aussi sales que les siennes, voire bien plus. Jack n'avait surement pas sur la conscience le génocide de deux peuples.

 _-J'ai réussi ! Doc, j'ai réussi !_

L'objet de ses pensées venait de pousser une exclamation enthousiaste et ravie. Il aurait probablement battu des mains s'il avait eu l'espace nécessaire. Jack se tourna vers lui, et soudainement leur proximité se fit atrocement évidente aux yeux du Docteur, qui se sentit plonger dans le regard trop bleu du garçon. Leur souffle s'accéléra alors que le temps semblait ralentir autour d'eux, chacun se perdant dans les prunelles de l'autre. Les lèvres de Jack s'entrouvrirent légèrement alors qu'il tendait la main vers le Docteur, hypnotisé.

 _-Doc..._

Le son de sa voix brisa le charme, et son compagnon recula précipitamment, avant de balbutier :

 _-J'ai besoin de.. je reviens, je .._

Il émergea précipitamment de leur antre privé, à la recherche d'un quelconque outil. Jack se laissa retomber sur le sol, frustré, et ferma les yeux, son cœur battant à la chamade dans sa poitrine. Il inspira profondément, tentant en vain de se calmer, et se passa les mains sur le visage.

Cet homme serait sa mort.

* * *

 _ ***fuit devant les hurlements de lecteurs frustrés* Nope navrée! Pas de baiser ou de caresse ou de rien du tout, où serait le fun sinon :p? Ils vont continuer à se chercher trèèèèèès longtemps et rendre Rose folle avant de craquer.. et moi au passage..**_

 _ **Moffat et Gatiss.. Damn you!**_


	27. Chapter 27

**On avance, on avance et.. je m'excuse d'avance pour vous faire hurler :p**

 **Warning: douche froide, frustration, amitié, quelques claques qui se perdent**

* * *

 **Chapitre 27**

* * *

 _Jack gémit en sentant les mains calleuses le saisir par les épaules pour le redresser, le rapprochant du corps brûlant collé au sien. Les coups de hanches augmentèrent, se faisant de plus en plus en rapides alors qu'il haletait, montant et descendant en rythme avec le Seigneur du temps qui ne lui accordait aucun répit. La bouche de celui-ci vint dévorer son cou, le laissant couvert de marques qui mettraient des jours à s'effacer._

 _Jack avait fermé les yeux, s'abandonnant aux attaques de Docteur. Ce dernier avait entrepris de le manger vivant depuis ce qui lui semblait une éternité, l'attaquant alors qu'il se rendait dans sa chambre après que tous deux aient terminé les réparations du Tardis. Le jeune homme s'était retrouvé plaqué contre un mur, une bouche chaude s'écrasant sur la sienne alors qu'une paire de mains se glissait sous son tee-shirt pour le lui enlever. Le reste des vêtements n'avait pas tardé à suivre alors qu'ils remontaient vers la première chambre venue, sans jamais cesser de s'embrasser ou se caresser._

 _Le Docteur avait pris littéralement les choses en main, le coinçant contre le chambranle de la porte en même temps qu'il explorait chaque centimètre carré de sa peau, pour le plus grand bonheur de sa victime qui n'avait pas été en reste. Ils avaient vite terminé sur le lit, le Docteur s'installant par dessus lui pour ne plus jamais quitter cette place. Son masque d'ordinairement si sévère était tombé pour laisser place à un fauve, et Jack en était la proie._

 _Ce dernier chercha avec frénésie les lèvres de son partenaire, ivre de plaisir. Le Docteur lui répondit avec passion, l'enlaçant de ses bras pour le serrer plus fort contre lui. Jack ne voulait plus jamais les quitter, il était si bien, ici, partageant ses draps avec l'homme le plus extraordinaire qu'il avait jamais rencontré..._

* * *

Jack se réveilla en sursaut, les draps inondés de sueur. Il se laissa retomber lourdement sur le matelas, fermant les yeux pour tenter de replonger dans le magnifique rêve auquel il avait été arraché. Mais déjà les dernières vapes de sommeil disparaissaient, le laissant frustré et brûlant de désir. Le souffle court, il repoussa ses couvertures, à la recherche d'air frais, et se passa les mains sur le visage. Cela avait semblé si réel. Comment cela ne pouvait-il être qu'un songe?

L'érotisme de son fantasme contrastait avec la dure réalité. Il n'y avait pas eu de sexe la veille, le duo terminant les réparations dans un silence gêné. Enfin, surtout du côté du Docteur, qui n'avait plus osé le regarder en face après l'incident. Jack avait bien tenté de détendre l'atmosphère, mais il s'était retrouvé face à un mur.

Grognant, le capitaine se leva, et se dirigea vers la douche, où il tenta de soulager une partie de son désir. Mais rien n'était aussi efficace qu'un corps chaud contre le sien, et c'est frustré qu'il émergea de l'eau une demie-heure plus tard. Frissonnant, il se hâta d'enfiler un pantalon, avant de se diriger vers la cuisine où Rose et le Docteur prenaient leur petit-déjeuner.

Le Docteur avala une gorgée de travers en le voyant débarquer, alors que Rose s'étouffait sur son croissant. Elle le suivit des yeux alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la théière, chipant au passage du pain et de la confiture pour se faire une tartine. Son regard s'attarda sur son torse, remontant les lignes de muscles fins et clairement travaillés qui se présentaient à ses yeux hallucinés. Damnit. Damnit damnit damnit. Jack bailla et s'étira, et Rose sentit la bave lui monter à la bouche en voyant sa peau dorée se contracter, faisant ressortir son torse.

Se sentant observé, le jeune homme se retourna, juste à temps pour voir le Docteur détourner brusquement la tête, la pointe de ses oreilles aussi rouges que ses joues. Rose ne bougea pas, continuant son matage sans honte, une expression intense sur le visage. Les lèvres de Jack s'étirèrent pour former ce sourire canaille qui était sa marque.

 _-On aime ce qu'on voit ?_

 _-Beaucoup,_ commenta Rose dans un souffle.

Jack eut un léger rire.

 _-Intéressée ?_

 _-Harkness !_

 _-La paix, Doc! Rose peut bien me mater, ça ne me gêne pas! Et vous aussi au passage, espèce de prude !_

Sa réplique eut pour effet de renfermer un peu plus le Seigneur du temps qui enfonça son nez dans son thé, ses yeux rivés sur la table. Sa timidité était presque mignonne, et Jack se surprit à se retenir de caresser ses cheveux. Son rêve était toujours clairement inscrit dans son esprit, et il se sentit durcir à nouveau rien qu'à y repenser. Mais le Docteur le fuyait toujours des yeux, clairement gêné de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille.

Frustré, Jack s'assit, frappant avec mauvaise humeur la table alors qu'il se demandait comment pousser cet abruti de coincé des sentiments à admettre qu'il le désirait. Il n'était pas stupide, ça crevait les yeux. Jack ne comprenait pas où était le souci, tous deux étaient assez grands pour faire ce qu'ils voulaient. Était-ce à cause de Rose? Le Doc en pinçait pour elle, Jack l'avait bien compris, mais elle pouvait les rejoindre, ce n'était pas un problème. Le capitaine n'avait jamais été du genre à se limiter à un partenaire au lit si plusieurs étaient volontaires.

* * *

Le Docteur se fustigea silencieusement pour sa lâcheté. Depuis quand fuyait-il ainsi? Ce n'était pas son genre. Il n'était pas un couard, il en avait fait la promesse, si longtemps maintenant. Mais c'était avant la Guerre du temps, avant.. Il ferma les yeux un instant, ses mains se contractant sur sa tasse alors qu'il renfermait des souvenirs auxquels il refusait de penser.

Il ne pouvait pas laisser ses peurs dominer ses émotions. Rose lui avait rappelé à quel point la vie était courte, pour les humains en tout cas, et combien la possibilité de tout perdre en quelques secondes était omniprésente. Il ne voulait pas avoir de regrets. Il en avait déjà bien trop. Et Jack, Jack méritait mieux que cela. Il s'était juré de tirer le garçon vers le haut, d'en faire quelqu'un de bien, il n'y arriverait pas s'il n'était pas capable d'accepter son éducation.

Au 51ème siècle, une attitude comme la sienne était monnaie courante: les mœurs avaient depuis longtemps évolué, découverte de l'univers et d'autres cultures aidant. Il n'y avait rien de choquant à flirter avec le premier venu, c'était aussi naturel que respirer. Continuer à s'irriter de son attitude ne ferait que le blesser. Il allait falloir qu'il s'en rappelle et se force à faire des efforts s'il voulait conserver le garçon à bord.

Le voulait-il ? Voulait-il que Jack devienne un de ses compagnons ? Il avait déjà montré beaucoup de qualités en ce sens. Il était courageux, têtu, et oh, si fasciné par les mondes les entourant. Son ton goguenard et ses sourires canailles cachaient un cœur d'or, rendu amer par une vie que le Docteur commençait à deviner plus difficile qu'il n'en donnait l'air. Jack se cachait derrière son rire et sa drague comme le Docteur le faisait avec ses sourires et commentaires acides. Déglutissant lentement, il murmura, les yeux rivés sur sa tasse :

 _-Il y a un salon de technologie à Azbur, à quelques années lumières d'ici. Envie de venir ?_

Ses deux cœurs battaient la chamade alors qu'il attendait leur réponse. Jack le fixa pendant quelques instants, interdit, ses yeux s'attardant sur les mains crispées du Docteur et la rougeur de ses oreilles. Un léger sourire éclaira son visage avant qu'il ne déclare, taquin:

 _-Plein de corps serrés qui se battent pour se frayer un chemin dans une pièce énorme surchauffée.. Comment je pourrais refuser ?_

L'expression du Docteur se détendit devant sa réponse positive. Jack avait compris son excuse silencieuse. Peut-être n'était-il pas si mauvais avec les sentiments, après tout.

 _-Rose_ ?

Le regard de la jeune fille fit la navette entre ses amis. Ces deux-là avaient clairement un sujet de désaccord stagnant entre eux, et le Docteur essayait de l'apaiser. Elle secoua la tête :

 _-Un salon bourré d'hormones et testostérones.. Merci bien, je donne assez avec vous deux. Je vais plutôt profiter de la piscine._

 _-Piscine ? Il y a une piscine sur ce vaisseau ?_

 _-Et une bibliothèque énooooooooooorme, une salle de bowling, des jardins, assez de chambres pour faire six hôtels.. Je te ferais faire le tour un jour. J'ai toujours pas fini ma propre visite._

Jack secoua la tête, pris d'un fou rire. Cet endroit ne cesserait jamais de le surprendre, mais que dire de ses habitants? Leur bonne humeur atteignit finalement le Seigneur du temps qui s'exclama en se levant :

 _-On part dans cinq minutes, ne soyez pas en retard !_

 _-Oui chef!_ se moqua Jack en le saluant.

 _-Oh et .. Harkness.._

 _-Mmm ?_ Demanda l'intéressé, perdu dans ses yeux bleus.

 _-Mettez un tee-shirt._

* * *

 _-Oh, un laser à ultrasons de Jorkia ! Et là, des combinaisons de métamorphes! Mon Dieu, Doc, est-ce que ce sont des pinceaux à fréquence magnétique ? J'en entends parler depuis des lustres mais je les croyais toujours en construction !_

Appuyé contre une colonne, le Docteur regardait son compagnon faire des bonds de lapin devant chaque stand, ses yeux tournant aussi vite qu'un globe terrestre pour tenter d'avaler tout ce qu'il voyait. Depuis leur arrivée, Jack n'avait cessé de courir et tourner sur lui-même, pour son plus grand amusement. Il avait la sensation d'avoir emmené un gosse dans une boutique de bonbons pour la première fois depuis des lustres. Un gosse bien mature, néanmoins, et aux formes soulignées par sa tenue noire qui lui conférait une aura ambiguë à souhait.

 _-Je veux tout ! Bordel, je ne suis pas venu à un salon depuis des années!_

Il continua à pépailler ainsi pendant de longues minutes, commentant et essayant absolument tous les produits. Le Docteur roula des yeux. Plus discret, tu meurs. Son attitude ne semblait pas gêner les vendeurs, néanmoins, charmés par son sourire et ses connaissances. Le Seigneur du temps continua à l'observer, cherchant la moindre faille, la moindre preuve de malhonnêteté, mais Jack continua à discuter avec chacun, riant et flirtant avec un naturel déconcertant. Il n'y avait aucune trace de manipulation dans ses mots, aucune escroquerie cachée dans son regard, juste un plaisir ingénu d'être présent et profiter de sa chance.

Le Docteur soupira. L'incident de la veille l'avait secoué, le laissant en proie à des rêves dérangeants toute la nuit. Ses oreilles rougirent alors qu'il se souvint du corps chaud contre le sien et des iris bien trop bleus du garçon dans lesquels il avait commis l'erreur de se perdre. Il ferma les yeux, pressant ses paupières en même temps qu'il tentait d'étouffer ses sentiments. Il ne pouvait pas se les permettre. Il finissait toujours par les perdre. Il y avait une raison s'il s'était promis de ne plus avoir que des amis à bord du Tardis.

 _-C'est votre manière de faire des rencards, Doc ? Parce que ça marche !_

En parlant du loup.. Le Docteur roula des yeux, et répliqua moqueur au fantasme sur pattes qui se tenait devant lui :

 _-Tout le monde ne pense pas si bassement, Harkness._

Son ton se voulait méprisant mais son sourire était taquin. Jack le lui rendit, son expression ingénue quand il déclara :

 _-Si vous le dîtes, Doc._

 _-Je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler ainsi._

 _-Vous comptez me balancer dans la première comète venue pour vous venger?_ demanda l'insupportable garnement avec une expression digne des pires morveux.

 _-Pauvre comète. Non, il y a des manières plus efficaces de me débarrasser de vous._

 _-Si méchant, Doc.. On pourrait presque vous croire,_ commenta le capitaine en venant se placer à ses côtés, sa main glissant par inadvertance le long de sa jambe.

Le Docteur ferma les yeux un instant, avant de demander :

 _-Vous n'achetez rien ? Je voulais tellement vous voir trainer vos sacs jusqu'au Tardis._

L'expression du jeune homme se fit embarrassée, et il détourna les yeux. Le Docteur fronça les sourcils.

 _-Jack ?_

 _-Je ne peux pas,_ murmura-t-il, mal à l'aise. Devant le regard confus du Docteur, il marmonna très bas : _Je n'ai plus d'argent, Docteur. Tout a disparu dans mon vaisseau._

Oh. Il n'y avait pas pensé. Jamais depuis l'arrivée d'Harkness s'était-il demandé ce qui lui restait de son ancienne vie.

 _-Si ce n'est que cela !_ s'exclama-t-il en sortant son tournevis sonique, avant de se diriger vers une borne de banque interstellaire.

Un petit zip, et une barre métallique identique à celle qu'il avait donnée autrefois à Adam tomba dans sa main. Quelques milliers de la monnaie locale.

 _-Tenez,_ fit-il en la tendant à Jack, mais celui-ci recula.

 _-Combien est-ce qu'il y a là-dessus?_ murmura-t-il.

 _-Largement assez pour vous faire plaisir,_ répliqua le Docteur.

À sa grande surprise, l'expression de Jack se fit outragée.

 _-Gardez-la ! Je n'en ai pas besoin !_

 _-Ne soyez pas stupide,_ fit le Doc, agacé, mais Jack secoua la tête.

 _-Je ne veux pas de votre charité ! Je peux me débrouiller seul!_

Il semblait sincèrement blessé, augmentant l'incompréhension du plus âgé qui chercha en vain ce qu'il avait pu faire.

 _-Je ne suis pas une pute, Docteur ! Je vis peut-être chez vous pour le moment mais ça ne veut pas dire que j'ai besoin d'être entretenu !_

Le Docteur cligna des yeux toujours sans comprendre. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?

 _-Rose s'en fout peut-être mais j'ai ma fierté ! Il est hors de question que j'ai davantage de dettes envers vous !_

 _-Quelles dettes ? Vous n'avez aucune dette ! C'est pour vous aider !_

 _-Qui a dit que je voulais de votre aide ? Ce n'est pas la première fois que je perds tout, j'ai toujours réussi à m'en sortir seul !_

 _-On voit où ça vous a mené !_

 _Merde. Merde merde merde._ Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit ? Rose n'arrêtait pas de lui répéter qu'il était brusque et impulsif, il venait encore de lui donner raison. L'expression heurtée de Jack lui confirma ce qu'il savait déjà : il avait merdé. Comme un roi.

 _-Jack..,_ murmura-t-il en tendant la main, mais le jeune homme recula, une colère froide envahissant lentement ses traits.

 _-Vous et vos belles paroles.. Tous vos discours sur la rédemption, l'honnêteté, tous vos sourires et votre fausse chaleur.. Vous êtes bien l'un d'eux.. Hypocrite et manipulateur .. Comment j'ai pu croire que vous étiez différent, que vous valiez la peine.._

Les cœurs du Docteur se tordirent. Cela faisait mal. Horriblement mal.

 _-Arrêtez_ , souffla-t-il.

 _-J'aurai dû le savoir.. Il n'y a que Rose qui trouve grâce à vos yeux..._

 _-Laissez-la en dehors de cela !_

La mention de sa compagne avait fait bouillir son sang. Il réalisa son erreur lorsque le regard de Jack se glaça. Pour la première fois, l'ombre de l'agent du temps apparut dans ses yeux d'ordinairement si joyeux. Un frisson secoua le Docteur, et il recula instinctivement. Une nouvelle erreur qui n'échappa pas au capitaine dont la colère empira. Le Docteur n'eut pas le temps de parler, car déjà un poing s'abattait sur son visage, suivi d'un autre.

 _-Retournez à votre vie et votre grand amour, vous n'avez pas besoin de moi. Prenez garde, néanmoins, car à force de lui tourner autour comme un moineau désespéré sans jamais bouger, elle finira dans les bras d'un autre._

Le Docteur tomba contre le mur le plus proche, choqué. Sa main vint toucher sa mâchoire, où déjà se formait un méchant bleu. Il releva la tête vers Jack, juste à temps pour apercevoir les larmes couler à flot de ses yeux, mais pas assez vite pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir à toutes jambes.

* * *

 ** _*s'est déjà enfuie en courant* Quooooooooooooooooi? Faut s'en prendre au Docteur c'est lui qui a commencé! *le regarde méchamment* Ce devait être un gentil salon tranquille plein de flirt et d'amitié.. pff._**


	28. Chapter 28

_**Avant-dernier chapitre de cette fic! On rentre dans la tête de Jack, et son point de vue sur le Docteur. On retrouvera cet abruti le chapitre suivant *grommelle***_

 _ **Merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça fait chaud au coeur, on écrit pour elles :) !**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 28**

* * *

La foule s'écartait précipitamment sur le chemin de Jack, dont l'expression noire ne laissait guère de doute sur l'humeur. Celui-ci remontait le salon à grands pas, une colère sourde le dévorant de l'intérieur. Le regard choqué et blessé du Docteur était gravé sur sa rétine, augmentant un peu plus à chaque instant sa rancœur. Pour qui se prenait-il? Pour qui _le_ prenait-il?! Il n'avait pas besoin de sa charité! Il n'était pas un de ces pauvres hères incapables de se débrouiller seuls! Cela faisait des années qu'il se démerdait sans aide, cela n'allait pas changer à cause des beaux yeux bleus de l'autre abruti, merci bien.

Cela avait toujours été ainsi. D'aussi longtemps qu'il s'en souvienne, Jack avait toujours vécu seul, se débrouillant de lui-même pour obtenir ce dont il avait besoin. Parfois honnêtement, parfois de manière un peu moins franche, mais toujours, toujours seul. C'était ainsi que la vie fonctionnait : il y avait les faibles, et les puissants. Jack avait appris de la plus cruelle des manières qu'il ne faisait pas bon faire partie des premiers. Alors il s'était révolté, se battant contre le monde l'entourant et le tordant dans son sens. C'était ce qui lui avait permis de survivre où qu'il aille. Son charme et son esprit tordu lui avaient tracé un chemin direct parmi les officiers de l'Agence, faisant tomber tous les concurrents comme les vipères qu'ils étaient. Hart était le seul face auquel il avait baissé la garde, le seul à qui il avait accordé une partie de sa confiance, se perdant dans ses bras et lâchant enfin prise.

Et puis l'Agence l'avait trahi, ses supérieurs lui avaient volé deux ans de souvenirs, et Jack -peu importe le nom qu'il portait à ce moment-là- Jack s'était enfui, et depuis il avait survécu seul, changeant le plus souvent possible de lieu et d'époque pour ne laisser aucune trace. L'arrivée du Docteur et Rose avait été un véritable électrochoc, l'arrachant des ténèbres dans lesquelles il s'était perdu depuis bien longtemps. Celles-ci avaient commencé à se dissiper à leur contact, sans pour autant totalement disparaître.

Il s'était senti rabaissé. Pris de pitié. Il détestait cela. Si encore cela avait été une somme dérisoire, histoire de pouvoir se faire plaisir au salon, Jack aurait râlé pour la forme, mais il aurait pris l'argent avec plaisir. Mais là.. Est-ce que le Docteur réalisait combien contenait ce type de barre? La somme enregistrée dessus était astronomique, rendant Jack pour toujours redevable à son égard. Oh, pas aux yeux du Doc, bien sûr, il commençait à assez le connaître pour comprendre que ce genre de considération passait loin par dessus la tête du Seigneur du temps, mais Jack, lui, n'aurait jamais pu oublier cette dette.

Le jeune homme ne savait pas ce qui était le pire: le ton condescendant du Docteur ou ses insultes. Son attaque vicieuse. Mon Dieu, qu'elle avait fait mal! Si violente, si froide, si.. naturelle. Les mots étaient sortis sans retenue de sa bouche, sa maudite bouche qui le faisait fantasmer depuis son arrivée, le laissant choqué et bouleversé. Alors c'était donc cela? Ce qu'il pensait vraiment de lui? Malgré tous ses discours, ses affirmations, tout ce qu'il restait au final quand on creusait un peu était une hargne et un dégoût glacé. Autant pour le masque de chaleur et d'amitié que ce connard avait porté devant lui pendant des jours. Le fond de son cœur avait parlé, le vrai Docteur s'était exprimé, rejetant Jack avec une force qui aurait laissé des bleus si les mots pouvaient blesser physiquement.

Il avait mal. Il avait si mal. Il s'était ouvert à lui, il avait tenté de lui faire confiance, il avait même osé exprimer des sentiments qu'il gardait d'ordinairement enfermés. Ses peurs. Ses faiblesses. Il les avait montrées au grand jour, lui qui se cachait depuis des années derrière des sourires et des piques goguenardes. Le Docteur ne l'avait pas jugé, il l'avait écouté, soutenu, et pendant un moment, Jack avait eu l'illusion folle d'avoir peut-être enfin trouvé quelqu'un de confiance. Un ami ...

Il avait eu tort. Il aurait dû savoir qu'il ne fallait pas l'écouter, qu'est-ce qu'il avait cru? Lui et le Docteur? Ah. L'imbécile. Le Docteur ne l'accepterait jamais. Le capitaine ne serait jamais un réel membre du Tardis, il avait été fou de penser qu'elle pourrait devenir sa maison. Son pilote n'était pas digne de confiance, comme tous ceux de race. Comment avait-il pu baisser ainsi ses barrières? Hart lui avait pourtant appris à ne jamais faire confiance.

Il ne réalisa pas qu'il était sorti du salon depuis longtemps et remontait une petite ruelle que beaucoup auraient qualifié de sordide. Il ne vit pas non plus venir les hommes derrière lui. À peine eut-il le temps de sentir le danger approcher que déjà une matraque s'abattait sur lui.

* * *

La première chose qu'il sentit en émergeant fut le sol dur et glacé sous ses jambes. Jack grogna, et tenta de se redresser, pour découvrir horrifié que ses mains étaient attachées dans son dos. La douleur qui lui martelait le front lui indiquait qu'il avait été assommé. Shit. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé? Comment avait-il encore réussi à terminer attaché? Il était pourtant certain de n'avoir rien fait de mal cette fois.

Le jeune homme ouvrit avec précaution les yeux: il poussa un juron en reconnaissant une cellule. Tout était présent: le lit minuscule et inconfortable, l'humidité, la fenêtre dans le coin du mur, la porte blindée et.. les chaines qui retenaient ses bras dans son dos. Il tira dessus, davantage pour le principe que par réel espoir de se libérer, avant de se laisser retomber en soupirant. Et merde.

Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer? Il se souvenait d'être parti en trombe du salon. Son cœur se serra alors qu'il se remémorait l'échange houleux avec le Docteur. Il s'était enfui sans réfléchir, bousculant la foule avant de remonter une ruelle. Il grimaça en se souvenant du coup qu'il avait reçu derrière la nuque. Ses instincts s'étaient réveillés trop tard, diminués par sa rage qui l'avait empêché de sentir venir le danger.

Un nouveau soupir. Il fallait qu'il sorte d'ici. Ce n'était ni la première ni la dernière fois qu'il terminait dans une cellule, il en avait vu d'autres. Le prisonnier tendit l'oreille en entendant des pas se rapprocher. Ces derniers s'arrêtèrent devant sa porte, avant qu'un bruit de trousseau de clés ne résonne. Jack se composa immédiatement une moue ennuyée. Il se retint d'hausser un sourcil en découvrant deux types au visage semblable à ceux de tigre en uniforme. Des flics ? Allons bon.

 _-Enfin réveillé..,_ murmura celui qui semblait le plus gradé. _On commençait à s'impatienter._

Jack lui jeta un regard vide.

 _-Vous avez été si simple à arrêter.. c'en était presque frustrant._

Il jubilait clairement, augmentant l'irritation du prisonnier qui lâcha, blasé:

 _-Vous comptez vous pavaner sur place jusqu'à faire miauler toutes les petites chattes ou vous allez me dire ce que je fous ici ?_

L'attaque porta ses fruits. Le flic feula, ses pupilles se rétrécissant alors qu'il saisissait le capitaine par le col, le tirant du sol.

 _-Je fermerai ma gueule à ta place. Tu es dans une merde noire. Et personne ne pourra t'en sauver, même pas ta belle gueule d'humain._

 _-Envie d'élaborer?_ ironisa Jack, toutes dents sorties. _À moins que tu ne veuilles me mordre devant le gosse ?_ Il jeta un coup d'œil au jeune policier, clairement pas à son aise. _Cela ferait tâche dans ton dossier de molester un prisonnier._

Un coup de griffe cinglant lui déchira la joue.

 _-Monsieur_! hurla le jeune flic. _Arrêtez_ !

Il s'interposa entre eux deux, repoussant son chef qui lâcha l'humain. Jack retomba lourdement au sol, la tête rentrée entre les épaules.

 _-Vous êtes arrêté pour le vol du Kinia, le diamant de sa majesté le prince Kour,_ lui expliqua le tigre. _Il a été trouvé sur vous au moment de votre arrestation._

 _-Tu veux dire mon molestage ? Différente planète, toujours les mêmes flics,_ riposta Jack en lui lançant un regard noir.

Diamant. Merde. Prince. Double merde.

Sa cible cilla, clairement mal à l'aise. Un bleu. C'était sa chance. Le plus âgé intervint, furieux de s'être fait rappelé à l'ordre :

 _-Ta gueule, Liar. Et toi, tu ne nies même pas ?_

 _-Pour quoi faire?_ grommela le capitaine. _Tout est contre moi. Même si je ne l'ai pas volé. Quelqu'un l'a foutu sur moi pour s'en débarrasser, mais vous êtes trop con pour l'envisager._

 _-Tu diras ça au juge. Ça ne risque pas de sauver ta tête._

Bien sûr. Typique.

 _-Ton complice court toujours mais on ne va pas tarder à le retrouver. Vous finirez tous les deux sur la potence, dès demain._

Son complice... le Docteur? Damn. Le pauvre n'avait rien commis non plus mais se retrouvait certainement avec une meute de tigres au cu. Sa mauvaise humeur n'échappa pas à l'autre abruti de félin qui ricana, avant de sortir de la cellule. L'autre hésita, avant de se pencher pour inspecter la blessure de Jack. Ce dernier ferma un instant les yeux au contact de la patte douce sur sa peau. Bien trop vite, cependant, le policier recula pour refermer la porte blindée, le laissant seul dans la petite pièce obscure.

Le captif ferma les yeux, avant de soupirer. Il était dans un beau merdier. Il fallait absolument qu'il parvienne à s'enfuir avant le lendemain matin. Ses chances pour sauver sa peau deviendraient trop fines passé ce moment. Il ne s'inquiétait guère pour le Docteur. Celui-ci parviendrait à s'en sortir, comme toujours. Mais vu leur dernier échange, il était totalement improbable qu'il vienne à sa rescousse. Hé, il ne savait surement même pas qu'il avait été arrêté. Et de toute façon, pourquoi viendrait-il ? Jack lui avait clairement fait comprendre son mépris à son égard.

Le jeune homme poussa un juron, se maudissant silencieusement. Il avait été si con. Il était évident que le Doc n'avait pas voulu le blesser. Il s'était clairement montré maladroit et brusque, mais c'était son caractère, il n'avait jamais fait dans la finesse, en témoignait leur rencontre. Ses vieux démons et son orgueil mal placé avaient déformé les intentions du Seigneur du temps, les détournant à travers le prisme de sa peur. Et maintenant il était seul, et personne ne viendrait à son secours.

Il n'avait aucune idée du temps qui était passé. La lumière du dehors avait diminué au point d'obscurcir presque entièrement la cellule, mais la chaleur était toujours bien présente, faisant de la pièce un four. Jack avait cessé depuis longtemps de tirer sur ses chaines, et il attendait, las, les yeux rivés sur le mur d'en face. Il releva la tête en entendant une clé tourner dans le cadenas, avant d'hausser un sourcil en apercevant le jeune tigre. Ce dernier referma la porte, un kit infirmier à la main. Le capitaine leva les yeux au ciel, avant de reculer hostilement.

 _-On vient apaiser sa conscience?_ lâcha-t-il méchamment, faisant tressaillir le nouveau venu qui s'avança malgré tout, pour se planter devant lui.

 _-Juste vous soigner,_ murmura-t-il, mais Jack détourna la tête, fuyant le coton.

 _-Je n'ai pas besoin de soins. Je veux juste les clés,_ siffla-t-il froidement, son expression hargneuse. _Alors à moins que tu sois disposé à me les donner, dégage._

Le policier tressaillit devant sa colère, et commença à reculer. Jack ferma les yeux, inspirant profondément, avant de murmurer, la voix craquelée :

 _-Pardon. Je .._ Il baissa la tête. _J'ai soif.. Il fait si chaud.. s'il vous plait.._

Son interlocuteur – Liar, avait dit son chef – secoua la tête.

 _-Je n'ai pas le droit de te libérer._

 _-Qui a parlé de me libérer? Juste un peu d'eau.. Je ne serai pas d'une grande utilité au juge si je meurs avant à cause de la chaleur._

L'argument fit mouche. Le tigre l'observa silencieusement, notant ses traits tirés et traces de larmes séchées. L'humain était pale, et peinait clairement à respirer dans cette chaleur étouffante. Il répliqua:

 _-Seulement si tu me laisses te soigner. Et un seul verre._

 _-Merci..._ , murmura le détenu avant de se laisser docilement faire, clairement épuisé.

Une fois terminé, le policier s'absenta un instant, le temps d'aller chercher un verre et un pichet d'eau. Il le remplit de moitié, avant de le poser contre les lèvres du prisonnier qui s'étouffa dans sa première gorgée, faisant tomber une partie du précieux liquide.

 _-Merde.._

Liar plaça sa main sur sa nuque, l'aidant à se rapprocher. Jack se laissa guider, effleurant au passage la patte qui tenait le verre de ses lèvres. Son gardien tressaillit, mais ne dit rien, le regardant absorber une minuscule quantité d'eau, sa position rendant ses tentatives de boire clairement difficiles. Pourtant, Jack ne disait rien, continuant sans se plaindre à essayer de boire, son visage tremblant sous l'effort.

Soupirant, le policier prit sa décision : d'une patte, il repoussa gentiment le captif, avant de saisir ses clés.

 _-Tu tentes n'importe quoi, je t'abats. C'est clair ?_

Jack hocha silencieusement la tête, ses yeux soigneusement rivés sur le sol. Liar se pencha pour libérer une de ses mains, le recouvrant en partie. Le capitaine posa sa tête contre son torse, sa respiration de plus en plus difficile. Le gardien ferma un instant les yeux en sentant la chaleur irradier de ses vêtements. L'odeur qui émanait de l'humain était enivrante, il n'en avait jamais senti de telle. Par la grande déesse... Les mains légèrement tremblantes, il libéra son poignet gauche, avant de reculer pour saisir le verre et le pichet, ses doigts jamais loin de sa matraque.

Les doigts de Jack se refermèrent autour du verre, lui permettant de boire à petites goulées régulières. Il inspira profondément, sa respiration s'apaisant, avant de souffler :

 _-Merci... Peut-être qu'il y a des flics moins cons que d'autres finalement._

L'intéressé roula des yeux, avant de lui resservir à boire.

 _-Ça ne change rien au fait que tu vas mourir demain._

La main de Jack eut un sursaut en entendant les mots.

 _-J'avais presque réussi à l'oublier grâce à toi.. Tu aurais pu te taire._

Il semblait si abattu que le policier sentit son cœur se serrer. Il se réprimanda, et répliqua :

 _-C'est ce qui arrive si tu touches la famille royale._

 _-Même si je n'ai rien fait.._

 _-Avec le diamant sur toi ? Tu sais à quel point tu n'es pas convaincant ?_

 _-Peu importe.. Je vais mourir, c'est tout ce qui compte,_ murmura Jack, le regard perdu dans le vide.

Il lui adressa un sourire triste qui tordit les boyaux de Liar.

 _-Je l'aurai bien cherché.. Si ce n'est pas pour ce putain de diamant, ce sera pour tout le reste. C'est pas comme si j'avais les mains propres._

 _-Ça sera rapide,_ souffla le jeune félin en posant sa patte sur sa joue, incapable de se retenir.

Jack ferma les yeux, et pressa son visage contre elle, à la recherche évidente de réconfort.

 _-Ne me mens pas.. c'est toujours sale._

Le gardien agit sans réfléchir, l'entourant de ses bras pour le serrer contre lui. Jack se laissa tomber contre son torse, un léger sanglot s'échappant de sa gorge. Une patte vint caresser gentiment ses cheveux, cherchant en vain à l'apaiser. Redressant la tête, il croisa le regard perdu de Liar, la détresse de ce dernier évidente. Le capitaine posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'embrassant avidement en même temps que son bras libre s'enroulait autour de lui. Le policier trembla sous l'assaut, avant de répondre avec passion, s'agrippant à sa chemise.

La bouche de Jack était dure contre la sienne alors qu'il le serrait contre son torse, ses doigts caressant avec rudesse son dos et se glissant sous son uniforme. Il sourit en sentant le trousseau de clés, qu'il retira silencieusement en même temps qu'il mordait les lèvres de Liar qui caressait sans retenue ses cheveux, fasciné par ces longs poils qui s'échappait du crane du prisonnier. Ce dernier glissa les clés dans l'autre main, avant de le saisir par la taille pour le plaquer contre le mur, le bloquant de tout son poids. Il grogna, un grognement de fond de gorge bestial qui, comme prévu, fit gémir doucement le jeune félin, perdu dans des vagues entêtantes de plaisir.

Ce dernier ne comprit que quelque chose clochait que lorsque les doigts du supposé captif vinrent saisir sa gorge et appuyèrent dessus avec fermeté. Il toussa, et rouvrit les yeux, horrifiés. De son autre main, Jack recouvrit sa bouche, l'empêchant d'appeler à l'aide. Liar tenta de se débattre, mais le capitaine était plus fort, et c'est impuissant qu'il vit apparaître des étoiles devant ses yeux.

 _-Règle n°1 : ne jamais parler aux prisonniers,_ murmura Jack en se penchant pour embrasser son front alors que le tigre sombrait dans un trou noir.

Un sourire narquois aux lèvres, il le redéposa gentiment sur le sol avant de se redresser, les chaines tombant par terre. Il retira ensuite au gardien sa veste et son képi, les enfilant rapidement avant de l'attacher à sa place, le bâillonnant avec son foulard réglementaire. Le jeune homme se pencha ensuite vers le pichet qu'il vida d'une traite, assoiffé : il n'avait pas entièrement menti au bleu, il crevait de soif dans cette cellule.

Avec précaution, Jack entrouvrit la porte, tous ses sens en alerte. Il se détendit en découvrant un couloir vide, et se hâta de sortir, refermant la porte à clé derrière lui. Il enfonça davantage son képi, se redressa puis remonta avec agilité les escaliers.

* * *

 ** _Vous n'y aviez quand même pas cru, hein? xD Pauvre Liar, je l'aimais bien malgré tout mais non, désolée, tu t'es fait avoir :p_**


	29. Chapter 29

_**Eeeet.. c'est le chapitre final. Y a plus rien après! Snif snif! Non je rigole, le tome suivant est déjà écrit, et vous devriez vite l'avoir!**_

 _ **Je l'ai déjà dit, ici et en privé, mais un énorme merci pour vos commentaires et réponses: j'ai attendu des années avant d'oser écrire cette fic, et j'étais terrifiée des réactions. Je suis tellement heureuse qu'elles soient positives, cela m'encourage à continuer et ce alors que je peine sur mon tome actuel (dark times people). Jack est une part de moi depuis longtemps maintenant et je voulais lui rendre hommage, ainsi qu'à sa relation avec le Docteur :)**_

 **WARNING: mouchoirs à sortir, un duo de débiles transis s'explique!  
**

* * *

 **Chapitre 29**

* * *

Jack avait presque atteint le rez-de-chaussée lorsque les lumières se coupèrent, faisant tomber dans le noir tout le sous-sol. Il pesta, avant d'accélérer le pas .. et percuter de plein fouet quelqu'un. Tombant à la renverse, il manqua une marche et vint s'écrouler lourdement quelques mètres plus bas dans un bruit sourd.

 _-Jack ? Damn !_

Celui-ci cligna des yeux, une douleur intense lui déchirant le dos.

 _-Doc_? murmura-t-il incrédule.

 _-Vous êtes en vie?_ s'inquiéta ce dernier en employant la lumière de son tournevis pour s'éclairer.

 _-Oh, une lampe sonique..._

 _-Il est en vie,_ confirma en soupirant le Seigneur du temps alors qu'il descendait les marches quatre à quatre.

S'accroupissant à côté de lui, il passa sa main dans son dos, le palpant avec précaution, avant de l'aider à se relever. Jack poussa un grognement, se laissant tomber contre lui.

 _-ça fait mal !_

 _-Désolé,_ murmura le Docteur. _Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Je vous croyais en cellule._

 _-Je me suis échappé. Et vous ?_

 _-J'ai coupé les lumières,_ répliqua l'intéressé de son large sourire, un sourire auquel Jack ne put s'empêcher de répondre. _Mais ils ne vont pas tarder à les rallumer, alors venez!_ s'exclama-t-il en le saisissant par le poignet, l'entrainant à sa suite.

Tous deux s'enfuirent au milieu des cris et autres appels, remontant le commissariat comme s'ils avaient le double aux trousses. Il faisait nuit à l'extérieur, et Jack se demanda combien de temps il était resté prisonnier exactement. Il se lécha les lèvres en suivant le Docteur, incapable de ne pas mater son arrière-train. Celui-ci se retourna pour vérifier si le plus jeune le suivait toujours. Il piqua un fard en se rendant compte d'où étaient posés ses yeux.

 _-Harkness !_

 _-Joli cu, Doc,_ commenta l'intéressé en jouant des sourcils.

Sa cible grogna. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était venu le chercher, déjà ? Ah oui, sa morale. Si seulement il n'en avait pas, il pourrait assommer ce morveux et le laisser aux mains des policiers. Mais il en avait malheureusement une, et elle lui commandait de le ramener avec lui, en entier. Il l'avait cherché pendant des heures, ce n'était pas pour le perdre maintenant.

Il avait honte de reconnaître qu'il avait manqué ne pas le faire. Après la fuite de Jack, il était resté un certain temps appuyé contre le mur, choqué, incapable de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Tout allait bien quelques instants auparavant et soudainement, sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, tout s'était effondré. Des cris avaient été poussés, des insultes échangées, et le garçon l'avait frappé. Une colère froide l'avait saisi à cette pensée: comment Jack avait-il osé? Comment avait-il pu lever la main sur lui? Comment avait-il osé l'insulter comme il l'avait fait ? Les coups avaient fait mal, mais les insultes encore plus, et le Docteur avait sérieusement envisagé de laisser tomber Harkness. Pourquoi chercher à le ramener quand il était évident qu'il ne voulait pas faire partie du vaisseau ?

C'était sans compter sa conscience. Celle-ci s'était matérialisée dans son esprit sous la forme de Rose, le fixant avec une fureur rare. Il avait tressailli, et tenté de la repousser, mais elle avait sifflé hargneusement:

 _Ose revenir sans lui. Ose revenir et expliquer que tu l'as laissé derrière. On verra sa réaction._

Rose. Sa douce Rose. Féroce Rose. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire cela. Elle serait détruite. Son grand cœur s'était déjà suffisamment attaché au morveux pour souffrir si quoique ce soit lui arrivait. S'il l'abandonnait, le Docteur n'avait aucun doute qu'elle le hairait, et ce à juste titre. Quel sorte de Seigneur du temps serait-il s'il laissait tomber le garçon ? _Non.. quelle sorte d'ami?_

 _Il s'en sortira,_ avait répliqué avec mauvaise humeur son orgueil.

 _Vraiment? Et s'il lui arrive quelque chose? Tu arriveras à te regarder dans le miroir?_ avait demandé Conscience. _Et puis ce n'est pas la question! Va le chercher! Tu voulais en faire ton compagnon! Tu irais chercher Rose !_

 _Rose ne m'a pas insulté !_

 _Tu l'as cherché! Tu as blessé sa fierté avec ta barre astronomique! Il survit seul depuis des années ! Évidemment qu'il l'a mal pris !_

 _Je voulais l'aider !_

 _À ses yeux, tu en as eu pitié. Tu l'as regardé de haut. L'intention était bonne, mais la façon dont tu l'as géré.. Franchement, tu es surpris qu'il ait hurlé ainsi? Il n'est qu'humain, Docteur, empli d'orgueil mal placé et de vieux démons. Ça te rappelle quelqu'un ?_

 _Oh, la paix !_

Bref. Le Docteur était donc parti à la recherche du bougre, pour apprendre que personne ne l'avait plus vu dans le salon depuis maintenant une demie-heure. Il était demeuré tout ce temps hébété? C'était un temps énorme. Il pouvait s'en être passé des choses en une demie-heure de son temps. Deux planètes pouvaient être sorties de leur axe et provoqué une explosion interstellaire par leur collision. Un nouveau soleil pouvait être né. _Il pouvait avoir été enlevé._

Les ennuis s'étaient confirmés quand des tigres en uniforme avaient cherché à l'arrêter, plutôt brutalement d'ailleurs. Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre que le sale gosse s'était fait arrêter pour vol. Sérieusement? Harkness? Toujours fichu dans des ennuis.. Un vrai compagnon, avait-t-il pensé mi-amer, mi-amusé. Incapable de ne pas s'éloigner sans se retrouver mêlé à une catastrophe.

Le Docteur doutait que Jack ait réellement volé ce diamant, l'ancien agent pouvait se montrer avide mais pas il n'était pas stupide à ce point. Il lui avait fallu remonter des ruelles détournées et faire mille détours avant de finalement parvenir au commissariat, où, avait-il compris, Jack était détenu. Son papier psychique avait fait des merveilles sur les policiers pas encore au courant qu'il était poursuivi, et il avait remonté le hall d'accueil, avant de couper discrètement la lumière grâce à son tournevis.

Il sourit en apercevant le TARDIS garé à une centaine de mètres, prêt à les accueillir. Sa joie disparut quand il se rendit compte que Jack ne le suivait pas. Le capitaine avait pilé sur place, une expression mitigée déformant son beau visage. Le Docteur contint une grimace, réalisant qu'il allait au devant d'une conversation difficile. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas tout simplement entrer et repartir? Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que les humains rendent tout si difficile? _Les humains, ou ton sale caractère?,_ rétorqua sa conscience. _Tu veux le garder? Parle-lui!_

 _-Jack_ ?

Celui-ci le fixait toujours, clairement déchiré.

 _-Jack_ ? répéta le Docteur.

Il n'avait jamais été doué avec les mots, et c'était encore pire dans ce corps. Rose l'aidait toujours, d'habitude, mais Rose n'était pas là, et il fallait qu'il s'en sorte seul.

 _-Vous êtes venu,_ murmura le capitaine sans comprendre.

Le malaise du Docteur augmenta.

 _-Je ne pouvais pas franchement vous laisser derrière, non? Et puis Rose m'aurait tuée,_ tenta-t-il de plaisanter.

Jack esquissa un léger sourire, mais ne répondit pas, le souvenir de leur dispute et de ses coups toujours clairement imprégnés dans sa mémoire. Bordel, il avait si honte. Il avait réagi comme un petit con effrayé, et pourtant, contre toute attente, le Doc était quand même venu le chercher.

 _-Doc, je.._

 _-Je suis désolé,_ l'interrompit ce dernier de sa voix grave, terrifié à l'idée de l'entendre dire qu'il voulait partir. _Je voulais vous aider.. Je ne voulais pas vous faire passer pour un incapable, vous n'en êtes pas un, bien au contraire, vous êtes fantastique, mais je ne suis pas doué, Rose l'est, elle n'arrête pas de dire que je suis brusque et elle a raison, je suis désolé je ne voulais pas vous blesser.._

Il s'interrompit, les joues rouges de honte. Il ne parlait jamais autant d'habitude, et encore moins depuis qu'il était dans cette peau. Ses compétences sociales avaient toujours été rouillées, mais cette incarnation était clairement au niveau 0 de l'échelle. À sa grande surprise, Jack détourna le regard avant de marmonner :

 _-Je sais, je.. Doc, vous n'avez pas à vous excuser.. J'ai réagi comme un con, j'ai._. Il secoua la tête. _Je n'aurais pas dû vous frapper, je suis désolé.._

 _-Ce n'est rien. C'était mérité. Je n'aurai pas dû vous insulter._

 _-Ce n'est pas une insulte si c'est vrai,_ murmura le jeune homme d'un ton las qui brisa les deux cœurs du Seigneur du temps.

 _-Ne dites pas ça,_ souffla-t-il. _Vous n'êtes pas si mauvais. Vous foirez parfois, mais vous voulez bien faire._

Les boyaux de Jack se tordirent. Et les voilà, les compliments. L'empathie. La compréhension. Les regards chaleureux qui apaisaient son esprit tempétueux. Il voulait tellement que le Doc le regarde ainsi. Il voulait tellement le rendre fier.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, ni comment, mais le Seigneur du temps était devenu un phare dans sa vie désastreuse. Une lumière dont il ne voulait plus s'éloigner de peur de couler de nouveau dans les ténèbres. Il était son modèle, son ancre. Son insulte et son mépris au salon avaient brisé cette part en lui qui cherchait désespéramment à devenir le type d'homme que le Docteur appréciait.

Il n'osa pas le lui dire, bien sûr. Il avait bien trop peur de sa réponse. Le Docteur semblait avoir deviné, néanmoins, s'il en jugeait par le regard qu'il lui lança. Sans réfléchir, Jack se jeta sur lui, le serrant dans ses bras au point qu'il l'aurait étouffé si le Doc avait été humain. L'intéressé lui rendit l'étreinte avec la même intensité, inspirant profondément son odeur qu'il avait de si enivrante.

 _-Je ne veux pas partir.. S'il vous plait, Doc.._

 _-Pourquoi veux-tu partir?_ souffla l'intéressé.

Le cœur de Jack manqua un battement en entendant le tutoiement soudain.

 _-Je vous ai frappé.. et insulté.. j'ai été ignoble.._

 _-Si je devais rejeter tous les gens qui m'en ont mis une, il n'y aurait plus personne à bord du Tardis,_ répliqua le Seigneur du temps d'un temps faussement bourru.

 _-Je suis désolé.._

 _-Moi aussi. Pour tous mes préjugés. Je n'ai pas agi correctement à ton égard. Tu méritais mieux que mes peurs._

 _-Elles sont fondées.. J'ai un trou dans la mémoire.._

 _-Je juge ce que je vois. Et je vois un homme à la vie difficile qui tente de remonter la pente._

Avec tendresse, le Docteur vint déposer un gentil baiser sur son front. Jack s'agrippa à lui un peu plus fort, terrifié que l'être magnifique qui se tenait contre lui puisse disparaître. Mais ce n'était nullement l'intention de l'intéressé, qui recula légèrement pour tirer quelque chose caché sous son pull. Le capitaine cligna des yeux humides en découvrant une clé, avant de les écarquiller quand le Docteur la lui tendit.

 _-Le Tardis n'est pas qu'un vaisseau, Jack, c'est aussi un refuge pour ceux qui n'ont nulle part où aller.. une maison pour ceux qui n'ont rien d'autre._

L'humain crut que son cœur venait d'exploser. Un sanglot sauvage émergea de sa gorge avant qu'il ne se jette de nouveau sur le Seigneur du temps, ses pleurs résonnant dans le silence alors qu'il l'étreignait. Est-ce que le Docteur réalisait ce qu'il venait de lui dire? À lui le fuyard, le couard, l'orphelin.. A lui qui n'avait plus de maison, plus depuis ses douze ans et cet horrible jour..

Le Docteur resserra sa prise sur Jack, l'enfermant dans le cocon protecteur de ses bras. Son pull était inondé de larmes, mais peu lui importait. Il restait. Il avait réussi. Jack restait. Le garçon tremblait violemment, son visage niché dans le creux de son épaule alors qu'il tentait en vain de dissimuler ses pleurs.

Il semblait si fragile en cet instant, si brisé. L'homme avait laissé place à un petit garçon effrayé qu'il n'avait sans doute jamais cessé d'être, et ce dernier pleurait son bonheur d'avoir enfin retrouvé un foyer. Le Docteur se promit de faire du Tardis un endroit digne de son petit humain. Il grogna en sentant des lèvres timides embrasser avec hésitation son cou. Jack n'insista pas, préférant se loger plus confortablement dans ses bras.

Dissimulée dans l'ombre de la porte du vaisseau, Rose sentit un sourire étirer ses lèvres. Elle n'avait entendu qu'une partie de la conversation, mais cela lui avait suffit pour comprendre l'essentiel. Le grabuge dans lequel ces deux abrutis semblaient être encore tombés avait visiblement permis d'éclaircir quelques points, et diantre, qu'ils étaient mignons ainsi ! La jeune fille recula pour laisser place au duo lorsque ce dernier rentra avec hâte dans le vaisseau, se rappelant qu'ils étaient toujours poursuivis lorsque des cris s'élevèrent au loin. Elle échangea un sourire étincelant avec le Docteur : le Tardis comportait officiellement un nouveau compagnon.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Tadaaaam!**

 **Parce qu'on doit mériter le titre de compagnon..**

 **Qu'est-ce que je les aime.. et même encore plus!**

 **Le tome 2 arrive bientôt: il s'appellera _Lonely angels: D'amour et d'aventure,_ je vous laisse deviner ce que cela signifie!**

 **...**

 **Allez un extrait du premier chapitre?**

 _"Jack cligna des yeux en poussant la porte: là, devant lui, en face du couloir où il se tenait, s'étendait une plage tropicale à perte d'horizon. Le soleil magenta qui brillait dans le ciel rose réchauffait la pièce, le poussant à retirer sa veste sous peine de mourir de canicule. Les vagues dorées s'abattaient paresseusement à quelques mètres de lui sur un sable bleu pale, allant et venant sans se soucier de la blonde qui nageait au milieu d'elles, ses boucles relevées en une queue de cheval serrée."_


End file.
